The Way I Fell for You
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: What if Bakura was captured by Dartz? After finding out that someone else wants Yami gone, Bakura devises a plan to steal the card that steals souls, so he lets Ryou take over to get closer to Yami and his friends, unfortunately Ryou meets Dartz who promises him he can have all the friends in the world if he gives him the darkness that controls him and Ryou agrees. Darkshipping
1. Prologue: Strange Occurrences

Well, well I see that you have ventured into my fabulous layer of doom where yet another story by the fabulous Bakurafangurl91 has blown up your story alerts. This time we have not Casteshipping but…DARKSHIPPING yes, I know! I am so excited too! So if y'all don't like Darkshipping then why the fuck are you even on my page to begin with? Obviously I like YamiXBakura as a pairing why else would I have written King of Thieves and Impossibly Yours? Haha now then, I should point out a few things before we start:

This story has a lot of scenery changes so be mindful of that

This story is set in Bakura's POV but when he's not around it's Normal POV

This story is set in the Doma arc so if you have some issue with that season then why are you even on here?

There will be hints of Puzzleshipping in here, that is pretty obvious in this season and though I do adore that pairing I do NOT write on it, that's for my friend Lauren aka s2Teennovelist to do, I suck at that pairing!

This is Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura, I usually write on the Thief King but not this time I've been DYING to write on the BEAUTIFUL Yami Bakura (yes I just called him beautiful because he is!) so if you don't like Yami Yugi or Yami Bakura well then oh well!

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

_Dedications_: To my wonderful, amazing friend Lauren who has stuck by me since my very first story on here and has helped me both in the Fanfic world and in RL thank you so much girl *hugs* I hope you enjoy this story! To my amazing friend Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf who gave me the idea of using Zorc in my story Impossibly Yours, thank you so much girl! *hugs*

Well then, I think it's time to get this show on the road!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

_Summary: _

What if Bakura was captured by Dartz?

Something strange is going on in Domino City and Bakura wants to know what, after finding out that a group of bikers tries to steal the soul of the Pharaoh, he lets Ryou take over, allowing him to get closer to Yugi and his friends, but on the way to America, where Yami and the others are, Ryou meets up with Dartz who promises him he can have all the friends in the world if he gives him the darkness that controls him…

And Ryou agrees.

_XXXXX The Way I Fell for You XXXXX_

Prologue: Strange Occurrences

_Darkness_

It ruled the hearts of men, it made us in pure. But one man was going to change it all.

Dartz.

The blue-green haired man kneeled in front of his alter which was made of stone and had three snakes lined up, praying to his God: The Great Levithan. He had waited long enough; it was time to capture the chosen duelists. But it wouldn't be enough. No, he needed to capture someone else, the darkness itself.

Dartz stood up, watching the world with the help of the Orichalcos, who had shown him that the world was full of hate and darkness. He was chosen by the great power to wipe everyone out and start over again.

He was close, the Great Levithan just needed a few more souls and then she would be ready to grace the earth with her might and cleanse it of its impurities. The 10,000 year old king of Atlantis had to make sure that his plan didn't fail. First, though, he needed the God cards.

"Raphael, Allister, Valon" he said not averting his gaze from the alter.

The three men arrived.

"Yes your greatness?" they asked bowing down before their boss. Dartz was not only the king of the ancient city of Atlantis but also the president of the company Pardius, who owned a share of every company in the world.

Dartz turned toward his followers.

"The time has come" Dartz said. "You will locate Yugi Muto and bring me the God cards. I want the soul of the Pharaoh"

"We have Guru already working everything out sir" Raphael said still bowing.

"Excellent" Dartz said smirking "Well" he said turning toward the statue again "I sense two souls have been captured"

"Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood" Allister said.

Dartz turned back toward the three men and nodded.

"I will control their minds to let the Pharaoh and his friends know that they're no longer the winners" Dartz said "Now, go! Get me the God cards and make sure Guru Duels the Pharaoh"

"Yes sir" the three men exclaimed at once.

They left the room and headed onto their motorcycles.

Dartz turned back to the statue, waiting patiently for Guru to send him the soul of the Pharaoh, He needed his soul in order for the great beast to arise once again to swallow the darkness and shed light onto the world.

The world had been corrupted with darkness; everything had been perfect in Atlantis, until the Orichalcos stones rained upon his kingdom, showing him the truth of his people. It showed him that everyone was the same that human beings spent all of their lives pretending to be light but in reality, they were nothing but darkness.

He had manipulated the lives of Raphael, Allister and Valon, he knew he couldn't do this alone; 10,000 years of capturing souls alone had begun to take its toll on the 10,000 year old king. So he would use those fools to his advantage.

Allister would take care of Kaiba, one of the chosen duelist, because Dartz had made Allister believe that Kaiba's stepfather, Gozoboro Kaiba had killed his little brother, when in reality it was Dartz all along.

Valon would always be jealous of Joey Wheeler, another chosen duelist because of his love for Mai Valentine, who Dartz had tricked into joining his side for power. Valon had grown up in a detention center and Dartz took him out.

Raphael had a perfect life and Dartz steered the ship he was on right into a storm where everyone had died but him. He used the time on the island to become a stronger duelist; he had this in the bag.

But there was someone else that he needed: Ryou Bakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami stood in front of the Tablet of Lost Memories in the basement of the Domino Museum. His friends: Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor and Joey Wheeler stood behind him waiting. Slowly, he held up the God cards, making them face the tablet.

Nothing happened.

"Hey man, are you sure that you don't need anything else?" Joey asked.

Yami blinked, puzzled that nothing was happening.

"Ishizu said that all I needed was the Puzzle and the God cards, maybe I'm not doing something right" Yami said mostly to himself.

Suddenly, a sharp, burning pain shot through the former Pharaoh's arm. He fell to his knees, clutching his arm. The God cards sent off a black stream of power, the Tablet of Lost Memories, was frozen.

"Hey what's going on?" Tristan shouted

The friends dropped down beside of Yami to see if he was okay.

"I'm not sure" Yami replied "I feel as though all of the power of the Egyptian Gods is being taken"

"You need to drop those cards, Yams" Joey advised.

Screams were heard, Yami pocketed the cards and the group rushed outside to see Duel Monsters roaming the city.

"Someone's duel disk just went haywire" Joey said.

"It would take more than one ruptured duel disk to project monster holograms all over the city" Tea pointed out. "There's only one person who has the technology to do this"

"Kaiba" the group said in unison.

"We need to pay him a visit" Yami said.

The group headed toward KaibaCorp HQ when they arrived there was a mob of people trying to get in.

"I guess we'll have to wait" Tristan said.

The group went back to Yugi's house on the way back they ran into Rex and Weevil.

"The end is near" Weevil said half in a daze.

"Soon, your souls will be fed to the great beast" Rex added.

"These two are crazy" Joey said.

"Let's go" Tristan said.

They went back to Yugi's house and watched the press conference, where Kaiba claimed that he was not responsible for the monster sightings.

"Well who else would have the technology to do such a thing?" Tristan asked.

"Unless of course, those monsters we're seeing aren't holograms" Tea said.

"You know Tea, I was just thinking the same thing" Yami said.

There was a crash heard throughout the apartment, Yugi gained control when he saw his grandfather lying on the ground in the game shop.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried running to his grandfather's aid, he knelt down beside of the old man.

"They're gone" Solomon said

"What's gone?" Yugi asked.

"Your strongest cards" Solomon replied "They took your strongest cards"

Yugi's eyes widened.

"We'll get them back, grandpa" Yugi said standing up he and the others ran out the door.

"Be careful" Solomon shouted.

The group ran trying to find the God cards; they were stopped by three men on motorcycles.

"If you want your God cards you're going to have to duel us" Valon said.

"And we're not known for playing nice" Raphael added. "We need to capture the soul of the pharaoh"

'_No way how does he know about the pharaoh?'_ Yugi asked himself.

The group of bikers made Yugi and his friends follow them to a peer.

"Give me back the God cards" Yami shouted having switched with Yugi.

"You're going to have to duel me for them Pharaoh" a man shouted.

"Why don't you come down here and face us like a man?" Joey shouted.

"Very well" the man said.

He jumped off the ledge onto the peer.

"It's time that I take your soul" he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Battle City was over…

And I was back!

Now nothing could stand in my way of killing the pharaoh once and for all! I had waited long enough, I had helped Marik, but it backfired. That's what I get for trying to help someone! Well, never again! This time I would be the one who would gain the power of the world.

I sat on the couch, flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch on TV. Of course, like always, nothing to cause me to avert my attention, so I turned the TV off and threw the remote across the room, the batteries came out of it, but I didn't care, Ryou could clean the mess up. I had better things to do anyways.

I sat up staring at the glass table in front of me; I had been through this once before. I knew that I needed all seven Millennium Items and I only had one: The Millennium Eye. Thanks to that fool, Marik, the Pharaoh had my Millennium Ring; I needed to get it back, but how?

Someone was bound to want the God cards, I'm sure Yugi would keep the items together with the cards. So I would just have to wait until they struck before I saved Yugi his precious cards, then I'd take back my Millennium Ring. The perfect plan.

But I needed something else as well. The Pharaoh was bound to use the Gods when he went to gain his memories, so therefore I would need the power of Kaiba's Blue-eyes White Dragon, but I would have to duel him for it. That's where Mokuba would come in.

But it was too early to try and do any of this now, it wasn't time for the pharaoh to gain his memories back, so I would wait and make my plan come into play. The game needed to be just right, and I had to collect the tools for it.

Suddenly, I heard screams. I walked outside and gasped: Duel Monsters were all over the city.

"Well, it looks like someone wants to have fun as well" I said with a smirk.

I walked further into the city; people were running around screaming, were these fools that afraid? Pathetic if you asked me! They expect someone to rescue them; it's too bad that whatever this person was planning was going to fail. Only I would be the one to plummet the world into total darkness.

Later that night…

So Kaiba wasn't responsible for the monster sightings. I figured as much, were those fools that blind? These monsters were real! Whoever was doing this was pretty smart, making it appear as though Seto Kaiba was the one responsible. Ha! Those fools better look again.

"Look, it's Obelisk, Slifer and Ra!" Joey Wheeler's annoying flap shouted.

My eyes widened, they were several feet in front of me, but they never took notice that I was near them. So the God cards had been stolen eh? Well that wouldn't do. I would have to gain them back wouldn't I?

The Pharaoh and his followers followed three men on motorcycles, so those were the fools that stole the Gods hmm? Well, I would have to steal them back wouldn't I? No one messes with the Pharaoh but _me_!

I followed them with ease; standing off to the side in the shadows I watched the duel.

"I have in my hand a card that's older than time itself" the man said "The Seal of Orichalcos!" he shouted.

Suddenly, a bright green light surrounded the area; the Pharaoh and the man were surrounded in a green bubble. What was going on here? The Pharaoh's followers were thrown backwards.

"My friends!" he shouted running to their aid, but he hit the bubble instead.

"Let that be a lesson" the man said "only by winning this duel can you penetrate the seals borders, the loser will have their soul captured"

So these fools captured people's souls eh? But how…it didn't make any sense! Well I wasn't too worried about it; the Pharaoh would figure something out. I needed him to win all of his duels, I didn't want a sissy opponent, and I wanted him to be just as strong as he was when we fought in Egypt. I didn't need these fools taking my glory!

"You should know that I'm no stranger to magic" The Pharaoh said turning around, tapping into the power of the Millennium Puzzle, but then, his power faded.

"Wha-?" he gasped eyes widened in shock. Mine did the same.

What was going on here?

"The Seal of Orichalcos was created long before the sands of Egypt were even born Pharaoh!" the man shouted.

What did he mean? Surely this card wasn't created that long ago? The Pharaoh and I were both ancient spirits, living in Egypt 3,000 years ago. Unless, that stone around his neck had something to do with it.

The duel continued, it wasn't looking too good for the Pharaoh for a while, but I knew he'd gain the leverage here soon. He summoned Valkerian the Magna Warrior.

"The only monster that can defeat Valkerian is an Egyptian God" Wheeler announced; then he covered his mouth with his hands.

The man just smirked.

"Yes Pharaoh, I'm going to destroy you, with your own card" he said.

"No! Please!" he begged "Only certain people can control the Gods, don't do it!"

The man's smirk only grew wider. He summoned Obelisk and wiped out Valkerian.

"Well, it looks like this card allows idiots to control the Gods at will, maybe I should get my hands on this card" I said to myself.

I watched the duel more intently, I needed to know this cards power so I could claim it for myself. The card allowed the duelist's monsters to have an extra 500 attack points, it was immune to all magic and trap cards that tried to wipe it off the field, the Millennium Puzzle couldn't get rid of it and it allowed the player to have up to ten monsters in play at once?

That was my kind of card!

My smirk widened when the man dueling the Pharaoh had lost. Ha! That fool should have known not to mess with the Pharaoh! That was _my_ job and my job_ alone_ No _one_ would be messing with the Pharaoh but me!

I snickered to myself when he begged and pleaded for help, a green light shot into the sky, as he fell to the ground. Ha! So he was getting a taste of his own medicine! Serves him right! What a dolt!

"Give me back the God cards" the Pharaoh demanded.

"You didn't hold your end of the bargain" one of the men said.

"Yeah you have to defeat all of us" another said.

"But here, I'll let your friends go since you were a good sport" the first one said, two green lights flew into the sky, screaming as they did so.

So these fools had taken the souls of Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood eh? Well, when I get ahold of those two fools, I won't be releasing them!

The man threw the cards down and they walked away, getting on their bikes.

"Hey come back here!" Wheeler cried running after them.

The three bikers, just laughed as they sped away, The Pharaoh went over to the man lying on the ground.

"Hey Yugi what's this?" Tea asked.

The Pharaoh knelt down beside of the friendship girl and took off the necklace that the man was wearing.

"It's some kind of stone" he replied.

"What do you think it is?" Tristan asked.

"I'm not sure" the Pharaoh replied "But I think we need to pay a visit to Professor Hopkins"

So someone wants the Pharaoh's soul…too bad they'll never take what's mine!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Normal POV]:

Raphael, Allister and Valon made their way back to their secret layer, where their boss awaited them. They met back up in their meeting room, where Dartz was watching the duel between Guru and Yami unfold.

"We were not able to get the soul of the Pharaoh, sir" Raphael said bowing before his master.

Dartz turned toward his followers.

"I wasn't expecting you to" Dartz said "it's much too early to capture his soul. Bring me the souls of his companion: young Joseph Wheeler and his rival Seto Kaiba"

"I've got Kaiba" Allister said.

"What do you want with Kaiba?" Valon asked.

"I have my reasons" Allister said.

"Well, I'm going after that bloak Joey Wheeler" Valon boated crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you want with Wheeler?" Allister asked.

"Will you two shut up?" Raphael snapped "We're in the presence of Master Dartz"

Allister and Valon immediately stopped talking.

"Bring me the one that we've been watching" Dartz said.

"Pegasus?" Raphael asked.

"So you have been paying attention haven't you?" Dartz asked. "You three know what to do, bring his soul to me, we mustn't let him and the Pharaoh meets up again"

"Yes sir" the three men said they bowed and then took their leave.

Dartz turned toward the statue again, kneeling before it.

"It's almost time my child, my workers are bringing forth the chosen duelists. Soon, you will rise once again to cleanse the world of its impurities but someone else's soul needs to be captured.

Dartz stood up; closing his eyes he concentrated on a specific scene.

"That boy holds the soul of the darkness" Dartz said "And I'm going to get it"

Dartz smirked watching the boy inside of his home.

"I'll cleanse your heart, Ryou Bakura" Dartz said "I'll capture the soul of Bakura Touzoku!" he cackled.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Much better! I like this chapter though it's shorter than my original but nevertheless, it's still a pretty decent size chapter. I have a lot of plans for this story; just you wait guys, anyways, until next time! :D


	2. Chapter 1: Capturing the Innocent

So I was reading my fabulous first story on here, "The King of Thieves" last night 1) out of boredom and 2) because well, I actually needed to read it so I can figure out what I wanted to do with Corruption and I about DIED of laughter! "If you can laugh you can run" HAHA! I laughed so hard I about cried and I have no idea why…I have a weird sense of humor…

Anyways, we get this fabulous story updated instead of the others…I haven't felt like writing the others for one In the Palm of Your Hand I have writer's block for so my loyal Deathshipping fans y'all will have to wait and Stuck with You I'm STILL writing these chapters are hard and I have to be in the mood to write that story, which I haven't been. I don't think I've missed any...

I went to the mall again today and I got me some saltwater taffy yummmmmyyyyyyyyy :D best shit ever next to Bakura of course! Haha I have his sexy ass as my background on my new phone which is so annoying! I've never had a touch screen phone and of course I get the one that DOESN'T have a keyboard with it! I swear I wonder about myself sometimes!

Oh and I found a new word: Wherefore! I didn't know that existed isn't that such a fabulous word? I was texting Bre asking her where she was and my phone automatically does words and that word came up! I was like sweet!

Okay, I'm getting carried away, which is pretty normal for me, but I hope that y'all enjoy :D WHEEEEEEEEEE

Oh and before I forget….

/Hikari to Yami/

\Yami to Hikari\

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter One: Capturing the Innocent

Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Tea headed to America to see Pegasus, they had visited Professor Hopkins in the museum a few days ago to discuss what he had learned about Atlantis, Yugi handed him the Orichalcos stone which had been around Guru's neck for further study. After the incident with the biker gang, Solomon walked in with a package from Industrial Illusions.

To say that Joey wasn't too thrilled about a package from Pegasus was an understatement, clutching to the couch with all his might, he watched as Pegasus appeared on screen. Pegasus had asked for Yugi to come to his Headquarters in America to discuss the issue at hand, so the group hopped on a private jet and flew to America.

On the way, they ran into some bikers but were saved by none other than Mai Valentine.

"Joey, you said that Mai saved us, how do you know that?" Tea asked the group was riding in the back of a pickup truck, because the limousine they had been riding in broke down due to the slowness of Joey as Tristan claimed.

"I saw her" Joey said "Plus she was carrying Harpie Lady, that's Mai's signature card"

"I can't believe Mai saved us" Tea said with a smile.

_'Why didn't she stick around'_ Yami thought to himself.

/that's a good question/ Yugi said.

\Guess we'll find out won't we? \

/ I sure hope so; things are getting out of hand \

They arrived at Industrial Illusions to find out that none of the phones were working and the doors were left wide open. Suddenly, bars came down, preventing the group from escaping.

"Hey let us out" Joey and Tristan shouted running toward the barricaded doors, shaking them.

"It's no use" Tea sighed "We're trapped"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"It's beginning" Dartz smirked "Soon, I'll have a soul whether it's Mai Valentine's or Joseph Wheeler's either way, the Great Levithan will be one step closer to coming into this world once again and cleansing it of its darkness"

Dartz's eyes widened when Joey summoned Harmos.

"I see that Wheeler has found Harmos, it looks like I'll be getting Miss Valentine's soul today"

Dartz's eyes widened when he saw Valon jumping off the ledge to break the seal

"WHAT?!" he cried standing up "You fool!"

Dartz threw his head back in a fit of laughter "Well, it looks like I found your weakness after all Valon"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Joey are you okay?" Yami asked kneeling down beside of his friend.

Joey didn't answer at first, standing up slowly.

"Where is Mai?" he asked.

"She's gone" Tristan said.

"What?" Joey cried "Mai! Oh no! I let her slip away again!'

"This is all Mai's fault!" Tristan spat "I knew we couldn't trust her"

"Tristan" Yami warned.

"Doesn't she realize what she's doing?" Tristan continued, ignoring Yami's warning to stop.

"Mai's just mixed up is all" Joey said "I'll get her back"

"Dude, you heard what she said to you!" Tristan cried.

"Well, that wasn't the real Mai out there!" Joey yelled.

"Still, she was going to capture your soul, Joey" Tristan said "She works for them now"

"Tristan, that's enough!" Yami shouted

"I'm only telling him the truth" Tristan mumbled.

Suddenly, the doors opened and Duke walked inside, along with Seto and Mokuba.

"Oh great the geek patrol" Seto groaned.

"No one asked you to come!" Duke shouted "We were here first"

"Where is Pegasus?" Seto asked.

"He's been captured" Yami replied.

"Kaiba have you had experiences with the Seal of Orichalcos before?" Yami asked.

"Yes with that punk Allister, he ran away because he lost the duel" Kaiba spat.

"Hey man what about that card that Pegasus sent?" Tristan asked.

"You mean this?" Yami asked pulling the card with a key on it out of his pocket.

"You know, now that I think about it there was one door that wouldn't open, even after I cracked the security code" Duke said mostly to himself.

"Take us there!" Seto shouted.

Duke blinked, taken aback by Seto's demand.

"You could ask nicely" Duke muttered.

They walked up the stairs to the door.

"Umm I'm not sure how you would…" Duke trailed off. Yami walked up to the door and slid the card into the slot "Exactly what I would have done"

"Let's draw straws to see who goes first" Joey said.

Seto and Mokuba walked in the room.

"Let's lock the door, and run for it" Joey suggested.

"Joey!" Tea scolded as the rest of them made their way into the room.

The room was covered in nothing but Toon World things. Suddenly, a hologram appeared.

"Pegasus" Yami gasped.

"It's just a hologram" Seto said.

"Hmm, let's hear what he has to say"

The Pegasus hologram told Yami and the others about Dartz, how he wants to use human and monster souls to resurrect the Great Levithan to destroy the world.

"Wake up! He's trying to distract me long enough to take over KaibaCorp!" Seto yelled.

"That's enough, _you_ should wake up!" Yami shouted "It's not always about you!"

He pulled out his card The Eye of Timaesus, holding it up to Seto. Seto's eyes widened.

"You have one of these too don't you?" Yami asked.

"Are you referring to this?" Seto asked pulling his card out.

"Hey I have one too" Joey said.

They held their cards up together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had Wheeler in the bag" Mai yelled "And you had to go and ruin it!" she glared at Valon.

"Do you know what that dragon was?" Raphael asked. "It's an accident dragon that can only be used by a chosen duelist"

"Ha!" Mai scoffed "He was chosen alright: Chosen to get his ass kicked by a better duelist!"

Mai walked over to Valon's bike speeding off.

"Hey that's my bike!" he shouted.

"Let her go" Raphael said.

"But…" Valon said.

Raphael shook his head.

"We need to get the soul of the Pharaoh" he said.

"But master Dartz said to wait" Valon said.

"Well, Master Dartz doesn't always know what's best, we need to get the strongest soul first, the others will soon fall in place" Raphael said.

"How do you know it will work though?" Valon asked.

Raphael just smirked "because my plan is already coming into play" he replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mai stormed into the secret base of Pardius.

"I can't believe him" she spat taking a seat at the table, tapping her nails.

Dartz appeared through the portal, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"So you decided to show up after all?" Dartz said with a smirk.

"What do you want Dartz?" Mai asked "I have things to do"

"Well, for once we agree on something" Dartz said with a smile.

"Just tell me what it is that you want" Mai spat.

"I need you to find Ryou Bakura for me" Dartz said.

Mai blinked.

"Ryou Bakura? Why him, he's not much use" Mai said.

"Oh trust me, he is, now he'll be coming to America soon, when he does, bring him to me, _alive_" Dartz said.

Mai gave Dartz a look to which he only smirked at.

"And what is the point in all of this?" she asked "Why do I have to be the one-"

"Do you want power or don't you?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Then do as I say!" he shouted.

Mai rolled her eyes, walking out of the place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca came back from the store on her horse; she stopped when she saw a helicopter coming down.

"Grandpa isn't expecting any visitors today" she said.

Suddenly, Professor Hopkins was being forced out of his lab by two men.

"Let me go!" Professor Hopkins shouted, struggling within their grasp.

"Let him go!" Rebecca shouted kicking the horse on the side, said horse galloped to the scene but they didn't get there in time, the helicopter flew off. A card dropped onto the ground. Rebecca jumped off the horse, picking it up.

"What do they want with you?" she asked looking up at the sky and then at the card again.

Later that night…

Yugi and the others came to her house. Rebecca ran up to Yugi clinging to him, sobbing into her shirt. The group went inside to discuss what they were going to do next.

After dinner, Rebecca asked Yugi to come outside with her.

"What is it Rebecca?" Yugi asked.

"I'm scared" Rebecca said

"I know, but I promise I'll get your grandpa back" Yugi said.

"There's more" Rebecca said she pulled out a card and a note, giving it to Yugi.

Yugi's eyes widened when he read the note.

"Rebecca, how far away is Death Valley?" Yugi questioned.

"Well, if we take Duke's car it shouldn't take us more than an hour" Rebecca replied.

"I'm going alone" Yugi said.

"But…" Rebecca said.

"I've put your family in enough danger already" Yugi said.

Rebecca shook her head "None of this is your fault"

"Just promise me that you won't tell anyone" Yugi said.

Rebecca nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I walked through Domino City, trying to figure out where those fools went to. They couldn't have gone far, but I couldn't feel the presence of the Pharaoh or his group of idiots anywhere. I stopped at the Kame Game shop. I smirked, walking in.

"Hello, may I help you?" the old man, who I assumed to be Yugi's grandfather asked from behind the counter.

"Yes" I said in Ryou's meek pathetic mortal voice "I was wondering if you could tell me where Yugi was"

"Oh you must me Ryou!" the old man said "How have you been?"

"I've been fine" I replied gritting my teeth because of the annoyance of the situation.

"Well, that's good" the old man said with a smile.

"Do you know where Yugi is?" I asked again.

"Oh, yes" he said "They went to America"

I blinked. America? Well, it was a good thing I understood English then, I just needed a way to get there didn't I?

"Thank you" I said walking out of the shop.

"No problem" he shouted waving to me.

I walked back to the apartment, I needed to think of a way to get over to America, I knew that I couldn't just hop onto a plane, the security was better these days and besides, without my Millennium Ring, well, it would prove to be much more difficult.

\ Brat \ I shouted to my host through our mind-link.

Ryou groaned, I could hear him stirring

/ What is it? / He asked after a while.

\ took you long enough; do you want to see Yugi again? \

/I-/

\It's a simple yes or no question\

/ Yes of course\

\Good, call Kaiba up, they're in America/

And with that, I went into my soul room. I would let Ryou bring me to those fools so that I would get the Millennium Ring and then I would be prepared to take the Seal of Orichalcos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Ryou called KaibaCorp, though, Seto wasn't there, other people were and they gladly helped Ryou to find out where Yugi and the others were, so Ryou would be leaving for California tomorrow morning to visit Yugi.

He wasn't sure as to why Bakura wanted him to spend time with Yugi all of a sudden, but he would be extra cautious, he knew how sneaky his yami could be and how much he hated Yami. He would take no chances.

/ Yami / Ryou said.

Bakura didn't answer.

Ryou tried again and again, the only answer Ryou received was a loud bang indicating that the mind-link had been blocked.

Ryou sighed going into his room, it had been a long day and he was tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami rode into the night going to Death Valley to meet Raphael in exchange for Professor Hopkins. He would have to duel him, this he knew, but he was determined to save the old man. He owed it to Rebecca.

He stopped on the ledge, looking down to see a bridge and Raphael on the other side, kicking the horses sides, he made his way down to the bottom, jumping off just before hitting the ground with ease.

"Impressive there cowboy" Raphael shouted "But it's going to take more than a few Rodeo tricks to get out of this"

Yami ignored him, making his way over to the other side on the bridge.

"I'm here, now release the professor as you promised" Yami demanded.

"He's already been set free" Raphael said "But since you're already here, why don't you stay a while?"

He picked up two axes, throwing them. Yami gasped as they nearly missed him, landing in the wooden polls, cutting the ropes that tied the bridged instead, the wooden bridge fell to the earth below.

"Now then, let's get started shall we?" Raphael said.

"Fine then" Yami said.

The duel wasn't looking too good for Yami, the Guardian Monsters were taking a toll on the former Pharaoh, but he was determined to win. He looked over at Amulet Dragon, who was a fusion of Dark Magician Girl and the Eye of Timaesus. Amulet Dragon was frozen in ice.

Yami looked down at his hand, nothing would free the dragon expect for one card: The Seal of Orichalcos. Yami had received the card thanks to Raphael using exchange, giving him the Seal of Orichalcos.

Yami pulled the card getting ready to play it.

"NO" Yugi cried grabbing Yami's arm.

Yami looked up to see Yugi transparent holding his arm up to prevent him from playing the evil card.

"Yugi, let me go" Yami said.

"No!" Yugi cried "You can't play this card, it's evil!"

"Yugi, we're going to lose, can't you see that?" Yami shouted.

"There has to be another way" Yugi said.

"There isn't" Yami said "Now let me go"

He jerked his arm away.

"I play, the Seal of Orichalcos!" Yami shouted.

"No!" Yugi cried he was thrown out of the bubble, watching his yami be controlled by darkness.

Everything seemed to be going okay, Yami's monsters were really powerful and Raphael was low on attack points, but soon, that changed when Raphael summoned Guardian Eatos, who had the ability to gain the attack points of every monster in the opponents graveyard on top of what she already had.

"Look into your monsters eyes" Raphael demanded "You did this to them"

Yami looked at them; they were furious, glaring down at their master

"Please forgive me for what I've done to you" Yami begged but they didn't listen, powering up Eatos, her power rose to 10,000. She wiped out the rest of Yami's monster and the rest of his life points.

"Looks like I'll be getting your soul" Raphael said "And you have no one but yourself to blame, Pharaoh"

Yami didn't say anything, his slouched, eyes glazed over; the seal surrounding him. He had failed everyone, he would be captured. Maybe it would be for the best, after all, he had been the one who played the Seal of Orichalcos. According to Raphael, he had been an evil king. Perhaps it was true….

"No" Yugi said tears rolled down his cheeks. "I can't let the seal take him"

Yugi used the powers of the Millennium Puzzle to break the seal. He pushed Yami out of the way as the seal slowly sunk in on them.

"Yugi" Yami shouted "What are you doing?"

"It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the seal take me instead" Yugi said as he disappeared.

"No! Yugi!" Yami shouted watching Yugi disappear, and then he fell to the ground.

Raphael picked him up, jumping onto the ladder of the helicopter.

"Hey let my buddy go!" Joey shouted from the other side of the area.

"Fine, I've already gotten what I needed from him anyways" Raphael said throwing Yami's limp body toward Joey and Tristan, who barely managed to catch him, they fell to the ground hard.

Rex and Weevil jumped on the ladder, as Allister and Valon headed back to their boss.

Slowly, Yami opened his eyes; he stood up, not saying anything.

"So how did you do it?" Joey asked.

"I didn't win, Joey" Yami said on the verge of tears "He succeeded.

"But you're-"Joey said.

"Not my soul" Yami said "Yugi's"

Tristan, Duke and Joey gasped.

Yami turned around, falling to his knees, sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Looks like someone's soul is here" Dartz smirked "let's find out who"

Suddenly, Yugi appeared on the wall.

Dartz smirk grew even wider.

"Though the fool didn't capture the soul of the Pharaoh, this one will do; it'll bring the Pharaoh to me" Dartz laughed.

Allister and Raphael came into the headquarters with Rex and Weevil. They begged Dartz to let them be a part of his group; Dartz told them they had to pass a test. At first, it didn't seem like they would, but they somehow managed to succeed. Dartz told Rex and Weevil to go after Joey and Yami. They bowed to their new master and headed off to board a train that Yami and the others would board to go to Florida.

Dartz and the others headed back to the meeting area, Dartz took a seat at the head of the table.

"Where is Mai?" Valon asked noticing his crush wasn't around.

"She's on a mission" Dartz smirked.

"Well, that's a first" Raphael said.

"Watch it" Valon warned.

"Valon, you need to let her go, she doesn't care anything about you" Allister said.

"And how would you know!" Valon cried "She's lonely okay? She's always been a loner"

"And she wants to stay that way, she loves Joey not you" Allister said.

Valon jumped up, reaching across the table to Allister. Dartz grabbed his shirt, holding him back.

"That's enough, Valon" Dartz said "you too Allister, we have more important things to discuss"

"Yes Master Dartz" Allister and Valon mumbled.

"Good, now as to where Miss Valentine is, she's getting the other piece to the puzzle" Dartz smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane that Ryou was on landed at the airport in California, the white haired boy walked off the plane, grabbing his luggage, he had found a hotel to stay at just in case he needed to. He wasn't sure exactly where Yugi was, but he could always find out.

Just as Ryou was about to go into the airport a motorcycle was heard. Ryou gasped as it barely missed him. The motorcyclist, spun around, kicking the kickstand down and turning the engine off.

Ryou stood there, watching and waiting. The motorcyclist took off their helmet and climbed off the bike.

"Mai" Ryou gasped.

Mai just smirked.

Me: I know y'all were not expecting me to use Mai to get Ryou were y'all? I love Mai and I figured that while everyone else was busy doing things, Mai could make herself useful and go get Ryou :D Next chapter is going to be amazing and also just because Ryou is already in America and Mai has found him doesn't mean that this is going to be easy…I can't wait until next chapter I have lots of plans!

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! :D

~Snooglepuff


	3. Chapter 2: Falling

So I couldn't go to sleep until after 6 this morning only to be woke up around 11-12ish today because my grandpa and dad wanted to scream bloody murder at each other! Ugh! I swear and people say _I_ need help! Ugh at least _I _admit to it! Unlike everyone else around here! Ugh whatever! I had an okay day…I guess.

Anyways, I decided to do this chapter, I thought about it last night so…I need to write my other stories, but I just haven't been in the mood, this one's on my mind so it's the one I've going to pay attention to until I get out of my writer's/motivation block for the others. So sorry guys!

Oh so I redid my profile on here (I'm still working on the damn thing) and I didn't realize how strongly I felt about Dark/Casteshipping! I mean I wrote a whole LONG ass paragraph explaining the reasons why the pairing makes sense! I mean who does that! LOL…apparently me…oh well, shouldn't be surprised really…

Speaking of which, I read Cry of the Wicked by Ferris Ulf again…I already knew what was going to happen since I read it before yet I still cried that's when you know a story is WONDERFUL because even after you read it before it STILL gets you on the edge of your seat and brings about so many emotions…ugh she wrote it back in 07 but I mean…it's just…ugh I can't even describe it y'all…she's a true Darkshipper that's for damn sure! :D

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy :D

/Hikari to Yami/

\Yami to Hikari\

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Two: Falling

Yami hit the ground hard, fists hitting the earth below causing red marks. Tears rolled down his cheeks like waterfalls, splattering against the ground. Joey, Duke and Tristan watched, unsure how to help the former pharaoh.

"Why?!" Yami cried.

"Yami…" Joey started to say.

Yami stood up slowly on shaky legs, his back turned toward his friends.

"Yami man, you have to snap out of this" Joey said.

Yami didn't say anything. He wiped his tears with his sleeve, but it proved to be in vain. Tristan and Joey walked over to Yami, putting a hand on his shoulders. Duke stood off to the side, unsure what to do or say.

Yami jumped slightly at the contact.

"Yami please" Tristan said.

"I-"Yami began.

"Let's get back to Rebecca's place" Duke suggested "Maybe we can figure out what to do from then"

"I think that's the best thing to do" Tristan said looking over his shoulder at Duke.

"Yami, are you okay?" Joey asked.

Yami looked at the ground, tears stained his perfect face, his eyes with glossy with anger, sadness, and loneliness: like someone who had lost a piece of themselves.

"He's in bad shape" Duke said, stating the obvious.

Tristan removed his hand from Yami and walked over to Duke.

"You're not helping the situation, Duke" Tristan snapped "We need to find a way to help Yami and all you're doing is running your damn mouth about how he's in bad shape! We need to support Yami in helping him through this, not putting him down!"

"I-I wasn't trying to…" Duke stutter putting his hands up defensively.

"That's enough you two" Yami said.

Duke and Tristan looked at each other.

"Yami man, are you okay?" Joey asked.

Yami looked at Joey who was standing beside of him with concern and worry on his face.

"I-I'll be alright" Yami managed to say.

The others didn't look convinced but nodded.

"Come on" Duke said "My car's over there" he said pointing in front of them.

"I'll take the horse" Yami said.

"Yami…" Joey said.

"No, please. I need to be alone, just…" Yami trailed off.

Joey nodded. He, Duke and Tristan went to the car while Yami whistled for the horse. They arrived an hour and a half later. Yami climbed off the horse only to find himself almost getting knocked to the ground by the force that Rebecca had hugging him.

"Yugi, you won" Rebecca said, snuggling into Yami's stomach.

Tea looked at everyone's expressions.

"What's going on?" Tea asked.

"We have a problem guys" Joey said from inside of Duke's car.

"Yugi what's wrong?" Rebecca asked looking up at Yami who still had those pain-filled eyes. Rebecca waited for his response, looking into his eyes to find out what the problem was.

"Yugi-"she repeated softly.

"Yugi lost the duel" Tristan said.

Tea blinked her eyes wide. "What, what are you talking about?" she asked, confusion laced in her voice.

"What do you think we mean?" Joey asked a bit irritated.

"What I mean is if Yugi lost the duel how could he be-"Tea asked but cut herself off when she looked over at Yami. "Oh no"

"Yugi, please tell me what's wrong." Rebecca begged, clinging onto Yami's jacket.

"He's gone" Yami replied looking at the ground "They took him"

"Noooooo!" Rebecca cried.

"Dartz has him and it's my entire fault" Yami continued.

"You _knew_ that card was evil and you still used it!" Rebecca cried, tears falling down her cheeks. "How could you?! I wish it was you!" she shouted throwing herself at Yami, hitting him with her small fists.

Tea walked over to them, reaching out to Rebecca "Now hold on-"she said.

Rebecca turned toward Tea, throwing herself into her stomach.

"Oh Tea!" she wailed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"Mai?" Ryou asked.

Mai just smirked watching the boy, whose eyes were wide with curiosity.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just passing through" she replied looking down at her fingernails.

"Oh, I thought you'd be in Japan" he said.

"You know that I travel" she stated flatly, looking up at the boy. "Why are _you_ here?" she asked.

"I-I heard that Yugi was here" Ryou mumbled.

"Really now" Mai asked "We should go see them"

"I-"Ryou said.

"Come on!" Mai said turning toward her motorcycle.

Ryou blinked, not moving. Mai let out a quiet huff of annoyance, turning toward the white-haired teenager.

"Are you coming or not?" Mai asked.  
"I-on _that_" Ryou asked pointing to the motorcycle that Mai was now, leaning against.

Mai looked at said motorcycle, then at Ryou, giving him an expression of disbelief.

"Surely, you're not afraid of riding this?" she said gesturing to the motorcycle.

"I-I've never ridden one before" Ryou mumbled, looking away. "I-"

"Ba-"Mai began.

"I'm not Bakura" Ryou muttered.

Mai's eyes widened, confused as to what the boy was talking about. Maybe it had to do with the Egyptian "nonsense" like back in Battle City. Chills ran down her spine at the thought of Mariku sending her to the Shadow Realm. She wrapped her arms around her torso, protectively.

"Mai?" Ryou asked, walking over toward the woman "Are you alright?"

Mai didn't answer at first.

"Mai" Ryou repeated, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She snapped her head up, blinking.

"I'm fine!" she spat, throwing his hand off of her. She turned around, throwing legs over the motorcycle with ease, turning on the engine.

"If you're going to get on, then get on" she said pointing to the back.

"I-"Ryou said hesitantly. He looked down at the motorcycle; it was shaking due to the motor running.

"Oh for the love of" Mai said irritated. She grabbed Ryou's arm, jerking it toward the motorcycle. Ryou let out a yelp of surprise when he was forced onto the back. "Here" Mai said handing him the helmet. Ryou took the helmet, staring at it. "Put it on, you're going to need it more than I do" Mai said, putting her legs up.

"Mai-"Ryou said.

"Just hold onto me" she said "I won't let you fall" _'Master Dartz said he wants you alive_'

Ryou gulped, putting the helmet on and leaning in close to Mai, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I-"Ryou began.

But Mai didn't wait for him to answer; instead she put the motorcycle in drive and sped off. Ryou screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone gathered in Rebecca's camper, sitting about, thinking of a plan to defeat Dartz.

"Does _anyone_ have _any_ ideas?" Joey cried.

"Well, we could play dungeon dice monsters" Duke suggested.

"We're talking about real answers you nimrod!" Tristan shouted.

"That is a real answer!" Duke cried offended "Joey asked does anyone have any ideas! That is an idea!"

"That's true" Tristan said "But it doesn't help with the situation at hand!" he yelled.

"Well I don't see _you_ suggesting _anything_" Duke shouted.

"I didn't suggest anything because I can't think of anything that would help us!" Tristan cried.

"Well, that would help us!" Duke yelled.

"How!" Tristan shouted.

"We could get our minds off of all of this, and maybe help Yami!" Duke yelled his fists balled at his sides.

Both Tristan and Duke were now inches from each other, ready to explode.

"Helping Yami would mean figuring a way to get Yugi back, not play your stupid wanna-be-duel-monsters game!" Tristan cried.

Duke punched Tristan, who punched him back. Soon, there was an all-out war between the two non-duelists.

"That's enough!" Yami shouted looking over at the boys.

They stopped, having their hands around each other's throats.

"We need to figure out how to get Yugi back and that is _not_ helping!" Yami shouted.

"I-"Duke started to say.

"We're sorry, Yami" Tristan said letting go of Duke's neck. Duke did the same.

"Yeah, sorry" Duke said looking away.

Yami sighed.

Tea looked over at Tristan and Duke then at Yami.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Yami didn't say anything.

"Hey, I was just thinking about something" Joey said.

Everyone snapped their heads up to look at him.

"Well, spit it out" Tristan demanded.

Joey gave him a look before continuing "Well, I was just thinking about what Professor Hopkins discovered, maybe what he found has something to do with this. He said that the ruins were destroyed. But why would they destroy their own past?"

"They were probably trying to hide something" Tristan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah but what" Tea asked.

"It was probably a way to destroy that monster before it destroys us" Duke said.

"Oh man Joey you're brilliant!" Tristan cried hugging him.

Joey laughed "Well, I do have my days"

"Now, we just have to get to those ruins" Tea said.

"Let's call Kaiba" Joey yelled running over to get Rebecca's laptop.

"Joey-"Rebecca cried as Joey ran with her laptop, flopping down on the floor, opening it up, calling Seto.

_"Hello, anyone there?"_ Joey asked his face very close to the screen.

_It works better when you step away from the camera. Mokuba said in an annoyed mood. _

Joey stepped away.

_What do you want Wheeler_

_We found out some information_ Joey replied.

_What kind of information?_ Seto asked giving Joey a look of disbelief.

_I can't tell you over the phone, but if you give us a ride to Florida, I'll fill you in_ Joey said.

Seto and Mokuba didn't say anything.

_Hurry! _ Joey cried _Yugi lost the duel and he lost his soul!_

Tea, Tristan and Duke's eyes went wide; they jumped over at Joey, covering his mouth with their hands, knocking him down.

"What does he mean?" Mokuba asked, mostly to himself.

Seto was livid. His blue eyes danced with fury and rage, he stood up slamming his fists against his office desk.

"YUGI LOST!" he shouted.

"Kaiba-"Yami began.

"I _don't_ want to hear it!" Seto shouted into the phone. "You're a disgrace to the game!" and with that he slammed the phone down hard.

No one said anything for a while, stunned at just what happened.

"How are we supposed to get to Florida now?" Tristan asked.

Rebecca sighed turning around to face the group from her seat. "I'll buy our train tickets" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"What the—oh Ra! Slow the fuck down!" Ryou screeched, wrapping his arms tighter around Mai's waist. Mai struggled to breathe at the tight grip.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that in you" Mai chuckled almost swerving off the road to avoid a cat. Ryou's eyes widen in fear, his whole body shook.

"I'm going to have to get that out of you more often, you seem so polite" Mai said. They made a sharp left causing Ryou to yelp.

"Relax, hun" Mai said "I'm not going to kill you"

"From the way you're driving it seems-"Ryou began but cut himself off with an ear-piercing shriek of fear and surprise when Mai's motorcycle was in midair jumping from one place to another, it landed hard on the ground. She drove for a few more minutes before kicking the kickstand down and climbing off the bike.

Ryou took the helmet off with shaky hands. His eyes were wide with fear; his hair was a total mess. Tears stained his cheeks. His whole body shook, he stared down at his hands, which shook violently with each second that passed.

"It's okay, you're safe" Mai said.

"I-"Ryou began

"Come on" Mai said taking Ryou's hand and jerking him off the motorcycle, said boy stumbled off, landing in Mai's arms.

"Calm down" she ordered sternly, helping him to his feet.

"I-"Ryou began.

"Come on" Mai said letting the boy go turning toward the entrance of Dartz's layer.

"Where are we?" Ryou asked.

"I'm staying here for a while" Mai shrugged "It's getting late you need a place to crash"

"I-I have a hotel booked I can just…" Ryou said.

"And how would you get there?" Mai asked.

Ryou looked over at the motorcycle.

"You seriously don't think that I would let you drive that would you?" she asked, arms crossing over her chest. "You couldn't even stand riding the damn thing. What makes you think you could drive it? Besides, I'm sure you don't know where we are or where Yugi is. Let's face it, you're lost and you only have me to help you" Mai said smiling.

Ryou looked at her.

"Now come on" she said "It's getting dark out here and I have shit to do"

"O-okay" Ryou said.

They walked into the building. Ryou looked around as he walked behind Mai.

"I'm here" Mai shouted when they reached a large room with a table.

Suddenly, Dartz appeared.

"Nice work, Miss Valentine" Dartz said.

"Humph" Mai said tossing her blonde hair. "It was nothing"

Dartz smiled "So I see"

"Since I did what you asked me to do, I'm going out" she said.

"Mai-"Ryou began.

"What?!" Mai snapped.

Ryou's eyes grew huge by the tone in her voice.

"I-Nothing…goodnight" he said softly.

"Humph" she said "Goodnight" then she left.

Ryou turned toward Dartz who was smiling at him.

"Come this way, my child" Dartz said.

Ryou gave Dartz a look but obeyed, walking over beside to stand beside of him. Dartz gave Ryou a look before turning toward the portal; he clapped his hands together to make it look like there was a door to get inside. Dartz walked through, as did Ryou.

Ryou gasped when he saw the room. Statues of snakes, it was a very strange and creepy place to say the least. You could feel the darkness inside this very room.

"Welcome home, my child" Dartz said turning toward Ryou.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked "I-I live in Domino City"

Dartz just smirked. "You've been lonely, this is where you belong"

"I-"Ryou said.

"All of your life you've been picked on because you are shy" Dartz said. "You've been bullied by others, even your friends"

"My friends don't bully me" Ryou muttered looking down at the ground.

"Oh but they do, they just do it in a different way than those others did" Dartz said "They ignore you"

"How do you know so much about me?" Ryou asked looking up at Dartz again.

Dartz just smiled "Because you told me" he replied.

"I didn't-"Ryou said.

"I can see it in your eyes Ryou Bakura" Dartz said "I can feel your loneliness. Your pain, no one is ever there for you"

"I-"

"Your mother and sister died when you were only a small child. Your father was never around. You raised yourself, relying on horror films to get you out of your own nightmare. You are intrigued by the Occult are you not?" Dartz asked.

Ryou blinked. He didn't know what to say. How did this man know so much about him? He didn't tell anyone anything about himself. Bakura would be the only person that would know any of this and not even he would know all of it.

"What-"Ryou began.

"I want to help you" Dartz said. "I want to free you from the darkness. I know that you're being controlled."

"I'm-I'm not being controlled" Ryou said his body shaking now.

Dartz only smiled "But you are" he said "You have an ancient spirit within you, just as Yugi does"

"How do you know about-"Ryou said but Dartz cut him off.

"I can sense it" Dartz replied. He walked over to Ryou who was now shaking with worry and disbelief. "I want to help you" Dartz said placing his hand on Ryou's chin, lifting it so that their eyes would meet. "I can get rid of the darkness"

"I-I don't-I don't understand" Ryou said.

Dartz dropped his hand. "You have no friends" he stated "Because of the being that controls you. He wants the items and because of that you can't be friends with Yugi or the others. You distance yourself from them" Dartz said.

Ryou didn't say anything, just stared at the ground.

"I know how it feels, to be consumed by darkness" Dartz said. Ryou's head snapped up at this.

"But I found a way to set myself free. I want to share that with you, Ryou Bakura" Dartz said.

Ryou looked at Dartz, confusion filled his eyes.

"I-What are you going to do… sir?" Ryou asked timidly.

"Call me Dartz" Dartz said with a smile.

"I-what are you going to do, Dartz sir?" Ryou asked.

"Let me cleanse your soul, Ryou Bakura" Dartz said.

"H-How?" Ryou asked.

"By allowing me to get rid of the darkness that controls you" Dartz said.

"I-I c-I can't" Ryou replied his whole body shaking now "I-"

"He's kept you away from your friends. He's the reason that you don't have any, he's the reason that your father isn't around. Don't you want friends, don't you want to see your father? Don't you want to live a normal life, without someone constantly controlling you?"

"I-Yes" Ryou said in a trembling voice.

"Then let me help you" Dartz said.

"O-Okay" Ryou said.

Dartz smiled, he reached out to place his finger on Ryou's forehead, mumbling something. Ryou's eyes went wide; he let out an ear piercing shriek of pain before collapsing to the ground.

Me: Poor Ryou! I'm so mean! Haha! JUST wait til NEXT chapter I have big plans :D It's time for Bakura's torment soon mooha!

~Snooglepuff.


	4. Chapter 3: Darkness Falls

This chapter was a complete bitch to write! That's all I'm going to say! Enjoy! :D

/Hikari to Yami/

\Yami to Hikari\

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Three: Darkness Falls

An ear piercing shriek of pain engulfed the room. Dartz took a step back, waiting. Mai twitched in her sleep but didn't make any indications that she would be moving. Dartz glanced at her for a moment before turning to Ryou. The boy lay unconscious on the floor, his body shaking violently, blood pouring out of his mouth. His eyes snapped open for a moment, looking straight at Dartz, but they weren't really looking at anything. Just_ staring _at nothing.

He gasped for air, reaching his hand toward Dartz who didn't say or do anything. His plan was working. Ryou shot up, screaming. Darkness surrounded the area. Then, he fell to the ground, blood bubbling out of the corners of his mouth.

[Bakura's POV]:

_What the fuck_

OW!

Something is going on. Something _bad_ but what is it? Without the Millennium Ring it's hard for me to focus on the outside world, and the fact that Ryou is screaming bloody murder out there isn't helping anything. What is he screaming out? I knew that we had ridden a motorcycle to get into this place we are….

Whatever that is, and somehow or another someone else is with us. But we're not even awake! I was sound asleep and so was Ryou then I woke up to him screaming. I couldn't take control! What's going_ on_? No one can contain me! Yet they were! But I didn't sense a Millennium Item anywhere! The Pharaoh has those! Even my Ring! Which I _ need _to get back!

Someone was hurting Ryou and that is something that I will NOT tolerate! Sure I hurt him but I _need_ the kid. I will not have some mortal who thinks he can bully my Hikari get away with it! Our body spasms out of control, screams of pain rupture throughout the room, echoing off the walls. I hear no one else, see nothing else. It's dark, swirling around me, engulfing my very being. Our eyes shoot open, yet I can't see anything. Everything black, Ryou reaches a hand out before collapsing, blood pouring out of our mouth.

Slowly, I open our eyes. Pain ruptures through my body. I shiver, why is it so bloody cold in here? I try to sit up but the pain is overwhelming. My head spins, hammers pound. I hear a chuckle in the distance.

_Someone's here_

"Well, I see that you've finally woke up" the voice says.

I turn my head to see who the voice is: a man dressed in white, long blue-green hair. His eyes are the color of blue-green and gold. He wears a charm that looks familiar the stone that the man had around his neck when the Pharaoh dueled him.

I don't say anything, trying to take in everything. The floor is freezing. I try to sit up again, this time slowly. I manage, leaning against a wall that's beside of me. I look around, where am I? Snake statues and such are off to the side. The man stares at me, smirking.

"Wh-what the hell do you want?" I hissed.

"What I want you will know in due time" the man said "What _you_ want however is some clothes"

My eyes widened then I look down to see that I have no clothes on. Umm…where did they go? Did this fool rape me or some shit?

"Mind telling me where the fuck my clothes are?" I spat.

"On your other half of course" he replied.

I blinked. What was he…?

"You do not share a body with Ryou Bakura anymore" the man states.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You don't get it do you?" he asked.

"GET WHAT?!" I scream "Why the fuck am I here! What is going on!?"

The man just laughs.

"So much anger, so much rage" he says walking over to me.

"Don't come near me" I hiss. I try to stand but I'm unable to. I press my back against the cold stone wall.

"You should be thanking me" he says stopping about a foot in front of me.

"And why is that?" I asked glaring up at him.

"Because I gave you you're on body" he replied.

My eyes widened. I-I had my own body _how?_

"From the expression on your face, it appears that you are at lost for words, dear thief" the man said with a smug across his lips.

I don't say anything. Just stare up at him. Who is he? How did I get my own body? Better yet _why_ did I get my own body? What did he know about me?

"Look" I finally say "I don't know what game you're playing, mortal but…"

"I'm older than you are" the man said cutting me off "You are in my layer now and you do as I say"

"Fat chance" I hiss "I don't take orders from anyone"

"Ah yes I know" he said smirking "The infamous Akefia Bakura Touzoku, the King of Thieves"

"What?" I asked blinking.

"I know _everything_ about you" the man said.

"How would you know anything about me fool?!" I shouted.

"I'm immortal, just as you are" he said. "But I wasn't trap in an item" he walks closer to me. "No, I was once the king of Atlantis"

Atlantis? I've heard of that place before. Mother used to tell me stories about it. She said the civilization was destroyed. How could this…

"The city of Atlantis was destroyed before I was even born. How could you be the king? You must be living in a fantasy world. Of course with you mortals, I'm not surprised. The lives you people lead. You have no balance of anything" I said.

The man just smirks.

"I lived long before you did" he said with a smile "I was the last king before it was destroyed. As I've said before, I'm immortal too. I couldn't have been put inside one of the Millennium Items because they didn't exist in my time. No, I am being kept alive by another force"

"And that would be…"I asked.

"Orichalcos" he said.

I blink. Wasn't that the card that that the man played dueling the Pharaoh…the one that could trap souls?

"That is a damn card!" I shouted "How could that keep you alive?"

"The card was made for modern times" he said with a shrug "It's just another Duel Monster's card, but I use my powers to steal the souls of the loser of the duel"

So this was the fool that was trying to capture people's souls? Why would he give me my own body? Who was this man? What was going on?

"You look lost. I'm sure that you hate that" he chuckled.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Your soul"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami, Tea, Tristan and Joey boarded a train to go to the airport to head to Florida. Everything seemed fine, until Yami got up to leave. He walked into an empty car, punching the wall.

"Why…" he asked himself. "I can't believe I did that!"

_It only needs one of us_ Yugi's words echoed in Yami's mind.

Yami closed his eyes, his arm stretched out to keep himself from falling.

_No Yugi!_

"I lost him forever…Yami said letting go of the wall and sliding down.

The Train became vacant, the passengers not even real. The four friends searched for answers, searching throughout the train. Yami and Tea were on one side of the train while Joey and Tristan were on another, the cart spilt apart, the end rolling backwards and skidding to a stop. The front of the train moving along the rails at fast speeds, Yami and Tea searched for the conductor but to no avail. Yami climbed the ladder to the top only to find Weevil standing on top of the train, smirking.

Joey and Tristan climbed out of the train, Rex stopped them, wanting a duel. At first, Joey refused, but then he agreed.

Yami's duel was intense, almost losing because of Weevil's DNA surgery card and Insect Barrier.

"I have in my hand the card to save Yugi" Weevil said.

"Give it to me now!" Yami demanded.

"Ask nicely" Weevil taunted.

"If you don't…" Yami said.

"If I don't what, give you the card?" Weevil asked.

"I'm not going to ask you again" Yami threatened.

Weevil smirked ripping the card in half.

"Oh well, there goes Yugi" he said with a shrug. He looked over to see Yami's expression. He was _livid._

Yami found a way to break through and the Orichalcos once again captured Weevil's soul. Soon after, Rex was captured. The train sliding down the hill, Yami and Tea screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I burst into a fit of laughter.

"You want _what_?" I cried "_my soul?_! Do you know who I am! Fool!"

The man just smirked. "I do"

"Then you should know that I'm the one who steals souls" I said rather smug.

"You don't steal souls. You are too weak to steal them" he laughs.

"Well, come over here and I'll show you how weak I am!" I shouted.

He walks toward me, confidence surrounding him. I tap into my shadow powers, even without the Ring I still have the ability to tap into the shadow's power. I concentrate on the raw power surging through my weak body; slowly it engulfs me, running through my veins. I'm close, ready to blast this fool into next week.

But something happens. I can't feel anything. I try to conjure it again, nothing. I try to summon myself to the Shadow Realm but I can't see or feel it anymore. Suddenly burning pain shoots through my entire body. I let out a scream of pain.

I'm standing now. When did I stand? Green surrounded me. He stood in front of me, a green stone in his hand. The symbol on that card around my feet, he grasped the stone, muttering something that I don't recognize. What is he saying? I look at him, my body shivering as my strength is ripped from me.

Blood pours out of my mouth. I fall to the ground once again, hitting it hard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slowly open my eyes. The room looks different than the last one we were in. I stand up, my legs shaking. What the hell was wrong with me? Such weakness! I managed to calm my body enough to stand up straight. I look ahead of me, there's a door I start to walk, but I fall, using my arms as a shield.

"Looks like you're finally awake" Dartz said opening the door.

"What do you want?" I asked standing up.

"I already told you what I wanted" Dartz said walking into the room.

"Well, you're not getting it!" I shouted.

"I will in due time" Dartz said.

"What is your game?" I asked.

"We're not playing a game" Dartz said. "I don't play games. You and the Pharaoh play games. I watched both of you, trying to kill each other. It's a shame really; such good souls try to destroy each other only to be brought to me in the end. The Pharaoh is upset, he lost his other half"

My eyes widened "WH-what?!"

Dartz chuckles "Oh yes, I have Yugi's soul"

"You're lying" I said "You can't possibly have his soul; he would have to lose a duel"

I look over at Dartz whose smirk widens with every word I say.

_What?_ The Pharaoh _lost_!

"One of my men took care of the issue" he said "He didn't get me the soul of the Pharaoh but he did get me his Hikari. Which is will in turn get me the soul of the Pharaoh"

I let out a laugh.

"Care to share what's so assuming?" he asked.

"You" I replied.

Dartz gives me a look.

"You don't stand a chance against the Pharaoh!" I yelled.

"Oh but I do" he said.

He walked closer to me. I try to walk but then I remember that I'm chained to the wall.

"You're trapped thief" he said "There's no escaping"

"What is the point in all of this?" I hissed.

He walked further, backing me against the wall using the powers of the Orichalcos to send me against the wall, hard.

Ugh! I had to get back in control of things! I fall to the ground. He walked up to me, kneeling down.

"You're not so tough without the Millennium Ring or your powers are you?" he asked.

"Fu-fuck you" I hissed, my body trembling at the aftershocks of his powers. I can still feel the burning pain throughout my body.

"Your soul is exactly what I need" he said.

"What do you plan to do?" I asked my breath slowly becoming even again.

"Destroy you" he replied. Then he leaves.

I blink. What just happened? I look down to notice that I finally have some clothes. Thank Ra! I notice there's a bed off to the side. I walk toward it, only to be jerked backwards.

"What the fuck?" I shouted. I look down. There's nothing holding me back. I'm not chained down at all. So why does it seem that way? I try again and again to get to the bed, but to no avail. Finally, I lean against the wall, sliding down it. I close my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami opened his eyes slowly, sitting up. He shook Tea awake.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"I'm not sure" Tea said.

They're in a barn of some sort, straw is all around them. Both of them covered with a blanket. Suddenly, a dog comes, jumping on Tea.

"No, Tea" Yami shouted but then calms down when the dog starts licking Tea's face. Said dog turns toward Yami doing the same thing.

"Sky, that's no way to treat our guests" a little girl said.

"Who are you?" Yami asked When the dog leaves to stand beside the girl.

"I'm Chriss and you've already met sky. Come on" she said.

Yami and Tea get up following the girl. An old man is standing a few feet away.

"I see that you finally woke up" the man said.

"Yes, thank you" Yami said.

"Here, this is yours" the man said handing Yami the deck. "I couldn't help notice you hold the Eye of Timaesus, the only one of its kind"

"Take it" Yami said handing the man the card. "I'm not worthy of it"

"That's not true!" Tea cried.

The man grabbed the card, giving Yami a look.

"I'll hold onto it until you're ready" the man said. "I've met a lot of people in my days, but never someone like you. You hold a great deal of loneliness."

"That's because I lost someone very important to me" Yami said "And I'm on a journey to find his soul"

"What will you do if you find it?" he asked.

"I'll apologize, for being a jerk and abandoning him" Yami replied.

"Hmm" the man said "Come this way"

They go into the area of the spirits. Some try to harm Yami but he pays no mind to them. Tea and the others watch as Yami finally makes it into the circle.

"Look Tea" Criss said pointing toward the area. Circles of light dance around in front of Yami. "It means a spirit is crossing over into our world"

Yami watched as Yugi manifested into the real world.

"Yugi, I found you!" Yami cried walking up to his other half, wrapping his arms around him. He passes through him.

Yami turned around, looking at Yugi.

"You came all this way, just to see me?" Yugi asked.

"Of course" Yami said.

Yugi didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry" Yami said "For betraying your trust. You knew that card was evil and you knew what was going to happen. I let my anger take over and you paid the price. I should be the one that's locked away, not you"

"What good is that going to do now?" Yugi asked "I'm the one that's locked away"

"I'm sorry" Yami said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Yugi shouted "You're blind to everyone else's pain. You can only see your own misery and hardships. You don't want to see anyone else's"

"I-"Yami said.

"You said that you should be locked away? Well then I'll take care of that" Yugi said forming a duel disk on his arm.

"No, I don't mean it like that!" Yami shouted.

"Then what do you mean!" Yugi cried "Make up your mind"

"I'm not going to lose you again!" Yami shouted.


	5. Chapter 4: Chained

Well, I would have had this up earlier but I was so busy drawing I lost track of time. Do y'all know how hard Atem is to draw I mean I thought Yami was hard but damn he's just…I don't even…whatever I'll get it one day. It's coming out okay I guess but I looked at it and it just looked wrong so I kept erasing, that's when you need to take a break when you've been going at it for hours non-stop. I get into my zone when I draw…lol.

Anyways, I decided to change my schedule so now on Tues-Thurs I have Abnormal Psych from 11-12:45 which isn't too bad. I think I can handle that, I wanted to take Developmental but getting up at the crack of dawn when I don't even fall asleep until the crack of dawn wouldn't work out too well. Sure, it was only one day but let's be honest here, my sexy ass wouldn't be able to do such a task.

Anyways, there is a lot of scenery changes in this chapter…because I wanted different things to happen…so sorry if it's a bit annoying but I promise soon that's not going to happen, that's when this story is going to get interesting. After the duel between Dartz and all that's when this story is really going to heat up, just wait.

/Hikari to Yami/

\Yami to Hikari\

Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Four: Chained

"If you're truly sorry then you'll duel" Yugi said as he prepared his duel disk.

"Yugi…" Yami trailed off. He looked over to his the look in his Hikari's eyes. He was serious. Yami prepared his duel disk as well.

The duel went pretty easily for both, until Yugi drew Catapult Turtle.

"Yugi don't do it!" Yami pleaded when Yugi ordered Dark Magician Girl to launch herself toward Yami using Catapult Turtle.

"I'm only doing what you did last time" Yugi said. "I'm a reflection of your heart"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"You don't get it do you?" Yugi asked.

Yugi ordered the attack. Yami was inches away from losing his soul to the Orichalcos but he countered Yugi's move and sent the attack back to him, causing the Hikari to lose the duel.

Yami rushed over to Yugi, kneeling down. He held him in his arms.

"You passed the test" Yugi said smiling up at Yami.

"WH-what do you mean?" Yami asked tears threatening his vision.

"By defeating me, you were able to conquer the darkness in your heart" Yugi replied.

"You set this up?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. "It was the only way. You needed to see your own darkness through me. Now you're ready to save the world. Remember I'll always be with you" Yugi said before disappearing.

"YUGI!" Yami shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Master Dartz I've spotted the Pharaoh_ Raphael said.

_Excellent_ Dartz said kneeling before the statue.

_I'm going to get him_ Raphael said making his way down the mountain. Suddenly a ghostly arm grabbed him by the ankle. _Ah! Something's got sir!_

_No really? Evil spirits inhabit that domain; you won't survive a minute in there!_ Dartz snapped.

_ Then what should I do?_ Raphael asked pulling himself back up

_Throw your stone into the circle_ Dartz replied. Raphael did as he was told.

Dartz smirked watching the duel.

"I think it's time to give my prisoner some attention" Dartz said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I slowly opened my eyes, vision a bit blurry. I looked around to see where I was. I was sitting on a cold stone floor wearing grey sweatpants and a black shirt. That's odd. When has Ryou ever worn sweatpants? I try to tap into our mind-link, but I hear nothing. I can't even sense his presence.

"Hikari" I said out loud.

I look up to see that I'm in some type of prison cell. I'm leaning against the wall which is made of some type of old stone with engravings that I can't make out what the language is. There's a bed a few feet away from me that looks like it's about ready to fall apart in moment in the corner of the room. In front of me is a large metal door with a small window at the top.

"Where am I?" I asked myself.

Suddenly I hear the door open with an ear piercing creek. A man with blue-green hair, wearing something that isn't from the modern times and eyes of blue-green and gold, makes his way into the room he shuts the door behind him with a loud bang.

"I see that you're finally awake" he said.

"If you wish to live I suggest you get the fuck away from me" I hissed, standing up the stone floor is cold against my feet. I ball my fists at my side as he makes his way closet to me, his about a foot away now.

"Now, now Baku, don't be so hostile" Dartz said with a small laugh. "I'm only trying to help you"

"Call me that again and you'll wish that you were never born!" I hissed warningly.

Dartz only laughed. "Such hostility isn't needed. I'm not here to cause you any harm. I'm here to help you"

"Locking me in a prison cell and taking away my powers _is not_ helping me" I spat. "Helping me would be letting me go and getting the fuck out of my way!"

Dartz smirks "I own you; you'll play by my rules"

"Really" I asked "Because I've never played by any rules"

Dartz's smirk grows wider.

"You will now"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Yami defeated the Orichalcos solider he and Tea made their way up the mountain and back toward the railroad tracks following them the way that they had come, Joey, who was carrying Rex and Tristan were on the opposite end of the tracks heading the way the train was supposed to be going.

"I'm exhausted" Joey said falling to the ground. Tristan stopped and turned around.

"We need to keep going man" Tristan said.

"Then you carry him" Joey snapped.

"I'll play rock-paper-scissors for, it" Tristan said.

"Ugh, fine!" Joey groaned.

_Rock-Paper-Scissors-shoot_

"No!" Joey cried "Not again"

"Looks like you'll be carrying Rex still" Tristan laughed.

Joey stood up, placing Rex on his back.

"I don't know how you're doing it. But you're cheating" Joey said.

"I win by playing scissors every time" Tristan said. "Hey, what if I tell you I'll buy you a pepperoni pizza when we reach civilization?"

Joey didn't need to be told twice. He was running at the point.

"Hey!" Tristan yelled running after his blonde-headed friend. "I said what _if_ I bought you a pepperoni pizza!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou opened his eyes. He looked around to notice he was lying on a small bed. The room he was in had stone walls with ancient scripters on them. He noticed there were several other rooms. He got up to explore them.

"Mai?" he shouted. But she didn't answer. "Mai!" he called again.

/Yami/ Ryou called Bakura through the mind-link.

Bakura didn't answer.

Ryou tried again and again.

"I guess he's still ignoring me" Ryou sighed. He made his way into the bathroom, shutting the door. He turned the shower on. He went to take his shirt off. But stopped, he looked in the mirror and let out a scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Duke and Rebecca were in the truck, which was pulling the trailer. Professor Hopkins was sleeping in his bed, sound asleep. The trailer jerked as Duke hit a pot hole.

"Should we really be doing this?" Duke asked.

"Yugi needs help" Rebecca replied "Besides; gramps can get as much rest on the road"

"Hey isn't that Mai Valentine?" Duke asked.

They stopped the truck.

"There's one of those guys that were there, when Joey dueled her" Duke said.

"They took Yugi" Rebecca yelled jumping out of the truck. Duke followed suit.

"Rebecca, get back here!" Duke demanded "He's a lunatic"

"You took Yugi and I want to know where he is" Rebecca shouted.

Valon and Mai turned toward them.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said.

"Well, maybe this will jog you're memory" Rebecca said preparing her duel disk. "I win, you talk"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Dartz stepped closer to me. I pressed my back against the wall; he was inches from me now.

"Get away from me!" I hissed.

"Now, now" Dartz taunts me reaching out to stroke my face. I smack it away. "That's no way to treat someone that's been so good to you"

"I don't need someone to be good to me" I snapped "I need you to leave me alone"

"And I need your soul" he said.

"Good luck with that fool" I growled.

Dartz's smirk widened. He reached up to touch my face again. I push him to the ground.

"Want to touch me again fool?" I hissed "Even without shadow magic I can still kill you!"

Dartz stood up, he looked at me; his eyes were different. 'What is with this guy?' I asked myself. "So it's going to be this way hmm?" he asked. "Makes things more interesting wouldn't you say?"

I don't say anything as he makes his way toward me. He stood a foot in front of me, his eyes locking in on mine. The stone around his neck glowing brightly, suddenly I feel a sharp, burning pain shooting up my body. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I felt my arms hit the wall with such force, my wrists broke. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, blood poured inside of my mouth the harder I bit down. I felt cold shadow bindings bind my wrists to the wall.

"Now" he said coming closer to me. "You're going to do as I say" The pain lessens. My wrists still hurt like a bitch, but the burning pain is gone. I tried to move, but it only caused my wrists more pain.

"Fuck you" I spat. "I'm not doing a Ra damn thing for you!"

"Oh, I think you will" he said stroking my face with the back of his hand, then pulling away. "You see I have something that you want"

"Unless you have the Pharaoh, which, I highly doubt you do; then you have nothing that would benefit me in any way" I hissed.

"I know the Pharaoh's real name" Dartz replied with a sadistic grin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto and Mokuba were riding in their airplane.

"Seto look" Mokuba said pressing his face against the window.

"What is it?" Seto asked his legs were crossed and he appeared to be bored. He was highly pissed that Yami had lost the duel to a "nobody" and he was on his way to find him, so he could teach him a lesson.

"These lights" Mokuba said turning toward his brother "What are they?"

Seto looked out the window for a moment before turning back to Mokuba.

"I'm not sure" he replied "But I don't like it, if it doesn't go away in two minutes, I'm telling the pilot to change courses"

The lights flickered on and off.

"Umm…you might want to do that now" Mokuba said.

Seto didn't say anything, just sat there.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted.

Seto called the pilot but there was no answer. They got up; searching the plane, but no one was onboard. The plane was now on auto-pilot. They made their way into a large room where a table was.

"It's about time you got here" a familiar voice said.

"Allister" Seto said.

Allister turned around to face Seto.

"Where is my crew?" Seto asked.

"You don't have a crew" Allister replied, standing up, moving the chair out of the way.

"Stop playing games!" Seto shouted.

"You don't get it do you?" Allister asked. "You never had a crew. It's time for our rematch, Kaiba"

"Wanting to get your ass kicked a second time?" Seto sneered.

"If I recall correctly, I'm the one that beat you" Allister said.

"Really" Seto asked.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Mokuba cried.

"Well, why don't we duel and then we'll see who wins?" Seto asked.

Allister smirked "I'm about to have your soul"

During the duel, Seto was sent into a vision of Allister's past. He met a few of his friends. One of his friends and he went outside to get some food.

"When we get back we can play chess" the boy said.

"Hmm" Seto said, stopping.

"Hey mister" the boy shouted.

"Huh?" Seto asked.

"I said when we get back we can play chess" the boy said as they begin walking again.

Seto nodded.

They see a fire up a head.

"That's my hide-out" the boy cried running toward the fire. "My friends!"

"Hey get back here!" Seto yelled running after the boy. Seto grabbed the boy by the arm, preventing him from going any further.

"Let me go" the boy demanded, tears falling down his cheeks.

"No, it's too dangerous" Seto said.

"Please, my friends-"

The vision stopped and the duel continued on top of the airplane. The airplane's auto-pilot had stopped working. Mokuba had called someone to get help. He engaged it once again.

"This plane is going to crash and the Orichalcos will get all three of our souls" Allister said.

"I won't let anything happened to my brother, Allister" Seto said "Just give me one turn, that's it. One turn and I promise you I will defeat you and save my brother!"

"Then let's see it" Allister said "I end my turn"

Seto won using Tyrant-winged dragon. He went into the cock-pit to make sure the plane didn't crash. Thanks to the Orichalcos, the auto-pilot was completely destroyed. Harmos, Critias and Timaesus helped the plane land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey the dragons are helping that plane land" Joey said.

"Joey? Tristan?" Tea asked looking over at her friends.

"Pharaoh, Tea!" Tristan yelled.

Yami, Tea, Joey and Tristan make their way down the mountain.

"That's one of Kaiba's planes" Tea said.

The plane landed and the Kaiba's jump out. Seto holding Allister in his arms.

"What happened to him?" Joey asked.

"What do you think?" Seto asked.

"Kaiba we need you" Yami said.

"Save it, Yugi" Seto said.

"It's our destiny to save the world" Yami said.

"If I had a dime for every time you used to word destiny, I'd be even richer"

"Mr. Kaiba" Roland shouted jumping off the helicopter that had just landed. "Are you alright sir?"

"Obviously" Seto said.

"Then I've got terrible news"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou looks down at his shirt, then back in the mirror. His shirt is soaked in blood.

"WH-what happened?" he whispered. He pulled the shirt off and gasped. His chest was covered in blood as well. He touched his chest, blood smearing onto his hand.

/Yami/ he called, his voice shaking. Bakura didn't answer.

"Why is he ignoring me?" Ryou whispered.

He tried again and again but still, his yami never answered him.

Sighing in defeat, Ryou strips the rest of his clothes off to take a shower. After a while he walked out and got dressed. He went into the kitchen. He spotted a note, he blinked.

_Ryou, _

_I'll be back soon. I needed to run some errands. No matter what you do, do **not**__go out of this building alone. There are some crazy people here and I don't want you getting hurt. _

_~Mai_

"What's going on?" Ryou asked himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

My eyes widened. I _need_ the Pharaoh's name. It can help me bring Zorc into the world. The Pharaoh used his own name as a passcode to lock Zorc away. If I had that name along with all seven Millennium Items. I could bring about Zorc to destroy him.

"Give it to me!" I demanded.

Dartz only laughed.

"What the hell is your problem?" I snapped.

"Do you honestly think I can trust you?" he asked. "You're going to have to earn the pleasure of knowing the Pharaoh's real name"

"You don't know it" I smirked.

Dartz eyes widened. _"What_ did you just say to me?" he growled.

"I said you don't know the Pharaoh's name" I said.

"Why you-"he started but I cut him off.

"It's the only advantage you have over me" I said. "You know that I want it, so you're trying to trick me into playing your games. Let me make something clear to you once: I'm a God. I make the rules, you do as _I_ say"

Dartz throws his head back in a fit of laughter.

I glared at him.

"You're really something you know that?" he said between fits of laugher.

"Touché" I said narrowing my eyes.

"You think that I would only have that to my advantage?" he asked. "Do you honestly think that you have the upper hand here, because believe me, you don't"

"If you think I'm going to listen to your little head games you have another thing coming" I hissed "While I know that you don't know the Pharaoh's true name, you do have some information that I require and you _will_ give it to me" I demanded.

Dartz stopped laughing.

"And what is that, my thief?" he asked.

"I'm not yours you fool!" I shouted.

"Oh but you are" he smirked "You'll always be mine"

"I belong to no one" I hissed "Now tell me: Where is my Hikari"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Me: Okay, maybe I should point out what's going on. Ryou and Mai were in the Doma HQ you know where Raphael and all of them go when they jump off the helicopter and go into the building? Yeah, well that's where Ryou and Mai…well okay let me rephrase that, where Ryou is. Dartz is of course there as well, but he's on the other end in his "secret spot" I don't know if that makes any sense or not. Ryou and Bakura can't sense each other anymore for obvious reasons. Ryou doesn't know that Bakura has been ripped from his soul _yet_ but he will. I think I need to do something with him next chapter :D Oh and Dartz stripped Kura of his powers if you're wondering why Bakura isn't shooting Dartz with his shadow magic. Umm I think that clears things up a bit...so anyways, hope y'all enjoyed! :D


	6. Chapter 5: Bound Escape

Tomorrow is January 1st :D And I plan to have all of my stories finished that I'm currently working on done this year. I am really sorry about ignoring my other stories. I still don't feel like writing them. This one's on my mind, which is why it's getting update so often and not the others, but I will come back to them eventually. I begin school soon yay! :D I'm very excited about this semester time for more A's & B's!

Anyways, I thought I'd give y'all this chappie for New Year's. Yay!

/Hikari to Yami/

\Yami to Hikari\

Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Five: Bounded Escape

Mai rode her motorcycle back to Dartz's hideout. She kicked the kickstand down and climbed off the bike, where Raphael was standing, waiting for her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I don't like your game" Raphael said.

"Who's playing games?" Mai asked.

"You, obviously" Raphael said. "You're leading Valon on, I don't like that"

"Since when have you cared?" Mai asked.

"Valon is like a brother to me, I don't want you near him" Raphael stated.

"Hmm…well tell him to leave me alone then" Mai said "I have no interest in hooking up with anyone. My "game" as you call it would be to destroy Wheeler, not break someone's heart"

"Well, you're doing it by going after Wheeler" Raphael said crossing his arms over his chest. "And besides, we all know that you love him"

Mai blinked a few times before getting her composure.

"You think I'm in _love_ with Wheeler?" she asked in a disgusted and horrified tone.

"You're tone and expression says it all" Raphael said "You're trying to mask the truth; you don't belong here so why don't you do us all a favor and leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere until I have power!" she shouted.

"You can't control the power that Dartz has given you because of your feelings toward Wheeler" Raphael said.

"Like you can?" Mai hissed. "I'm not the one that disobeys him"

"Yes, because telling him that you don't wait for the homework assignment and storming off during an important meeting would be obeying him right?" Raphael inquired.

"Well, at least I bluntly state that I'm not listening to anyone. I've told you and everyone before: my way, you on the other hand like to pretend you're so loyal to Dartz but in reality you're not. In fact you're the worst one out of all of us"

"Touché" Raphael muttered.

"If you're done bothering me, I need to get inside" Mai said.

"If you're looking for Valon he's not in there" Raphael said.

"I already know that" Mai snapped "I'm not looking for Valon"

"Then who…"

"I have Ryou Bakura" Mai said grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Seto, Yami, Mokuba, Roland, Tea, Joey, and Tristan rode in one of Seto's helicopters.

"We need to get to Florida" Yami said.

"What good, will that do? Seto asked.

"We need to get to the museum so that we can send Professor Hopkins the information for him to decode it" Yami said giving Seto an annoyed look.

"Hmm" Seto said ignoring Yami's look "My men are already there"

"What?" Joey asked, surprised.

Mokuba rolled his eyes "You should know that my brother is always one step ahead" Mokuba beamed.

"Sir, someone's on the line for you" the pilot said.

"Put them through" Seto said, flipping the laptop open.

"This better be good" Seto said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

[Bakura's POV]:

"Where is my Hikari?" I seethed glaring at Dartz. He didn't say anything for a moment before his lips turned into a sadistic grin.

"Oh _him_" he said "Let's just say, he's being taken care of"

"If you so much as-"I warned.

"You're in no position to be making demands, thief" Dartz taunted. "Though I must say your fondness of the boy has me quite interested"

"If you're implying that I have feelings toward him then you're more foolish than I first thought!" I yelled.

"It's obvious that you do" Dartz said "Though I never said that you had _romantic _feelings toward him"

"You implied it" I snapped.

"I did no such thing" Dartz said "But he is important to you"

I don't say anything to this.

"Hmm. My suspicious are confirmed. This puts me...or shall I say _you_ in a bind" he smirked.

"I'll show you a bind you coward!" I growled.

"Now, now no need for such hostility. I won't harm the boy if…" he trailed off.

"What do you want Dartz?" I hissed.

"I want you get him to become my follower" Dartz said.

"Like hell!" I cried "Hikari isn't stupid. He'll never listen to me"

"I beg to differ" Dartz said "You see I've already started making arrangements for this to go in my favor"

"What did you do to him?" I demanded.

"Nothing _yet_" Dartz emphasis the word "yet" "But I will if you don't cooperate and do as I say"

"Fine" I growled "What do you want me to do"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou sat on the bed, legs crossed. He lifted his shirt touching where the blood was.

'What happened?' Ryou mused. There were no wounds where the blood had been. But that didn't make any sense. If there was blood there had to be….

"Ryou?" a female voice called.

Ryou immediately put his shirt down and looked up. Mai stood in the doorway entrance with some bags.

"Hey Mai" Ryou said "Did-did you have fun shopping?"

"Of course, silly" Mai laughed walking into the kitchen to put the bags down. "Did you just wake up?"

"No" Ryou said "I've been up for a while"

"Hmm" Mai said walking back in the room. She took a seat in the chair in the far corner of the room.

"Mai" Ryou said nervously.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you-"he began.

"Spit it out already" Mai snapped.

"I was wondering if you noticed something…strange going on" he asked fidgeting, looking at the bed.

"Define strange" Mai said.

"Well" Ryou hesitated not looking up at Mai. "I-I don't know if you know about the spirits that inhabit the-"

"Oh _them_" Mai growled.

Ryou looked up at Mai "You-You know about-?"

"Of course" Mai said waving her hand in the air "You couldn't know about them"

"I-I didn't think you'd believe in-"

"After being sent to the Shadow Realm one doesn't come out of it unfazed, Ryou" Mai snapped "So yes, I know about the spirits. Though I don't know them, I just know they existed"

"Oh" Ryou said.

"And yes, I know about yours as well" Mai said "But since the Ring is gone, I guess that he's no longer a threat to you right? Looks like Marik's dark half actually did you a favor by taking the Ring from you hmm?"

"Bakura is the other half of my soul" Ryou said softly "We don't technically need to Ring, though his spirit exists within it"

"Really now" Mai said "So is he, like living inside of you too?"

"Something like that" Ryou said looking away from her.

"Spit it out already, boy!" Mai spat growing impatient.

Ryou took a deep breath. "Do you know where he is?" he asked.

Mai's eyes widened "I-"

"I can't sense him" Ryou said "I've tried to tap into our link but…I mean before I came here he asked me if I wanted to see Yugi. I said I did then he closed the link off. But I still felt his presence, now I can't. I know he can't survive without me"

Mai gasped "Are you…are you actually _worried_ about him?"

"I-he's my yami" Ryou said.

"So? He's an evil nutcase!" Mai cried.

"He-he's had a hard life" Ryou said softly.

"Ha! We all have. But he thinks it's okay to..."

"ENOUGH!" Ryou yelled.

Mai blinked taken aback at Ryou's sudden tone.

"My yami is not evil. He's just… misunderstood. He…we've grown to know each other since Battle City" Ryou said.

"How sweet" Mai said grinning "Do you have feelings for him?"

"I-"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought" Mai said she walked into the living room and opened the door. Raphael stood in the doorway.

"_What_?" Mai hissed "Can't you see I'm busy. You don't come to my area of the layer like that. Now beat it!"

"Master Dartz requires you at once" Raphael said getting straight to the point.

"Humph" Mai said "tell him I'm busy" Mai tried to close the door but Raphael puts his foot in-between it.

"He said _now_" Raphael growled.

"Fine" Mai huffed letting go of the door. "Just give me a moment"

"That won't be necessary" Raphael said. "I'll take care of Ryou"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

One of Dartz's men, who Dartz called Raphael, escorted me to the other side of the building to a door that read _Mai Valentine_.

"Stand there against the wall and don't say anything" he said.

"Hmm" I said but doing as he said.

Raphael and Mai seemed to be having some type of argument. The blonde stormed out in a fit of rage heading toward the opposite way I had come, her boots making an annoyingly loud sound as she stomped through the building before slamming the door that lead out of her chambers.

Raphael walked through the door, motioning me to follow him.

"Stay there" he said pointing to the couch.

I blinked but don't say anything, taking a seat on the leather couch.

What feels like hours later, Raphael, comes back with Hikari, he looks, traumatized.

"See?" Raphael said pushing the boy toward me "What did I tell you? He's right here"

"I-"Ryou began.

"Go talk to him. Now" Raphael demanded.

I stood up. "Talk to him like that again and I will kill you" I hissed.

Ryou's eyes enlarge. "Yami..."

"Hikari, sit" I motion for him to sit on the couch. I take a seat as well.

Hikari gulped but obeyed.

"Why are you still standing there?" I asked glaring up at Raphael.

"Master Dartz told me to…"

"If you don't go some damn where, Master Dartz isn't the one you're going to have to fear fool!" I hissed.

"I am required to be here" Raphael said.

"Do not make me ill" I warned "you will not like it"

"I-"

"Raphael" Hikari said "Please"

Raphael looks over at Hikari who is looking up at him.

Dartz's follower sighed "Very well. But I will be close by. I don't trust_ him_" he said pointing to me.

I just smirked.

He leaves, shutting the door behind him. I know he's still around. I can sense him. But I have other things to do: Like getting Hikari out of here.

"Yami" Ryou said after a while of sitting in silence.

I don't say anything to him. I just glare at the door.

"Yami?" Ryou repeated.

I turned toward him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I-What's happening?" he asked.

I blinked not sure how to answer that.

"I-I'm not sure" I said.

"How do you have your own body?" he asked.

"Dartz" I replied flatly.

"Who's that?" he asked.

I blinked "You-you don't…"

Ryou shook his head. "After you asked me if I wanted to see Yugi I called Kaiba but of course he wasn't around so I got in touch with someone he works with and I flew to California. I met up with Mai and she took me here. I woke up to take a shower and there was blood all over me" Ryou said looking at the carpeted floor.

"So you don't remember anything?" I asked.

Ryou looked up at me. "Remember what?" Ryou asked confused.

Not wanting to beat around the bush I took a deep breath before letting it out. I closed my eyes "You told Dartz that he could have me"

Ryou's eyes widened "I-Yami-I-I'm so-so sorry"

Hikari was now trembling; he covered his face with his hands.

"I-I'm so-"

"Ryou" I said speaking his name for the first time since we've met.

Hikari snapped his head up looking at me.

"Did you just-"

I blinked we stared at each other for a moment before attacking each other's mouths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It looks like Kaiba and the Pharaoh have arrived" Dartz said to himself kneeling before his alter. "Good, I knew he'd come for his other half. They always do"

"Sir" Raphael shouted coming into the room.

"What?" Dartz yelled standing up, turning around to face his follower "Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"I'm sorry sir it's just…"

"Just what" Dartz hissed

"I-I don't know how to-"

"Spit it our already bafoon!"

Raphael closed his eyes a moment before opening them again. Dartz stood there, waiting impatiently for his response.

"I think that-"

Dartz sighed heavily "If you're going to say that Ryou and Bakura are doing each other in Mai's room why not just say it?" Dartz asked.

"How did you-"

"Because I _told_ him to that's how, now get out of my sight and stop bothering me"

"What would you like me to do sir?" Raphael asked.

"Make sure that the Pharaoh and his friends come here of course" Dartz replied.

"But what about Bakura and Ryou" Raphael asked.

"What about them?" Dartz inquired.

"Don't you think-"

"No I don't" Dartz snapped "It's all part of the plan"

"What do you-"

Dartz just smirked "I know how he feels about him"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto's helicopter landed near KaibaCorp HQ. Yami and Kaiba ran into the location in an underground passageway. The others climbed in an underground location to make sure they got in there safely. Rebecca hacked into Seto's computers, unlocking doors. Yami and Seto had to fight off monsters left and right.

"I can't access the central computer" Rebecca said through the laptop "It's on a different system"

"that's fine" Seto said "I've got it from here"

Yami and Seto made their way to the door. Seto opened it with ease.

"Voice recognization on" Seto said "Shut down the old system, reboot with new system. Examine and cross examine these files with every known aricheology system"

"Afirmitive Mr. Kaiba" the computer said.

Seto and Yami walk over to the computer.

"This looks familiar" Seto said "But where have I seen it before?"

"What is it?" Yami asked looking at the symbol.

"Oh no it can't be" Seto said.

"What is it?" Yami shouted.

"It is them! Yugi, Dartz is the president of Paridus"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Before I knew it, we were both lying on the couch in a sweaty, bloody mess. Hikari's laying his head against my chest.

"Bakura?" he whispered softly.

"Hmm" I asked.

"Do you-"

"No" I said knowing what he's going to say.

"Oh" he said sitting up.

I sit up as well. We put our clothes back on. Hikari sat on the opposite end of the couch fidgeting.

"Ryou" I said.

Hikari turned toward me, his eyes glossy with tears ready to fall.

"Y-Yes?" he manages to say.

"Go find the Pharaoh" I ordered.

"But-"Ryou said.

"NOW" I shouted.

Ryou blinked. "Bak-"

"Hikari" I said "I don't want to have to say it again. I don't like you get out!"

Ryou doesn't say anything. He walked out the door, giving me a look with his sad, brown eyes before closing the door softly.

_'I'm sorry' _I thought to myself _'I did it to protect you'_

Me: Well, well did we expect that? NOPE! I bet you didn't :D I figured I could throw Tendershipping in here and I'm sorry I didn't write any lemony goodness because well…honestly I'm not confident to write Tendershipping sex. Why? Well I don't really like the paring that's why. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed :D


	7. Chapter 6: Protection

Wow look it's only 6:44! An early update! :D I know y'all love those! Well, I do that means I might be able to focus on other things….though I doubt it. I really wish I could write my other stories but I just haven't been in the mood to do so…I feel bad about it too…*sigh*

Oh well. What are you going to do? Haha anyways, school will start soon for me, which means I won't have that much time to update anyways, so who knows when I'll update again…this story won't be getting updates like it has been either, though I did change a bit of my schedule as I've mentioned before but who knows how my professors will be this coming semester.

I have to get up early tomorrow and I have counseling…woohoo *sarcasm*…haha

/Hikari to Yami/

\Yami to Hikari\

Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Six: Protection

Ryou closed the door softly, tears fell from his eyes. He wiped them away with his sleeve. He looked around to see if anyone was coming. He needed to get out of here but he didn't want to be hounded with a lot of questions. There were two doors on the end of the hall. This was Mai's chamber the whole hallway belonged to her. Ryou walked down the hall to the door to his right. He opened it to notice he was on the outside. There was just one problem. How was he going to get out of here?

He walked slowly outside, scanning the area; Mai's motorcycle was gone so that means she must be somewhere. Good. He wouldn't have to hear her speeches about it being dangerous. It was more dangerous staying with his yami, he could deal with street thugs but he couldn't deal with the hopelessness that Bakura felt the same way, because he knew that Bakura would never feel that for him.

Or anyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Sir" Raphael said.

"_What?_" Dartz hissed turning around to face his follower "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes sir" Raphael mumbled.

"Then why are you bothering me?" Dartz snapped

"I'm sorry sir" Raphael said bowing slightly "But Ryou Bakura has escaped"

"Well find him!" Dartz yelled.

"But-sir we"

"I don't care!" Dartz roared "FIND HIM NOW!"

"Ye-Yes sir" Raphael said.

"And don't come back until you do!" Dartz demanded.

Raphael nodded before leaving.

"Now, where was I. Oh yes, it's time to visit Seto Kaiba and the Pharaoh now isn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"Wh-"

"Evening gentlemen" Dartz said appearing before them, he stood on top of the Great Levithan.

"Dartz" Yami spat his eyes glowing with hatred.

"Now, now Pharaoh is that any way to speak to a friend?" Dartz teased.

"We are _not friends_" the former Pharaoh hissed.

Dartz just smirked.

"I see that the chosen duelist have made their way into my domain. Hmm. That does make my job so much easier" Dartz said putting his finger on his chin, rubbing it in thought.

"We're not here to give into you, if that's what you believe" Seto said. "I don't play games"

"We're not playing a game" Dartz said. "I'm simply taking your soul"

"Pssstt" Seto scoffed. "You actually expect me to believe that shit?"

"Believe whatever you wish Seto Kaiba" Dartz said "You'll find out soon enough just how powerful I am"

"I'll make you a deal Dartz" Yami said preparing his duel disk "Duel us and if we win, you'll release the prisoners"

Dartz smirked.

"We summon Timaesus and Critias" Seto and Yami shouted in unison.

The dragons appeared. But Dartz disappeared.

"Come back here coward!" Seto shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Where is this Pardius?" Joey asked.

"It's-"Rebecca said.

Joey didn't wait for an answer. He snatched the paper out of Rebecca's hand and made his way up the ladder.

"Joey, where are you going?" Tea yelled after him.

"To kick some Dartz ass, what else" Joey replied from the top of the entrance. Tristan followed him.

"Joey, come on man, get back here" Tristan yelled as Joey took off.

"I need to save Mai" Joey said.

"Joey, we don't have enough information, we need a plan" Tristan said.

"The plan is to get his ass" Joey said slowing down to a walk. "We need to stop thinking and start taking action"

"I agree with that" Tristan said "But we still are no match for him and his followers"

Joey sighed. He stopped to turn around.

"Look, Tristan, you-"

Joey was cut off by someone running into him, knocking him down.

"Bakura?" Tristan asked.

Ryou got up, as did Joey.

"Joey-I'm-I'm so sorry-I wasn't" Ryou ranted.

"Bakura, calm down" Joey said "What are you doing out here?"

Ryou sighed. "I-I'm being chased" Ryou mumbled looking over his shoulder to make sure that no one was there.

"So you're in this mess too huh?" Tristan asked.

"What-what mess what's going on?" Ryou asked.

"I-this is no time to talk" Joey said. "Tristan, take Bakura back to the others" Joey yelled as he started running again.

"Joey!" Tristan yelled but his best friend didn't pay attention to him.

Tristan sighed. "Come this way, Bakura"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damnit" Raphael groaned leaning against the wall of a building. "Hmm that might work to our advantage though, Ryou will want to see Bakura again wouldn't he?"

Deciding that it was best to leave the matter alone, Raphael returned to Dartz's layer to await anyone with a powerful soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey found a motorcycle shortly departing Ryou and Tristan, the man that had originally had the motorcycle was scared out of his mind by the Orichalcos monster. Valon shot the monster with ease, he and Joey chased each other like a cat and a mouse, weaving in and out of places, Joey knocking over several stands.

They reached an abandon area to duel. The duel proved to be difficult, as Valon used an armor deck in which it had zero attack points, but the special abilities, plus the powers of the Orichalcos allowed Valon to have the upper hand that is until Joey found its weakness and used his own armor to win the duel. Mai had arrived right before the duel had ended, demanding that Valon trade places with her, but he refused.

"I can see why Wheeler met so much to you Mai" Valon said leaning kneeling down. He had lost the duel; it was only a matter of moments before the Orichalcos would take his soul. "The guys got heart"

"Valon" Mai said.

Valon looked over at Joey.

"Save Mai" Valon said before passing out.

"Valon!" Mai yelled running over to him, cradling him in her arms, tears fell from her eyes. "Please wake up!"

"He's gone" Joey said. "The Orichalcos has him"

Mai stood up. "He got what he deserved" Mai said.

Joey blinked.

"Valon might have been a jerk, but _nobody_ deserves to get their soul taken away" Joey said balling his fists and his sides. "He learned the meaning of what being a true duelist is all about"

"You're still ranting about shit no one cares about aren't you?" Mai asked.

"Mai, you used to-"Joey said.

"I don't want to hear it!" Mai yelled.

"I can see that the only way to get through to you is to duel you" Joey said.

Mai smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I had to do it.

I knew that Dartz would punish me and I didn't really care at this point. I've been through worse than he could ever imagine. Unlike the Pharaoh, I didn't get the pleasure of forgetting my past. I remembered_ everything_.

I sat on the couch, my elbows propped on my knees, my face burying into them. I sighed; this was getting out of hand and fast. What did Dartz want with Ryou anyways? The kid wouldn't be any used to him. He wasn't strong, sure he could hold his own when he needed to but I didn't take the risk of allowing him to do such.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, causing the place to rattle a bit.

Dartz stormed in the room.

"What did I tell you to do?" he hissed, using his powers to jerk me off the couch.

I didn't answer.

"Answer me!" he demanded, his face inches from mine. He had me pinned against the wall.

"Fuck you!" I hissed glaring at him.

"You have some nerve disobeying me like that" he growled.

"And you have some nerve bothering what's mine!" I yelled.

Dartz slapped me hard across the face.

"Unless you want your precious Hikari to live, I suggest you keep a civil tongue in that egoistic head of yours" Dartz warned.

"Hmm" I said "I'm not scared of you"

"Oh, but you will be soon enough" Dartz smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we going?" Ryou asked as Tristan held him by the wrist; they ran through the streets, on their way back to their hideout underground.

"There's things I need to catch you up on and-"

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

A monster appeared in front of them.

"Run this way!" Tristan yelled taking Ryou a different direction but soon they found they were surrounded.

Suddenly, they were gone.

"What-"Ryou said.

Critias and Timaesus floated in the area, blasting the monsters left and right. Yami ran over to Tristan and Ryou.

"Bakura" Yami said "When did you get here?"

"This is no time to chat, Yugi" Seto yelled.

Yami nodded. "Get in the truck" Yami said.

Ryou and Tristan nodded, heading toward the truck that was behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up chained to the wall, this time, with actual handcuffs. I knew I wouldn't get out of this, not without the Millennium Ring and the Pharaoh had that.

"Wake up sunshine?" Dartz's taunting voice echoed the walls of my prison cell. I looked up to see him, my vision was extremely blurry, I was seeing double now. My head pounded like drums, blood ran through my ears. My body ached. I was starving, I hadn't eaten in Ra knows how long. I usually didn't eat, I let Hikari take care of the body's needs, being a spirit I didn't have to eat, but now, since I had my own body, I had to go back to caring for it.

Something I wasn't looking forward to: being mortal again.

I don't reply to his stupid remark. Instead I look over at the bed that I so desperately wished to sleep upon. Dartz noticed by glance and walked further, closing what little distance there was between us. He placed his hand on my cheek, causing me to look at him.

"Get your hands off of me" I warned.

"Funny" he said stroking my cheek softly "You don't look like you're in the position to be threatening me"

"Why you-"I hissed.

Dartz doesn't let me finish, soon his mouth is raping mine. I struggle against his hold, biting down on his tongue. He pulls away.

"So we're adding more punishment hmm?" he spat glaring at me.

"What the fuck is your problem!" I yelled.

"Nothing" Dartz said with a shrug, moving closer to me. "I'm punishing you"

"Don't touch me!" I growled but he doesn't listen, instead he reaches down my pants, to grab me.

"You're strong-willed" Dartz whispered in my air. "I like that"

"I'll kill you" I hissed.

"No" Dartz said licking along my neck "I'm going to kill _you_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight. There is a group of men who used a Duel Monsters card to take people's souls?" Ryou asked looking at everyone with terrified eyes.

"As farfetched as it seems..." Yami trailed off "It's true"

"How does Yugi feel about this?" Ryou asked.

No one said anything.

"Guys…" Ryou asked noticing everyone's weary expressions. "Did I say something?"

"Yugi was captured" Mokuba mumbled.

"Captured?" Ryou shouted "But that would mean…"

Ryou turned to look at Yami again.

"You lost?" Ryou gasped not believing what he was hearing.

Yami didn't say anything.

"Yeah to some worthless nobody" Seto spat.

"Kaiba" Tristan warned.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I don't know what else to say" Ryou said softly. "If-there's anything you want me to do, I'll do it"

"Thank you Bakura" Yami said.

Ryou nodded.

Suddenly, the truck stopped, sending some of the group into the floor.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Tristan yelled.

"Umm…we have a road block" Duke answered.

Everyone climbed out of the trailer to see the monsters standing there. Seto and Yami started attacking them. Rebecca had been on the look-out for Joey.

"I still can't believe Mai turned on you" Ryou said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I know" Tea sighed.

"Joey blames himself" Tristan said balling his fists at his side.

"How could any of this be Joey's fault?" Ryou asked.

"You don't know him like I do" Tristan said "Mai is his world"

Ryou doesn't say anything.

"Kaiba, where are you going?" Tea yelled after him as he and Mokuba walked off after defeating the monsters.

"There's no point in me being here any longer. I am not part of you web party just because I helped you defeat a few holograms" Seto said not turning around.

"They're not-"Yami shouted.

"Save it Yugi! I don't want to hear it!" Seto shouted. "Come on Mokuba"

"Come back here!" Tea yelled but Seto just kept walking. "I know you can hear me!"

"We don't need him" Tristan said.

"I found Joey!" Rebecca cried.

"Good, let's go" Yami said.

"I'm coming too" Rebecca announced.

"No, stay here" Yami said.

"But-"Rebecca protested.

"Rebecca, let the Pharaoh handle this" Professor Hopkins said putting his hands on his granddaughter's shoulders.

"Okay" Rebecca sighed in defeat.

"Duke, watch them until I get back" Yami said.

"Can do" Duke said putting his thumb up.

"Let's kick some Dartz ass" Tristan said.

Yami smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

Pain.

Hot, burning, scolding pain shot through my body as he thrust inside of me. I bit back a scream as my body hit the cold stone wall, again and again. He forced my legs around him, causing my hips to angle a different way.

He grabbed my thighs, fingernails clawing into them, breaking the skin. I hissed. Dartz smirked at my uneasiness, crushing his lips against mine. I bit his tongue, but he only slammed harder into me. I winced. He ran his fingers slowly over my pale chest, causing me to shiver slight. He groaned, feeling my body tighten around his.

What the hell was wrong with me? I needed the Ring back! I needed my powers. I felt so weak and helpless, how could I protect Hikari if I couldn't protect myself?

Dartz lifted my chin to attack my mouth once again, exploring my mouth, greedily. I let him. There wasn't any use in fighting it any longer. I didn't have in control anymore, he was winning and I would be at his mercy.

And people say I don't care.

Me: POOR KURA! :'(

Well, this is getting interesting wouldn't you say? Also, I know that in my stories I call Ryou, Ryou and Bakura, Bakura but of course everyone calls Ryou, Bakura. That will change later on in the story, and it should be pretty obvious as to why it does. We have a while before anyone even notices Bakura is missing….and I have plans for Yami don't thinks he's out of this! I don't think so! Bakura's suffering right now…poor Kura…*sigh* I'm so mean aren't I?

Anyways…bye frans!


	8. Chapter 7: Journey to Dartz's Layer

This chapter was a bitch to write, mostly toward the end. I came up with this amazing idea on how exactly to do this! So I hope y'all will like it!

/Hikari to Yami/

\Yami to Hikari\

Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Seven: Journey to Dartz's Layer

"Give it up Wheeler." Mai said.

"No, I'll never give up on you Mai. The Mai that's my friend is still in there!" Joey shouted. He was closed to collapsing. He had just got done dueling Valon, which took a lot out of him than most duels would have. Now, he was dueling Mai and the odds didn't look good for him.

"You're just wasting your time." Mai said.

Mai had her Harpy Ladies on the field. Joey had his Flame Swordsman. Joey had used his monster's ability to give Mai's Harpy Lady more attack points.

"You have the strongest monster now, what you do with it is up to you. But I know you'll do the right thing Mai. I know the real you is in there somewhere." Joey said.

Mai drew Harpy Lady Phoenix Formation. She was about to attack him, causing him to lose the duel. Suddenly, the Orichalcos surrounded Joey.

"Looks like you win." Joey said ready to fall any moment.

Mai ran over to Joey, he fell into her arms.

"You win Mai." Joey said.

"You didn't lose the duel" Mai said on the verge of tears. "I never call out my attack."

"I can't go on." Joey said. "I'm too tired."

"No please" Mai begged.

The Orichalcos surrounded Joey even more, with the last bit of his strength; he pushed her out of the way before collapsing to the ground.

"JOEY!" Mai screamed. The Orichalcos stone around her neck shattering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's been set free!" Dartz yelled standing up. He looked over at the wall where the souls were. "Well, it seems like Miss. Valentine has served her purpose. Now it's time for the next stage, getting Kaiba and the Pharaoh's souls."

XXXXXXXXXXX

By now, Yami, Tea, Ryou and Tristan were running through the city, trying to find their friend. They stopped suddenly, when they saw Joey leaning against the wall.

"Oh, no" Tea gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

"Hey man, get up!" Tristan yelled.

"I don't think he can Tristan" Ryou mumbled.

"He lost the duel." Yami said.

They walked over to Joey.

"Who could have done something like this?" Tea asked. She looked over at Valon, who was about a foot away from Joey, leaning against the fence as well. "Because by the looks of Valon, I'd say it wasn't him."

"Don't y'all get it?!" Tristan shouted. "Joey dueled Valon and won, and then Mai came along and defeated him. She couldn't wait to get rid of Joey!"

"That's true, but there's only one person we can blame for all of this: Dartz!" Yami hissed.

Yami turned around, running in the direction they had come.

"Pharaoh" Tristan, Tea and Ryou shouted, running after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raphael!" Dartz shouted.

"Yes Master Dartz?" Raphael said entering the room with a bow.

"I need you to do something for me" Dartz said.

"Yes sir" Raphael said. "What would that be sir?"

"You're the only one left; get the soul of the Pharaoh." Dartz said.

Raphael nodded before leaving.

Raphael had just finished dueling Mai. She demanded that she see Dartz at once, but Raphael refused. He dueled, her in his place, due to her being upset about losing Joey, she wasn't able to focus on the duel as well as she should have, causing her to lose the duel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto and Mokuba drove in a car that they had just gotten off the lot; they were stopped by the Orichalcos monsters. Seto got out of the car, blasting the monsters over and over again.

"Seto!" Mokuba shouted when one of the Orichalcos Soldiers grabbed him.

"Critias" Seto shouted. Critias blasted the monster into next week.

Suddenly, Tristan, Ryou and Tea ran up to Seto and Mokuba. Tristan was carrying Joey on his back.

"What happened, did Wheeler need a nap?" Seto taunted.

"That's not funny Kaiba!" Tea shouted.

"Guys, we have a problem." Ryou said.

"What is it?" Seto snapped.

"RATS!" Tea and Tristan shouted.

"Here, geeks take the fire escape" Seto said.

They climbed the fire escape, heaving Joey over the railing.

"I smell a rat and his name is Dartz." Seto said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Yami ran to the building where Dartz's layer was. He went to the elevator, seeing that Mai was there, leaning against the wall.

"Looks like Mai lost the duel and her soul." Yami said to himself. He walked into the elevator and up to the roof.

"Dartz!" Yami yelled.

Raphael suddenly appeared.

"Raphael, where is Dartz?" Yami asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Raphael said.

"I don't have time for these games. I need to get to Dartz." Yami said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, I'm here to protect him." Raphael said. "So if you want to duel Dartz, you need to get through me first."

"Fine!" Yami shouted. "If dueling you means saving my friends then so be it."

Seto and the others soon arrived.

"Oh no!" Tristan shouted.

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

"That's the same guy that the Pharaoh dueled before" Tristan said.

'So this is the loser that Yugi lost his reputation to huh?' Seto thought to himself. 'Well, he'll just have to earn it back, so that I can take it away'

The duel wasn't looking too good for Yami. Raphael had summoned Guardian Dreadsyth because Guardian Eatos had been destroyed. He had taken his anger out on his other monsters, sacrificing them to strengthen his new monster.

Yami had played a magic card: Underworld Circle, allowing Raphael to see his true darkness. Yami was seen Raphael's past, when he had given his "weakness" away to Dartz in order to create Guardian Dreadsyth.

"Now do you understand?" Yami asked after Underworld Circle's effect was used up.

"Yes." Raphael answered. "I understand that I need to get rid of you!"

"No!" Yami shouted.

The field cleared, Yami didn't have any monsters on the field, but Raphael did.

"I played Underworld Circle; your monster should be destroyed." Yami said. "We're only allowed to play monsters from our graveyard."

"I guess you weren't listening when I told you about Dreadsyth." Raphael said. "It can't be destroyed."

The duel continued, Yami had called Eatos back to the field, using her Goddess Bow she blasted Dreadsyth again and again, but the creature kept coming back, each time however Raphael would lose a card until all of his cards were gone, causing Dreadsyth to be destroyed. Raphael played a card that allowed all of his monsters to return back from the graveyard.

"My monsters are free" Raphael said.

"Yes, so what now" Yami asked.

"I think you know Pharaoh, bringing these monsters back cost me the rest of my life points." Raphael said.

Yami and the others walked up to Raphael.

"Isn't the Orichalcos supposed to put on a green light show?" Tristan asked.

"Yes and it usually takes the loser's soul" Raphael said.

"Wait so you're still here?" Tea asked.

"How can that be?" Ryou asked.

"I have a theory." Yami said. "The Orichalcos feeds of the darkness of the person who played it, since Raphael is free from the darkness, the Orichalcos couldn't take him."

"So I'm free?" Raphael asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I woke up feeling as though my body was on fire. What happened? I felt as though I had been beaten half to death, everything on me ached. My vision was a bit blurry; slowly I became adjusted to what was around me.

"It's about time you woke up." Dartz's voice penetrated my conscious.

I blinked, adjusting my vision.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You and I are about to have some fun." Dartz said.

"What kind of fun?" I asked.

"The Pharaoh and his paparazzi should be arriving anytime, and don't worry, your precious lover is coming along too." Dartz replied.

"He's not my lover." I spat.

"That's not what I saw." Dartz said.

"Believe whatever you wish Dartz. I have no romantic feelings or interests toward anyone. I'm simply protecting Hikari for the sake of myself and nothing else." I said.

Dartz just laughed. "You sure are something."

I narrowed my eyes, not saying anything.

"I have Wheeler's soul and Yugi's soul. Soon I'll have the Pharaoh's soul and your soul so I can bring forth the Great Levithan!" Dartz cried throwing his head back in a fit of laughter.

"I've already told you that you're not touching the Pharaoh!" I hissed.

Dartz just smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The building started collapsing. Roland and some of Seto's other men came by in a helicopter.

"Hurry!" Roland shouted, the helicopter hovering over the area. Tea, Ryou, Tristan and Mokuba had climbed abroad. Seto was inches away from the helicopter. Yami was trying to help Raphael up the stairs, which were breaking with each step.

"Mr. Kaiba, let's go!" Roland cried urgently.

Seto hopped onto the helicopter.

"Alright, we need to leave." Roland said.

"No!" Tea shouted. "The Pharaoh's still back there!"

Raphael picked up Yami, sending him flying over the stairs onto the crumpling ground.

"Grab my hand!" Yami shouted twisting his body and reaching his hand down so Raphael could grab it. Raphael held onto the ledge with one arm. With the other he dug inside of his jacket pocket.

"Catch" he said throwing the device to Yami. Yami caught it with ease.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You'll need it if you're going to defeat Dartz." Raphael said before falling down.

"Raphael!" Yami shouted.

"Yugi, let's go!" Seto shouted.

Yami hesitated a bit before jumping onto the helicopter, as soon as he climbed in, the outer shell collapsed, revealing a totally different building.

"Figures Dartz would make up a fake location." Tristan spat.

"Kaiba, take a look at this" Yami said handing over the chip to Seto.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"It's some kind of tracking device. Raphael handed it to me." Yami replied.

Seto looked at it a moment before putting it into a miniature GPS.

"Roland" Seto shouted.

"Yes?" Roland asked turning around.

"Follow these coordinates." Seto ordered, throwing the said chip, which Roland barely managed to catch.

"Y-yes sir" Roland said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Why must you be so damn difficult?" Dartz snapped slapping me across the face.

"You know you're lucky that I don't have my Millennium Ring right now fool!" I spat, spitting up some blood.

"That's funny sense the Pharaoh does, maybe I should get him to give it to you. Then again, he doesn't even know you're around." Dartz said stroking my cheek.

"Hands off!" I growled.

"Hmm you still don't get it do you?" Dartz asked.

"Get what?!" I yelled.

"That I own you. You do what I say, not the other way around. If I want to touch you I can." Dartz sneered, "Unless of course, you'd like me to kill your precious lover."

"For the last time he's not my lover!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah" Dartz said waving me off.

"I honestly don't see the point in your pathetic little scheme." I said.

Dartz's eyes widened; then narrowed. "Why's that?" he asked.

"You said that you want to get rid of the darkness right?" I asked.

"The darkness in the hearts of men" Dartz corrected.

"Okay," I said. "So you're using this God of yours to do so, by feeding it souls right?"

"Yes" Dartz said "Is there a point to this conversation?"

"I'm getting to it fool!" I shouted.

Dartz used some of his powers on me. I screamed.

"Don't talk back to me!" Dartz spat face inches from mine.

"Fuck you" I hissed.

"Do you want to go for another round?" Dartz asked.

"Touch me and you die" I warned.

Dartz smirked, but didn't go any further, he withdrew from me. "Continue your stupid story."

"Fine" I growled, still shaking by the Orichalcos Magic he used on me. "If you wish to get rid of all the darkness in the hearts of men, then that means you have to get rid of everyone, including yourself!"

"I have no darkness." Dartz said. "I serve the Orichalcos, it showed me the truth."

"It showed you a bunch of bullshit." I snapped.

"You're just jealous because I'm going to have the Pharaoh's soul and you're not." Dartz smirked.

"Oh trust me, you won't have his soul." I said. "And you sure as hell won't have mine!"

"We'll see." He said. "Now then, you just gave me a brilliant idea."

"Oh, great, what now?" I asked.

"Well, since I don't want to leave you all by yourself, I think I'm going to make me a clone." Dartz replied.

My eyes widened. How much power did the Orichalcos have?

"How the hell can you do that?" I asked.

"It's simple, see all the people that worked for me, they didn't do it willingly." Dartz said.

"I figured that much." I said rolling my eyes.

Dartz's smirk grew wider. "What you don't know is that I was able to influence their lives."

"What do you mean, influence?" I asked.

"You sure are nosey" he chuckled.

"And you sure are pathetic." I snapped. "Now, answer the damn question!"

A punch this time, I should have seen that coming. Whenever I backed talked or talked out of turn, Dartz would do something to me. Not that I minded, sure it hurt like hell, but I've had worse, of course I was in this weak ass body that looked like Hikari's so it wasn't like I could put up much of a psychical fight, especially when I was chained to the wall.

"And what I mean by influence if you must know, is that I'm the one who caused all their misfortunates in their lives." He said.

"You fucked with someone's life?" I spat.

"Oh, like you're one to talk!" Dartz snapped. "You went into the palace, killed one of the Pharaoh's best friends, stole his item, killed villagers and guards left and right, and brought Zorc into the world. If anyone's fucking anyone's life up it's you!"

"Yeah, but they know _I_ did it!" I yelled. "You on the other hand, hide behind your disguises; otherwise none of those fools that you called followers would have helped you in the first place."

"I know that." Dartz snapped. "That's why I needed to influence their lives; I was running out of time."

"Should have gotten an early start, or maybe you should have gotten to the Pharaoh before I did in the past." I smirked.

"He's here now, that's all that matters." Dartz said.

"You won't win." I said.

"We'll see." Dartz said. "Now then, I'm going to make me a clone, so I'll be right now, don't miss me too much, darling."

Dartz reached to stroke my cheek before planting a kiss on my lips, shoving his tongue inside my mouth. I growled, biting down on his lips and tongue but he didn't budge, he ran his hands up my shirt, his hands were freezing, I shivered at the ice cold touch.

"As much as I would love to finish this, I have things to do, but don't think you're off the hook, my love, I'll come back to finish what I started" he said pulling away.

And with that, he turned to leave.

What the hell?!

What have I gotten myself into? Dartz is going to make himself a clone to fight the Pharaoh? See, I knew he was weak! At least when I fight the Pharaoh, it's a head to head battle, everyone else just cowards behind something or someone. It's really quite pathetic. Guess the Orichalcos didn't teach Dartz too well.

What puzzles me is why Dartz would want to destroy the world and then bring it back? I mean what does he expect to happen? That after his precious Great Levithan gets done devouring everyone's soul that it will be able to create a new place equal to that of Atlantis. I'm sure that the people of Atlantis weren't perfect. No one is perfect…Well, except me of course, but I'm a God so I don't really count, I suppose.

I had no idea how long I had been here, I really didn't care too much either, all I knew was that I had to get out of here, I knew that the Pharaoh would win against Dartz, I wasn't too worried about that, he said he was making a clone of himself, so was he going to duel the Pharaoh as a clone and then torture me at the same time? Figures, he'd be that damn pathetic to pull a stunt like that. So if the clone actually did win…what would happen to Hikari?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto and the other had met some military personnel, asking them to save the world. They agreed, Seto of course only agreed to save his company; they took off again, traveling into a storm. They landed about an hour or so later.

"Take these two to the hospital." Seto said pointing to Allister and Rex. "I'm feeling generous tonight."

"Yes sir" Roland said and the helicopter took off.

The group headed into the building.

"We're in the heart of evil." Yami said as they walked further.

"Must you be so dramatic?" Seto asked.

They entered into a room filled with souls all over the walls.

"Look guys" Tea said pointing.

"It's Rex, Weevil, and Mai" Tristan said.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted seeing his Hikari on the wall.

Suddenly flames appeared, revealing Dartz.

"Dartz!" Yami shouted.

"You were expecting someone else?" Dartz asked.

"Why don't you stop playing games with us and give me back my company?" Seto snapped.

"I-I remember you!" Ryou shouted suddenly.

Yami and Seto turned around to look at Ryou.

"What are you talking about Bakura?" Yami asked.

"He-never mind." Ryou sighed.

Dartz smirked.

'I can't tell the Pharaoh about Bakura still being around or being trapped for that matter, maybe it's best if he is trapped. I know that Yami is much too powerful for Bakura to defeat. I know Bakura sent me away for a reason, but it still hurt all the same. He'll get mad at me for doing this, but I don't see any other way. I won't let Yami take him away from me; yami, now it's my turn to return the favor. I'll protect you'

Me: Well, well I really didn't know I had Tendershipping in me. I know that it seems like I'm only focusing on that, but soon, I'll be doing Puzzleshipping, don't worry, this is going to be fun! Wheee :D. Anyways, so I came up with this amazing plan for the rest of this story, since I decide to do the Dartz clone, yeah I kind of needed to do that, since Bakura still needs to get tortured some before the real story comes together. Also, as you can tell, the duel between Dartz is going to be happening soon, but that doesn't mean that this story is over, far from it actually, as I've mentioned before, this is going to take place during and "after" the Doma arc. I know that the Grand Prix thing is right after it, but not today! :D I'm doing sort of an alternate universe type of thing, but not really you'll see what I mean when I write it, I'd rather not give anything away and that's when Puzzleshipping, Tender and Darkshipping REALLY come into this story. Oh I can't wait! Honestly though, I kind of like writing Tendershipping even though I don't like the pairing…weird…then again I am a bit strange. Oh well! Review :D


	9. Chapter 8:The Battle with Dartz (Part 1)

Well, I FINALLY was able to write something! Ugh! I started school and I am BOOKED! I have so much, math to do this semester, have to read a chapter a week for psych, plus shit for World Religion, I wrote a paper this week, and I haven't been feeling like writing, but I watched the video that inspired this story in the first place, and y'all really should check it out, because it's amazing! It's a song called Open Wounds by Skillet, with a Darkshipping AMV yay! I wish I could make those….

I have my computer fixed! I can't believe it! Unfortunately, my CD burner no longer works, I'm pretty pissed about that…*sigh* anyways, I'm really sorry about not updating earlier; y'all know how much I hate that. But my updates might only come on the weekends now, if I get lucky, this idea just popped into my head earlier today and I wrote it and now I'm finally getting it posted yay! Oh and since my computer has Microsoft Starter I don't have Spell Check…good because I that that stupid thing!

Anyways, read the new chappie! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Eight: The Battle with Dartz Part 1

Things were not looking good…

Seto and Yami both were able to conjure up their strongest monsters, they had been able to bring forth the Master of Dragon Soldiers, but due to Orichalcos Kyutora's effect, allowing it to take all the battle damage. And to add insult to injury, due to the effects of the second layer of the Orichalcos, for every monster that Dartz had on the field, he gained even more life points. Dartz had his Orichalcos Gigas out of the field, each time Yami and Seto blasted the ugly creature it would come back stronger.

But just as Yami and Seto thought it couldn't get any worse, oh no it got much worse. Dartz played Orichalcos Mirror which allowed him to bring forth four knight tokens. The knights were able to equal the attack power of the opposing monsters, fortunately for Seto his monsters wouldn't be affected by them due to their special ability, Yami however, wouldn't be so lucky.

"Your mirror knights can only come back if your mirror shield is still in play." Seto said. "So, I'm going to destroy it! Ring of Destruction, destroy Orichalcos Mirror!"

The shield broke, but at that moment, so did the helmets on the knights. Dartz smirked, watching the expressions on Yami and Seto's faces. Everyone in the room stood like statues, their eyes wide at who was in front of them: Pegasus, Mai, Joey and Yugi.

"Yugi" Yami gasped.

"Oh please." Seto scoffed. "I can't believe that you would even play such a stupid magic trick!"

Yami snapped his head up, looking at Seto.

"This isn't a magic trick, Kaiba!" Yami shouted.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Oh please, it's obvious Dartz design these holograms to look like your pathetic friends so that you'd be too scared to attack, well allow me!"

"NO!" Yami cried.

"Look" Seto said annoyed "I'm not going to lose a duel because you can't handle attacking. I've had enough of you and everyone else. I'm here to get my company back-"

"It's not always about you!" Yami yelled. "The whole world is in danger and all you care about is your company!"

"You two sure sound like a married couple." Dartz said with a laugh.

Seto and Yami's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me" Dartz said. "Now then, are you going to attack or not?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Of course!" he said. "Now, Different Dimension Dragon, attack Mirror Knight Mai"

"Oh, no poor Mai" Tea cried.

"Kaiba, stop this!" Yami pleaded.

"I'm not going to let you hold me back" Seto snapped.

Seto attacked Mai's mirror shield, then he tried to attack Mai herself, but the attack was blocked because Joey stopped the attack.

"He saved her." Ryou gasped. "He risked his own shield to protect Mai from being sent away. I don't think a hologram would do that."

"Most certainly not" Tea agreed.

"Hey Kaiba" Tristan yelled "Are they still holograms?"

Seto didn't pay attention to Tristan, "Figures Wheeler mess things up" he mumbled.

Yami still refused to attack the knights, Seto tried to attack Joey this time, since he gave up his shield to protect Mai, but then Yugi stepped in and blocked his attack.

"Well, your friends' loyalty to one another is giving me the advantage!" Dartz laughed. "I bet you're wishing they weren't friends now!"

"Believe me Dartz, we will beat you." Yami said.

"Ha! I find that hard to believe based on what way you've been dueling. My life points only get higher and it's not like you can touch them anyways, not unless you get past my knights. But you're too scared to do so." Dartz smirked.

"I refuse to hurt them!" Yami shouted, balling his fists at his sides.

"Yugi, for the last time they're not real!" Seto shouted "Now let's go! It's your turn!"

"You don't' understand Kaiba…" Yami said looking at the ground and then at Yugi, their eyes locking. "I can't do betray him again."

"How do you expect to save the world or whatever the hell it is you want to do, if you can't even attack some holograms? I thought you were better than this!" Seto spat.

"They're not holograms Kaiba!" Yami yelled turning to face Seto. Yami was shaking from rage. He was at a lost, not sure what to do. The Dartz clone smirked, his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for the former pharaoh to make his move.

"Look, we can argue like a bunch of little school girls all day, but I want to duel, unlike you, I have a life. If you don't want to attack them, then let me, because standing here all day isn't going to make your problem go away!" Seto yelled.

"I know that!" Yami snapped. "But I can't-"

"Fine!" Seto shouted.

"You-you have to attack" Yugi said suddenly, he was forcing himself to talk, breaking through Dartz's control.

"Yugi?" Yami gasped eyes wide.

"And now he's talking to himself…" Seto mumbled.

"Please, Pharaoh" Yugi said. "You have to attack us."

"I can't." Yami said. "You'll get hurt."

"Please, don't worry about me." Yugi said. "You have millions of lives at stake."

"Your life is the most important…" Yami said softly.

"What?" Yugi asked.

"I-"

"Oh this is just priceless!" Dartz laughed.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked.

"I think the Pharaoh confessed he liked Yugi." Tea answered.

"What?!" Tristan cried.

"Oh don't act like you're surprised." Tea said looking at Tristan, "I could tell when he came back after losing him and the way he acted afterwards that he had feelings for him."

"But how can that be?" Tristan asked. "It can't work out, can it?"

"It can." Ryou said suddenly.

"How?" Tristan asked. "They have the same body."

"Because they share a soul," Ryou replied.

"I'm lost." Tristan said.

"Yami and Yugi, they share a bond beyond your understanding, they understand one another, better than you, Tea, Joey or myself can." Ryou explained. "It's like their quite literally soul mates."

"And how would you know about this?" Tristan asked.

Ryou closed his eyes for a moment before answering.

"Because I know how he feels." Ryou said.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked.

"It's nothing." He sighed.

"Bakura" Tea began but she cut herself off.

'What could he have meant by that?' Tea asked herself.

"Yami, you have to attack." Yugi said. "it's the only way."

"I-"Yami said, he glared at the ground, tears threatening his vision. He could do this! He could hurt Yugi or anyone for that matter, but especially not Yugi. Yugi didn't deserve to be locked away, he didn't play the Seal of Orichalcos. No, he should be the one that was locked away. But that wasn't the case. He knew that if he was captured, Dartz would win. The world was depending on him. He couldn't let them down.

"Okay, I'm bored now, so attack him!" Dartz shouted.

All the knights attacked Yami.

"Yugi boy, do you have the card I gave you?" Pegasus asked Yami, just as he was about to strike him. "You need that card, if you're going to defeat Dartz."

"Attack you fool!" Dartz commanded and with that, Pegasus swiped his sword across Yami's midsection, depleting more of his life points.

"Guess Yugi doesn't care about you." Dartz shrugged.

"No one asked you!" Yami shouted.

"Now, now Pharaoh, don't get your panties in a wad, we're just having a bit of fun before I destroy you and Seto of course."

"The only person who's getting destroyed is you." Seto laughed.

"Well from the looks of things, your life points don't look so good." Dartz said, smirking.

"Well, I'm about to win this duel, so it doesn't matter." Seto said. He summoned Critias to the field, he looked over at Yami. "If I know your dueling strategy, I would say that you have Mirror Force lying face down, correct?"

Yami nodded.

"I activate Yugi's Mirror Force and combined it with the Fang of Critias." Seto shouted.

Mirror Force Dragon attacked Pegasus' mirror shield, which reflected back to said dragon, then the mirror wings of the dragon reflected back, causing the knights to vanish.

"NO!" Yami cried.

"We're okay" Yugi said mentally, he smiled looking at Yami.

"You did it Kaiba boy" Pegasus said.

"Kick his ass, Yug." Joey shouted.

"No one messes with Mai Valentine and gets away with it." Mai said.

Then, they disappeared.

"At least my friends are safe" Yami said, sighing in relief.

Kyutora sucked up all the battle damage, closing its eye. Then it formed a new creature: Orichalcos Shunoros, which had 20,000 attack points.

"Yugi, do you see what I see?" Seto asked not taking his eyes off the monster.

"Unfortunately" Yami replied.

"How are we supposed to beat him now?" Seto asked.

"You can't fools!" Dartz cackled.

"We will win!" Yami shouted. He was more determined than ever, seeing Yugi and the others brought him back, he knew that he had to do everything in his power to save them and the rest of the world. He wouldn't let Dartz or anyone else go through with their evil plans. No, Yami would stop the madness of the world.

"If you say so" Dartz laughed.

Dartz separated Shunoros, creating Orichalcos Deixa and Orichalcos Aristeros, the shield and sword of Orichalcos Shunoros. Seto was down to 600 life points, one more attack and he would be finished.

Raphael had come, demanding that everyone be released, of course, Dartz refused. After Raphael found out that Dartz was the one that caused his ship to go toward that storm that day when he was a child, his anger and rage couldn't be control, so the Orichalcos, not being able to take him the first time when it was supposed to, took its chance and captured the man's soul.

"You'll pay!" Yami shouted.

"I beg to differ" Dartz said. "Now then, it's time for Kaiba to say night-night! Photon ring blast!" Dartz shouted the command; the blast hit Seto hard, knocking him back against the bubble.

"Kaiba!" Yami cried.

"Big brother!" Mokuba shouted.

"Well, looks like I get another soul." Dartz laughed.

"My turn's not done, activate trap." Seto said weakly.

Suddenly, Yami gained more life points.

"Ka-"Yami began.

"It converts every one of my monster's attack points into your life points Yugi." Seto said.

Seto fell to the ground, Yami ran over, reaching out to stop him from falling.

"Kaiba…" Yami said.

"Don't screw this up, Yugi." Seto said before he collapsed.

"Whelp, there goes another decoration on my wall and another soul to the Great Leviathan." Dartz said with a laugh.

Yami stood up. "When will this madness end?" he demanded.

"When the world is cured of its darkness" Dartz replied.

"Give me back my brother!" Mokuba demanded.

"You can have him." Dartz said.

"I can?" Mokuba asked looking over at Dartz, he was on the verge of tears.

"What's left of him!" Dartz cackled before sending Seto's body out of the Orichalcos and onto the floor outside. Mokuba ran over to his older brother, pleading with him to wake him, tears fell from his eyes.

"You're talking to an empty shell." Dartz laughed.

"Well tell your stupid lizard to spit out my brother, before I force him to!" Mokuba cried.

Tea, Tristan and Ryou gathered around Mokuba.

"It's going to be okay, Mokuba." Tea said rubbing his back.

"Seto" Mokuba whispered clutching to his brother. "Please wake up!"

Yami glanced over at his friends, before turning to Dartz.

"This ends now!" Yami shouted.

"It sure does" Dartz said.

Suddenly, the room went silent, Yami looked back at his friends who were now lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What did you do to them?!" Yami cried.

"Nothing" Dartz answered, shrugging. "I just thought you'd like a bit of alone time."

"Bring them back!" Yami commanded.

"They're safe, if that's what you're meaning, I don't have their souls, they're not strong enough." Dartz said.

The duel only got harder with each passing second, the monster that Dartz had on the field was unstoppable. Everything seemed hopeless, Yami didn't know what to do, Dartz's life points only got higher, while his only got lower. His friends were gone, out of commission. Seto, Joey, Pegasus, Yugi and Mai were captured, he had no hope left; he failed everyone.

"Give it up already." Dartz said. "it's not worth fighting over, don't you want to be with your friends?"

Yami's eyes were glazed over; he stared down at his duel disk, his hand right above the surrender button.

"Just surrender." Dartz said, his voice was like a trance to Yami, it was the only thing he heard.

"I must surrender, it's my destiny." Yami said in a trance-like voice, he was out of it. He could no longer control himself, his hand; inches away from pushing the button.

"Reach deep inside your core and set yourself free" Dartz said.

Tears fell from Yami's eyes, splashing onto the Millennium Puzzle.

"Sacred circle, encircle the Pharaoh!" Dartz commanded, said seal circled around Yami, but the Puzzle stopped it, causing it to spread out again.

"WHAT?!" Dartz screamed in horror, his eyes bulging, he hissed in rage. He couldn't believe this! How could the Millennium Puzzle protect him against the Seal of Orichalcos? It didn't make any sense!

Yami looked up, determination spread through his veins.

"How are you still here?!" Dartz cried.

"You told me to gaze inside of my heart, so I did." Yami replied. "Thinking I'd only find darkness."

"Well, you gazed in the wrong place!" Dartz snapped.

"Believe whatever you wish, but I know the truth." Yami said, pulling a card from his deck. He grinned. "Dartz, do you know what I hold in my hand?" Yami asked. "It's the card to unlock the secret of the Legendary Dragons!"

"What?!" Dartz cried in horror.

Yami played all three dragons at once, then he played Legend of Heart, the dragons flew into the air, suddenly a deep, voice filled the room.

"At last, we have been set free!" Timeasus shouted.

"No!" Dartz cried. "Not them!"

The knights appeared, destroying the Seal of Orichalcos.

"No! What have you done to my seal?" Dartz cried in fury.

"We're destroying it." Hermos replied.

"Did you forget our last encounter?" Critias asked.

"I certainly did not." Timeasus said pointing to his missing eye.

"Oh Timeasus, how is that eye of yours?" Dartz laughed.

Eventually, Dartz's monsters were destroyed, unfortunately for Yami, this created another beast: Divine Serpent.

"Your life points have dropped to zero." Yami pointed out. "So that means you lose."

"In normal cases yes," Dartz said. "However, today it doesn't apply, my monster is still out and unless you can beat him, well, your soul belongs to me!"

Yami's eyes widened when he saw the attack points of the opposing monster. It read: infinity.

"You can't win, give it up!" Dartz yelled.

Divine Serpent was indeed powerful, striking down Timeasus, but Dartz brought him back. Yami used Critias and Hermos's special abilities to attack the Serpent, the attack going back and forth until it reached infinity as well. Then he combined Timeasus, Critias and Hermos together, which then destroyed the Serpent. The Great Leviathan then swallowed Dartz.

The legendary knights released Joey, Seto and Yugi. Yami held Yugi's soul inside his hands. The knights smiled, nodding at Yami before they disappeared. Yami let go of Yugi's soul, which went inside his body, Yami let Yugi take over.

"Look, I think Yugi's back" Tea said. Yugi has his back facing her.

"No, it's the Pharaoh." Tristan said.

"he does seem shorter." Mokuba said.

Yugi turned around, facing the group.

"It is him!" Tea cried, running up to her friend. "Yugi!" she hugged him.

"Hey Tea." Yugi said.

"There's my little buddy!" Joey shouted running up to Yugi and hugging him. "Boy did I miss this spiky head."

"Well if you're set free, then that means everyone else was right?" Tea asked.

"Not exactly, Tea." Joey said letting go of Yugi, who at this point was having trouble breathing due to all the hugs he was getting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

I burst into a fit of laughter. Dartz hissed, balling his fists at his sides, glaring at me. I was still chained to the wall, I hadn't eaten in Ra knows how long, I was weak, my body bruised, tortured and battered. I wasn't sure how long I had been here. I wasn't sure what was happening anymore, but I knew that the Pharaoh had won the duel.

Dartz came in here, slamming the door, he wasted no time, kissing me. I struggled against him, but it was becoming too much, I was weak and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. He had his way with me, cutting my chest, marking me as his. I hissed in pain and pleasure the feeling was too much, apparently he liked to see me in this state, because he couldn't handle it anymore, slamming into me with such force, I screamed.

"Mind telling me why you're in such a pissy mood?" I asked.

"My clone, lost."

At that moment, I bust into a fit of laughter. The expression on Dartz's face was priceless.

"I told you fool!" I said between fits of laughter. "I _told _you that the Pharaoh can't be beaten!"

"Well, he still has the Great Leviathan to worry about." Dartz said, smirking.

"That may be." I said. "But I doubt that creature can hold its own. Especially if it needed souls to even be brought to the world, pathetic if you ask me" I laughed.

"Oh and you're one to talk!" Dartz spat. "Zorc is pathetic!"

"Least Zorc can get the job done right!" I snapped.

"Leviathan will destroy him." Dartz said.

"And if it doesn't?" I asked.

"Then I'll destroy you."


	10. Chapter 9:The Battle with Dartz (Part 2)

Well, I did four hours' worth of math today, then an hour of English homework, and then I decided to write this chapter. So I figured that I can write chapters on the weekend, because I don't have time to during the week. So anyways, I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Nine: The Battle with Dartz (Part 2)

"Do you honestly think that your Great Leviathan can win against the Pharaoh?" I laughed.

"If it doesn't then you'll regret it." Dartz hissed.

"I doubt that." I sneered. "What you've been doing to me so far, hasn't broken me. You should know that, after all, you said you knew everything about me."

"I do." Dartz said.

"Then why are you wasting your time with this mediocre shit?" I spat.

"I'm working my way you to the main course." Dartz said stroking my cheek.

"The main course will be the Pharaoh destroying your pet." I said.

Dartz pulled away. "We'll see." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mr. Kaiba, come outside, quickly!" Roland shouted running inside the building.

The group hurried outside, gasping as they saw Atlantis rise from the ocean.

"What's that?" Ryou asked.

"It's Atlantis." Tea answered.

"How are we supposed to get over there?" Joey asked.

"Well, when I was inside I noticed a vortex." Yugi said.

"That might be our way up to the giant city in the sky." Joey said "C'mon Yug." Joey grabbed Yugi's arm, pulling him toward the building.

"Wait" Tea said. Joey had let go of Yugi's arm, Seto and he were already in the building.

"Yes Tea?" Yugi asked. "oh I know you're wanting to wish the Pharaoh good luck."

"Actually, I wanted to wish you good luck." Tea said with a smile.

"Thanks Tea." Yugi said.

"I'm coming Seto" Mokuba shouted starting to run inside but Tristan held him back.

"Let me go!" Mokuba yelled struggling to set himself free.

"Mokuba, your brother will be fine." Tea assured him.

"Okay." Mokuba said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's time." Dartz smirked.

"If you mean it's time to get your ass kicked, then yes it is." I laughed.

Dartz narrowed his eyes. "You're going to regret saying that thief."

"And you're going to regret ever messing with the Pharaoh." I hissed.

"You know, from the way you talk about him, you seem to like him an awful lot." Dartz said.

"What?!" I cried. "Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"No, I just can see the reality of the situation. Why else would you want him to be protected?" Dartz asked.

"That doesn't mean I like him! I just don't want stupid fools like you to destroy him. That's my job!" I yelled.

"You had your chance, 5,000 years ago and you blew it." Dartz said.

"And so did you!" I snapped. "But here we are, both going after the exact same person, the only difference is, I'll win."

"You think that you're so smart, that you've gotten everything figured out." Dartz spat.

"Well, of course. I'm a God." I smirked.

"You don't have the ability to defeat the Pharaoh." Dartz said.

"And you do?" I hissed. "Face it Dartz, you're losing."

"Well, from the looks of things, I would say, I'm winning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami, Seto and Joey made their way through the portal and toward a glass statue. The statue was of Dartz. Suddenly, an enormous snake-like monster appeared.

"What is that thing?" Joey asked.

"What thing?" Seto asked.

"That pimple on its nose" Joey replied.

"It's Dartz." Yami answered.

"How can that be?" Joey asked. "I thought he needed your soul to bring forth the Great Leviathan."

"I traded my own soul for an equally powerful one." Dartz said.

"Your soul" Yami gasped.

"Bingo." Dartz said.

Suddenly, they were transported to the top of Atlantis to have their battle. Yami, Seto and Joey summoned all of their strong monsters, they attacked at once, but the attacks proved to be useless.

"Your weak monsters can't even scratch my Leviathan!" Dartz cackled.

They even tried to attack with the Knights, but they failed. Everything seemed hopeless. The Great Leviathan grabbed Joey, Seto and Yami, pulling them into its stomach to feed off of their hatred.

"We need to think of something!" Joey cried struggling within the sticky goo of the Great Leviathan.

"Oh that helps." Seto said.

Joey and Seto disappeared, struggling with all their might to get free. Yami held his left arm up through the goo, determined not to fall into the Leviathan.

/I think I know how we can defeat Dartz/ Yugi said.

\How\ Yami asked.

/If we can hear everyone in here, then they should here us right? /

_Everyone listen to me, focus on the light in your heart. I know that is seems hopeless, but if you concentrate and pull your energies together, we can defeat the Great Leviathan for good. _ Yami told everyone mentally. _Remember what you fought for, remember those you have helped you. Remember those that you loved and who have loved you. Focus on the good in your life. Focus on the light in your heart._

_Take my strength, before I lose it all for good! Joey shouted. _

_Take mine too, and don't screw this up Yugi! Seto yelled. _

Everyone's light surrounded Yami, powering him up, the monsters even pitched in to help, lending their strength as well. Yami fell into the Great Leviathan, he let himself go.

"In the name of the Pharaoh, I call upon the three Egyptian Gods!" Yami shouted.

Suddenly Seto, Yami and Joey were set free.

"How did you get us out of there Yug?" Joey asked.

"By summoning them" Yami answered just as Obelisk, Ra and Slifer appeared.

"It's Obelisk, Ra and Slifer. The three Egyptian Gods." Joey gasped.

"Yeah we know who they are." Seto said rolling his eyes.

The Gods went into the sky, disappearing. Yami separated himself from the Puzzle, following the Gods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's your move." Yami said, appearing beside of Obelisk.

"You dare challenge the Great Leviathan?" Dartz hissed.

The Great Leviathan sent out its attack, Ra, Slifer and Obelisk did the same, the attacks clashed together, pushing against one another.

"You won't Pharaoh, give it up. The Great Leviathan is powered up by the darkness inside the souls it captured!"

"Wrong Dartz, I transformed that darkness to light, fueling the Egyptian Gods!" Yami shouted.

The attack of the Gods pushed the Great Leviathan's attack toward it, along with the Gods' attack, sending the monster falling into the water.

Souls were being released as the monster fell.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it looks like you lost." I said.

"Oh I haven't lost." Dartz smirked. "Not by a long shot."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Your monster has been destroyed."

"That's what I'm going to make the Pharaoh believe." Dartz said. "And besides, now it's time for me to punish you."

Dartz used the power of the Orichalcos to release me from my confines, I fell to the ground.

"You look like your skin and bones." Dartz chuckled.

I didn't say anything, glaring up at him.

"Stand up!" he shouted.

I tried to stand, but I couldn't. I was weak, I felt like I had been chained to the wall for weeks. Dartz only let me down to allow me to care for necessary hygiene, other than that, I had to be chained to the wall. When I did get off the wall, he'd usually beat me until I was left unconscious on the floor, then he raped me, the usual shit I was used to, nothing new.

My vision was going in and out, I was half way up. Everything was spinning; I leaned against the wall to support myself. Finally, I was able to stand. I looked at Dartz, who grabbed my wrist, jerking me toward him.

"Let go!" I shouted struggling against him.

"Shut up!" he hissed. "You said that I've been too easy on you, well, I'm not going to be this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami entered the Puzzle, he, Seto, and Joey ran toward the portal, they ran through it, just in time.

"You won!" Tea cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We did." Yami said. "Let's head to Rebecca's." Yami said.

Seto and Mokuba had already left, Pegasus gave Yugi and the others a ride to Rebecca's through his personal jet, as a thanks for saving him.

Tristan and Joey were stuffing their faces with food.

"All you two do is eat and sleep!" Tea said.

"So?" Joey said stuffing another slice of pizza in his mouth.

"Careful, man or you're going to choke." Tristan warned.

"No I-"

Suddenly, Joey began coughing. Tea gave him some water, which he gulped down.

"Ah" Joey gasped trying to catch his breath. "Thanks Tea."

"Maybe you will listen to Tristan and learn not to stuff your mouth with a whole slice of pizza." Tea said.

Outside, Yugi was standing beside of the lake.

"I can't believe it's finally over." Yugi said to himself.

Yami appeared transparent beside of him.

"I know, and it's all thanks to you." Yami said, smiling at Yugi.

"You did all of the work." Yugi said.

"But you helped me to get rid of the darkness in my heart." Yami said.

"Umm…Yami…" Yugi said looking down at the ground.

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked.

"What you said when I was captured by Dartz, when I was forced to be a knight, did you-"

"YUGI!" Rebecca cried running up to Yugi.

Yugi turned around, just before he was tackled to the ground. Rebecca hugged him, snuggling her face into his chest.

"Oh Yugi, I'm so glad you're okay." Rebecca said.

"Get off of him!" Tea snapped standing over them. Rebecca got off Yugi, helping him to his feet.

"You're just jealous because Yugi likes me better, isn't that right Yugi?" Rebecca said, interlocking their arms together.

"I-"Yugi said.

"Come on, Yugi, let's go eat!" Rebecca said, pulling him toward the campsite.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Has anyone noticed anything strange about Ryou?" Tea asked. They had eaten dinner and were now in the camper. Ryou and Professor Hawkins had gone to bed.

"No." Joey said. "What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know…" Tea trailed off looking away before averting her gaze back to Joey. "He doesn't seem like himself."

"You know, I've noticed something too. He's been more distant than he usually is." Yugi mentioned.

"Do you think we should talk to him?" Tea asked.

"I think we should leave him alone, he's been through a lot." Duke said.

"Yeah you're right.

A few hours later, everyone headed to bed.

Yugi, who had been exhausted from playing games with Tristan and Joey, fell onto the bed, falling asleep quickly. Yami however wasn't so lucky.

"Just tell him!" Yami said to himself, sitting in his soul room. He watched Yugi sleeping, breathing slowly, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took.

Yami stood up, pacing back and forth; he needed to tell Yugi how he felt about him. But it proved to be difficult, every time he tried, they would either get interrupted or Yami couldn't tell him.

"I'm going to tell him tomorrow." Yami said. He went into another room, where he usually slept; he laid down, pulling the blankets over him, before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

_Blood_

_So much blood, it poured, filling the room. Screams of pain were heard. The voice didn't sound familiar, yet familiar at the same time. Laughter filled the air. Yami ran through the building, stone statues on either side of him, red eyes glaring as her ran, taunting his movements. _

_"Come find him Pharaoh!" the voice cackled. _

_"Who's there?" Yami shouted still running, he stopped suddenly, seeing a statue up ahead. He couldn't see what it was; the shadows were blocking his view. Slowly, he made a cautious step forward, but he slipped, falling to the ground, landing hard. _

_Laughter filled the air. Everything spun. Yami slowly stood up, looking at his hands, he noticed there was blood all over them. _

_"What's going on?" Yami asked. _

_He took over running again, this time toward the left, the voice cackled, blood painted the walls. He stopped when he saw small boy with brown hair and brown eyes. _

_"Please, help me." He pleaded, tears fell from his eyes. _

_"What's going on?" Yami asked. _

_"We're under attack." The boy answered. _

_"What do you mean?" Yami asked. _

_"There's no time, he'll find us." The boy said. "Come this way." The boy grabbed Yami by the arm, they took off again. _

_"Where are we going?" Yami shouted. _

_"Somewhere to hide" The boy replied. "He's going to send his monsters after us soon." _

_"What's going on?" Yami asked, stumbling some as the boy, who still had a hold of his wrist, sped up. _

_They heard growling, which got louder and louder with each passing second. _

_"Come on, in here!" the boy said jerking Yami inside a room, they quickly shut the door. _

_Yami panted, leaning against the wall. _

_"Are you okay, mister?" the boy asked. _

_"I-I think so" Yami gasped. "Thank you." _

_"You're welcome" _

_"Can you tell me what's going on?" Yami questioned. _

_"There's a man, an evil man, he's capturing us all one by one." _

_"What does he plan to do?" Yami asked. _

_"He's trying to destroy the world." The boy answered. _

_"Who?" Yami asked. _

_"I don't know" the boy replied. "I haven't seen him; he sends his men and monsters to capture us." _

_Yami didn't know what to say. This boy and whoever was in his village was in danger. But who was this boy? Why did they need to be captured? What was going on? _

_"Please help him" the boy pleaded. _

Yami woke up sitting up in the bed, he looked around, everything looked the same. He appeared out of the Puzzle, beside of Yugi who was sleeping soundly.

"It was just a dream." Yami sighed in relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain

Hot torturous pain ran through my body. I was no longer in the dungeon room, chained to the wall; no I was in a different room, where the walls were painted white. There was a large bed, which I lay on; my wrists were cuffed to the headboard. Dartz stood a few feet away from me, burning me with the Orichalcos. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, I wouldn't give this fucker the satisfaction, I knew I could take this, I've been through so much worse.

"You-you think that's going to keep me down?" I managed to say.

"Maybe I should kick it up a notch then?" Dartz cackled.

The pain intensified. Dartz walked further toward me, reaching out to run a finger along my chest, which was now covered in scars, new and old. I hissed.

"Such a beautiful boy" Dartz whispered trailing his fingers up and down my stomach and chest.

"I'm not a boy." I snapped.

Dartz just smiled. He climbed onto the bed.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "You lost!"

"I didn't lose." Dartz said.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled. "The Pharaoh destroyed your beast, everyone's soul was released! What more could you possibly want!"

"That's what you think." Dartz smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Exactly as it sounds, all the souls haven't been released." Dartz said.

"So why did you let the Pharaoh go?" I asked.

"He'll come back." Dartz smirked. "I have the perfect bait."

"What are you talking about? His Hikari is safe." I yelled.

""I wasn't talking about Yugi." Dartz said.

"Then…"

"I was talking about _you_"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: okay so I want to clear a few things up. I know that after the Gods defeat the GL he comes back in a weaker form, however I didn't do that in this story, there is a reason for this. Dartz has not been defeat, in fact if you thought he was bad in the anime, just wait until you see what I have planned for him to do. Mooha! Lots of pairings are coming into this story! I'm so excited!


	11. Chapter 10:Nightmares

I haven't had my computer in about three days, due to the fact that my battery in it wanted to be a bitch, I had to order a new one and it's coming on Saturday yay! My computer does work; I just have to keep it on the charger.

I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to get any of my online homework done! But I managed to! I got two sections of math done, my discussion board and two responses done, and some of my online English assignment.

While, I was without a computer I managed to read all of chapter two for Abnormal Psych, I love that class! It's so interesting! We were talking about black and white thinking, which is the type of thinking I have. It's either there, or it's not, there's no in-between in my mind…

Anyways, I also got most of my WR homework done, which isn't due until the first Monday in February anyways and I still have to print off my study guide, but taking these notes and all should help.

Anyways, guess what! IT IS FUCKING SNOWING IN NORTH CAROLINA! I am NOT joking it is fucking snowing and LIGHTNING! I believe the Tarheel state has just won the award for the coolest weather this year! I mean isn't that just the coolest shit? I've never seen it do that before! It started snowing about 7ish I think and it's STILL snowing and it's 11 right now! I mean I don't really like snow, since we don't actually get REAL snow, I want some damn snow cream, I can't make it with this ice shit. They canceled night classes tonight, which I don't have anyways, expect on Mondays…I hope they cancel my class tomorrow, if the sidewalks are icy, my ass isn't going out there. I'm more worried about the damn sidewalk than the road, I'd rather not slip, fall and die, and we all know that's what's going to happen.

Okay, well that's enough talking, I'm sure that y'all want to read the next chapter of this story, I'm sorry if it's a bit lame at first, I had to do it so y'all would know what the hell was going on! So anyways, enjoy and don't forget to send me a sexy review full of love and Bakura-ness

~Snooglepuff

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Ten: Nightmares

A year had gone by since Dartz was defeated. Seto Kaiba had thrown yet another tournament; this time to gain his company's reputation back due to the fact so many people had blamed his company for the monsters appearing all over the city and such.

Needless to say, Seto was in a bind that was until Mokuba suggested that they have a tournament to gain their reputation back and to kick off Kaiba Land. Seto agreed, calling his tournament: Kaiba Grand Prix.

The top duelist around the world gathered to compete in the tournament, for a chance to face off against Yugi and Yami for the world championship title. Yami and Joey competed in the event because they didn't have a ride home from Rebecca's house, they had gone there after the events in America to regroup and see where they were going to head off to next. Yami wanted to unlock his mind and find out the mysteries of his past, everyone else wanted to say.

Finally, Yami agreed; then it dawned on everyone that even if they had wanted to leave, they couldn't, Pegasus had brought them there and no one had the money to book a flight back to Japan. So they were stranded. That was, until Mokuba appeared on a helicopter, telling Yami, Rebecca and Joey about the Duel Monsters Tournament that they were invited to. Seeing that it was their only way home, they agreed to compete.

During the tournament strange events kept occurring, before the tournament began, Yami, his friends and a bunch of children were locked inside one of the dueling arenas in Kaiba Land, Yami had to duel an advanced robot using another kid's deck just to get them out of there. Seto, of course, was very suspicious about this and kept his eye out for anything else.

Then there was, Vivian Wong, who claimed that she was the best duelist in the world. She hit on Yami and Yugi, trying to attract their attention, needless to say, Tea and Rebecca weren't too thrilled about it, Tea because she knew that they both deserved better and Rebecca because of her crush on Yugi.

Eventually, they couldn't take it anymore, and told Vivian that they were gay. Vivian of course, didn't believe it, but then it was Yugi, who grabbed Joey by the wrist, pulling him into a heated kiss that lasted for more than three seconds. To say Vivian was pissed was an understatement, she quickly left after that.

The events came and went random acts of malfunctions with the systems, proved the work of Zigfried von Schroeder who dueled under the guise of Ziegfried Lloyd. His fist duel was easily won against Rex and Weevil, who had snuck into the tournament, trying to pose as another duelist. Instead of them getting disqualified, Ziegfried quickly proved he was better than they were, defeating them with a single attack.

Seto eventually found out that it was Ziegfried that was trying to ruin his company's reputation. Zigfried was part of the Schroder family, he claimed that Seto had taken his idea to make monster holographic projections, thus he set out to get revenge on Seto and his company.

Seto, not even have been able to compete in his tournament, challenged Ziegfried to a duel; Ziegfried younger brother Leon, who went under the guise as Leon Wilson, who used a fairy tale deck to climb his way to the top. But just as he was about to duel his brother for a chance to duel against Yami and Yugi, Seto appeared out of nowhere, claiming that Zigfried had entered his tournament under a false name and had been trying to ruin his company due to jealousy.

Seto won, and made Leon the winner of the duel that Zigfried and Leon were supposed to have had. Seto allowed Zigfried to stay so he could watch what could have been. Unbeknownst to everyone however, Zigfried had slipped Leon an illegal card: the Golden Castle of Stongeberg. When Leon played it, not having realized it was an illegal card, a virus quickly spread throughout Kaiba Corp's computer system. Thankfully, Seto had used his gut instincts to tell him that Zigfried couldn't be trusted and the company was saved. Yami won the duel, and everyone went home.

A few months later, Joey won a trip to India, being able to take his friends along with him. The group of friends thought that everything would be alright, until their plane crashed. Alex Brisbane, a colleague of Solomon's had appeared out of nowhere, claiming that Solomon had disappeared. Alex, being the direct descendant of Alexander the Great, was possessed by his evil half. Yugi and the others followed him into the pyramid that Alex and Solomon had been exploring.

They found a giant room in the lower half of the pyramid; the whole floor was covered with a large map. Joey stepped on the map, quickly disappearing. Soon, everyone else, but Alex joined him.

When they arrived in the world, monsters starting to attack them, the group had gotten separated, during their time apart, they had discovered weird egg shape stones, that when you touch them, monsters would come out and they were forever loyal to you.

Eventually, the group found each other, including Solomon, during their campfire, a group of flower dogs attacked the group, causing them to leave everything they had behind. Yami was the first to understand that they were in the world of the capsule monsters and in order to get out of the world, they need to play the game that was set up.

A young girl gave Tea a pendant, which, when all five sides turned a different color, would unlock the door to gain the power to rule the entire world. During their stay in the Capsule Monster world, Alexander the Great's "real" half appeared, helping the group with their challenges. After five long and harsh challenges, all five sides of the pendant changed colors.

Solomon allowed Alexander to use his body to go into the real world. Alex was standing there waiting, rushing over to Solomon's side, to make sure he was okay. He then tricked Solomon into giving him the pendant, Alexander's evil side had completely taken over his body, and Alexander's good side used an opportunity to join his other half, to make him see that what he was doing was wrong.

Everyone tried to stop Alexander from opening the door, but it was too late, everyone fell inside of a black portal, floating in the air, Shadie appeared, telling everyone that they had to play capsule monsters in order to see who the true king was.

Alexander and his followers fought Yami and his friends. Alexander used his allies, sacrificing their monsters in order for him to gain more power, this was his downfall. Yami protected his friends and in return, they gave him their strength, thus he defeated Alexander, getting rid of his evil half for good.

Ryou had left after the events in America shortly after getting a call from his father, who had picked him up when everyone else was still in America, waiting on Pegasus to arrive to take them to Rebecca's. Ryou was ecstatic about being able to see his father again, though, he was still worried about Bakura. He tried to push the thoughts away as best he could, but he still felt guilty about them.

"Maybe it's for the best." Ryou said to himself, pulling his blanket over his head, trying to fall asleep. His father would be leaving in a few days to go back to Egypt. Ryou wasn't too thrilled about it, but he knew that his father wouldn't stay with him forever. No, he would leave and he would once again be alone. Only this time, he wouldn't have Bakura: he would be truly alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone gathered in Yugi's living room.

"Guys, I'm worried about Yami." Yugi said, holding a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, blanks were wrapped around him, it had been snowing for a good four hours.

"Is he still having nightmares?" Tea questioned giving Yugi a concerned look. Yugi had told Tea and the others that Yami had been acting strangely since the events in America. Yami had shut himself off from his friends, hardly talking to them. Every night, Yugi would wake up to Yami screaming from within the Puzzle. Yugi would manifest inside to see what was wrong. Yami never replied, shaking his head as if to pretend that whatever he dreamt about was only a dream.

"Yeah," Yugi sighed, looking down at his reflection in the hot chocolate.

"He's probably not over the Orichalcos bullshit." Tristan said.

Yugi looked up from his mug.

"But why would he still be having nightmares about that? Shouldn't he be getting better?" Yugi asked. "I think the nightmares are getting worse." Yugi said looking away.

"Well, from what I've heard, ya gotta fall before ya, rise, so Yams is probably falling right now and he's feelin guilty for what happened to ya, Yug." Joey said

"I guess you're right." Yugi said looking at Joey.

"Of course I am!" Joey boasted. "Aren't I always right?"

Yugi just laughed.

"Hey Yug" Joey said.

"Hmm" Yugi asked.

"Are you going to eat that?" Joey asked pointing to a half-eaten sandwich that was sitting on a saucer on the small table in the living room.

"Umm… no you go ahead and-"Yugi said but he was cut off by Joey grabbing the sandwich and devouring it in one gulp.

"Slow down or you're going to lose a finger." Tristan said.

"I'm fi-"Joey began to say but started to choke.

"I'll go get some milk." Tea said shaking her head as she entered the kitchen, coming back with a glass of milk.

She handed it to Joey, who quickly gulped it down. Finally, he placed the glass down, letting out a deep breath, before his normal breathing started back up again.

"Are you okay Joey?" Yugi asked, giving him a worried look.

"I'm fine, Yug, thanks man." Joey said giving Yugi a smile. Yugi smiled back.

"This wouldn't happen if you'd eat like a normal person and slow down." Tea scolded.

"Ah, c'mon Tea" Joey said. "I had that made."

"If having it made means that you're getting choked, then I don't want to find out what not being made is." Tea said, taking a seat beside Yugi on the couch.

"No, Tea, he wouldn't have to go through that _if_ he knew how to eat like I did." Tristan said, giving Joey a smirk.

"Since when have you become the eating expert?" Joey asked giving Tristan a look.

"Well, someone has to teach you, might as well be me." Tristan replied, grinning.

"Oh, like you could do any better!" Joey yelled standing up.

"I don't _think_ I know!" Tristan shouted, doing the same.

"Well bring it!" Joey shouted.

"You're on!" Tristan yelled.

Both boys were standing inches from each other, ready to break into a fight any second.

"Okay you two break it up." Tea demanded, "We have other things to worry about besides food."

"You're right Tea." Tristan said, sitting down in the chair that was behind him. Joey walked over the other chair, taking a seat.

"Joey are you sure you're okay?" Yugi asked.

"I'm fine, Yug, thanks for asking." Joey said.

Yugi nodded.

A few hours later, everyone went to bed, they were staying at Yugi's house because the weather was bad and because Yugi had invited them to stay. Solomon was on yet another trip, Tea took his bed, Joey and Tristan took Yugi's bed and Yugi slept on the couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want to know what's going on with you!" Yugi shouted in a demanding tone, manifesting inside of Yami's soul room.

Yami, who hadn't come out of the Puzzle or spoken to Yugi all day, sat on a step, his elbows were propped up by his thighs, his face buried in his hands. At the sound of Yugi's voice, he dropped his hands, looking at Yugi.

"Yugi what are you-"Yami began but Yugi quickly cut him off.

"I came here to find answers." Yugi replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yami said, looking down at the floor.

"Yes you do Yami!" Yugi shouted.

Yami looked up; Yugi was about a foot away now, their eyes locking.

"I-"

"Spill it, what's going on!" Yugi asked.

"It's just a couple of nightmares Yugi, nothing for you to worry about." Yami said.

"Yami, these so called "nightmares" that you've been having, have been going on for the past year! I understand that you're upset about what happened in American, and that you blame yourself. But it wasn't your fault. You didn't mean to do it, and I've already told you, that I forgive you. So what is the real problem?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know." Yami whispered.

Yugi sighed.

"How can I help you, if you won't tell me what's the matter?" Yugi asked, on the verge of tears.

"Yugi…" Yami said softly, starting to get up.

"No, Yami, don't." Yugi said backing away from Yami.

"Wh-"Yami began.

"I can't handle this" Yugi said. "I can't be with someone that won't tell me what's wrong. I thought you trusted me, obviously you don't!" Yugi cried.

"Yes I do." Yami shouted.

"Then why won't you tell me!" Yugi screamed.

Yami blinked.

"I-I can't." Yami said.

"Yami, if you're going to act this way, then I think we need to take a break." Yugi said.

"I-"Yami began but before he could continue, Yugi disappeared.

\Yugi\ Yami called through the mind-link. But Yugi didn't answer. Again and again he tried, until Yugi got fed up and slammed the mind-link closed.

Yami sighed, walking into a different room, the room he slept in. He flopped down on the bed.

"What have I done?" he asked.

_"Come on!" Yami shouted to the boy, who was standing there. Several monsters roared, inches away from the boy. _

_"They want me." The boy said, his back toward Yami. _

_"I'm not going to let them have you, now let's go!" Yami demanded, grabbing the boy by the wrist. The boy jerked it away. _

_"Please, just go." The boy pleaded turning around to look at Yami. The monsters tried to get the boy, but Yami blasted them with his Dark Magician. _

_"I'm not leaving you, now come on!" Yami yelled. _

_When the boy looked back and saw that all the monsters had disappeared, he quickly followed Yami. They started to hear more growls and roars, picking up the pace, running into whatever room they saw. Before the boy could even say anything about giving his life up to the monsters, Yami quickly disposed of them. _

_They ran into a large room, which had stone cravings of different forms of duel monsters all over the walls. A large snake appeared, grabbing the boy._

_"Help!" he cried, struggling within the snakes grasp. _

_Yami spun around; attacking the snake, but nothing seemed to work. He wouldn't give up; however, blasting the snake with all his might. Still, nothing happened. _

_"Just go!" the boy yelled. _

_"I'm not leaving you here!" Yami shouted. "Everything has a weakness!" _

_"Please, just go!" the boy begged. "It's for the best." _

_"You should really listen to him, Pharaoh." A voice said. _

_"Who goes there?" Yami asked. _

_"You'll know in due time." The voice said. _

_"I don't have time to play games with you." Yami snapped. "Release him at once!" _

_"Tsk, tsk, Pharaoh, I do not take orders from you." The voice said. _

_"He's a child!" Yami shouted. "What could you possibly want with him?" _

_"That's for me to know and you to find out." The voice said. _

_Yami suddenly heard a scream. He spun around only to see that the snake and the boy were gone. He fell to his knees, hitting the cold stone floor with his fists, the skin broke a bit, leaving a thin trail of blood running down his hands. _

_"I'll get you back for this!" Yami shouted, tears falling down his eyes. "I don't care who you are, or how long it takes, you will pay for this!" _

_The voice just cackled. _

_Yami got up, looking around, there were several rooms that he could go into, he chose the one up ahead, walking in it. The monsters had stopped attacking him. _

_After what felt like hours, Yami walked into a large room, a room that he had never seen before. This room was much darker than the other rooms, candles surrounded the area on all sides, words, painted in blood covered the walls, up ahead was a large double snake alter, with a set of stairs in between them. Yami cautiously stepped forward, he had never been in this room before and by the looks of things, it seemed dangerous. _

_He climbed the stairs, taking one step at a time; the staircase was made of stone, with no form of railing what so ever. Yami could hear the cackling of the voice from earlier but he ignored it, he wanted to see what was at the top. _

_Finally, he reached the top. It was a large area that had candles surrounding a circle-like area. The circle had the symbol of the Orichalcos inside of it. There was a large statue of the Great Leviathan a few feet away, sitting upon a pillar. There was a large chandelier right over the circle, swaying back and forth. The floor was made of different material than the rest of the place had: the floor was made of granite tile instead of stone; the walls were covered in pictures of people. _

_Yami walked further into the room, the circle a few feet in front of him, it was quite dark inside and very hard to see. Yami stopped in front of the circle and let out an ear piercing scream. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Whelp…I think I'm going to stop there for tonight. I was thinking about adding more parts, but I think this chapter is long enough and second part to this chapter is pretty long, so why not have it for next chapter :D. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed!


	12. Chapter 11: Uprising

Hello frans! We get another update! Aren't y'all excited! No school for me until Tuesday so I should be able to update nightly until school then! Yay! I know y'all miss my daily updates! I know I do! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Eleven: Uprising

_Yami fell to his knees, reaching a shaky hand out to touch the white-haired boy lying on the floor. Ryou's face, stomach, chest, everywhere was covered in bruises, cuts, welts and burns. Yami felt tears sting his eyes. He gulped, moving closer to Ryou, examining his body. He traced the discolored skin, skin that was once a beautiful creamy white, now was discolored in blue-black-yellow bruises. _

_The boy didn't stir as Yami ran hand slowly over the body of the innocent boy, the room was dark, much too dark, Yami needed more light, he could see the bruises due to the reflecting candle light but he was sure there was other damage done. _

_Moonlight suddenly entered the room. Yami's eyes widened, where was the moonlight coming from? He looked up to see that the chandelier hanging above him was attached to a glass ceiling, the full moon shined, illuminating the room. _

_Yami looked down and gasped…this wasn't Ryou he was touch, with gentle touches, this was…_

_The spirit of the Millennium Ring, or Bakura, as Ryou called him. Before Ryou had left to meet up with his Father again, everyone was talking about Battle City and how they were glad Bakura was gone. Ryou asked them not to call Bakura the Spirit of the Ring anymore and allowed them to call him by his first name. Yami refused to do it, sure, he'd call Ryou by his first name, but his yami? Hell no! _

_Yami jerked his hand back, punching the floor below him. He couldn't believe that he had just touched the spirit like that! Yami tried to get up but something stopped him, he wasn't bounded by anything, so what was his problem? _

_He looked at Bakura, something wasn't right. Why was Bakura lying here? He was injured no doubt, but he should be healed shouldn't he? He's a spirit…he was still a part of Ryou. What was going on here? _

_"I don't care how evil you are, I'm taking you away from here." Yami said to himself. He stood up slowly, his legs a bit shaky; then he tucked his hands under Bakura's legs and neck, lifting him, holding him bridal style. _

_Yami blinked in surprise, Bakura was extremely light. He started to walk toward the stairs, only to be stopped by a pain-filled moan. Yami looked down at Bakura, his eyes still closed, his hair was a complete mess, his body overly sensitive; pain erupted inside of him. His eyes flew open and he screamed. _

_Yami tighten his hold on Bakura, as he struggled within his grasp, trying to get down. He wasn't sure who was holding in, it felt like his body was floating in the air. He knew the Orichalcos was a powerful thing, so something as trivial as levitating bodies shouldn't be a big factor. But Bakura could feel someone holding him. _

_"Spirit, calm down!" Yami shouted, tightening his hold on the struggling man. _

_Bakura's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. It couldn't be…what was _he_ doing here?! _

_"Ph-"Bakura started to say but he was cut off. _

_"You need to calm down." Yami said again. "I'm not going to hurt you." _

_"Put me down now!" Bakura hissed. _

_"You're hurt and I'm going to see to it that you get some help." Yami said. _

_"Fat chance, Pharaoh, now put me back where I-"Bakura started to say, but suddenly, he started coughing. _

_Yami gently placed Bakura on the floor. Bakura shivered and coughed up blood, panting. _

_"Are you alright?" Yami asked. _

_What was going on? Why was he worried about Bakura of all people! Why was he even here? What was going on?! Yami knelt down beside of Bakura, placing a hand on his back. Bakura didn't take notice, still coughing. Finally, he managed to calm down. _

_"WH-What are you doing here, Pharaoh?" Bakura asked, trying to stand up, but he kept falling. _

_"I-I'm not sure." Yami admitted. He wasn't sure, why had he walked toward _that_ particular door? Why had he gone up the stairs and why had he lifted Bakura into his arms, even after he knew that it was Bakura, and not Ryou, lying on the ground. "We need to get you a hospital." _

_"Fat chance," Bakura said. "I'm not going to one of those crazy places! " _

_"This isn't up for debate Spirit!" Yami snapped. "Now come on!" _

_Yami grabbed Bakura's hand, jerking him up into a standing position. Bakura jerked his hand back, falling. Yami caught him. Bakura looked up at Yami, his vision fading in and out, everything seemed blurry. _

_"Pharaoh…" Bakura whispered before falling into unconsciousness. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Yami's eyes flew open, he sat up in his bed, letting out an ear piercing shriek. He panted, his whole body shaking. What was _that_? Since when did he dream of the Spirit of the Ring?! He blinked, trying to calm his body, his hands gripping the comforter, his heart beat widely in his chest. He'd never felt something so strong before. He could still feet Bakura's skin underneath his fingertips.

His skin, was so soft. The bruises, cuts, scars, welts and burns on his body were like nothing Yami had ever seen before. The last time he saw Ryou, he seemed fine, but if Bakura was hurting Ryou, why was he in control?

No. It wasn't Bakura harming Ryou, something else was going on but what was it? Yami slowly got out of bed, it was still night, he hadn't been asleep for too long. Stepping out of his room, he walked into the center of the Puzzle, the labyrinth of stairs and rooms surrounded him. His life, was still a mystery to him.

Yami walked around, entering rooms, searching for clues as to what his dreams met, but he didn't find any.

/Yami/ Yugi moaned, half-asleep.

Yami stopped, shutting the door he was about to enter. He looked outside the Puzzle to see Yugi was starting to wake up.

\Yugi\ Yami asked.

Yugi didn't say anything, he fell back to sleep, sighing contently, snuggling his face in the pillow.

"Yami" Yugi sighed.

Yami smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi woke up, he sat up in the couch. How did he even get here?

"Joey must've switched places with me, last night." Yugi mumbled, Joey often did that, seeing Yugi on the couch, each time Joey would come over to spend the night, Yugi insisted that Joey sleep in his room, Joey tried to argue that it wouldn't make sense, since he always ate during the night and Yugi's room was upstairs, meaning he'd have to climb the stairs. Apparently, Joey had waited until after Yugi was asleep before lifting the boy in his arms and placing him gently on the bed.

"Yugi" Yami said manifesting outside of the Puzzle.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi cried, jumping back a bit in shock. Yami hadn't come out of the Puzzle in Ra knows how long.

"Yugi, I need the Millennium Ring." Yami said.

Yugi blinked. "I-Why do you need the Ring?"

"I need to check something." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm worried about you." Yugi said.

Yami sighed. "I know."

"Why won't you just tell me what's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not even sure, what's going on Aibou." Yami said looking out the window.

"Well, maybe we can figure it out together." Yugi suggested.

"I-I don't want to put you in danger." Yami said.

"And I don't want to see you suffer but I am!" Yugi cried, hitting the mattress with his fists.

Yami turned to look at Yugi, his eyes widened.

"Please, Yami." Yugi said, his eyes locking with Yami's.

Yami took a deep breathe, then let it out slowly.

"Let me see the Ring, then I will tell you." Yami said.

Yugi gave him a look. "Are you sure, or are you just saying that so I'll give you the Ring?" Yugi asked, suspiciously.

"I promise Yugi, I will tell you." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. He threw the covers off of himself, walking toward the other side of the room. He lifted the box that had the Millennium Items in it: Rod, Necklace, and Ring sat in the box. Yugi grabbed the Ring. He walked back to the bed.

"You're probably going to need to take over the body." Yugi said, "Seeing as how you can't touch anything like that."

"I'm not touching it." Yami said.

"Then-"Yugi said.

"I'm going inside of it." Yami said.

"Wh-"Yugi cried.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed, he looked down at the Ring sitting on his bed, it glowed brightly, the Puzzle, which he had placed around his neck, also glowed, he could feel Yami leaving the Puzzle. Finally, the light ceased.

/Yami/ Yugi called but there was no reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Yami entered the Ring, looking around, everything was dark, there were two soul rooms, just like in the Puzzle. Yami opened the doors, but no one was inside either room. He wandered around the Ring for a while, trying to find Bakura, he knew Bakura's spirit was inside the Ring, he just needed to find it.

But why did he want to find it? Bakura was evil, whatever he dreamt about, it was only a dream, what could make him possibly want to help Bakura? It didn't make any sense!

Eventually, Yami gave up his search, he couldn't even feel Bakura in there anywhere. So where was he? Yami manifested outside of the Ring.

"Call, Ryou." Yami said.

"Wh-"Yugi said.

"Now, Yugi!" Yami shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Yugi called Ryou, a few days later, he arrived in Domino.

"Ryou" Yami said. "Where is the Spirit?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Ryou said, he sat on the couch. Everyone else was still asleep; it was early in the morning.

"Ryou, please don't play games with me." Yami said.

"I-I'm not, Yami." Ryou said.

"Then can you please tell me where he is?" Yami asked.

"I-"Ryou began.

"He's not in the Ring." Yami said.

"I don't know where he is." Ryou said softly.

"I think you do." Yami said.

Ryou didn't say anything; he looked down at the ground.

"I've been dreaming about him." Yami said suddenly.

Ryou's head snapped up, his eyes widened.

_"What_?" Ryou cried.

"The dreams, the nightmares I've been having. They're about _him_!" Yami shouted.

"I-"

"I don't know what's happening. I manifested in the Ring, and I couldn't sense him! You're his Hikari, I know you and he share a body, where is he?" Yami asked.

"We-we don't share a body anymore." Ryou mumbled.

"What?" Yami asked, his eyes widened in confusion.

"We have separate bodies now." Ryou answered.

"How is this possible?" Yami asked.

"Dartz," Ryou replied.

"Dartz?" Yami asked.

Ryou nodded.

"Ryou, I want you to tell me everything that happened." Yami said.

Ryou nodded. He told Yami about how Bakura told him to find him in America, he told him about Mai finding him and the strange dream he had. He told him about waking up in a room, seeing a lot of blood on his body, he told him about seeing Bakura for the first time outside of the Ring, how he used his real name. How they made love and how Bakura kicked him out of the room.

"What could Dartz have wanted with the Spirit?" Yami asked, mostly to himself.

"I-I don't know." Ryou whispered.

"Something's telling me that something happened to him." Yami said.

"No." Ryou whispered.

Yami looked at Ryou.

"You love him don't you?" Yami asked.

Ryou turned away, looking at the floor.

Yami walked over to Ryou, taking a seat on the couch, he placed a hand on Ryou's back. The boy turned to look at Yami.

"I don't agree with this." Yami said.

"I-"

"But, I won't tell you who to be with, but bear in mind that he will not return the favor." Yami said. "I refuse to see you hurt."

"I know." Ryou said.

"We need to figure out where he's at." Yami said.

"Figure out where who's at?!" Yugi shouted, manifesting outside of the Puzzle.

"Yugi!" Ryou and Yami jumped in alarm.

"Yami, you promised that you'd tell me what's going on!" Yugi yelled.

"I am." Yami said.

"Then why haven't I heard from you?" Yugi asked.

"I-"Yami said.

Yugi turned toward Ryou. "What's this I hear about you and the Spirit of the Ring having different bodies?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, Dartz gave him a body."

"So if Bakura has his own body, wouldn't that make him mortal again?" Yugi questioned.

Yami nodded.

"But Dartz is dead, so where is the Spirit?" Yugi asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Ryou sighed.

"Yami, tell me about your dreams, maybe they'll help us." Ryou said.

Yami nodded.

He told Ryou and Yugi about his dreams, how he had been with this little boy, they had been getting chased by monsters, in the last dream, the boy had disappeared, he found a room, where he believed Ryou was lying on the floor in the middle of the Orichalcos symbol. He told them how badly Bakura was injured, how he lifted him in his arms, and how he woke up screaming, struggling within his grasp.

"That's happening inside the Puzzle." Yugi said.

Yami blinked.

"What are you talking about Yugi?" Yami asked, giving his lover a confused look.

"Think about it, Yami." Yugi said.

"Oh, I get what you're saying!" Ryou exclaimed.

Yami looked at Ryou, then at Yugi.

Yugi sighed. "The Puzzle is a reflection of _your_ mind."

"I know." Yami said.

"It's also full of memories; your experience with the Orichalcos impacted your life in a big way, correct?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, but I don't see where the Spirit of the Ring would have anything to do with this." Yami said.

"Bakura is _inside_ of the Puzzle." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Do you remember in Battle City, when Bandit Keith took the Puzzle?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, waiting for Yugi to continue.

"Well, Ryou came along and helped me, Bandit Keith had shattered the Puzzle, he gave me a piece a few moments _after_ he gave me that piece." Yugi explained.

"What does this have to do with Bakura?" Yami asked.

"It has everything to do with him!" Yugi shouted.

"Yugi, you're explaining is horrible." Ryou laughed.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "Well, then you try to explain it! I can't get any more simpler!"

Ryou laughed again. "What Yugi is trying to say is that Bakura as you know took over my body against my will a lot of times, we're thinking that during the time I helped Yugi, he took over my body and placed a piece of his soul in the Puzzle." Ryou said.

Yami's eyes widened. So that wasn't a dream! Bakura was inside the Millennium Ring! Something happened to his soul! But what was it?

"We need to bring Bakura out of the Puzzle." Yami said.

"Yes, we do" Ryou said. "But we can't unless he has a body." Ryou said.

"Can't he just use yours?" Ryou asked.

Ryou shook his head. "I would let him, but he already has his own body and besides, we need to find out where the rest of Bakura is." Ryou said.

Yami and Yugi nodded.

"So what's the plan?" Yugi asked.

"We find Bakura." Yami replied.

"Do you know where he is?" Yugi asked.

"No, but I think I know who does." Yami responded.


	13. Chapter 12: The Rescue Mission

Y'all will love this chapter! I can't wait to see the reviews for it! This story is slowly starting to heat up! :D yay! Darkshipping forever!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Twelve: The Rescue Mission

"So what's the plan?" Yugi asked.

"You and I are going inside the Puzzle." Yami replied.

"What about Ryou?" Yugi asked looking over at the white-haired boy.

"Well, Joey, Tristan and Tea are going to come down soon," Ryou said. "They're going to be wondering why I'm here, so while you guys are inside the Puzzle, I can tell them what's going on."

"Good idea, Ryou!" Yugi exclaimed.

Ryou smiled.

Yami and Yugi entered the Puzzle together.

"Where do you think he is?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure, in my dream I went into a strange looking room, the floor wasn't the same as it is everywhere else in the Puzzle, there was a set of stairs and moonlight came in." Yami said.

"Moonlight?" Yugi asked giving Yami a confused look.

Yami nodded.

Yami and Yugi walked around inside of the Puzzle.

"Do you remember anything else about your dream?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I know before I got to that particular room, there was a hallway with Duel Monsters painted on the walls." Yami responded.

"Hmm," Yugi said stopping, suddenly.

"What is it?" Yami asked.

"I know where that's at!" Yami cried, running.

"Wait, Yugi!" Yami shouted, running after the boy.

Yami nearly ran into Yugi, who had stopped in front of a door.

"What…" Yami began.

"Do you remember in Duelist Kingdom how Shadie appeared to us with his Millennium Key and searched our minds?" Yugi asked turning around to face his boyfriend.

Yami nodded.

"Well, we went into the room you're talking about" Yugi replied.

Yami and Yugi entered the room where the duel monsters were.

"So you said that you found Bakura around here right?" Yugi asked.

"Yes, I think it's just up ahead." Yami replied.

Yugi and Yami walked a few feet forward before entering the next room. Yugi gasped seeing the room that Yami had described in his dream. The room was barely lit, candles surrounded the area. They walked up the stone stairs, Yami held Yugi's hand as they slowly made their way up.

They finally reached the top, walking to the area where Yami had found Bakura in his dream. Yugi's mouth flew open when he was him.

"Wh-what?" Yugi cried, he fell to his knees, reaching out to touch Bakura.

"Yugi," Yami said kneeling down beside of him.

"Yami, is-is this what you've been dreaming about?!" Yugi cried.

Yami nodded.

"What happened to him?" Yugi whispered examining Bakura. He looked worse than in Yami's dream. Cuts, bruises, burns, stab wounds, everything that you can imagine, spilt and tore the beautiful creamy skin of the Spirit of the Ring. "Who could have done this?"

"Someone with a lot of power," Yami replied. "Someone with more power than the Spirit has."

"We have to get him out of here!" Yugi shouted.

"I don't think he's going to listen to us Yugi." Yami said.

"Well, we're going to have to try!" Yugi shouted.

"Bakura?" Yugi said shaking Bakura gently.

Bakura didn't stir.

"Bakura?" Yugi said again, this time a bit louder.

"Yami, we're going to have to take him away from here, let's take him in your soul room." Yugi said standing up.

"What?!" Yami shouted.

"Yami…" Yugi said.

"Yugi, you know who this is that we're dealing with! He wants to destroy me and the rest of the world for that matter, if he goes in there, he'll find out things about me that I don't' want him knowing! Then he could report it back to his other half!" Yami yelled.

"Yami, listen to yourself!" Yugi yelled. "He's unconscious, we need to find out what happened to him and you're not helping, I think this room is draining him, now pick him up and let's go! We don't have much time!"

Yami didn't say anything else, as he took his jacket off, wrapped it around the waist of Bakura, lifting him in his arms. Yugi watched as Yami held Bakura closer to him that he needed to, his fingers interlocking gently into his hair.

'You're the one that loves him, not Ryou' Yugi thought to himself, but shook the thought off, he wanted Yami to be happy, regardless of who it was.

"Yugi," Yami said breaking Yugi out of his thoughts, they had finally reached the edge of the stairs. "I won't be able to hold your hand, take careful steps and you should be fine."

Yugi nodded, taking his time, slowly making his way down the stone steps. Yami was right behind him, taken even more careful steps. Finally, he reached the bottom.

"Yami, are you sure that you don't care about Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Wh-"Yami cried his face flushed.

"You sure are being mighty careful with him." Yugi pointed out.

"I don't care about him, Yugi." Yami said. "I just didn't want to drop him."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay"

"What are you trying to say, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Nothing, come on." Yugi said.

They went into Yami's soul room. Yugi lifted the covers back; Yami placed Bakura on the soft sheets, before placing the blankets over him.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Yugi asked.

"Good, question." Yami replied, still looking at Bakura.

"I'm going to see what the others are doing." Yugi said turning to walk out of the room.

Yami didn't say anything, just kept looking at Bakura.

"Yami, did you hear me?" Yugi asked.

"What?" Yami asked, looking up at Yugi, who had his hand on the doorknob.

"I'm leaving, Yami" Yugi said.

"Okay, Aibou" Yami said. "I'll stay in here."

"I'll be back soon." Yugi said before opening the door and going outside of the Puzzle.

Yami stood next to the bed, looking down at Bakura. Now that they were in the light, Yami could really see how much bodily harm was done to Bakura.

"Who did this to you?" Yami whispered to himself.

Bakura, of course didn't answer. Yami reached his hand out, touching a bruise on Bakura's shoulder. Yami shivered at the touch. What was going on? This was the evil Spirit of the Millennium Ring. This wasn't Ryou or Yugi! But for some reason, Yami couldn't stop. He traced the scars on his chest, running his fingers along the bruises and burns gently.

Each touch, sent jolts up Yami's spin, the heated flesh beneath his fingertips, made him want more. He wanted to touch Bakura everywhere he could possibly touch him. He ran his hand up and down Bakura's arm slowly. He blinked, snatching his hand away when Bakura started to stir.

'What is wrong with me?' Yami thought. 'If Bakura caught me doing that, I'd be dead!'

Yami held his breath, waiting for Bakura to open his eyes and to cuss at him, but he never did. Instead, he rolled over, snuggling into the blankets, mumbling something, which Yami couldn't quite catch.

Yugi appeared in the room moments later…

"So how's everyone taking it?" Yami asked.

"Not so good." Yugi said.

"That's to be expected." Yami said.

"Has he said anything?" Yugi asked looking at Bakura and then back to Yami.

"He mumbled something." Yami replied "But other than that no."

Yugi nodded. "Well, we're going to have to take turns watching him, until we can get him to his other half." Yugi said.

"Yes, I'll take this half, and you can take the next." Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Ryou and Joey are arguing. Tristan's trying to calm them down, I had to go back upstairs."

"I figured they would, Joey hates the Spirit." Yami said.

"Yeah I know." Yugi sighed.

"Here, I'll handle them, you watch Bakura." Yami said walking out of the door.

'You're not fooling me Yami' Yugi smiled.

Yami walked down the stairs, Ryou and Joey were in a heated argument.

"I don't care if he's your yami or not, Ryou! He's still going to kill us!" Joey cried.

"Well, you don't have a yami!" Ryou yelled.

"That's not a yami!" Joey cried throwing his hands in the air, "That's an evil nutcase!"

"He's not an evil nutcase, Joey!" Ryou cried. "You don't know him like I do!"

"Oh and you do?!" Joey shouted. "Face it Ryou: he's evil! You shouldn't even care where he's at, he's done so much harm to you and you _still_ want to help him?!"

"Joey, that's enough!" Yami shouted walking into the living room.

Everyone looked up, Joey was and Ryou were on the edge of their seats, Tristan held onto Joey's arm, while Tea, who was standing behind the chair that Ryou sat in, touched his shoulders gently, just in case they would fight.

"Now, everyone, I want you to listen up." Yami said taking a seat in another chair.

Everyone turned toward Yami.

"Bakura is in danger." Yami replied.

"And…?" Tristan trailed off.

"And, we're going to help him." Yami said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because, he needs our help!" Ryou shouted, balling his fists at his side.

"Everyone knows that's going to happen," Tristan said.

Ryou glared at Tristan.

"I know that you don't agree with this Joey, Tristan" Yami said looking at his friends, "But we shouldn't leave him like that, you haven't seen how badly he's hurt."

Ryou's head snapped up, he looked over at Yami.

"How bad?" Ryou asked.

Yami blinked. "I-"

"Yami, please, tell me how bad is it?" Ryou pleaded.

Yami sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't even describe it" Yami replied softly, looking down at the floor. "Every inch of him has bruises, cuts, you name it."

Ryou's body shook.

"Ryou, are you okay?" Tea asked releasing her hold on her friend.

Ryou didn't respond.

"Ryou…" Tea asked again

"He's been through enough!" Ryou screamed, tears falling down his face.

Joey, Tristan and Tea jumped at Ryou's outburst. Ryou buried his face in his hands, sobbing.

"Joey," Yami said looking up at Joey, Tristan and Tea, who were now standing up.

Joey nodded Tea and Tristan followed him into the kitchen. Yami walked over to Ryou, pulling the boy into a hug.

"Ryou, calm down." Yami said, softly.

Ryou put his hands down, wiping his tears away, but as much as he tried, they kept coming back.

"Why?" Ryou whispered, sniffing.

"I don't know." Yami said. "But I promise I won't let anything happened to him."

Ryou blinked. "Thank you, Yami." Ryou said.

Yami nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What?! _Seto yelled through the video phone.

_You heard us rich boy, we need to go to America!_ Joey snapped.

_And why do _I_ need to go?_ Seto asked, irritated.

_Because we need your help, _Yami said.

_With…?_ Seto asked.

_Something happened to Bakura_ Yami replied.

_He looks fine to me_ Seto said looking at Ryou.

_That's not who I'm talking about_ Yami said.

_Oh, not that Egyptian shit again, first you tell me you're a Pharaoh, next you're going to tell me that Bakura has an evil spirit in his Millennium Ring, who was once a Tomb Robber_ Seto spat.

Ryou's eyes widened. Yami, Joey, Tristan and Tea blinked, looking at Seto in confusion.

_Well, I'm not sure about the Tomb Robber part, but the rest you got done pretty well_ Yami said.

_Look, you can use one of my planes, but I'm not coming with you, I have a company to run, I already got too much involved with the last time we went to America_ Seto said.

Yami sighed.

"Yams, we can handle this" Joey said, placing his hand on Yami's back.

Yami nodded.

_Okay, rich boy, book us up a flight to California tomorrow._ Joey said.

_Whatever, be at the airport at 5am_ Seto said before hanging up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Everyone was packed and ready to go the night before, they grabbed some taxis, heading toward the airport.

"It's too early to breathe!" Joey cried rubbing his eyes as they walked inside the building.

"Well, you wouldn't be so tired if you had gone to bed like the rest of us." Tea scolded.

"I wasn't tired at eight!" Joey yelled.

"Neither was I." Tea said "But you didn't hear me complaining?"

"Guys, let's not fight." Yugi said.

"Please" Ryou said.

A few hours later they boarded the plane, heading toward America.

"Where are we going to stay?" Tea asked.

"Kaiba has a place set up for us." Yugi replied.

"How did you get him to do that?" Tristan asked.

"Well, Yami promised him if he'd helped us then he could have another shot at our title." Yugi giggled.

"Nice going Yug!" Joey exclaimed.

Yugi smiled.

They headed toward a large hotel that had the works.

"Man, Yug, what else did you say to rich boy?" Joey gasped, as they walked inside, people had taken their luggage and they headed toward the front desk.

"Just that" Yugi said.

"I'm tired," Tea said. "I think it's best if we find Bakura when we're fully conscious"

"Alright, bed here I come!" Joey cried running up the stairs.

"Joey, wait!" Tristan yelled running up after him.

The men carrying the bags placed them inside everyone's rooms. Tristan and Joey shared a room, while Yugi and Ryou shared a room. Tea had a room to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can't sleep can you?" Yugi asked, it was still early in the morning, Ryou rolled over to look at Yugi, who was lying on the opposite bed.

"No" Ryou replied.

"Yeah, I know the feeling" Yugi sighed.

"Yugi…" Ryou asked.

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"Is Yami alright?" Ryou asked.

"I think so…" Yugi said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason" Ryou said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami sat on the edge of the bed, watching Bakura's chest rise and fall slowly, his breaths seemed ragged, like he'd been running for a long time, he lay on his back, the covers half on-half off his body, each time, Yami or Yugi would cover him up, the covers would fall off again.

Bakura moaned, turning over on his side so his back was facing Yami. Yami stood up, pulling the covers over his body, Yami gasped when his fingers barely touched his hair, the light touch sent jolts through his entire body.

"You have such beautiful hair" Yami said, running his fingers through it. "It's so soft"

"So you don't care about him?" Yugi asked appearing out of nowhere inside the room that Bakura and Yami were in. Yami jumped nearly ten feet in the air, jerking his hand back, away from Bakura's hair.

"Yugi-I" Yami cried, startled, his face heated as Yugi looked at him. Yugi walked over to the bed.

"Yami, you don't have to lie to me." Yugi said.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Yami said.

Yugi narrowed his eyes. "I think you do"

"I was just putting covers over him" Yami mumbled.

"Yeah, and that's why you were running your fingers in his hair, face it Yami, you like him." Yugi said.

"What?!" Yami cried, standing up, his eyes wide.

"You like Bakura." Yugi said.

"Yugi…" Yami trailed off.

"It's okay, Yami, I always knew you did." Yugi said.

"I don't like Bakura okay!" Yami shouted.

"Yami, it's okay!" Yugi cried, "I'm not mad!"

"You think that just because.." Yami trailed off, his fists clenched at his sides, he looked down at the floor, not looking up at Yugi, who was on the opposite side of the bed.

"Yami..." Yugi said walking over to Yami.

"Yugi, I love you and no one else, I'm sorry if it seems I gave you the wrong impression, I wasn't meaning to" Yami whispered.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, Yami did the same. Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest.

"I'm not mad." Yugi said. "I just wish you'd told me sooner."

Yami pulled away from the embrace. "Yugi…"

Yugi looked up at Yami.  
"You can't lie to me; I can see it in your eyes, the way you look at him." Yugi said.

Yami didn't' say anything.

"I-"

Yami didn't let Yugi finish before pulling Yugi into a heated kiss, Yugi moaned, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, intensifying their kiss. After a while, they pulled away, panting.

"Does-Does this look like I like Bakura?" Yami asked.

Yugi laughed, breathlessly, "You're not fooling me, Yami."


	14. Chapter 13: Forgotten

I can't believe this story has 31 reviews! I mean I know that's nothing to get excited over, but I'm excited! This story isn't even close to being done, so from the looks of things, this story is going to bypass all of my other stories in reviews! Which is fine with me seeing as how this is my first ever Darkshipping fic!

Oh and I know y'all probably noticed this, but I forgot to mention about the Wishshipping in here, I'm not a supporter of the pairing, but I do like it. And it will be one of the main pairings in this story, because it fits better than Puppyshipping would. Speaking of Puppyshipping, my story, Change of Heart, is getting rewritten ASAP, I want to do something different than Joey getting in the hospital and Seto saving him all that nonsense; everyone writes that! I want something different! So maybe I can come up something good! I hope so!

Anyways, thank you to everyone that's sent me such fabulous reviews! :D I'm so proud of this story and it hasn't even gotten good yet!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Thirteen: Forgotten

A loud knock was heard throughout the room, Yugi groaned, pulling the covers over his head. He and Yami had been up all night, talking about the current situation and what they thought about it, and watching Bakura as well, Yugi was exhausted.

The sunlight shone through the large sliding glass door that lead to a balcony.

"Ryou, can you please pull those damn curtains back, I'm trying to sleep." Yugi mumbled.

Ryou, who was standing by the doors, looking out at the city, didn't answer at first, watching the cars go by.

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled.

Ryou jumped, turning around to face Yugi, who turned over to face him.

"What is it Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Draw the currents and answer the door." Yugi replied turning around so his back was away from the door.

The knock echoed off the walls again. Ryou drew the curtains closed and walked to the door, pushing the intercom button.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's us, man" Tristan yelled, "Open up!"

Ryou unlocked the door. Joey, Tristan and Tea rushed inside.

"Wh-what's all the commotion about?" Ryou asked, sidestepping to get out of the way.

"Yug man, you need to wake up!" Joey yelled walking over to the tri-color haired boy, giving him a gentle shake.

"Ugh!" Yugi groaned, pulling the covers over his head.

"Yug, c'mon man." Joey called again.

"Go away!" Yugi snapped half-asleep.

"if you don't get up, I'm going to have to drag you out of this bed!" Joey yelled.

Yugi mumbled something incoherent.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Joey said, jerking the covers off of Yugi's body. Yugi shook as the warmth left his body and the cold air hit him hard. He sat up, glaring at Joey.

"What?" he snapped.

"Someone's in a chipper mood." Joey laughed.

Yugi just glared.

"What is it Joey? It's only ten in the morning." Yugi yawned.

"No, actually it's twelve." Tristan corrected.

"Already?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, and we've got a problem." Tea sighed.

"I know that" Yugi said swinging his legs over the bed, standing up, he grabbed some clothes. "I'm going to take a quick shower, when I'm done then you can tell me."

"No, we need to tell you now, Yug" Joey said.

"Joey, I already know about Bakura." Yugi said his back toward the group, "I won't be long…" Yugi started to head toward the bathroom.

"Mokuba's missing." Joey said.

Yugi stopped, turning around. "_What?_"

"Kaiba called us this morning; he said he can't find Mokuba anywhere." Tea said.

"That doesn't make any sense; Kaiba has plenty of security around his mansion." Ryou said.

"I know," Tristan said. "But perhaps someone was able to get through."

"Yes, but whom?" Tea asked.

"I think this is all done by the same person." Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Check the camera again!" Seto yelled.

"But sir, we've checked it a thousand times!" Roland cried. "There's no indication that Mister Kaiba has been kidnapped."

"Well, he didn't just disappear off the face of the earth, I want you and the others to search until you find him!" Seto ordered.

"Y-Yes sir!" Roland said, taking his leave.

Seto sighed, looking through the camera system on his laptop, searching for any clues that would lead to where his brother might be…

"Mokuba" Seto whispered.

_"I'm going over to a friend's house, Seto." Mokuba said, opening the door to Seto's office. Seto, who was on his laptop, looked up. Mokuba had a suitcase in his hand. _

_"Okay, be back by tomorrow, you have school." Seto said. _

_"I will." Mokuba said, he walked over to Seto, hugging him. Seto hugged him back. _

_Mokuba pulled away, running toward the door. _

_"Bye, Seto!" Mokuba shouted. _

_"Be safe!" Seto yelled to the opened door. _

_A few days later…_

_Seto called Mokuba's cell again and again. He even called his friend, which Seto never did. _

_"When was the last time you saw him?" Seto asked the woman on the phone. _

_"I dropped Greg and Mokuba off at the park, they wanted to play there so I let them, when I came by to pick them up; Mokuba was nowhere to be found. Greg said they'd been playing hide and seek with some of the other children, but no one could find Mokuba." The woman explained. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Kaiba, but I will do everything in my power to help you find your little brother again." _

_"Thank you" Seto said. _

Mokuba had been missing for two days now, Seto and the others had searched the park, around the mansion, everywhere that Mokuba had been for the last two days, but he was nowhere to be found. This morning, Seto was at his wits end.

_Seto dialed Yugi's cellphone, but he didn't pick up. Groaning in frustration after the fifth call with no answer, Seto decided he'd take his chances and call Joey. _

_"H-hello?" Joey mumbled, blindly answering the phone. _

_"Wheeler, where is Yugi?" Seto asked. _

_"He-he's asleep like I'm tryna, be who dis?" he asked. _

_"It's Kaiba you mongrel! Who else? Where's Yugi? I need to speak to him." Seto said. _

_"What do you want Kaiba?" Joey asked. _

_Seto bit his lip, not responding for a moment. _

_"Do you have Mokuba?" Seto asked. _

_Joey rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "What? Why would we have Mokuba?" Joey asked. _

_"Because he's been missing for two days," Seto replied. _

_At that, Joey sat up. _

_"What do you mean?" Joey asked, "How could he be missing?!" _

_"I don't know, Wheeler, but he is all I want to know is if you've seen or heard from him." Seto snapped. _

_"No, I haven't" Joey said. _

_"Okay," Seto said. _

_"Wait…" Joey cried but Seto had already hung up. _

"How, could I be so foolish?!" Seto groaned, burying his hands in his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"So now we have Bakura and Mokuba missing?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah" Tea said.

"This is bad." Yugi said, closing his eyes. He and the others had taken their showers, ate and now were back in Yugi's room, discussing what they were going to do about the whole situation.

"We need to figure out who's behind all of this." Tristan said.

"Well, it's someone with a lot of power." Yugi said.

"I think it's Dartz." Ryou said.

"How could it be Dartz?" Joey asked. "Didn't Yams defeat him?"

"I'm not sure." Ryou said looking at Joey. "Dartz's is the one that separated Bakura and me."

"So do you think maybe he made another body for himself and used that so we'd let our guard down?" Tea asked.

Ryou nodded. "He wants something from Yami."

"But why kidnap Mokuba and do whatever it is he's doing to Bakura?" Tristan asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ryou sighed.

"So what do you think we should do?" Tea asked.

"Well, first things first, we need to find Dartz and this time _really_ kick his evil ass!" Joey yelled.

"Yeah, that's great and all, Joey, but if he can do that to Bakura and kidnap Mokuba without leaving a trace, then just going into his hide-out isn't such a great idea." Tristan said.

Joey sighed. "I know."

"We need to think of a plan." Yugi said.

"How would we find Dartz's layer anyways?" Tea asked. "For all we know he might have changed his location, after all where he was at before, it got messed up pretty bad, remember?"

"She's right." Ryou said.

"So then where is he?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure." Yugi sighed.

"I have an idea!" Ryou shouted suddenly.

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"Okay, you guys remember how I told you that Bakura put a piece of himself in the Puzzle right?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah and I'm still not happy about that either." Joey grumbled.

Ryou gave Joey a look before continuing.

"Well, I was just thinking, Bakura inside the Puzzle could lead us to the rest of him." Ryou said.

"Ryou, you're a genius!" Yugi yelled.

"But what makes you think it'll work?" Tea asked. "I mean we all know Bakura doesn't like us."

"I've got this, guys" Yugi grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami lay beside of Bakura, their bodies inches from each other. Bakura snuggled into Yami's chest, wrapping his arms around Yami's waist. Yami's heart skipped a beat, his breath hitched when Bakura pressed their bodies together.

Yami's eyes widened at this. What was Bakura doing? And what was _he_ doing lying with Bakura like that? He couldn't remember how it happened, one moment he and Yugi were talking, the next; he woke up to find himself lying next to his enemy.

_"Korra" _Bakura mumbled, tightening his hold on Yami.

'Korra?' Yami thought to himself. 'Who's Korra?'

Bakura moved, pressing their bodies even closer together.

'He doesn't even realize that I'm the one that he's holding' Yami thought, 'He must think I'm someone else, but who?'

Just as Yami was about to drift off to sleep again, he heard a familiar voice through the mind-link.

/Yami/ Yugi said.

\Yes Aibou? \ Yami asked half asleep.

/We need to talk, so I'm coming in. \ Yugi said.

Yami's eyes snapped opened at those words. He had to get out of this bed, before Yugi saw him and Bakura _like this_. Yami tried to pry Bakura's arm off of him, but it only made Bakura tighten his hold on Yami.

\Okay, Yugi\ Yami said, trying not to seem like he was panicking, but he was.

Yami groaned, struggling within Bakura's grasp.

"You sure have a strong hold." Yami muttered.

"He's not the only one." Yugi said.

"Yugi!" Yami cried, still trying to get out of Bakura's hold.

Yugi laughed, seeing Yami in such a predicament.

"Bakura sure has the hold on you." Yugi giggled.

"I know" Yami sighed, come over here and help me out of this bed." Yami said.

"But you two look so…" Yugi said.

"Please, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Okay" Yugi laughed, walking over to his yami. They pried Bakura's arm off of him.

_"No!"_ Bakura mumbled, taking the blankets that had been covering Yami, around his body.

"He sure likes to talk a lot in his sleep." Yugi laughed.

"Yeah" Yami said standing beside of Yugi.

"We have a problem, Yami." Yugi said.

"Besides our current one?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi then back to Bakura.

"Yeah, Kaiba called Joey this morning, apparently, Mokuba's missing." Yugi said.

Yami's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, I called him earlier; he said that Mokuba's been missing for the past two days now." Yugi replied. "We think that the same person who did that" Yugi said pointing to Bakura "To Bakura, is the same one who kidnapped Mokuba."

"But what could they possibly want?" Yami mused.

"I'm not sure." Yugi sighed. "Ryou thinks waking Bakura up would help us to locate Dartz though."

"Yeah, probably" Yami sighed.

"Yami, are you okay?" Yugi asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine, Yugi, why do you ask?" Yami asked.

"It's nothing, it's getting late, I'm heading to bed." Yugi said.

"Night, Yugi" Yami said placing a kiss on Yugi's lips.

"Good-night, Yami "Don't snuggle too close to Bakura now." Yugi giggled.

"Yugi, for the last time, I don't like him!" Yami shouted.

"I know" Yugi giggled. "See you in the morning, Yami, try to get some sleep."

"I'll try" Yami said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days later…

The gang had searched, called and searched some more, but they came up empty handed. It had been about a week and a half since Yami and Yugi had found Bakura inside the Puzzle, expect for some mumblings about some girl named Korra and some other things that neither Yami nor Yugi could grasp their thoughts around, Bakura remained unconscious.

During their search for Dartz's hide-out, Joey had run into Mai, he told her of the situation, she, wanting to get revenge on Dartz for tricking her, followed Joey back to the hotel, where they went into Yugi and Ryou's room.

"What do you mean he still hasn't woken up?!" Joey cried, pacing back and forth in the room. "I want to go home, we've been here almost a week and we've gotten nothing accomplished!"

"Joey, you need to calm, down." Mai said. "Did you honestly expect him to? The way Yugi described him; I'd say he's going to be unconscious for a while."

"Well, I'm tired of waiting!" Joey shouted.

"We can't rush him, Joey" Yami said. "He's hurt very badly, we need to be patient."

"I don't understand why we're helping that idiot anyways!" Joey yelled, stopping. "We all know he's just going to blast us all into the Shadow Realm the moment he's "healed" again!"

"I'm sure Bakura will wake up soon." Tea said. "Just have faith."

"The only faith I have is for that evil maniac to disappear and never return." Joey mumbled, taking a seat on the couch.

"Has anyone heard from Kaiba yet?" Tristan asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Where's Ryou?" Tea asked looking around.

"I don't know he was right there" Joey said.

"You really need to watch what you say around him, Joey" Yami advised.

"But-"Joey protested.

Yami just shook his head.

"I think it's best that we wait for Bakura to wake up." Mai said. "As much as I hate to admit it, we can't defeat Dartz without his help. "I'm going to go find Ryou" she said, walking out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto had arrived in America a few days after he had talked to Yami, things were getting way out of hand. No matter how hard he searched, he still couldn't find his brother.

"When I get my hands on the fool who touched my little brother, they're going to wish they were never born." Seto grumbled, walking inside the elevator to go to his room in the hotel where Yugi and the others were. He was tired it had been a long, stressful day.

"Hey Kaiba" Ryou said softly, his back toward the CEO. Seto walked off the elevator, blinking. Ryou's elbows propped against the railing, looking down at the people walking in and out of the building.

"Bakura" Seto said walking over to Ryou.

"Call me, Ryou." Ryou said turning to face Seto.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with the rest of the geek squad?" Seto asked.

"I like to be alone, sometimes." Ryou said, looking at the floor below.

"Hmm" Seto said.

"I hope you find, Mokuba." Ryou said as Seto stared to head toward his room. "I don't want you to lose him."

Seto stopped, turning around.

"Yugi said that you used to have a sister," Seto said. "What happened to her?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

_"You'll never save them!" Zorc laughed. _

_"Mother!" I screamed, tears fell down my eyes, I tried to reach for her, but I was jerked back. _

_"Stay, you idiot!" Zorc hissed at me. _

_"No, please!" I cried. _

_"You're so pathetic, you know that?" Zorc sneered. "She left you, don't you realize no one cares about you?" _

_I fell to my knees, watching the men take Mother away. I choked back a sob, Zorc laughed. _

_"And now the fun shall begin!" _

My eyes shot open and I screamed, my throated started to hurt. I felt someone pinning my arms down.

"Bakura, calm down!" a voice ordered, but I didn't listen, I struggled within their hold. Who was this? Surely it couldn't be Dartz telling me to calm down? Whenever I'd scream he'd punish me even more, I was expecting the same thing to happen, but instead I felt a strong, yet gentle hold on my arms. They were pinned down to the bed. I couldn't see who was in the room, the room was much too dark.

"Let go!" I hissed.

"No, you need to calm down and then I'll let you go." The voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The figure beside of me didn't speak. He seemed lost for words.

"I-who know who I am!" he snapped. "Stop playing games with me, Bakura!"

Bakura, how did this person know my name? And why did they seem so familiar to me? I couldn't remember anything. I kept having these horrible nightmares.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking!" I snapped.

The man released his hold on me.

Light entered the room. Someone with strange looking tri-colored hair stood beside of the bed I was lying in. My eyes widened, trying to take in where I was at. The last place I remembered being was in this room filled with candles and eerie music. Dartz had taken my clothes and chained me down to the floor, sucking trying to get my soul. Where was Dartz? And who was this standing over me? Why was he looking at me like that?

"Is there a reason you're in my room?" I asked.

"You're room?" the man said. "You happen to be in my soul room, so I really should be asking you why you were in my Puzzle."

"Puzzle?" I asked. What the hell was this guy talking about? I was in that room with Dartz! Not in some puzzle! Had he gone mad?

"Yes, Bakura, you put a piece of yourself inside the Puzzle" he said.

"What are you talking about, and how do you know my name?" I asked.

His eyes widened at the words I had spoken.

"That's enough, playing around, Spirit, you know who I am," he said.

"No, I don't. Now, can you please be so kind to tell me where the hell I'm at and who you are?" I asked, trying to sit up.

He pushed me gently back on the bed.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed.

"You need to calm down, you've been through a lot." He whispered, pulling the blankets over me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Our eyes locked. Who was he? Well, whoever he was, he sure was beautiful. He had the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life. I reached up to touch his face. His eyes widened even further, I felt his body shake underneath my fingertips. His skin was so soft.

"You-you don't remember me?" he asked.

I didn't answer, I let my arm fall, before drifting back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14:Broken Pieces

Yay! Another update! Luckily, I get out of school at 3:45 tomorrow so I might be able to work on the fabulous story after I do some homework, but who knows…anyways, I hope y'all enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Fourteen: Broken Pieces

Ryou turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"Your sister," Seto repeated. "What happened to her?"

Ryou didn't say anything for a while.

"She died." He finally said after a while.

"I'm sorry" Seto said.

Ryou's eyes widened.

"It's not your fault." Ryou whispered. "But thank you."

Seto nodded, heading toward his room. "You should get some sleep, tomorrow's going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

(The next day)…

Yami woke up pretty early the next morning, Bakura was still asleep, his back toward Yami, mumbling something in his sleep.

Yami stared at Bakura for a moment, before getting up, heading to the door.

"Don't leave." Bakura said.

Yami turned around. Bakura was on his side, looking at Yami. Yami blinked, his back pressed against the door.

"Please?" Bakura whispered.

"Okay, I'll stay." Yami said.

Yami walked over to the bed, taking a seat. They didn't say anything. Bakura just stared at Yami.

"What's your name?" Bakura asked.

"I-I don't know." Yami whispered, looking down at the bed.

"How do you not know your name?" Bakura asked.

"I lost my memories." Yami replied.

"Oh" Bakura said.

"But you can call me Yami, that's what everyone else calls me." Yami said.

"Yami" Bakura repeated.

"Do you remember anything?" Yami asked.

"I-what am I supposed to remember?" Bakura questioned, giving Yami a confused look.

"I'm not sure." Yami said. "I haven't seen you since Battle City."

"Battle City, what's that?" Bakura asked.

"It's a Duel Monsters tournament Kaiba organized about a year and a half ago." Yami answered.

"Duel Monsters?" Bakura asked.

Yami blinked. Bakura forgot _everything_? Even what Duel Monsters were? What was going on? Did Dartz somehow take his memories away? How? How much power did the Orichalcos have, if that's what he was using in the first place.

"It's a card game, based on a 5,000 year old game played in Egypt." Yami replied. "People would use real monsters and real magic."

"That's hard to believe." Bakura said.

Yami laughed to himself. 'Says the man who wants all seven Millennium items to rule the world'

"Would you like to duel?" Yami asked, pulling out his deck.

"Umm…sure." Bakura said.

"Okay, since you don't have a deck, then I'm going to spilt mine up." Yami said. He gave half of his cards to Bakura and kept the others for himself.

Bakura looked at the cards, studying them, like he was trying to remember. Yami watched him.

"Bakura, are you okay?" he asked.

Bakura didn't answer.

"Are you sure you want to duel?" Yami asked.

Bakura nodded.

Yami explained the rules to Bakura. Things that would take most people weeks to learn, he learned in a few hours. Yami of course, won the duel.

"You're good." Yami smiled, "Duel Monsters is a very complex game."

"I like this game." Bakura said. "Can we duel again?"

"Sure." Yami said. "We can switch cards too, if you'd like."

"You still beat me!" Bakura shouted throwing the cards down.

Yami got off the bed, picking up the cards off the floor, putting said cards away.

"I'm hard to beat." Yami said. "People call me the King of Games."

"I plan on beating you one day, Yami." Bakura said.

Yami got back on the bed, sitting with his legs crossed.

"Hold out your arm." Yami said.

Bakura blinked, but obeyed.

"Your arms are in really bad shape. Do you remember how you got the injuries?" Yami asked.

Bakura shook his head. "The last thing I remember was this burning pain in my body." He said.

"Burning?" Yami asked.

Bakura nodded.

"Then what happened?" Yami asked.

"I woke up in here." Bakura replied.

"Do you remember anything else?" Yami asked.

Bakura shook his head.

"Do you remember who did this to you?" Yami asked.

"Someone named Dartz." Bakura responded.

"I knew it." Yami mumbled, fists twisting in the sheets. Bakura looked at Yami, confused.

"How do you know Dartz?" he asked.

"I've had a run-in with him before." Yami said. "I thought I defeated him. Do you remember anything, like how you got with Dartz?"

"No." Bakura said.

"I need to do a few things, I'll be back." Yami said getting up. Bakura grabbed his wrist. Yami's heart beat faster. He twisted his body to look at Bakura, who was still sitting up in the bed.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise." Yami said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami manifested outside of the Puzzle. Yugi was sleeping.

"Yami is that you?" Yugi asked.

Yugi sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Yugi," Yami said.

"What time is it?" Yugi asked, yawning.

"It's around nine." Yami replied.

"You look tired, did you get any sleep?"

"A bit," Yami said. "I woke up around six."

"Did you have any nightmares?" Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head.

"How is Bakura doing?" Yugi asked.

"He woke up." Yami said.

"Good, then we should go talk to him." Yugi said getting out of the bed, pulling on some pants.

"Wait, Yugi." Yami said.

Yugi turned to face Yami.

"What's the matter?" Yugi asked.

"It's Bakura." Yami sighed. "He doesn't remember me."

Yugi gasped. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he doesn't remember anything. He said the last thing he remembered was being in Dartz's hands, he said he remembers getting burnt." Yami said. "He was really freaked out when he woke up."

"I bet." Yugi said. "He probably had no idea where he was."

Yami sighed. "He asked me to say with him."

Yugi blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah," Yami replied. "It's like he's afraid he's going to be alone."

"that's not the Bakura that I know." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami sighed.

"What do you think could have happened to him?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we need to talk to the others and see what we should do next. We need to get Bakura's memories back somehow." Yami said.

"I agree, but this is only a portion of his soul, do you think that the rest of him remembers anything?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think what's happening to Bakura outside of the Puzzle is reflecting off of the part of him that's inside the Puzzle." Yami said.

"Do you think the opposite is happening?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure." Yami replied.

"Well, I'm going to go take a quick shower and then we'll go out and discuss what the plan is." Yugi said.

Yami nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Everyone but Seto was gathered in a restaurant. Joey and Tristan, as always were stuffing their faces full of food.

"That's my chicken!" Joey yelled, his face full of food, his fingers greasy, he snatched the chicken leg away from Tristan, who was about to take a bite out of it, but only bit air instead.

He took the piece of chicken away from Joey, who bit his finger instead.

Tristan bit a chunk of the chicken off before Joey could reliate.

"Hey!" Joey cried. "I was going to eat that!"

"It was, mine first." Tristan said eating the rest of it. "You can get your own."

"There's plenty of food here guys." Ryou said.

"With those two, it's never enough." Tea said.

Ryou laughed.

After everyone ate, they went headed to the park. They gathered at the picnic tables.

"Bakura's awake." Yugi said.

"Well, let's go!" Joey cried standing up.

"Joey, it's not that easy." Yugi said.

Joey sat back down. "What's wrong Yug?"

"Yami said that Bakura's lost his memories." Yugi replied.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"What?" Ryou gasped. "he lost his memories?"

Yugi nodded.

"How much has he lost?" Ryou asked.

"Well, Yami said the last thing he remembers is burning through his body and he was in Dartz's hand. He said he woke up screaming"

"That's terrible." Tea said.

"I wonder what he was screaming about." Tristan said.

"Yami thinks he might have had a nightmare or something. He said he doesn't remember anything about wanting the Millennium items, Yami even had to teach him how to play Duel Monsters again." Yugi said.

"Are you serious?" Tristan asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, Yami said he's different."

"No doubt, he must've gone through something terrible if all his memories got erased." Tea said.

"Do you think Dartz erased his mind?" Tristan asked.

"It'll take a lot more than erased memories to mess up Bakura this bad." Mai said.

"I'm not sure." Yugi said. "But we need to help Bakura gain his memories back so he can help us find his other half."

"But wouldn't that be bad?" Joey asked. "I mean think about it Yug, if Bakura gets his memories back, then he'll go back to his old ways."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take Joey." Yugi said looking at his best friend.

"Yugi's right." Tea said. "It's not fair for Bakura to live not remembering anything."

"Joey, would you want to be confused, not knowing where you are or what's going on?" Mai asked.

"No." Joey said shaking his head.

"So it's fair for us to take care of that bastard, help him gain his memories back? We're walking right into a trap!" Tristan shouted.

"We are all aware that he's done some bad things." Mai said. "But maybe we just don't understand him." Mai looked at Ryou, who smiled at her.

"Still," Tristan said. "I don't trust him."

"You don't have to!" Ryou yelled. "But I'm not going to let my yami suffer because you can't handle him!"

Tristan blinked. "I-"

"Everyone needs to stop arguing so we can think of a plan." Tea said.

"You're not the ones that are taking care of him!" Yugi yelled standing up. "Yami and I are!"

"Yug…" Joey trailed off.

"Yami said that he and Bakura are getting along." Yugi whispered, taking a seat again.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"Wow" Joey gasped. "I never thought I'd see the day that would happen."

"So what's the plan?" Tristan asked. "We can't just sit around; I'm sure Kaiba's at his wits end trying to find Mokuba."

"Well, we can't really do anything until Bakura gets his memories back." Yugi sighed. "But Yami did say he remembered that he was with Dartz, maybe he'll remember where the hide-out is."

"Well, let's give it a shot!" Joey yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I thought the man that I saw last night was only in my dreams. Tri-colored hair, crimison eyes, such soft skin. Who was he? I woke up to soft padding against the floor. I asked him to stay, the way he looked at me, I was sure he wouldn't. But he did. We played this strange game called Duel Monsters, it was actually pretty fun. He taught me all the rules and different strategies, but he still won. That really pissed me off, but he said I was better than most beginners.

He had left for a while, saying he had to take care of some things. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, I drifted off to sleep. He finally came back, not too long ago.

"I told you I'd be back." He said closing the door behind him.

"Hmm" I said.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"The usual, I guess." I said with a shrug.

"Nightmares again?" he asked.

I didn't say anything, gripping the comforter.

"If you want to talk about it, then you can. I won't judge you." He said, taking a seat on the bed.

I looked up at him. Why was he helping me? Who was he? I wished I knew.

"No, it's okay." I mumbled.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Where do you live?" I asked.

The question took him by surprise.

"In Domino City, Japan." He replied. "But I'm from Egypt."

"You don't look like you're from Egypt." I pointed out.

"Well, it's a long story and I'm sure you don't' want to hear it…" he trailed off.

"I've got time." I said.

Yami told me that he was once this Pharaoh who lived 5,000 years ago but had to lock his spirit away in this item called a Puzzle. He said there's six more and each of them has special powers. He said that the place we're in now is the Millennium Puzzle.

"So my soul got locked away inside the Puzzle too?" I questioned.

"Um…" Yami began.

Suddenly, this short, big-eyed, almost identical to Yami boy appeared out of nowhere.

"AH!" I yelled, scooting back against the bed.

"Bakura, it's alright." Yami said. "This is my Hikari, Yugi."

"Hikari, Yugi?" I blinked.

Yami nodded. "Remember how I told you about how I'm a spirit living inside the Millennium Puzzle?"

I nodded.

"Well, this is the boy who solved the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said turning to face Yugi, who was standing by the door, not saying anything.

"Yugi, come over here." Yami said.

Yugi walked over to us.

"Bakura, this is Yugi." Yami said.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey, Bakura," Yugi smiled.

"Why do you have such big eyes?" I asked.

Yami burst into a fit of laughter, Yugi blushed, turning away.

"Oh c'mon Yugi" Yami said pulling the boy onto his lap. "You have cute big eyes." Yami kissed his cheek, causing Yugi to giggle.

"Stop that Yami." Yugi said trying to get away, but Yami kept up the ticklish kisses on his neck and face.

"Are you two together or something?" I asked.

Yami turned to face me, nodding. "yeah, we've been together for a while now."

"So Bakura, I heard that Yami taught you how to play Duel Monsters." Yugi said.

"Yes, it's really fun." I said.

"I'm glad you like it, maybe someday you can enter some tournaments." Yugi said.

"You think I could?" I asked.

"Sure, Yami said you're really good, he said you almost beat him." Yugi said.

"He did!" Yami cried. "The last time I only won by 400 life points!"

"It doesn't take me long to figure something out." I said. "Plus, I really like the game. I want to get my own cards."

"We can get you some." Yugi said.

"you can?" I asked.

"Of, course," Yugi said.

"You know Yami; you didn't answer my question earlier." I said.

"What question?" he asked.

"I asked you if I was locked away in the Puzzle, like you were." I said.

"No." Yami said. "You weren't."

"Then…"

"I don't know the whole story, as I've said before, I've lost my memories; I don't even remember my own name. We're going to have to get your memories back if you want to know why you're inside the Puzzle now and what's going on." He said.

I nodded, looking down at the bed.

"Bakura are you okay?" Yugi asked, placing a hand on my arm.

I looked up at him. Yami's arms were securely fastened around his waist.

I nodded.

"I'm going to go, Joey and Tristan are playing some video games and you know how that is." Yugi said.

"Alright, Aibou, be safe and make sure they don't tear anything up." Yami said letting Yugi go.

Yugi got up, leaning over, he whispered something, while looking at me. Yami blushed.

"Yugi!" he cried.

Yugi gave Yami a kiss before leaving.

"Bye Bakura!" he shouted, opening the door.

"Bye Yugi!" I yelled.

"So Yugi can leave and enter the Puzzle at will?" I asked.

"As can I" Yami replied. "We share a body, he's not confined to the Puzzle like I am. If he takes the Puzzle off, I can't take over his body."

"Isn't that wrong though?" I asked.

"Yugi and I were really good friends before we became lovers." Yami said. "he understands. He wants to help me."

"It's awful how you lost your memories, I bet being in the Puzzle for so long and then waking up to a different world was frightening." I said.

"It was." Yami said.

"What did Yugi say to you?" I asked.

Yami's face turned red.

"That bad, huh?" I laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't call it bad…" Yami said.

"Then, what is it?" I asked.

"Yugi has this strange theory that I like you." Yami said.

"Do you?" I asked.

Yami looked at me.

"I like you more than I ever thought I would." Yami said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: My Darkshipping moments are amazing aren't they? Ugh I hope I kept Bakura in character, since he doesn't have his memories, why would he act like a dick to Yami, you know what I mean? I mean he's still Bakura don't get me wrong, that competitive, I'm the king of the world type of attitude, minus the "I want to kill you" thing…so anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :D


	16. Chapter 15: Realize

Since I'm caught up with my homework, I decided to write this fab chappie of mine. Go nuts and make sure you blow my email up with lots of your amazing reviews! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Fifteen: Realize

"Guys, Kaiba just called." Yugi said stepping back into the room. "He wants us out of here by tomorrow if we don't come up with any leads."

"That jerk" Joey growled, clenching his fist, "I'll give that rich sob a piece of my mind."

"Joey calm down." Ryou said.

"Ryou's right, getting mad at Kaiba isn't going to help the situation. We've been here for about two weeks now and we still don't know where Dartz is. The only person that would know is Bakura and he's lost his memories so, we're going to have to think of something else." Mai said.

"is there a way to bring Bakura out of the Puzzle?" Tea asked.

"There is, but it might not work." Yugi said. "Yami said he's really weak and needs the Puzzle's energy."

"What about the Ring?" Ryou asked. "I mean, he was trapped in there for 5,000 years, I'm sure the Ring would help him."

"Hmm.." Yugi said. "Let me talk to Yami real quick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's he doing?" Yugi asked manifesting inside the Puzzle. Yami was sitting on the bed, watching Bakura.

"He's been asleep for a while, we dueled again. He threw a tratum and then passed out." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "He's a lot like you are you know." Yugi said walking over to Yami, taking a seat on the bed. "I want you to be happy, Yami. And I know Bakura makes you happy."

"He's lost his memories, this isn't Bakura." Yami mumbled. "Once he gets his memories back, he'll want to kill me again."

"Or maybe, this is the _real_ Bakura and the one that we've come to know is one he puts out for us." Yugi said.

"Even so, once he gets his memories back, our lives will go back to normal: I save the world, he tries to destroy it." Yami said.

"I was talking to Ryou the other night, I think something bad happened to Bakura, he won't tell me though, he said it's not his place to say." Yugi said. "But I think you can help him, Yami, I really do."

"I don't know why I'm even bothering with him sometimes." Yami mumbled.

"Because you love him," Yugi said, smiling.

Yami turned to face Yugi.

"What did you say?" Yami asked.

"I said you love Bakura." Yugi repeated.

"Why would you think I-"

"Yami," Yugi sighed. "I know that you love me. But, it's not the same way, and besides, maybe you liked him in your past or something, the way you two fight, it seems like more than just enemies fighting."

"Even if you're right Yugi, Bakura would never return something like love to anyone. I mean Ryou said he loved Bakura, but Bakura ditched him." Yami said.

"That's true, but he also did it because he wanted Ryou safe. I don't think Bakura's a bad guy, he just needs someone strong, someone that can understand him, you, he needs you Yami." Yugi said.

"What about Ryou?" Yami asked.

"Ryou knows that Bakura needs someone strong, he's not upset about it. He still loves Bakura, but kind of in a big brother type of way." Yugi replied. "Anyways, I didn't come in here to talk about you and Bakura, Ryou suggested something."

"Go on." Yami said.

"Well, he was saying something about we could transfer Bakura into the Ring." Yugi said.

"That could work, but there's just one problem." Yami said looking at Bakura again.

"And what's that?" Yugi asked.

"Since Bakura has lost all of his memories, putting him in the Ring could harm him, because he wouldn't be familiar with where he's at." Yami said.

"Good point, but Kaiba said that if we don't get any leagues as to where Dartz is, then he's kicking us out." Yugi said.

"I'll talk to Bakura and see what we come up with okay?" Yami said.

Yugi nodded. "Remember what I said Yami."

"Yugi-" Yami said.

Yugi just laughed. "I can see it in your eyes, Yami, the way you look at him. You're hurting yourself, if you don't tell him."

"he thinks we're together." Yami said.

"Which we are," Yugi said. "But that's because you won't let me go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

_"The Pharaoh won, so that means I'm going to kill you!" Dartz yelled. _

_"Try me," I hissed. _

_I was standing on the cold floor, the bed was a few feet away, I was chained down to it, but the chain was long enough to let me wander around the room some. I tried to pull it off so many times, but it only left bloody marks on my weakened hands. _

_"I plan to do more than try." Dartz smirked, walking toward me. _

_"Stay away from me!" I shouted. _

_"You're in no position to be making demands." Dartz said. "But that feisty little attitude has given me an idea." _

_"What?" I snapped. _

_"I'm going to erase your memories." Dartz said. _

_I burst into a fit of laughter, Dartz raised his eyebrow in confusion. _

_"Do you know how long I've been, wanting that" I cried. "When I found out the Pharaoh had lost his memories but I didn't, I was pissed!" _

_"You mean you were jealous…" Dartz said. _

_I glared at him. "Don't push me mortal." _

_Dartz just laughed. "Well, I plan on getting rid of all of your memories, you'll forget who you are, where you came from, everything!" _

_"Okay?" I snapped. "Does it look like I'm worried about that?" _

_"And then, you'll fall for the Pharaoh." Dartz smirked. _

_My eyes widened. _

_"What?" I yelled in horror. _

_"If you don't, you know what will happen?" Dartz asked. _

_"What?" I hissed. _

_"I get to have your family's souls." Dartz laughed. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Yami jumped ten feet in the air when he heard Bakura screaming. He thrashed about in the bed.

"No!" he screamed.

"Bakura!" Yami yelled running over to him, he grabbed Bakura's arms, pinning them to the bed. Bakura's eyes widened, they were glossy and lifeless.

"Get off of me!" Bakura hissed, struggling within Yami's hold. "I don't want it!"

'What is he talking about?' Yami asked himself.

"Bakura, it's me, Yami, please calm down." Yami said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Bakura growled.

"I'm not, but you need to calm down, you're hurt bad enough as it is, I don't want anything else happening to you." Yami said, still struggling to keep Bakura under control.

"Bakura, I don't want to have to hurt you, you're in bad shape and you need to heal, thrashing about isn't going to help anything." Yami said.

"I don't need you telling me what to do!" Bakura shouted. "you're not the boss of me!"

"I know I'm not!" Yami cried. "But if you don't calm down, you're condition is going to get worse."

"What makes you think I care?" Bakura asked.

Yami blinked. Bakura stopped struggling.

"What did you just say?" Yami asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

I had fallen asleep after Yami and I played another round of Duel Monsters, Yugi had promised to get me my own deck, once they found the rest of me, whatever the hell that meant. I had fallen asleep, dreaming of something strange. Dartz was mumbling something about a Pharaoh and that he would kill me. I wasn't sure what he was talking about, though.

The nightmare was horrible, I woke up screaming, Yami pinned me to the bed, trying to calm me down. I hated being controlled, something snapped inside of me, I wasn't sure where it was coming from.

Yami said that if I didn't stop that my condition would get worse. For some reason, I didn't seem to care too much. Why should I? I mean who really knows I'm even in this stupid Puzzle? No one wants to tell me how I got here. Yami said he doesn't even know how he got here. Oh so Yami and I are supposed to live out our lives in some Puzzle while the rest of the world does whatever?

Seems fair to me!

"What makes you think I care?" I mumbled. I had stopped struggling, it was wearing me out. Yami, who was now straddling me, pinning my arms down, looked at me, his eyes widened in horror.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"I said, I don't care" I snapped.

Yami got off of me, taking a seat on the bed.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"What do you think I mean?!" I snapped.

I mean really? Yami might be good at games, but he sure lacks common sense! What else would I have meant by that? I still wanted to know who this guy was and how the hell we ended up in this damn Puzzle together. At least he could see the outside world and even explore the other parts of the Puzzle. I, on the other hand, have to lie in this bed because I can hardly move.

I don't remember how I got half of these injuries. The only thing that kept popping into my mind over and over again was some man named Dartz and someone named Korra, whoever that was.

"You should care about what happens to you, Bakura." Yami said.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because people care about you," Yami answered.

"No one even knows I'm here." I snapped.

"People know you're here, and we're doing everything we can to try and find where Dartz is." Yami said.

"Why?" I asked.

Yami didn't say anything. Why wasn't he answering my question? It was like he was in a daze. He looked down at the floor.

"I-I don't know." Yami whispered. "But, I'm willing to help you find your memories, and I'm willing to take the risk, whatever it may lead." He said looking at me.

"Don't you want your memories too?" I asked.

"I do," Yami said. "But they can wait."

"How is that fair to you?" I asked.

Yami's eyes widened.

"Did I say something?" I asked.

Why was he looking at me like that? Have I developed some weird mutation on my face? I reached up, touching my face to be sure. Nope. Nothing there, I put my hand back down, reaching for Yami's hand. Yami froze.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." He said.

I moved closer so that I was behind him, he tensed up when I wrapped my arms around him.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

Yami's breathing sounded off.

"Yami…." I asked.

He turned around, our eyes locking.

"Bakura…" Yami whispered.

"yes?" I asked.

"Nothing, I need to go." Yami said.

Before I could protest, he was already out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami opened the door, closing it behind him. He leaned against the wall, his breaths were shallow.

'What was _that_' he thought to himself. He slid down the wall, placing his arms on his knees. 'This is getting out of hand. First I touch him while he's asleep and then this? What's going on?'

/I told you, you love him/ Yugi said.

\Yugi, I'm not in the mood for these games\ Yami groaned.

/I'm not playing games, I'm simply telling you the truth. /

Yami sighed.

/I've already told you, I'm not going to judge you/ Yugi said.

\I, know that Aibou\ Yami said.

/Then why are you making such a big fuss about it? / Yugi asked. /He might like you back/

\Yugi, we all know what's going to happen\ Yami said. \As soon as he gets his-\

/He'll turn into his evil self again right? Yami I don't think that's going to happen. Something dramatic must've happened to him. Whatever Dartz did to him, was pretty bad and now he's acting completely different than he used to. I don't know about you, but one doesn't take experiences like that lightly, and knowing Bakura, I'm sure, he'll remember it the rest of his life. Ryou said Bakura's the type to hold a grudge. He said Bakura blames you for something. /

\Yes, but what? \ Yami asked.

/I don't know/ Yugi said. /But you need to tell him/

\You know Yugi, I'm not the one who needs to be telling someone something\ Yami said.

/I-I don't know what you mean/ Yugi stammered.

\Yes, you do\ Yami laughed.

/Yami…\

\I, see the way you look at Joey\ Yami said.

Yugi didn't say anything.

\Yugi?\ Yami asked.

/I-we're not talking about me!\ Yugi cried. Yami could tell Yugi was blushing from embarrassment by the way he was talking through the mind-link.

\I know that Aibou, but you should tell him/ Yami said.

Yugi sighed. /I'll tell him, if you tell Bakura…/ Yugi said.

\But…\ Yami protested.

Suddenly, Yugi appeared inside the Puzzle. Yami stood up.

"Yugi" Yami said.

"Yami, we both know this relationship isn't going to work." Yugi said.

"I know." Yami sighed. "But…"

"You say that you want it to, but you really don't." Yugi said.

"I-"

"Listen, Yami. I'm not mad at you what so ever, I enjoyed our time together, you were an amazing boyfriend, but deep down inside, I always knew your heart wasn't in it. I wasn't sure what it was, I thought it was because you were focused on trying to get your memories back, but when I saw the way you looked at Bakura, the way you touched him, the way you held him…"

"He was the one that had me trapped in his death grip!" Yami cried.

"I wasn't talking about that day, Yami, I was talking about the other night." Yugi said. "I came in here to ask you something, but you were already asleep. You had your arm wrapped around Bakura, each time he'd move you pull him closer and mumble something about him in your sleep."

Yami's eyes widened. "What did I say?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, really." Yugi responded. "Something about I'll kill Dartz for hurting you and my beautiful white kitten."

Yami blushed.

Yugi laughed. "Oh c'mon Yami, there's nothing to be embarrassed about" Yugi grabbed his hand. "Though, I'm not really sure why you'd call him a white kitten, but hey, I'm not going to judge."

Yami laughed.

"So where do we stand, Yugi?" Yami asked.

"I think it's time for us to move on, Yami." Yugi said. "Like I've said before, we've had some good times, and I'll always be here for you, but you belong with Bakura."

"What about Ryou?" Yami asked.

"He's been spending a lot of time with Kaiba here lately." Yugi smiled.

Yami blinked. "Really?" he asked.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, Ryou said they have a lot in common."

"That's good" Yami said.

"Yami, please tell him." Yugi said.

"I-"

"Please?" Yugi asked.

Yami sighed.

"Tell him when you're ready," Yugi said. "But don't wait too long."

Yami nodded.

"Okay, Aibou." Yami said leaning down to give Yugi a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to go check on Bakura."

"Okay," Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you've known about the yami's for a while?" Ryou asked.

He and Seto were sitting in his living room, Seto had moved to a different location, one of his many houses that were located in America. Ryou was amazed at it, he was surprised that Seto had let him come here. Seto told him he was the one that had the most sense and he understood where he was coming from when it came to Mokuba.

"Yes," Seto said. "Though, I'm tired of hearing about it."

Ryou laughed. "Try having a yami."

"I'm glad I don't, I don't see how you can handle Bakura." He said.

"He's not too bad, once you get to know him." Ryou shrugged. "Kind of like how you are."

"I'd rather not surround myself with a bunch of idiots." Seto grumbled.

"They really care about you, you know." Ryou said.

"Why don't you hang out with them then?" Seto snapped.

"I-" Ryou said.

"It's because they don't understand you right?" Seto asked.

Ryou blinked. "Y-yeah" he mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"So Yug, how are you and Yams doing?" Joey asked.

Everyone was gathered in Yugi and Ryou's room.

"Hey where's Ryou?" Mai asked.

"He's with Kaiba." Yugi answered.

"Again," Tristan asked. "he's been going over there a lot."

"He has, but maybe that's what he needs." Yugi said.

"Well, maybe Ryou can soften Kaiba's ego." Mai laughed.

Everyone laughed.

"To answer your question, Joey, we broke up." Yugi said.

Everyone gasped.

"You broke up?" Mai asked.

"Why?" Tea asked.

"Yeah man, y'all were so good together." Tristan said.

"Did he hurt you, Yug?" Joey asked.

"No, he didn't hurt me Joey." Yugi said.

"Then why aren't you with him?" Joey asked.

Yugi sighed. "It's just not going to work out, okay?"

"What happened, Yugi?" Tea asked. "Is there something that we can help you with?"

"It's nothing that happened, guys, it's Yami." Yugi said.

"What about him Yug?" Joey questioned. "Is he having those nightmares again, is Bakura hurting him?"

Yugi shook his head. "No," he replied. "The opposite"

"Yugi…" Tea trailed off.

Yugi closed his eyes for a moment. "I think Yami is in love with Bakura."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: WHEEEE and yet another fab chappie to add to my many other fabulous ones! Okay so if y'all haven't figured out the pairings by now we're doing: Darkshipping, Euroshipping and Wishshipping. I'm trying to build on all three of them but it's hard, given that I'm not a fan of Wish or Euroshipping but it fits in this story and you will find out why later on as the story progresses. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed! :D


	17. Chapter 16: Roses

Did y'all miss me? Of course y'all did! I'm so awesome! Anyways, I didn't have school today, because the roads are full of ice. I was going to go to school since it didn't start until later, but then I found out that school got canceled at 12, so it's a good thing I decided not to go.

I decided to give myself a break with homework; I'll work on that tomorrow and Sunday. This chapter is awesome! I'm so proud of it! It's just that awesome. Anyways, that's enough of my blabbering, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Sixteen: Roses

Mokuba slowly opened his eyes. Everything seemed blurry, he shivered as cold wind wrapped around his small body. He blinked, trying to take in his surroundings. He was in a small room; there was a window that was half opened to his right. The walls were made of stone, there appeared to be some strange cravings in a different language that Mokuba couldn't read.

'Where am I?' Mokuba thought to himself.

Mokuba looked around; he noticed a bed in a few feet in front of him. There was someone on the bed. Mokuba tried to get closer to the person, but he was unable to. He looked to see what was causing him not to move. He didn't see anything, so he kept trying to move, but the invisible force only held him back.

"I see that you're finally awake." A voice said.

"Who are you? Where am I? When Nii-sama finds out about this, you're in big trouble!" Mokuba yelled.

"Tsk, tsk" the voice said. "Your brother will never find you."

Suddenly, Dartz appeared from the shadows. Mokuba's eyes widened.

"How-how are you here?" he cried in horror. "Nii-sama, Yugi and Joey killed you!"

Dartz laughed. "No, actually they thought they killed me, but in actuality, they've never even met me."

"What are you talking about?!" Mokuba shouted trying to get to Dartz, but the invisible bindings only threw him back to the wall.

"You ask a lot of questions, _master Kaiba_" Dartz sneered.

"Let me go!" Mokuba shouted. "What do you want?"

"Why, I want your brother of course." Dartz replied.

"What do you want with Nii-sama?" Mokuba demanded.

"What I've always wanted, I need him to power up the Great Leviathan." Dartz answered.

"But Yugi already defeated that thing!" Mokuba yelled tears starting to form in his eyes. "The Egyptian Gods beat it and people's souls were released!"

"That's true," Dartz said. "However, the Great Leviathan still walks this earth, and besides, I have another creature which your precious friends can't defeat."

"Oh, yeah, and what's that?" Mokuba asked, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

"Zorc," Dartz smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

[Bakura's POV]:

I blinked, slowly opening my eyes. I tried to move, but something was preventing me from achieving such a simple task. I twisted my body so I could see what it was. My eyes widened. Yami had a death grip on me, snuggling into my back, mumbling something incoherent. I turned around all the way, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him closer to me.

I didn't know who this guy was, but something about him, was extraordinary, I really liked him. But he liked Yugi, they were together and I refused to hurt him in any way.

"Yami" I said.

"Ugh" Yami groaned.

I laughed. "Yami, it's time to get up"

"Go away, Yugi, I won't tell him now." Yami mumbled in his sleep. His arm tightened around me, pulling me closer to him. What was he talking about? He won't tell who what?

"Yami," I called again.

Yami mumbled something else then he opened his eyes, our faces inches from each other.

"Bakura!" he cried jumping up some, he landed on the floor. I laughed.

"That's not funny!" he cried, standing up.

"Sure it was" I said.

Yami took a seat on the bed.

"Are you doing okay, Bakura?" Yami asked.

"Well, now that I'm free from your death hold then yes, I believe I'm alright." I replied.

Yami laughed. "If anyone has a death hold, it's you, but I'm glad you're alright."

We didn't say anything for a while.

"Bakura…" he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I-"Yami began but he cut himself off, looking away from me.

What was his problem? He seemed to want to tell me something, but he stopped, why? I moved closer to him. He looked down at the floor. I blinked, looking at him. What was he thinking? Why was he acting so strange?

"Yami?" I asked.

Yami looked up at me. Our eyes met, we were inches from each other.

"Bakura…" he said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I-"

Before I had time to react, our lips were connected. My eyes widened, but then fell closed. I moaned, wrapping my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. I didn't care who this guy was, I just knew I wanted him. Yami ran his fingers through my hair, entangling them within it. He deepened the kiss, exploring my mouth. I smirked, taking back the control I had over him.

I pushed him onto the bed. He gasped when I started attacking his neck, sucking and biting on it.

"Bakura" he moaned placing his hands under my shirt, rubbing my back. His hands felt so cold, I shivered at the touch. Yami pulled me down toward him so that our bodies were flushed against one another.

I moved to the other side of his neck, licking and biting it. He gasped, arching his hips, pulling me down with him. I moaned. He started to take my shirt off. I sat up some, he pulled it off, throwing it onto the floor. He blushed.

"I see that you like what you see." I said, smirking.

"Mm" Yami said, closing his eyes. I pressed our lips together, he responded, fighting back control. I put my hand underneath him and lifted him so that he was sitting up halfway. Yami, getting the hint, sat up some more, lifting his arms so that I could take off his shirt, I threw it in the floor, wasting no time, I kissed his neck once again.

Yami moaned, moving his body against mine. I gasped, down his chest to the hem of his pants then back up. Yami growled.

"Someone's eager" I laughed breathlessly.

"I don't like playing games." He said.

"Yes you do." I said. "You just don't like this game because I'm going to win."

Yami smirked, using his legs to flip us over so that he was on top of me. He wrapped his hands around my wrists, pinning them above my head.

"Who's winning now?" he asked, leaning down to lick my neck.

"Just because you're on top of me now, doesn't mean you're winning." I managed to say as he bit down on my neck. "It's going to take a lot more than this to win against me."

Yami looked up at me. "Good," he said, going to the other side.

He licked up and down my chest as I had down him. I moaned, pressing his body against mine. Yami sat up, rubbing my erection through my jeans.

"Someone's hard." He laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking," I gasped. He pressed his hand down more.

"It looks like I'm winning." He smiled.

"As if" I said. I tried to move my hand but Yami had, them pinned down with his other hand.

"Stop teasing me!" I said.

"Nope" he laughed, running his fingers up and down my chest. The touch was so delicate and soft.

He removed his hand, leaning down to kiss me. He let go of my wrists. I took this opportunity to strike. I flipped us over once again. Yami growled in aggravation when I started to tease him again.

"How do we win at this game anyways?" he asked.

"Whoever breaks first is on bottom." I replied rubbing his erection through his pants.

"I won't break," he gasped.

"We'll just see about that, now won't we?" I smirked, squeezing him harder.

He moved, wrapping his legs around me, pulling me toward him. I moaned as our erections were pressed against one another. Yami wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling us even closer together, moving his body, against mine. I moaned, biting down on his neck.

I made my way back to his lips, capturing him into a kiss. The kiss became more and more intense. Our lips molded together, the taste was addicting. I explored him, he ran his fingers through my hair, pulling us even closer together. His legs wrapped around my waist, trapping me between them, pressing our bodies against each other.

We broke the kiss, panting, looking at each other. Yami untangled his legs from me. I sat up, taking off his pants. He gasped as the cold air hit his naked body. I squeezed his member. He gasped, bucking against my touch. I smirked, stroking his length.

He leaned down to lick the tip as I stroked him. He moaned, moving his hips up, forcing him further into my mouth. I took him further in my mouth, deep throating him. He grabbed my hair, tightening his grip. I licked up and down his member. He shivered, moaning.

"Bakura," he moaned.

"Looks like I'm winning" I said taking him out of my mouth and looking up at him.

"No, you're not" he managed to say.

I just laughed, going make to my ministrations. I knew he was going to break soon. I sped up, stroking him as I sucked him.

"Stop" he gasped.

I stopped, looking up at him.

"You're still not winning Yami" I said taking off my pants.

"We'll just see about that." Yami smirked. He sat up, pushing me down on the bed. Before I had the chance to protest, he took my member in his mouth. I moaned, bucking my hips into his mouth. He deep throated me, before taking me out of his mouth. He wrapped his hand around me, stroking me as he licked me.

I moaned, grapping his hair, entangling my fingers within it.

He looked up at me. "Looks like you're the one coming undone Bakura." He said.

"You're not going to win Yami." I gasped when he took me into his mouth again.

"Yami," I moaned closing my eyes.

Yami sped up, sucking, licking and biting me. He stopped, crawling on top of me, straddling me. He wasted no time, kissing me. The kiss didn't take long to get intense and heated. I clawed his back, our members rubbing against each other. We broke the kiss apart.

Yami took my hand, putting two of my fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking them. He moved my hand near his entrance, kissing my neck. Taking the hint, I pressed two of my fingers within him. He bit down my neck. I hissed, pressing my fingers within him. He rested his head on my shoulder, burying his face within the pillow as I pressed my fingers further within him, twisting and turning them.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

I felt him nodded. I arched my fingers, pressing down on his prostate. He moaned. Sitting up some, he kissed me once again. I added another finger, stretching him, our kiss deepened. He pulled away, I took my fingers out of him, he sat up, grapping my member, putting it against his entrance.

He pushed his way down on me, I felt every inch of me going inside of him, slowly. He cried out, tears falling from his eyes. Inch by inch he pushed his way down on me, He finally stopped. He sat there, trying to adjust to my size. I rubbed his back and thighs, trying to help him to relax. After a while, he moved.

I moaned as I felt myself moving in and out of him. Yami gasped, moving faster and harder. He leaned down, taking me into a kiss. We explored each other, before pulling away. He sat up, placing his hands on my chest, moving up and down on my member. I moved in time with him, clawing at his hips.

Yami took his member in his hand, stroking it as he moved up and down on me. I moaned, feeling his muscles clamp and unclamp around me. Yami moaned, speeding up. My grip tightened on his hips enough to leave bruises. I moved faster within him. He moaned, his breathing becoming uneven, as was my own. I knew he was on the verge of breaking.

Yami moaned, stroking himself faster, tightening his grip on his member. I moaned, as his muscles clamped tighter around me. I thrust into him, wanting to capture that unbelievable tight heat.

"Bakura!" He screamed, his desire spilling on my stomach and his chest. He collapsed on top of me.

I thrust in and out of him, hitting his prostate dead on. He moaned, his muscles clenching and unclenching around me.

"Yami!" I screamed, filling him, he moaned, milking me. I thrust him in a few more times before I relaxed. Yami lay on top of me for a moment before getting off of me.

I didn't move, Yami moved beside of me.

"You're going to get sticky." Yami said sitting up.

"Mm" I mumbled my eyes were closed, I was content, relaxed.

I gasped when I felt Yami licking my stomach and chest, licking his desire off of me. I laughed at the ticklish treatment.

"There you go, all clean now." He said. He lifted the blanket, crawling under it, pulling it over both of us.

He lay there for a moment.

"Isn't Yugi going to be mad at you for cheating on him?" I asked breaking the silence.

"No," Yami said running his finger along my chest.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We broke up." Yami replied. He moved so that we were looking at each other.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're better off as friends, we sensed that we didn't feel that way about each other." Yami replied.

"Oh," I said.

"I really like you, Bakura." He said.

"I really like you too, Yami." I said, pulling him close to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

My eyes widened.

What was _that?_ I looked around, Dartz was nowhere in sight. Some kid with black hair was sitting against the wall, asleep. Who was he?

"So you finally decided to wake up?" Dartz asked walking into the room.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why, the same thing I've always wanted your soul." Dartz smirked.

"You'll never get it." I hissed.

"I beg to differ, because you see, your other half is going to lead the Pharaoh to me really soon." Dartz said.

"Who?" I asked.

Dartz narrowed his eyes.

"What did I tell you about interrupting me?!" he shouted using Orichalcos Magic on me. I screamed. I felt as though the whole inside of my body was on fire. I shook violently. He stopped after a while.

"Now, then, are you going to shut up and listen?" he spat.

I didn't say anything.

"Good." He said. "Now, then, as I was saying, the Pharaoh and your other half are coming here. The others of course are going to follow them here. Once I get the other half of your soul, the Pharaoh's, Joseph Wheeler's and Seto Kaiba's soul then I can unleash my great beast!"

"You won't win." I gasped, still trying to recover from the pain.

"Watch me," Dartz said. He stood up, walking away. He stopped suddenly. "Remember what I said"

Then he left.

I had to fall in love with someone called "Pharaoh" who the hell was that? And why was he called that? Didn't he have a name? Dartz said that he needed souls of specific people, including myself. He said that he was waiting on my other half. Who the hell was that?! What was that strange dream I had? I was having sex with someone. But who was it? I've never seen that person in my life, but something about them seemed familiar.

Dartz said that if I didn't cooperate with him then he would trap my family's souls. But I don't remember even having a family, all I can remember is waking up here, being in severe pain. Dartz said that he wouldn't hurt them if I did what he said and if I fell in love with this so called "Pharaoh" how the hell am I supposed to fall in love with someone I don't even know! And what good would that do anyways?

"Bakura" I heard a voice say. I sat up slowly, my head was pounding.

The little boy on the other side of the room had woken up.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The boy blinked.

"You know who I am, I'm Seto's little brother." He replied.

"You're who?" I asked.

The boy gave me a look.

"Don't you know?" he asked.

"If I did kid, I wouldn't be asking, now can you keep quiet?" I asked lying back down again. "I'm trying to sleep."

"But I need to ask you something!" he cried.

I sat up again. "What?!" I snapped.

"I-do you know where we are?" he asked.

"No" I replied.

"Why are you being so mean?" he asked.

"What are you talking about kid? This is how I always am." I said.

The kid's eyes widened. "Oh, you're that other guy, from the Millennium Ring!"

"I'm who?" I asked.

"Yugi told me about how Bakura has an item called the Millennium Ring and a spirit is inside of it. We don't know the spirit's name though, but I think he's called Bakura too. He's really evil and Yugi said he's trying to steal all seven items." The boy said.

I blinked. What the hell was this kid talking about? Millennium items, people being trapped within them? Yeah, I think this kid has gone lost his marbles.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you insane?" I asked.

The boy shook his head. "Why don't you know what I'm talking about?"

"I've never seen you in my life, how would I?" I asked.

"But you have!" he cried. I groaned, rubbing my head, his voice was so annoying and loud! Stupid kids!

"Kid, I don't know who you are or why you're here. But if we're going to be in the same room, you're going to have to lower your voice, I have a headache and I'm not in the mood for games." I said.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I'm just confused."

"You're not the only one." I mumbled lying down again, pulling the blankets over my body.

"I'm Mokuba, by the way." He said.

"Nice to meet, you, now go to sleep." I said, pulling the blankets over my head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Dartz kneeled down beside the double snake alter.

"Soon, my great beast, we'll have enough power to cleanse the world, with Zorc's help, there's nothing that can't stop us!"

Dartz stood up.

"Zorc will make sure that I don't fail. I just need the soul of the King of Thieves and the Pharaoh to fall in love, once I do that, I'll make Bakura choose: his family or the Pharaoh. And don't think I'm leaving the Pharaoh out of this, if he wishes to know his true name and to get his own body, then he'll have to give up his new lover!"

Dartz threw his head back into a cackle.

"Oh this is so wonderful!" he cried. "Zorc! It's almost time!"


	18. Chapter 17: The Millennium Ring

I wasn't going to write this today, but for some reason it kept saying: "write me, write me" and sense I love this story so much, I decide, why not? Plus, I had this magical idea that I couldn't pass up, so I hope y'all enjoy and make sure to blow my shit up with reviews :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Seventeen: The Millennium Ring

"Yug, are you…no man you can't be serious!" Joey cried.

"Joey…" Yugi said but Joey continued his ranting.

"I mean this is _Bakura _we're talking about here! How on earth can…"

"Joey!" Yugi shouted.

"It doesn't make any sense! He's probably just pretending to have lost his memories…"

"Joey!"

"Why would Yams be in love…"

"JOEY!" Yugi screamed.

Joey blinked.

"Joey, I know Yami, we share a mind, I can sense, you don't see the way he looks at Bakura, I do. He's in love with him." Yugi said.

"But, Bakura…" Joey said.

"Joey, I know you're concerned, but maybe Yami is what Bakura needs." Yugi said.

"I suppose you're right." Joey sighed. "I'm just worried about him."

"I know, I am too," Yugi said.

"Well, we still need to think of a plan." Tea said.

"She's right, sitting around here isn't helping anything." Tristan said.

"How's Kaiba and Ryou coming along with finding Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"Not good." Tea sighed "They haven't found a trance of him anywhere."

"What about the Millennium Ring?" Yugi asked.

"What about it Yug?" Joey asked.

"Well, I know Ryou mentioned it before, about putting Bakura back in the Ring, but we are missing an item." Yugi said.

"What item?" Tea asked.

"Well, Shadie has the Scales and Key, Yami and I have all the other items but the Eye." Yugi replied.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"you don't think…" Tea said.

"Of course!" Joey cried. "I remember now, during Duelist Kingdom, someone stole Pegasus' Eye!"

"And that had to have been Bakura!" Tristan said.

Yugi nodded. "and the Millennium Ring will lead us to the Eye, thus leading us to Bakura and Mokuba."

"I'll call Kaiba right away!" Tea called heading into a different room to make the call.

"I'm going to go talk to Yami." Yugi said, heading to his room.

"Tristan and I are going out Yug." Joey said.

"Okay, be careful!" Yugi shouted from his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

[Bakura's POV]:

Yami lay on my chest, snoring softly. I smiled, wrapping my arm around his shoulder, squeezing them. Suddenly, there was a bright flash in the room.

Yami woke up, trying to get away, but I held him down.

"Yugi?" Yami asked turning to see his look-alike standing by the door.

"Umm…am I interrupting something?" he asked.

"No, Yugi, I was just asleep, what do you need?" Yami asked.

"Well, the others and I were talking about the situation." Yugi said.

"Go on." Yami said.

"And well, I think the only way to find Bakura and Mokuba is to use the Ring." Yugi said.

"How could that help?" Yami asked.

"Remember back in Duelist Kingdom when Pegasus got his Millennium Eye stolen?" Yugi asked. "Well, we think that Bakura stole the Eye."

"So you think that if we use the Ring then we'll be able to find Mokuba and Bakura?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded.

"That might just work." Yami said. "Bakura, are you read to find your other half and get into your own body?" Yami asked.

"Of course, but I do have some questions." I said.

"Like what?" Yami asked.

"What do you mean that I stole this so called Millennium Eye and what the hell is a Millennium Ring?" I asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Tea called Seto, who gave the phone to Ryou as soon as she started talking about the Millennium Items. Ryou and Seto went back to the hotel and met Yugi and his friends back in his room, along with Mai.

"So what you're saying is the Millennium Ring can lead me to Mokuba?" Seto asked sitting in a chair, with his legs crossed.

"Yes," Yami said. "The Millennium Ring is able to detect the location of all of the other items. We think that Bakura took the Eye during Duelist Kingdom, so it should lead us to him and Mokuba."

"I don't care about where that fool is, I just want my brother back, then you geeks can handle whatever else you have to do." Seto said.

"Kaiba, we need you." Yami said.

"Hmm…" Seto said. "I'm only here to save my brother, got that Yugi?"

Yami sighed. "Very well, Kaiba."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"So you and Yami are boyfriends now?" Yugi asked.

"Umm… I guess so." I said.

Yugi and Yami had switched so Yugi was watching me instead. Yami said that what they were about to do was dangerous, so he took control of the body that they shared. Yami and Yugi explained about the Millennium items. They said that each had their own powers, but they didn't know everything about them. The Millennium Ring sounded really cool. Apparently, I stole the Eye and I used to be in possession of the Ring. I'm not really sure what they're talking about but, I guess I'll find out soon.

They said they were on a mission to find my other half, so I guess somehow my soul was spilt, I'm not sure how or who did it, but hopefully this mess would be over soon and Yami and I could live a happy life together.

But what if, when I gain my memories back, Yami doesn't like me anymore or better yet, what if I don't like him. Yami seems to know me a lot more than I know myself. But he won't give me any answers. Shouldn't I be entitled to know about my own past? Maybe Yami wants me to keep my memories hidden…

No, that couldn't be it. Yami wasn't like that, so something else must be going on. But what could it be?

"I never thought that you and Yami would be getting along." Yugi giggled.

I blinked. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well…let's just say you and Yami aren't really friends." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You'll find out, soon." Yugi said. "you should get some sleep, you're going to need all the energy you can get when we get to Dartz's layer."

"Fine," I grumbled, pulling the covers over me, I turned over on my side, to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami handed Ryou the Millennium Ring. Ryou took it gently in his hands, rubbing the outline of it.

"It feels different." Ryou said mostly to himself.

"How's that?" Joey asked.

"It's because Bakura's spirit isn't inside of it anymore." Yami said.

Ryou nodded. "yeah, it's a lot colder, I'm used to it being hot." Ryou said. He put the Ring around his neck.

"So, do you know how this thing works?" Mai asked.

"I've never tried using its powers before." Ryou admitted. "Bakura always did, but I've seen him use it a billion times, I just hope I know how to do it."

"You can do it, Ryou, just concentrate." Yami said.

Ryou closed his eyes, focusing in on the Ring's power. The Ring started to glow, suddenly, one of the pointers pointed out the door.

Ryou opened his eyes. "Come on guys!" he shouted, running out the door.

"Wait for us Ryou!" Joey cried.

The Ring pulled Ryou out of the hotel and onto the street. Ryou stopped suddenly. Tristan running into him.

"Why'd you stop man?" Joey asked.

Ryou didn't answer, the Ring's pointer started pointing to the left. "This way guys!" Ryou yelled running down the sidewalk.

"Wait up!" Joey and Tristan cried.

The Ring pulled Ryou in all different directions, down several alleyways and such. Suddenly, Ryou stopped in front of a strange looking building that appeared to be thousands of years old.

"Bakura's in there?" Tea asked.

"That can't be." Seto said he stood staring at the building.

"Why not Seto?" Ryou asked turning around to face him. "What's wrong?"

Seto didn't say anything, staring at the building.

"Kaiba, what's wrong?" Yami asked.

Seto fell to his knees, his eyes wide.

'This isn't real!' he thought to himself.

Ryou kneeled down beside of Seto, placing a hand on his back.

"Seto?" he asked.

"This is my great-grandparents old house." He said.

Ryou's eyes widened.

"Are you sure rich boy?" Joey asked.

Seto stood up. "I think I would know, Wheeler." He said.

"Kaiba…" Yami said.

"I used to come here before Mokuba was born with my parents." Seto said.

"But why would they have a house in America?" Tea asked.

"My great-grandparents lived in Japan for years, then they moved to America, as did my grandparents, but my parents moved back to Japan and had Mokuba and me." Seto explained.

"But why would the Millennium Ring lead us here though?" Tristan asked.

"Because Dartz is trying to play mind games with me," Seto growled, balling his fists at his sides.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

"That's what you think Seto Kaiba." Dartz said kneeling beside of his alter. "I'm not interesting in what you have, I'm interesting in your soul."

Dartz stood up. "Your great-grandparents' old house holds many mysteries and I thought it would be the perfect place to set up my traps. And I can easily go back and forth between this world and my old world with ease."

Dartz turned around, going through the portal into the room that Bakura and Mokuba were in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Bakura's POV]:

"Wake up!" Dartz shouted appearing beside of the bed out of nowhere. I groaned, pulling the covers over my head.

"Get up!" he shouted again.

"Go away!" I groaned.

"You'll regret that!" he yelled.

I screamed feeling Orichalcos magic burn through my soul.

"BAKURA!" Mokuba screamed from the other side of the room.

"Keep quiet, Master Kaiba or you're going to be next!" Dartz hissed.

"I'm not scared of you, Nii-sama will come and save me!" Mokuba declared.

"You might want to watch what you say to him, kid." I managed to force out. Dartz turned up the heat, before finally stopping. I sat up, moving toward the edge of the bed, throwing up blood.

"Why did you do that to him?" Mokuba yelled.

"because I can." Dartz replied. "Now, then, about your brother, he's here."

"I knew it!" Mokuba cried.

"But, he's not going to save you." Dartz smirked.

"Yes he will!" Mokuba shouted.

Dartz pulled me up by the hair, jerking me toward him.

"You're so beautiful, why must you act like this?" he asked taking his other hand and rubbing my face.

"Don't touch me." I hissed.

"you still don't get it do you?" he asked. "You're mine and only mine."

"I don't want you or anyone." I said. "I want to go home."

"Your soul belongs to me, all I need is your other half now, and speaking of your other half, he's taking a liking to the Pharaoh now." Dartz said letting me go.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Hmm… you'll soon find out, in the meantime, why don't you try to figure out who he is, because he's coming up here soon!" Dartz said and then he disappeared.

I still couldn't figure out how he could just vanish into thin air like that, it must be a part of that Orichalcos magic of his. Mokuba sat on the other side of the room, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Bakura are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine kid." I said.

"Why is he so mean to you?" he asked.

"I don't know and I really don't care." I replied.

"What does he mean you have to fall in love with the Pharaoh, aren't you enemies with him?" Mokuba asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked. "I don't even know who this Pharaoh person is."

"So you don't remember anything?" Mokuba asked.

"What am I supposed to remember?" I asked.

Suddenly, the door flew off the hinges and there stood the man from my dreams.

"MOKUBA!" a tall man with blue-eyes and brown hair shouted running over to Mokuba.

"NII-SAMA!" Mokuba cried.

"Kaiba, no!" the man from my dreams cried. Suddenly the floor opened up and Seto fell in.

"NII-SAMA!" Mokuba screamed, tears fell from my eyes.

"Did you fools honestly think it was that easy?" Dartz asked.

"Dartz!" the man from my dreams shouted.

"Ah, Pharaoh, it's nice for you to have dropped by, what brings you here?" Dartz asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Release Bakura, Mokuba and Kaiba _now_" he demanded.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" he asked. "I've already gotten Seto, so I don't need Mokuba anymore." He lifted his hand, pointing his finger at Mokuba. "You're free to go Master Kaiba."

Mokuba slowly walked toward the others. A woman with blonde hair and another one with brown hair held the boy close to them.

"I want my Nii-sama back!" Mokuba yelled.

"We'll get him back." The blonde said.

"Don't worry, we're not leaving here without anyone." The brown one said.

Mokuba smiled at them.

"What is the point in all of this Dartz?" the Pharaoh said.

"I've already told you, I plan on cleansing the world of its impurities, like that!" he hissed pointing at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I've never seen any of these people in my life!"

"Oh but you have." Dartz smirked. "you just don't remember."

"Bakura, you have to remember!" a boy with white hair that almost looked identical to me shouted.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Ryou" he replied. He took off a strange object made of gold with some pointers off of his neck, he placed it around mine. "This is the Millennium Ring, it's how we met."

I blinked, taking it into my hands.

"The Millennium Ring," I said tracing the item with my fingertip.

"Bakura, do you have the Eye?" The Pharaoh asked.

I blinked. "What?" I asked.

"The Millennium Eye, you stole it during Duelist Kingdom, that's how we were able to find you." The Pharaoh said.

"Oh you mean this?" Dartz asked holding up a golden eye in-between his fingers.

"Give it to me!" The Pharaoh demanded.

"I don't think so." Dartz said. "Now then, I know you have the Thief's soul so give it to me!"

"I'm not giving you Bakura's soul!" The Pharaoh shouted.

"Why do you care what happens to him, Pharaoh?" Dartz asked. "After all you and he have been enemies for over 5,000 years, why would you want to save him? You know what he's going to do. He wants to kill you, he wants all the items."

What the hell was this fool talking about? I sat up some more, listening to the conversation, maybe I could get some answers here.

"I know that Bakura has done some bad things, I know he's hurt Ryou and others in the past. But I refuse to give him to you!" the Pharaoh shouted.

"So you'd rather risk your life and the safety of the world to save _him_?" Dartz spat pointing toward me. "you know what he's capable of, or no, you don't. You don't know who he really is do you?! You don't even remember your real name or anything about your past, well, I do." Dartz smirked.

"What?!" the Pharaoh cried. "Tell me!"

"You think it's that easy?" Dartz laughed.

"Fine then, I'll duel you and if I win you release everyone and you tell me what it is I need to know and you'll give Bakura his memories back." The Pharaoh demanded.

"That's a large price." Dartz said. "So I'll need something equal if I win."

"What?" The Pharaoh growled.

"Your soul, all of the Thief's soul, Joey's and Seto Kaiba's," Dartz replied.

"You'll only get them, if you win, which you won't." The Pharaoh shouted.

"Oh but before we begin, I want you to tell, your lover over there how you feel about him." Dartz said.

"Bakura," the Pharaoh said turning toward me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He said. "But you can call me Yami and I'm not sure how to say this, but before you lost your memories, you used the Millennium Ring to put a portion of your soul in the Millennium Puzzle."

I blinked. "Wh-"

"I know it's confusing and we don't have much time, I need to get you out of here as fast as I can." Yami said. He pulled off the Puzzle, placing it around my neck. "I'm going inside the Puzzle so that I can get your other half to come out and to join with you."

"umm…. Okay?" I said not sure where this was going.

Suddenly, the Ring and the Puzzle flashed. I heard Dartz snickered. I screamed feeling something strange inside my body. I closed my eyes wishing the pain would go away. Suddenly, thoughts rushed through my mind.

I opened my eyes, looking at Yami.

"I-I love you." I whispered looking down at my hands. "I don't know who you are, but I love you."

"I love you too, Bakura." Yami said.

I turned, throwing my legs over the bed.

"Bakura," Yami cried trying to push me back down onto the bed. "You're too weak to walk, let alone fight."

"If you think I'm going to sit back and watch you kill this fool, you have another thing coming. You said that I'm good at Duel Monsters, I want to see how good I am!" I shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Me: Yup that was a good chapter Bakura is "full" Bakura again with his own body and Bakura and Yami are going to duel Dartz! Oh and if you're wondering where Seto went you'll just have to wait, I have plans, the torturing isn't over yet! And just wait until Bakura gets his memories back, that's going to be lots of fun! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 18:Demise

Well, I finally got this chapter up! I was editing this right, when all of a sudden, my computer dies, stupid battery so I had to write pages 12-16 all over again! I mean I saved it so I don't know what the fuck that shit was about but whatever, it turned out better this way than what I had before, so I hope y'all enjoy and make sure to give me lots of snails…I mean reviews :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Eighteen: Demise

"Bakura, you're in no condition to fight him!" Yami cried. I tried to move to where Dartz was but the chains around my wrists and ankles prevented that from happening. Dartz laughed when I fell flat on my face, after jerking the chains so hard I fell.

Yami knelt down beside of me to help me up; I ignore him, pushing myself off the ground. I was not weak, I knew that Dartz took my memories, he wanted Yami for some reason but I wasn't sure why. I stood up slowly on shaky legs; Dartz smirked, watching me fail to stand.

"You can barely stand up!" Dartz cried. "The Pharaoh's right, you're in no condition to fight me!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do fool, I'm-"

"Thief Angel, listen to your master and lie down." Dartz said.

Yami's eyes widened then narrowed. "What did you just call him?" he hissed.

Dartz smirked. "Thief Angel" he said with a shrug. "It's my new pet name for him."

"Bakura is not your pet! Release him at once!" Yami demanded.

"What did I just get through saying?" Dartz asked. "We're going to duel and since you don't have the knights anymore, well there's no way for you to beat me."

"Who said I didn't have them?" Yami inquired.

Dartz's eyes widened, "Bluffing as usual."

"I don't bluff." Yami said. "Now, when are we going to start this duel of ours?"

"Later, I have some important things to take care of besides; this isn't a fit place to duel now is it?" Dartz asked.

"Hey get back here coward!" a blonde shouted.

"He's just afraid of what my ladies can do." The blonde female said.

"Bakura, are you alright?" Yami asked pulling me onto the bed.

"I'm fine!" I snapped trying to push him off of me to no avail.

"Bakura, stop fighting me, I'm not going to hurt you." Yami said gently placing me on the bed.

"Then why aren't you letting me fight that fool?" I asked.

Yami sighed "Dartz is right, you can't stand up, you're far too-"

"If you're going to say I'm weak then just save it, because I know I can take him!" I shouted.

"Are you sure he hasn't lost his memories?" the brunette asked.

"Umm do you mind telling me who those people are and why they're looking at me like I'm some sort of an abomination from hell?" I snapped.

I was beyond pissed, these fools wanted me to lie down on this hard ass fucking mattress chained to the poles while they go and have all the fun and take the glory! Well, I would have none of that, I would find a way to break these damn chains then I'd stab Dartz sounds like a plan to me.

"That's not going to work, Kura." Ryou, the boy who looked like he could be my twin said suddenly. My eyes widened.

"What won't?" I asked.

"Stabbing Dartz," Ryou answered "He's immortal, besides he's got-"

"How do you know-" I gasped.

"I can read your mind," Ryou said "We used to share a body at one time, when we got separated we lost the connection but now that I've found you again, I guess the connection is back because I just read your thoughts."

I blinked, I couldn't believe this! This kid could read my every thought, he said we once shared a body, what did he mean by that? I sat up, taking the Millennium Ring into my hand, something about it seemed familiar but I wasn't sure why, I traced the outside of it slowly, feeling the cold metal against my abused fingertips.

"Bakura?" Yami said softly taking a seat on the bed.

"Who am I?" I whispered.

"An evil nutcase." A blonde said.

"Joey what did I-"

"Are we going to find Nii-sama or not?!" Mokuba cried.

"We'll find your brother, Mokuba" the girl with blonde hair said.

"Do you mind telling me what's going on here?" I asked. "I would like to know who they are." I said pointing to the lot near the door.

"I'm Tea," the girl with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"My name is Mai," the blonde headed girl replied.

"I'm Joey" Joey mumbled, glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, I don't know what the fuck that man's problem was but he was going to get killed if he looked that way at me again.

"I'm Tristan," the man standing next to Joey said "And no I don't like you"

"I didn't say you had to!" I yelled.

"Alright, everyone that's enough" Mai said "What we need to do now is get Bakura out of those chains, find Kaiba and defeat Dartz and standing here bitching isn't helping anything."

"I like you" I said.

Mai blinked "Umm…thanks, I think"

"You better stay away from her thief." Joey growled.

"Joey, that's enough, you too Tristan, Mai is right we need to think of a plan." Yami said.

"First, we need to find Kaiba," Tea said "We need his help."

"Yami do you think you could use the Puzzle's power to break those chains?" Ryou asked.

Yami stood up, "I can give it a try," Yami said.

Yami closed his eyes, I watched as the chains around me suddenly vanished the Puzzle was glowing.

"How-"

"The Millennium items have special powers," Yami explained.

"Alright, Yugi, we're going to go find Kaiba in the meantime you stay here with Bakura." Mai said.

Yami nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I shouted.

"Bakura, you're in no condition to-"

"I don't care!" I roared "I'm tired of being on this damn bed!"

Yami sighed, "I'm going to be here okay? We're going to get you out of here, but you need to rest, the Ring is giving you energy, so if you'd relax we could get out of here faster, Bakura," Yami said.

I sighed, "Fine,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Seto groaned he was lying face down against cold concrete, he pushed himself into a standing position his legs a bit wobbly.

Seto looked around to notice he was in a room he had never been in before the alter was a few feet in front of him, the walls were painted with blood, moonlight appeared into the room. The windows were cracked.

"Well, well, it was nice of you to drop by Seto Kaiba," Dartz said appearing a few feet in front of him.

"What do you want?" Seto hissed.

"You should know what I am after by now, Mr. Kaiba." Dartz said.

"Look, you're not going to get my company so just-"

"I'm not after your pathetic company, I'm after your soul," Dartz said cutting Seto off.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that shit?" Seto laughed "Please,"

"I've taken your soul away once and I'll do it again," Dartz said.

Seto laughed "Bring it"

Dartz laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"We need to find Kaiba, let's go Joey!" Tea yelled.

Joey had his head stuck in the refrigerator; leave it to Joey and Tristan to find the kitchen.

"Kaiba can take care of himself…"

"We need to find him!" Ryou cried "Seto doesn't have powers like Bakura once had, there's no way for him to protect himself, if Dartz can do that to Bakura, then what do you think will happen to Seto?"

"Since when have you two been on first name basis?" Tristan asked.

Ryou blushed, "I-"

"Guys, this isn't the time," Mai snapped. "We need to find him and we need to find him now, let's spilt up and search this whole house!"

"But it's too big!" Joey cried.

"Toughen up, the sooner we find Kaiba the sooner we can defeat Dartz and make him pay…" Mai said balling her fists at her sides.

"You're right Mai," Joey said "Let's go Tristan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Yami watched Bakura sleeping; he lay on his side, brushing Bakura's bangs away from his face.

/Yami is everything okay? / Yugi asked.

\Kaiba fell into a hole; the others are looking for him. Bakura's resting right now, the Ring is healing him/ Yami answered.

/Yami, are you still afraid? / Yugi asked.

Yami sighed running his fingers through Bakura's hair, stroking the batwings. Bakura shivered at the touch. Yami didn't say anything for a while.

"I'm afraid of losing him," he said out loud.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yug Kaiba-" Joey began but stopped.

"Joey, aren't you going to tell him?" Tea asked.

"He's asleep," Ryou whispered.

Yami was lying on his back, with Bakura resting on his chest, his arm lying across his stomach.

"I can't believe that Yugi would actually let Bakura touch him." Tristan mumbled.

"He's in love with him." Ryou whispered. "they've always been in love with each other."

"What are you talking about Ryou?" Joey asked.

Ryou sighed. "I can read Bakura's mind, we shared a body at one time, though he tried to hide things from me, he couldn't hide certain things, I can feel his emotions, he's in love with the Pharaoh."

Joey blinked "But he wants-"

"Not anymore," Ryou said looking over at Bakura and Yami.

"Don't you think we need to wake them up?" Tea asked. "I mean we need to get going here."

Ryou nodded.

"Let me do it!" Joey cried.

"Joey no!" Ryou shouted.

"GET UP!" Joey screamed.

Bakura and Yami jumped ten feet off the bed, falling onto the ground. Yami was the first to stand up.

Bakura stood up slowly, still weak from all the damage Dartz had done with the Orichalcos magic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had fallen asleep not long after the others left to find Kaiba, whoever that was, I guess it was that tall guy that Mokuba kept calling "Nii-sama", I felt Yami run his fingers through my hair, it felt nice, he told me I had beautiful hair, well of course I did, I was perfect right?

Right!

I heard someone screaming at me, I jumped ten feet in the air, landing hard on the ground below, face first, whoever woke me up was going to have hell to pay, I stood up, Yami didn't look too pissed off, just confused, I on the other hand, was about to explode.

"Bakura don't!" Ryou cried trying to block me but I pushed him out of the way, tackling Joey to the ground.

He yelped in surprise not seeing me coming, his back toward me.

Joey turned around, trying to push me off of him but I pinned his wrists.

"Let go of me!" Joey cried trying to get away.

"Wake me up like that again and I will kill you!" I warned.

"Bakura, get off of him now!" Yami shouted. I blinked letting Joey go. I stood up, looking at my hands, what the hell was happening to me? This kid's never done anything to me, he just was trying to wake me up, sure he could have done it in a nicer way but I didn't have to be a complete bitch about it either.

"I-" I began but I stopped myself. Why was saying sorry so hard for me? I closed my eyes.

"Bakura?" Yami asked.

I opened my eyes; Yami was right in front of me.

"I'm fine," I said.

Yami didn't look convinced but nodded he turned back to the group, "Did you find Kaiba yet?"

"he's not here, Yug" Joey said.

"What do you mean he's not here?" I asked.

"We've searched everywhere," Mokuba sighed "He's not here."

"Where could he-" Yami began.

"I know where he's at!" I exclaimed.

Yami blinked.

"You do?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, and if we don't hurry he's going to kill him." I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Seto groaned sitting up, he looked around, he was in some strange place he'd never seen before, and candles surrounded the area. He stood up, his legs shaky.

"It's about time you got up." Dartz said leaning against the wall.

"What do you want?" Seto hissed.

"Must I tell you fools this again and again?" Dartz sighed shaking his head. "I've already told you, I want your soul!"

Seto burst into a fit of laughter. "And you expect me to believe that?"

"I've gotten your soul once and I'll do it again." Dartz said.

"If you've had my soul before then why did you release me?" Seto asked.

"I didn't, the knights did and now that they're gone, I won't have to worry about anyone messing up my plans, I have Zorc on my side now."

"Who's that?" Seto asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Dartz replied.

"Okay, I'm about sick of this childish bullshit." Seto yelled "Now release my brother and whoever else is here, get the fuck out of my grandparents' house and go home!"

"I don't think so," Dartz said "I still have a world to save."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, don't just stand there!" I cried "We need to go!"

"Right, come on!" Yami shouted.

We headed to a library which was up a large flight of stairs.

"I've been up and down these things like 2,000 times!" Joey whined as we climbed them.

"No one asked you to come, so shut your mouth, I'm trying to think." I snapped.

"Why I oughta" Joey said but he cut himself off. We reached the library.

"Bakura, why did you lead us to the library?" Yami asked.

"Kaiba's near," I said "This is the place Dartz used to take me."

"I thought your memories got erased." Tristan said.

"They did," I replied. "Dartz took me here about a month ago."

I walked over to the bookshelf, picking out a red book, pulling it out slight, the book case opened, revealing a passage way, I remembered Dartz doing this his torture chamber was down here. I walked in, everyone followed behind me, we walked a bit before going down another flight of stairs.

Suddenly, we heard screaming.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba cried running down the stairs.

"Mokuba, get back here!" Mai shouted.

"You don't know where you're going!" Tea shouted after him.

We finally found Seto and Mokuba, Mokuba had been turned to stone, Seto was in the same alter that I had been on, surrounded by the Seal of Orichalcos.

"Welcome, Thief Angel and Pharaoh," Dartz mocked bowed.

"Save it, Dartz, what did you do to Mokuba and Kaiba?" Yami demanded.

"Why, nothing, yet, Kaiba's just taking a nice long name and Mokuba is a statue." Dartz laughed.

"SETO!" Ryou shouted running up to the alter, but he fell to the ground.

Mai ran over to the boy, kneeling down beside of him to see if he was alright. Ryou stood up again, trying to reach Seto, but to no avail.

The rest of us headed over to where Ryou and Mai were I smacked into something, falling to the ground as well. I stood up slowly. What was going on here? There was nothing there! Why were we falling? I knew I was still weak from all the torture I went through but I shouldn't be falling every five seconds. I took a look around, everyone was falling down. What the fuck was going on?!

Suddenly, I heard screaming. My eyes widened when I saw instead of Yami falling on the ground, shaking violently. My fists clenched at my sides. I shook with rage. Someone was messing with my angel and I would not have that! I walked to where Yami was but I smacked against something once again, luckily I didn't fall. My head was pounding, my vision fading in and out but I had to keep strong, my angel was in danger.

Joey and Tristan noticed that Yami was being hurt, they tried to break down the invisible wall with their duel monsters, but nothing would work.

Yami let out a scream, before going limp.

"Let. Him. Go." I hissed.

"Or else what?" Dartz smirked. "You can't do anything about it, you don't really love him, you just think you do, because you think he saved you."

"he's cared about me more than you ever have!" I yelled.

"Oh really, so that's why you've wanted to kill him all these years?" Dartz laughed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Dartz's smirk grew wider, "here, I'll show you."

_Fire, lots of fire, burning, screams, chants, monsters, knives, more blood. Whispers, whips, hot desert heat. _

I heard Yami groaned breaking me out of my visions, he sat up slowly, he was covered in blood, he shook; trying to stand up, but he kept collapsing. I shook with rage. The Millennium Ring glowing brightly against my chest.

_I remembered…_

"Bakura-"Yami gasped.

The wall broke.

I stood there, staring at him, I couldn't believe it, I shook with rage. How could he?!

"You" I hissed.

Time froze, no one moved.

"Bakura-" Yami whispered, his voiced filled with pain.

"You killed them." I hissed.

Yami's eyes widened in confusion, "I-I don't know what-"

"You killed my family," I hissed "And now, I'm going to kill you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha I just love this story don't y'all? Anyways review! :D


	20. Chapter 19: Wicked Schemes

I typed half my English paper and finished editing FK for my amazing friend Lauren and thanks to her, I got this magical idea for this chapter, so I decided to write it and post it up, so anyways, here it is, chapter nineteen of this amazing story! It's getting good guys, you'll love it! I can't wait to see the reviews for this one!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Nineteen: Wicked Schemes

I couldn't believe this. Everything came rushing back in my mind. I was no longer confused with who _Yami_ was. I remembered it all! The fights that we had, what the Millennium items were, why I needed them.

Yami lay on the ground; his eyes half-lidded, blood covered his body. I took a step forward, no one else moved; I was inches from my target, inches away from killing this bastard and getting revenge for my people. The very same people his father killed.

I knelt down beside of him. I felt eyes on me, watching me like a hawk, but those fools were no match for me. I put a hand against the Pharaoh's cheek; He shook slightly at my soft touch. I blinked, withdrawing my hand.

I blinked. What the hell just happened? I stood up backing away from him a bit. I closed my eyes tapping into the Ring's power.

"NO!" I heard a voice scream. I wasn't sure whose it was, I wasn't too worried though. The Pharaoh was in my grasp now; I could destroy him with ease. But that would be too easy. I stepped back, examining the Pharaoh. What did Dartz do to him?

"Can't do it, can you?" Dartz asked.

I didn't say anything; I just stared at the Pharaoh. Why was this so fucking hard?! This was a no brainer, no one could over power me, the Pharaoh was out cold, Kaiba was chained down, Mokuba was made of stone and the others were trapped….or so I thought.

I reached out to touch him again, I felt him flinch under me, he groaned, grabbing my wrist, his touch sent shivers down my spine, but why? That didn't make any sense! I jerked back.

"And here I thought that you wanted him dead, it's a shame really," Dartz said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need to get out of here!" Joey cried.

"How is that possible ding bat?" Tristan asked. "From the looks of things, we're not going anywhere; we're going to be trapped in this box while Bakura kills the Pharaoh!"

"Are you guys just going to give up or are you going to do something?" Mai asked.

"Mai's right," Tea said "we need to think, come up with a plan to get out of this box."

"Well?" Joey said "Does anyone have any ideas, because I'm at a loss."

"Hey," Mai said looking around, "where's Ryou?"

"Huh?" Everyone asked. They looked around seeing that Ryou wasn't anywhere near where they were.

"He didn't get trapped!" Tristan cried.

"So that means…" Joey said, grinning.

"RYOU!" Everyone shouted.

Ryou moaned, he lay on the ground next to Mokuba, he slowly stood up, he looked over to where Mai, Tristan, Joey and Tea were.

"Guys?" Ryou asked blinking in confusion, "What are you doing over there?" he looked around and gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. "Oh no," he paled. "Bakura, no" he whispered.

Bakura standing over Yami, towering over him, the Ring was glowing, but Bakura made no effort to do anything.

"Guys, what's going on?" Ryou whispered not averting his gaze from the scene. Dartz hadn't taken any notice of him; he and Bakura seemed to be in a heated argument.

"Dartz trapped us in this box, he's been torturing Yami for hours man!" Joey cried. "we couldn't do a thing!"

"Why is Bakura?" Ryou asked looking back over at Bakura, Yami and Dartz. His eyes widened at the realization. "Bakura's gotten his memories back, hasn't he?"

Everyone nodded.

"Look, we don't have much time; you need to get Kaiba off that altar." Mai said.

"Yes, but how?" Ryou asked looking over his shoulder at the alter where Kaiba was, it was protected by a cage with a large lock. "I don't have the key to the lock and I don't have any of the items to bust it open."

"So you're just going to give up?" Ryou heard a voice ask. Ryou spun around. Seto was sitting up on top of the altar.

"No, I…" Ryou said.

"Get over here, then." He snapped.

Ryou nodded, making his way over to Seto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do I do this?" Ryou asked.

"First you need to pick the lock." Seto said "I can't move too far, this altar has me bound to it, I'm not sure how, though."

"I'll get you out." Ryou said, confidence stirring within him. Seto smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile," Ryou whispered.

Seto's eyes widened "What?" he asked taken aback by Ryou's statement.

Ryou blushed holding the lock, examining to avoid the awkward situation.

"Okay, let's get you out of this thing." Ryou said.

"I've picked a lock before," Seto said "you need to find something that's metal that can reach into the mechanism that controls the lock."

"You mean something like this?" Ryou asked grabbing a piece of wire that was lying beside of him.

Seto blinked, "Yes that should do."

Ryou nodded, inserting the wire into the hole. "It won't go." Ryou said shoving the wire in more, twisting it.

"It won't because you're not angling it right, Ryou, go up with it and go to the left." Seto instructed.

Ryou did, suddenly the lock snapped open, it fell to the ground. He stepped inside, walking into toward Seto.

"How are we going to get you out of here?" Ryou whispered.

"Grab Blue-eyes out of my pocket and summon it." Seto said.

Ryou's eyes widened. "What?" he shouted.

"Just do it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"You're weak, just like your mother was." Dartz laughed.

I turned toward Dartz.

"What did you just say?" I asked, on the verge of killing this son of a bitch. No one talks about my family and gets away with it!

"I said-"

But he didn't answer, suddenly I heard a cry. I turned around to see Kaiba and Ryou standing next to each other near the "cage" that Dartz had set for the others. Blue-eyes stood protectively by her master, ready to blast anyone that threatened him.

Dartz just smirked. "Well, well, I see that my plan did work."

"What plan?" Seto asked.

"Why the plan for Ryou to set you free of course," Dartz answered.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked.

"I guess I'm going to have to spell this out for you," Dartz said "I planned this all along, every detail, everyone in here should consider becoming actors, I'd enjoy watching your demises." Dartz laughed.

"You're pathetic." I spat.

"Oh and you're any better?" Dartz hissed.

"Well, yeah," I said with a smirk "That's why you need my soul, but your patheticness is the reason you're not getting it!"

"But I already have your soul." Dartz smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Your soul is right there!" He yelled pointing down to the Pharaoh.

"I don't have time for these games," Kaiba shouted. "I have things to do, now release Mokuba so I can go home!"

"Give me your soul and I will." Dartz shot.

Kaiba threw his head back in a fit of laughter. "You just won't stop will you?"

"What do you mean by my soul's with the Pharaoh?" I asked. "I know I put a portion of my spirit in the Puzzle, but I have it back-"

"That's not what I mean," Dartz said cutting me off. I growled, I hated getting interrupted, people around here needed to show some respect to their king!

"Then what did you mean?" I asked.

"You and Yami are soul mates." Hikari said suddenly. I looked over at him.

"What did you just say?" I paled.

"I said that you and Yami are soul mates." Ryou repeated.

The words stung like salt on ice, burning your skin, slowly. I looked over at the Pharaoh, my heart pounded in my chest. I turned to look at Hikari again. How could the Pharaoh be my soul mate?! I don't have a fucking soul mate!

"Just because you like him doesn't mean I do, Hikari, so stop playing make believe where I fall in love, it'll never happen!" I spat.

"It will never happen is right, it _has_ happened!" he shouted.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" I yelled. "I've been, wanting to kill this son of a bitch for 5,000 years, why the hell would I be in love with him now?!"

"You've always been in love with him!" Ryou shot back at me. "We used to share a mind, Bakura, you thought you were blocking those thoughts from me, but you weren't! Stop denying it, you're in love with him!"

"No I do not!" I shouted.

"Bakura, it's okay to! Stop this, what good would killing him do anyways? Killing him won't bring them back!" Ryou yelled.

"I'll get their revenge," I said glaring at the Pharaoh, "They'll be free of this!" I cried jerking the Millennium Ring off of me, holding it in the air for everyone to see.

"Revenge for whom?" Ryou asked. "Revenge for them or revenge for you?"

I blinked. I never thought of it like that, what if they didn't want revenge? What if they were happy already? Was I truly wasting my time with this shit? Trying to gain all seven Millennium items?

"I just love the Bakura's a bitch show!" Dartz cackled clapping his hands together, "It's about to get to the best part too!"

"Shut up, you fiend!" I spat, "No one asked for your opinion!"

"Are y'all just gonna scream at each other all day?" Joey yelled.

"yeah, I'm sick of being in here!" Tristan shouted.

"I have some ass to kick, keeping me in here only shows how weak you truly are Dartz!" Mai shouted.

Dartz ignored them.

"What is the point in all of this?" Ryou asked. "Why did you trick me into giving you Bakura's soul?"

"I told you, because he's evil." Dartz said.

"Bakura's not evil." Ryou said.

My eyes widened, everyone gasped.

"Ryou, how can you say such a thing?!" Joey shouted. "He's tried to kill us so many times!"

Ryou sighed. "I know, but it's not his fault."

"Putting blame upon yourself isn't the answer to every problem, Ryou Bakura." Dartz said.

"I know that!" Ryou shouted, clenching his fists at his sides. "But blaming them on Bakura isn't either!"

"Well, who better to blame than the darkness itself!" Dartz shouted.

"Bakura is not the darkness." I heard a pain filled voice gasp. I looked down over toward the Pharaoh, who, during the commotion had gotten to his feet.

"Yugi!" everyone shouted.

The Pharaoh ignored them, making his way over toward me, he stopped only a few feet in front of me. "He's my world."

My heart sunk, then rose, then sunk again. I was his world? What the hell was that supposed to mean? I stared at him, unable to move. I felt eyes on us, waiting for something, anything to happen but it never did. Neither of us said or did anything, we just stared at each other.

The Pharaoh turned toward Dartz, "I won't let you hurt him."

"That's not up for debate, Pharaoh," Dartz sneered.

"I believe it is." The Pharaoh said he started falling; I reached out my arms to catch him. I growled at myself, what the hell?! "Bakura?" he gasped. I looked down, still having him in my arms.

"I don't want the floor to hurt you." I said letting him go and backing away further than I had been before. He looked at me, skeptically but didn't say anything else about it.

"I think it's time to heal everyone don't you?" Dartz asked.

"Stop playing games with us," Kaiba snapped. "I'm not in the mood."

"I'm not playing games." Dartz said. "I'm trying to save the world."

"Save the world?" I asked. "And how do you suppose you're going to do that?"

"I've already told you, by bringing forth the Great Leviathan." Dartz answered.

"But I've already destroyed that thing!" the Pharaoh shouted. "The Gods killed it!"

Dartz threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

"That's what I wanted you to believe." Dartz said after calming down, "But it was all a trick to get you to forget about _him_!" Dartz cried pointing toward me.

"What's so special about him?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, he's as evil as they get!" Joey shouted.

The Pharaoh gave Joey and Tristan a look, but didn't say anything to them.

"I guess you don't know who he really is do you?" Dartz asked.

"What are you talking about?" The Pharaoh asked.

"It's a simple concept to grasp if you think about it," Dartz said. "I need the souls of man and beast to fuel the Great Leviathan, the more darkness it has the stronger it'll be, so who better than the darkness himself?!"

"I've already told you, Bakura's not the darkness!" he yelled, balling his fists at his sides.

"Oh, but he is." Dartz smirked.

"Bakura, what is he talking about?" the Pharaoh asked me. I didn't answer, I stood there, listening to what Dartz was saying, I needed to figure out what his plan was…

My eyes widened; then I threw my head back in a fit of laughter. Everyone looked at me, as if I'd gone mad.

"Find something funny?" Dartz asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" I said, smirking.

"Well?" he pressed, "Get on with it!"

"You're using my soul because you know I have a connection with Zorc, the God of Darkness! You want his soul!" I laughed. "You have no idea who you're messing with and I'd advise you to get out, while you still have the chance!"

Silence filled the room; then Dartz started up with his maddening cackling.

"It seems you're smarter than I thought, my little Thief Angel," Dartz smirked. "But, yes, I know exactly what I'm getting myself into."

"Really," I asked, skeptically, "I doubt that."

"Bakura-"the Pharaoh said. I turned around to face him.

"If you think that that Great Leviathan you defeated was a nightmare you're really in for a show if Dartz brings Zorc back."

"Who's Zorc?" he asked.

"The being that will kill you," I replied.

"Bakura, why do you want to kill me?" he asked. "I don't know what I did!"

"If you truly wished to know, then give me his soul so that I can give you your memories back." Dartz said.

"What?!" the Pharaoh shouted.

"You're not getting my soul so that he can gain his fucking memories back! He should have thought of that sooner!" I yelled.

"But don't you want your family to be set free?" Dartz asked.

"His family?" the Pharaoh asked. "What are you-"

"I already told you, I'm not telling you anything until you give me his soul!" Dartz yelled.

"You don't know shit!" I laughed.

"I know all." Dartz smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "And yes, I would like to have them back."

"And you can." Dartz said.

"How?" I asked.

"Give the Pharaoh up or lose them forever." Dartz said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I cried, bursting into a fit of laughter, "That's all?! You really are pathetic you know that?!"

"Touché" Dartz said.

"I have wanted to get rid of this fool for years!" I spat. "You just think I'm going to give you his fucking soul?!"

"If you want your-"

"I don't care what you offer me, no one messes with him but me, do I make myself clear?" I snapped.

"See, that only shows how weak you truly are!" Dartz laughed.

"The only thing that's pathetic is you! I still can't believe you think that Zorc is going to help you!" I laughed.

"Oh and he's going to help you?" Dartz hissed.

"Well, let's summon him and see, shall we?" I asked, smirking.

"You're on, Thief Angel!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: My plan is coming into full bloom as Ziegfried would say, I'm sorry I just had to say that! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	21. Chapter 20: Soulless

Update #3! I can't believe my luck, that must be the miracle episode or something, I can't believe all these incredible ideas are appearing in my mind, I was actually a bit stuck on this story, but not too much, I didn't exactly know how to write this chapter but thanks to my favorite episode, I finally figured it out, along with updating Stuck with you AND Corruption! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy and thanks guys so much for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Twenty: Soulless

"What are you two blabbering about?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," Joey shouted.

"It's none of your concern, mortals." I snapped turning to face them. "But don't worry, you'll meet Zorc soon enough."

"Who's Zorc?" Tea asked.

"The creature that will destroy you all," I replied turning to face Dartz, "Including you."

Dartz just burst into a fit of laughter, "You really think so?"

I smirked. "I know so."

"Standing here bitching isn't going to help anything." Dartz said turning to face the Pharaoh. "Do you want your memories back or not?"

"I do." He said.

"Then you need to get rid of him." Dartz hissed pointing to me.

"I already told you, I'm not giving you his soul so I can get my memories!" he shouted.

"What is wrong with you?' Dartz asked. "You obviously want your memories, you've been enemies with him for 5,000 years, now that you have him in the palm of your hand you refuse to destroy him?!" Dartz cried. "Pathetic if you ask me!"

"The Pharaoh doesn't have to do anything you say!" Tea shouted banging on the wall.

"Oh, but he does, because you see, just because everyone's healed now doesn't mean they're up to their full power." Dartz smirked.

"What-"

Suddenly, the Orichalcos surrounded me, the green light surrounded my body, I screamed, falling to my knees.

"Bakura!" the Pharaoh shouted trying to reach me, Dartz grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Let me go!" he shouted struggling within Dartz's grasp, but Dartz only held on tighter.

"I'll tell you, all, if you let me have him." Dartz said.

"Never!" the Pharaoh yelled, he jerked away from Dartz running over to me, he was still weak, his injuries had been healed thanks to Dartz, but I knew he was just toying with us.

"Bakura," he whispered falling to his knees, I looked at him, he seemed so blurry, I could hardly hear his voice anymore. I fell to the ground.

"What did you to do him?!" Yami cried standing up.

"Why, I got rid of him of course." Dartz smirked.

"So you have his soul?" Tristan asked.

"Not quite." Dartz said. "I have his soul on hold; whoever wins this duel gets to keep his soul."

"I'll kill you!" Yami shouted.

"Killing me won't bring him back." Dartz smiled. "Only by defeating me in a duel will you be able to set your precious lover free. Now, I'm going to leave, whenever you're ready to face me, then I'll be waiting."

"COME BACK YOU COWARD!" Yami screamed, he reached his hand out to grab him but Dartz disappeared.

"Yams man, this isn't worth it, if Dartz-"Joey began. Yami turned toward Joey.

"I don't care." Yami said cutting Joey off. "I don't care if Dartz knows the secret to my past, I don't care if Bakura hates me…."

"Yami, you need to snap out of this!" Tristan cried. "Bakura doesn't-"

"Guys, please…" Ryou said.

"All of you are such idiots." Seto sighed. "Can't you see what's going on here?"

"Kaiba, like always, you're clueless." Yami snapped.

Seto narrowed his eyes at Yami. "As much as I hate to admit this, I think there's something going on."

"Oh really, and what would that be rich boy?" Joey snapped.

"Why don't you try figuring it out instead of standing there like a complete moron?" Seto snapped looking over at Joey.

Joey growled. "Why I oughta…"

"Ryou," Yami said turning toward Bakura's Hikari. "Who is Zorc?"

Ryou sighed. "I'm not exactly sure." Ryou admitted. "But from what I gather he's the God of Darkness."

"But what does Dartz want with him?" Tea asked.

"I'm not sure." Ryou said. "Bakura used Zorc in the past to get revenge."

"What was Dartz talking about, Bakura's family?" Tristan asked.

"Are you geeks that stupid?" Seto asked.

"No one asked you Kaiba!" Joey shouted.

Seto ignored Joey.

"What do you mean Kaiba?" Yami asked turning to face his rival.

Seto sighed. "You did something to Bakura in the past, Dartz wiped his memories somehow and then he gave them back. He wanted you two to fall in love with each other."

"But why?" Tea asked.

"Because he wants Zorc or whoever he's trying to bring back all for himself," Seto replied.

"What is his plan?" Ryou asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, but he will release Mokuba." Seto said looking over at his brother, who was still near the alter made of stone.

"We need to find him first, he took off, _again_!" Yami growled, balling his fists at his sides.

"Why does he keep doing that?" Tristan asked.

"Because he's a coward," Joey snapped.

"No." Yami said. "I think he's trying to weaken us, so when I do duel him, I won't be able to think clearly."

"Yams, man, you're going to have to find him, let us find a way to stop him from bring back Zorc." Joey said.

"And how do you suppose we do that mutt?" Seto asked, looking over at Joey. "For all we know, he might have already begun to do the ritual."

"but he need the items." Ryou said.

"Is that why…" Yami began.

Ryou nodded. "Yes, that's why Bakura wants the items."

"Well, it's a good thing we have them, isn't it?" Seto smirked holding up the Rod.

"How did you-"Yami asked his eyes widened.

"Before we left, I grabbed the Rod, Ryou told me that I could probably use it and I might need it." Seto said twirling the Rod in his hand. "Besides, I like the power it possesses, and I think I'm going to use it."

"So you've finally accepting your ties with the ancient past?" Yami asked, smiling.

"Just because I'm going to use the Millennium Rod doesn't mean I believe in that hocus pocus Egyptian bullshit." Seto snapped. "Ryou said I'll need it to take down Dartz and I plan on killing that fool for hurting my little brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Orichalcos spit up Bakura, tossing him inside the portal where Yami, Seto and Joey had entered when they thought they were facing Dartz a year and a half ago.

Bakura laid on the ground, unmoving, Dartz walked through the portal, he bent down, lifting Bakura up, standing up, he walked over to a large chair, placing Bakura inside of it. He used his Orichalcos Magic to pin Bakura down, he knew Bakura would be waking up soon.

"It's almost time, my love." Dartz said stroking Bakura's cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are we just going to stand here or are we actually going to do something?" Seto snapped. "I don't have all day; I have a company to run."

"We need to get the others out of that trap that Dartz set." Yami said turning toward Mai, Tristan, and Tea who were still confined to the invisible box.

"Why don't you just use your Puzzle?" Seto asked.

"Well, if you don't do something, we're never going to get out of here." Mai snapped. "I'm sick of being in here! I want to kick some Dartz's ass!"

Joey laughed, "Same here!"

"Alright, Kaiba, I'm going to need your help with this." Yami said.

Seto sighed. "How do you work this stupid thing anyways?" he asked looking at the Rod.

"You have to clear your mind and concentrate, we'll use the powers of these items to break the seal on my friends and your brother." Yami answered.

Seto nodded, not really caring too much about the geek squad, but he knew that Mokuba cared for them, he lifted the Rod, concentrating, suddenly, a loud shatter was heard.

"We're free!" Joey cried running out of the area that they were trapped in.

"Yes, yes," Seto waved his hand in the air, "Now, can we set Mokuba free and kill Dartz?"

"Let's go!" Mai shouted. "I'm ready to make him pay."

"We can't leave just let guys; we have no idea where he is." Ryou said.

"He's got a point." Yami said. "We don't know where Dartz is or where he took Bakura."

"Yugi, do you truly love Bakura?" Mai asked.

Yami looked at Mai, "Yes, I really do."

"Yams man, what is the point?" Joey asked. "You know he wants to kill you."

"I don't think so." Yami said.

"How can you tell?" Tea asked.

"Bakura's not the same as he used to be." Ryou said.

"What do you mean?" Joey asked. "You saw the way he tried to kill Yug!"

"Yes, but you always saw the way he stopped right?" Ryou asked turning to look at Joey.

"Yes, but…"

"He loves, Yami." Ryou said.

"But why…"

"Dartz wanted this to happen, he knows Bakura's weakness, he's using his family against him."

"What happened to them?" Tristan asked.

"They were murdered." Seto replied.

Yami's head snapped up, looking at Seto.

"What?!" Yami cried.

"Oh, like you didn't know?" Seto scoffed. "It wasn't hard to figure out, memories or no memories, you should have been able to figure that one out."

"Well, I thought that something bad happened to them…" Yami trailed off looking at the floor. "But I wasn't sure what, or why Bakura wants me dead, I don't remember killing anyone."

"Exactly," Seto said. "You don't remember but he does."

"That's not true!" Tea cried. "The Pharaoh would never hurt anyone!"

"Well, Bakura thinks so and unless you can prove him wrong, Dartz is going to use it to his advantage." Seto said.

"We need to get to Dartz before that happens!" Yami shouted, running up the stairs.

"Yami, come back!" Ryou shouted but he was already gone.

"Alright geeks are you just going to stand there or are you going to help your friend?" Seto asked walking over to Mokuba; he used the Rod's power to set Mokuba free from the stone.

"Nii-sama!" Mokuba cried running toward Seto, tackling him, Seto fell to the ground.

"Mokuba, are you alright?" Seto asked, rubbing Mokuba's hair.

"I'm fine, Seto." Mokuba said stand up, Seto did the same. "Just stiff is all, how did you…"

Mokuba turned to face the others.

"Ryou, did you set my brother free?" Mokuba asked.

Ryou blushed, nodding. Mokuba smiled.

"Thank you." Mokuba said.

"You're welcome, Mokuba." Ryou said.

"What's going on here?" Mokuba asked. "Where are Bakura and Yugi?"

Dartz has Bakura somewhere," Mai said "And Yugi ran after him."

"Seto, why do you have the Millennium Rod?" Mokuba asked looking up to see that his brother had the Millennium Rod in his hand.

"Seto used it to set you free, Mokuba." Ryou said.

"Really?" Mokuba asked.

Seto nodded.

"Alright are we just going to stand here or are we going to actually do something?" Mai asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Yami ran up the stairs, running out of the entrance that led them under Seto's great grandparents' house.

He continued running down the stairs, nearly tripping. He walked to the room where they had first found Bakura. He saw a note that was stuck to the bed's post. Yami picked it up, reading it.

_Pharaoh, if you want to save your precious lover, then you're going to have to face me in the ultimate duel, don't worry, you're boy toy is safe and sound with me, but how long he stays that way is up to you. Make sure you bring the Gods, so I'll show you how weak and pathetic you truly are. _

_~Dartz _

Yami growled, balling the paper up, throwing it over his shoulder. Yami ran out of the room, finding another door, he ran through the kitchen, he stopped seeing another door, he opened it, it was extremely dark, he saw a portal at the bottom of the stairs. He ran down the stairs, he entered the portal.

Yami stopped running, slowing to a walk. He looked up ahead, seeing the same chair that Dartz had been in.

"BAKURA!" Yami shouted running up to the chair, he stopped, touching Bakura.

"You won't wake him." Dartz said walking up to Yami, leaning against one of the poles.

"What did you do to him Dartz?" Yami yelled turning to face Dartz.

"He's fine, Pharaoh, relax, though I still can't see what you see in him." Dartz shrugged.

"You wouldn't understand." Yami growled, balling his fists at his sides, looking down at the ground. "You don't know how it feels…"

"I don't know how it feels to be in love?" Dartz said.

Yami snapped his head up. "Because I do, but my wife was turned to a beast, she died, I had to kill her. She was corrupted by darkness."

"No, the Orichalcos changed her into that you don't have to do this!" Yami shouted.

"Oh, but I do." Dartz smirked.

"What is the point in all of this?" Yami asked.

"I've already told you, to save the world, from your lover!" Dartz snapped.

"Bakura isn't going to hurt anyone!" Yami shouted.

"You say that, but if you'd open your eyes, you'd realize that he wants you dead, he doesn't care anything about you." Dartz said.

"Then why didn't he kill me when he had the chance?" Yami asked.

"Because he's a pathetic moron," Dartz replied.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "I highly doubt that, he loves me."

Dartz threw his head back in a fit of laughter, "if you say so." He said after calming down.

"He does." Yami said looking over at Bakura, "I can see it in his eyes, I don't care what it takes," Yami said averting his gaze back to Dartz. "I will set him free from the darkness and I will set you free."

"I don't have any darkness; the darkness is between you and my precious Thief Angel." Dartz said.

"He's not yours!" Yami cried.

Dartz just smirked. "He belongs to me, and unless you can stop me, which you won't, then he'll never be yours."

"Bakura," Yami whispered. "Please, wake up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look guys!" Tea shouted they had been running through the house, trying to find Yami, but to no avail. They went back into the room where they had found Bakura and Mokuba. Tea bent down, picking up a balled piece of paper, she unfolded it, gasping.

"What is it Tea?" Joey asked, Tea handed Joey the note.

"We need to hurry!" Joey yelled, running.

"Where are you going?" Tristan shouted.

They ran through the kitchen, coming across a door.

"What does this lead to, Seto?" Ryou asked stopping at the door.

"The basement, but I've never been down here before." Seto replied.

Seto opened the door, everyone walked down the stairs.

"Hey isn't that the same portal from before?" Joey asked.

"Yes, now, shut up so we can get the hell out of this place." Seto snapped.

They walked through the portal and gasped, Bakura was sitting in a chair and Yami and Dartz were on a heated argument.

"All you have to do is give him up, I'll set everyone free. I'll give you your memories back and I'll even give you, your own body. If Bakura isn't truly evil then the Orichalcos will spit him out, then you and he can live together, you wouldn't have to worry about Yugi or anyone else. Don't you want to be with your lover?" Dartz asked.

"You know that I do, Dartz." Yami snapped "But I refused to hand over his soul like that."

"Yug, what's going on man?" Joey asked running up to his friend.

"Oh, the welcoming committee has arrived." Dartz laughed. "It's about time you showed up and look, Master Kaiba is free and I see that Mister Kaiba has the Rod."

"Save it, Dartz." Seto growled pointing the Millennium Rod at Dartz, "Set them free, I don't have time to play games with you."

"Do you honestly think that that pathetic Rod is going to do anything?" Dartz laughed.

"Why don't we find out?" Seto asked, smirking. He used the Rod's power, but Dartz used his powers, summoning one of his Orichalcos Soldiers.

"Do you really think those pathetic creatures are going to stop us?" Seto laughed. "Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon, come forth!"

Yami, Seto and Joey summoned their most powerful monsters, blasting the creatures to next week.

"Very impressive," Dartz said clapping his hand, "now, the real fun shall begin."

"You're going to have to get past us, first!" Yami shouted.

"I'm dueling too!" Joey shouted.

"Fine, all three of you fools can duel me and then, when I win, I can take all of your souls!" Dartz laughed.

The duel went on for what seemed like hours, Dartz used the same tactic he had before with a bit of a twist to it, he couldn't call his Mirror Knights, luckily, but he still had the upper hand regardless.

"Yugi, you're going to have to summon the Gods." Seto snapped.

"I can't!" Yami shouted. "Dartz has some sort of block, their power is gone!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Seto sighed in aggravation; he snatched Slifer from Yami's hand.

"I sacrifice my monsters to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Seto shouted.

Slifer appeared on the field.

"Slifer, attack!" Seto shouted. But nothing happened.

"What's going on?!" Seto growled.

Dartz threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

"The Gods won't work; I've taken their power away." Dartz laughed.

"How?" Joey asked. "I thought Yug defeated your creature with them."

"Oh, no, those were just copies of the Gods." Dartz laughed, "the real Gods are right here." Dartz held up the three God cards.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"How-"

"It's not that hard to guess, now, let's get on with the duel!" Dartz shouted.

The duel went on for what seemed like forever, Joey and Seto lost, their souls were captured by the Orichalcos.

"Well, it looks like I win." Dartz smirked.

"I don't think so." Yami smirked.

"What?!" Dartz shouted, his eyes widened in horror. Yami summoned the Knights, destroying the rest of Dartz's monsters.

"Now, release my friends and Bakura!" Yami demanded.

Dartz looked over at Bakura, smirking.

"What is your plan Dartz?" Yami shouted seeing the way Dartz was looking at Bakura.

Dartz didn't say anything, walking up to Bakura.

"Stay away from him!" Yami shouted running up to Dartz. But Dartz summoned the Gods, they had the symbol of the Orichalcos on them.

Yami stopped, his eyes widened.

"Hand over the items and I won't hurt your precious lover." Dartz said.

Yami didn't move, he stared at Bakura, who slowly opened his eyes.

"Bakura!" Dartz cried "Show the Pharaoh who you really are!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Me: I am on a roll! Three stories in a day! WOOHOO! This story's getting interesting wouldn't you say? Ha I have plans! Now then, all I need to do is get an idea for In the Palm of Your Hand and everything will be all set! Now then, I hope y'all enjoyed, review my lovelies!


	22. Chapter 21: Ultimatums

I got this magical idea in my mind and I decided what the hey, I'll write it down, seeing as how people seem to really like this story, which I'm thrilled about! So thanks guys y'all are awesome *throws Bakura plushies out for everyone, then steals them back* haha anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I enjoyed writing it!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Twenty-one: Ultimatums

I slowly opened my eyes. Where was I? I tried to move my hands, but they wouldn't budge.

"Bakura!" I heard the Pharaoh's voice echo in my mind.

Why was he here? My vision became clearer. Dartz stood beside of me, the Gods stood in front of me, the Seal of Orichalcos surrounding us. The Pharaoh stood in front of the Gods.

"Hand over the items and I'll give you my Thief Angel's soul." Dartz said.

"He's not yours!" The Pharaoh shouted, balling his fists at his sides, he was shaking with rage.

Why was he getting so angry? We were enemies, I hated him; he hated me. There wasn't a reason for him to get so upset over this. Dartz was offering my soul in exchange for his memories….

Not that I would go down without a fight, but the fact that the Pharaoh outright_ refused_ to hand my soul over was shocking.

"All you have to do is hand over the rest of the items, I already have two thanks to the carelessness of your friends, I just need the others, and I know you have them." Dartz said.

"I don't have all of them," The Pharaoh said.

"Oh, I know about the Scales and Key and don't worry, I've already have a way of getting them." Dartz said. "Now, hand over the items!"

"If I hand you the items, do you promise to release everyone?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I never said I would release everyone's soul." Dartz said.

"Then you're not getting the items!" The Pharaoh shouted.

"Then I guess you're not getting my little thieflet are you?"

I growled, hearing that name.

Dartz looked at me.

"Looks like I've gotten a rise out of his _majesty_," he laughed.

"No one asked you!" I yelled.

Dartz's smirk grew wider; he looked at the Pharaoh again.

"You either give me the items and I'll set Bakura free, keeping your friends souls. Or I set your friends free, you can keep the Millennium items but I get to keep the thief's soul." Dartz said.

The Pharaoh looked over at me, the Gods stood, growling, waiting for a chance to pounce. I knew they were infused with the magic of the Orichalcos. I looked back, our eyes locking.

"You hesitate, why?" Dartz asked.

"Because I love him, that's why." The Pharaoh said, our eyes still locking.

"He doesn't love you, though." Dartz said. "Can't you see it in his eyes? The anger and pain in them is from you, Pharaoh!"

"No, it's from people like you!" The Pharaoh shouted looking at Dartz.

"So does this mean that you've made a decision?" Dartz asked.

"Hold on, just a minute!" I yelled. "Why don't I get a say so in this?"

"And what say so would that be, my little Thief Angel?" Dartz cooed, stroking my cheek.

"Get away from him!" The Pharaoh roared.

Dartz looked at him, smirking before kissing me.

It didn't take long before the Pharaoh blasted Dartz, or I should say tried to. Dartz used his own magic, blocking his attack and sending it toward the Pharaoh, which caused him to fall backwards toward the bubble.

"I guess what you're saying is that you wish for the almighty Thief King to be set free and for your precious friends to be trapped forever, is that it?" Dartz asked with a laugh.

The Pharaoh didn't say anything, glaring at Dartz.

"I don't have all night Pharaoh, I have things I need to do!" Dartz said.

The Pharaoh looked at me, then back at Dartz.

"Take my soul." He said.

My eyes widened.

"What?" Dartz asked, stunned.

"Take my soul," The Pharaoh repeated.

"Pharaoh, are you out of your fucking mind?!" I shouted.

He turned to face me, "It's the only way, to save you all." He said.

"I don't care about being saved!" I yelled. "I already know that you want to save your friends, just let him take me, it's no use in fighting him. I won't let him take you away from me!"

He blinked.

"I can't give you up, Bakura!" he yelled, his body shaking at this point, he looked down at the ground, "I can't do it. I betrayed Yugi, I can't do that to you. I'll never get to see you again."

"And?" I said waiting for him to continue. "Shouldn't that be a good thing?"

"I love you, Bakura, can't you see that?" he asked, looking up at me.

"But he doesn't feel the same way, so you might as well let me set your friends free and let me lock the thief away, for all eternity." Dartz said.

"NEVER!" The Pharaoh cried.

"You need to stop this, Pharaoh," I said. "It's pointless."

"Your existence is not pointless, I will find a way to set you free, I'll find a way to set you all free!" he vowed.

"That isn't possible." Dartz said. "It's either you give me the thief's soul and I give you your friends. Or I give you his soul, I keep your friends and take the Millennium items, now take your pick."

The Pharaoh clenched his fists tightly, he stared at me.

"I can't…" he said.

"You have five minutes to decide, if you can't decide then I get everyone's soul, including the items, now, Pharaoh, choose!" Dartz laughed.

"Pharaoh, stop making this so hard on yourself." I said.

"I can't hurt you!" he cried. "I can't hurt them, there-there has to be a way out of this." He said.

"There is…" Dartz smirked.

"Tell me!"

"All you have to do is let Bakura go." Dartz said.

"He's right Pharaoh," I said.

This was getting out of hand, quickly. The Pharaoh just stood there, staring at me, he seemed like he was about to have a mental break down or some shit! It was actually quite scary and it takes a lot to scare me. He shook, his fists clenched at his sides, he seemed to be on the verge of bursting into tears at any given moment.

Dartz had given him an ultimatium: my soul in exchange for his friends' souls and the Millennium items. Or their souls and the Millennium items, in exchange for my soul. Why was he even hesitating about this shit? I doubt that he actually loved me. No, he didn't love me.

He loved the person that I was in the Puzzle. He loved the person that spent months with him playing Duel Monsters, that wasn't me. This was me. I overheard Yugi and the Pharaoh talking one day, at the time, I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but now I do. The Pharaoh and I, we were enemies, what happened between us, it was nothing more than a mere slip of fate and nothing more! It wasn't supposed to happen. I had to kill him, he had his chance to kill me. I knew he wanted to, so why did he hesitate so much?

This wasn't rocket science, anyone could figure out that he wanted his friends safe. And why he even was thinking of giving those items away was beyond me. The Pharaoh might not know their secret, but I do, and I'll be damned if I let Dartz get his hands on my people's souls!

The Pharaoh stood, I wasn't sure how much time had passed, Dartz said he only had five minutes to make a decision but the Pharaoh didn't seem to be budging at all.

"Time's up!" Dartz cried.

"No-" The Pharaoh said but Dartz cut him off.

"I'm releasing your friends…" Dartz said. "You took too long, now you're going to pay the price!"

"NO!" The Pharaoh screamed. "I won't let you use him for your own selfish needs!"

"Too late for that Pharaoh!" Dartz cackled.

Dartz chanted something; I fell into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey, Seto, Ryou, Tristan, Tea, Mai and Mokuba slowly opened their eyes, sitting up.

"Where are we?" Tea asked, rubbing her head.

"We're in Dartz's lair." Ryou said.

"Oh, man take a look guys!" Joey cried.

"What is it mutt?" Seto asked.

Everyone stood up, they gasped in awe.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked.

Dartz picked Bakura's limp body up, placing him on a statue-like alter of the Great Leviathan.

"Yug, man what's going on?" Joey asked.

Yami, who stood with his back toward everyone, turned to face them.

"Don't come any closer." Yami warned.

"Yug, what are you doing in the Seal of Orichalcos, what's going on?" Joey asked.

"Just stay back, let me handle it, Joey." Yami said.

"I won't let him take your soul, Yug!" Joey cried, he ran, trying to get inside the seal, but he was only flung backwards.

"Wheeler, let it go, it's obvious that Dartz isn't going to Yugi free." Seto said.

"Well, unlike you, I'm not giving up!" Joey proclaimed.

"Seto, what's going on?" Mokuba asked.

Seto didn't answer.

"Seto?"

Green liquid poured from the mouth of the Great Leviathan statue. The Orichalcos surrounded it. Dartz's back was turned toward everyone, Bakura lay on top of the statue.

"I'll give you the Millennium items, just please let him go!" Yami shouted.

"Yugi, man, don't be a fool!" Tristan shouted.

Yami ignored him.

"It's too late for that, Pharaoh." Dartz said, turning around, a smirk appeared on his face.

"And why's that?" Yami asked.

"Because the ritual is nearly complete," Dartz said. He turned back towards the altar. "All mighty Zorc, rise from the shadows and fuel my great beast!" Dartz chanted. "I offer you the soul of the King of Thieves! Take my sacrifice and rebuild paradise!"

Suddenly, the Seal of Orichalcos glowed even brighter, the eyes on the Great Leviathan statue glowed a bright red color. The Millennium items glowed brightly. The Gods roared, flying around, attacking each other.

"What's going on?" Mai asked.

"The Gods, they're angry." Ryou whispered.

"But why?" Mokuba asked "What's going on."

Suddenly, the light went out, total darkness flooded the skies, suddenly, a dark cackle was heard.

"It's about time I woke up!" the dark voice said.

"Who's there?" Yami shouted.

Suddenly, Zorc appeared, standing beside of Dartz.

"Don't you remember me, Pharaoh?" Zorc asked.

"Who is that?" Joey asked.

No one said anything.

"No." Yami replied.

"Hmm…it's a shame, we're really good friends, we go back ways…" Zorc said. He turned to look at the group. "I like how you left me these idiots to kill, King of Atlantis, nice going, I'll enjoy torturing the immensely."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on them!" Yami shouted.

"Or else you'll do what, Pharaoh?" Dartz asked.

"You won't get away with this!" Yami cried.

"Oh, but I will, see, I didn't even need your pathetic friends, I was going to set them free anyways." Dartz said.

Yami's eyes widened in horror, "You tricked me!"

"No one tricked you, fool!" Zorc laughed. "You're the one that was too stupid to realize the truth. Why the fuck would we need those fools?"

"Who ya callin a fool?" Joey shouted running up towards them.

"You, fool!" Zorc laughed blasting Joey, who got flung backwards, knocking Tristan and Tea down.

"Joey, take it easy, we don't know who we're up against." Tea said.

"How right you are, my friends." Dartz laughed.

"As I was saying, before I got so rudely interrupted but the fools over there," Dartz said. "I never needed your friends souls."

"What about all that "chosen duelists" shit?" Yami asked.

"Oh, that, yes, well, I did need the souls of the chosen duelist to bring forth the Great Leviathan, but now I have another way of summoning it." Dartz said.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Tristan said. "I thought that creature needed souls."

"You're right, it does need souls, unless I have _the_ soul." Dartz smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked.

"You ask a lot of questions, don't you Pharaoh?" Zorc laughed. "Then again, you've always been that way, asking such stupid questions in the past."

"Who are you?!" Yami yelled. "Tell me!"

"I'm Bakura's true form." Zorc smirked.

"You lie!" Yami shouted.

"Oh, is that so?" Zorc said, "Well take a look, Pharaoh, do you see him anywhere?"

Zorc moved over to let Yami and the others see the altar. Bakura was gone.

"What did you do to him?!" Yami shouted.

"I didn't do anything to him," Zorc said. "You're the one that ruined him, he pledged his loyalty to him, 5,000 years ago."

"Bakura would never do something like that!" Yami yelled.

"Oh, but he did, Pharaoh and you're seeing your precious thief in his true form." Dartz laughed.

"What are you talking about, His true form?" Yami asked confusion laced in his tone.

"Must I spell out everything for you, Pharaoh?" Zorc laughed. "Bakura gave me part of his soul when he pledged his loyalty to me so that I could avenge his suffering, or that's what he thought I was going to do. I had no intention on setting his family free."

"Free?" Yami asked. "Free from what?"

"The Millennium items of course," Dartz laughed.

"The Millennium items were born from the blood and souls of the villagers of Kul Elna!" Zorc cackled.

"Kul Elna?" Tea said. "What's that?"

"It's the village that Bakura grew up in," Ryou said, "before it was destroyed anyways."

"Oh my," Tea gasped, covering her mouth.

"That's terrible," Mokuba said.

"Who could have done something like that?" Mai asked.

"The Pharaoh," Dartz smirked.

"No way!" Joey cried. "Yug would never do that!"

"Oh but he did," Dartz said. "the Pharaoh's uncle sent his men to capture their souls to protect the palace from an attack against an enemy."

Yami's eyes widened, he stood there, frozen in place.

"It looks like the Pharaoh is speechless!" Zorc laughed. "It's about time too, he used to bore me to death with his lame ass speeches about friendship."

"What happened?" Seto asked.

"Well, I'm surprised you want to know, Priest." Zorc said.

"Save it, I don't practiculary care who you are, I want to go home and if listening to how Yugi defeated you in the first place, then maybe I can defeat you so I can go back home!" Seto yelled.

"Hmm…nice try but it's not that easy," Zorc said, smirking.

"And why is that?" Tristan asked.

"Well, for one, the Pharaoh didn't _defeat_ me. He locked me away within the Millennium items." Zorc said.

"Okay, then all Yug has to do is lock you away again." Joey said.

Dartz threw his head back in a fit of laughter. "you think it's that easy?!"

"If Yug did it in the past, he can do it now!" Joey shouted.

"I'm afraid you've underestimated me, mortal," Zorc said. "You can't just lock me away, you can't just use your pathetic monsters, you don't know who I am, so let me introduce myself: see these Gods?" Zorc asked pointing to Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk, who were still fighting within the Seal of Orichalcos.

No one said anything.

"Watch this!" Zorc cried.

Suddenly, Zorc blasted the Gods, the Seal of Orichalcos encircled them, they turned to stone. Yami fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

"YUGI!" everyone shouted.

"What have you done, Zorc?" Yami gasped, slowly getting to his feet.

"I just showed everyone my great might that's all." Zorc said with a shrug. "Those Gods are powerless, then again, they've always been powerless. You think you have the skills necessary to defeat me? Well, you don't! There's only two ways for you to defeat me and you'll never how!" Zorc laughed.

"I'll find a way!" Yami exclaimed, standing up to his full height now. "No matter what it takes, I will set Bakura free from your control. I will not let you destroy the world."

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Dartz said. "You wouldn't have this problem if you'd give me your friends' souls, but no, you couldn't even speak, so I made the decision for you. I guess you're paying the price now, your precious lover is gone!"

"What are you talking about?" Yami shouted.

"Must I spell everything out for you Pharaoh?" Zorc sighed shaking his head. "What we mean is, the man you fell in love with no longer exists."

"Where is he?!" Yami demanded.

Ryou gasped, covering his mouth.

"What is it Ryou?" Tea asked.

Ryou took his hand away from his mouth, tears falling down his eyes.

"When Bakura and I shared a body, he wanted the Millennium items, he wanted those items to bring back Zorc because he believed that Zorc would help him free his people from the items. He wanted to get revenge for them." Ryou explained.

"So he thought by summoning Zorc that would do the trick?" Mai asked.

Ryou turned to Mai and nodded, "Bakura believes in the eye for an eye theory. He was told that Yami's family killed his to forge the items, so Bakura went to Zorc for help, I'm not sure what went on between them or what Bakura went through all those years, but he's dead set on revenge."

"So you're telling me that Bakura's been trying to kill us because of something that happened in the past?" Tristan asked.

Ryou looked at Tristan, nodding. "Yes, he thinks that Zorc can set them free."

"Can he?" Mai asked.

"I think he could," Ryou said. "However, he won't. He's just using Bakura as bait to rescurect himself, but now that Dartz set him free, he doesn't have any use for Bakura."

"What do the items have to do with all of this?" Joey asked.

"From what I understand, the items were created to protect the palace from an invasion, they were created from the souls of Bakura's people, Bakura was usually good a keeping our block up, but one night, he didn't…" Ryou said looking away, fists clenched at his sides. "I've never seen him so broken before. I know that you hate him," he said looking at Tristan and then Joey, "But you don't understand what he's been through. No, it doesn't give him the right to try to kill us, but now-he's gone and it's –" Ryou turned away from everyone sobbing.

"Ryou," Tea whispered not knowing what to say.

Seto walked over to Ryou, "Crying isn't going to bring him back," Seto said placing a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. Ryou looked up at Seto, blinking his tears away.

"I-Seto, it's all my fault." Ryou whispered.

Seto shook his head. "It's not your fault,"

"Are you pansies about finished over there?" Dartz laughed. "It's time for the show to begin!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Yup, Zorc's here and this is where the fun shall begin! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed!


	23. Chapter 22:Shadow Chess, Part 1

I got this incredible idea for this story! I call it "Shadow Chess" and you shall see why it's called that, I got my paper done and I did a shit load of math, so I decided, since I had this idea in my mind, why not write this chapter? Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I'm very proud of it! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Twenty-two: Shadow Chess, Part 1

"What is the point in all of this?!" Yami shouted. "Why did you need Bakura's soul? Why did you trick me into believing that you needed all of our souls?! Why did you waste 10,000 years of your life for this? What's the point?!"

"I already told you fool, it's to cleanse the world of its impurities." Dartz replied. "Haven't we been over this before?"

"What impurities?" Tea asked.

"Look around you," Dartz said gesturing around the area, "This land is corrupted, it's shattered and broken. At one time, my people and I, we lived in harmony, we were at peace, far from the rest of the world. Then when the Orichalcos stones arrived, they gave us intelligence, power that not even you could comprehend. But my people became greedy. That's when the Orichalcos showed me the truth. It opened my eyes, allowing me to see what others refuse to see: the truth."

"There isn't any truth in this nonsense." Tristan said.

"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand." Dartz said looking over at Tristan, Tristan was ready to attack, but Ryou held him back.

"Tristan, calm down," Ryou said.

Tristan nodded, relaxing.

"As I was saying, the Orichalcos gave me the power to wipe out humanity and start over again. I had it all figured out, I was going to use the souls of the chosen duelist: Seto Kaiba, Joseph Wheeler and the infamous nameless Pharaoh. But then I realized that I didn't need their souls. Sure, they would help but I didn't _need_ them. I needed a stronger soul, someone who was the darkness, and that's where you came in Ryou Bakura." Dartz said looking over at Ryou.

"Me?" Ryou asked pointing to himself.

"Why would you need Ryou?" Seto asked, glaring at Dartz.

"I'm glad you asked Priest." Dartz laughed, "I know that you don't believe in this magic stuff, but it's all true, and whether you want to admit it or not, your precious lover over there is corrupted with darkness! In fact, before I set him free, he held the spirit of the Dark God!"

"Bakura is NOT the Dark God!" Yami shouted, fists clenched at his sides, he shook. "He is!" Yami yelled pointing to Zorc, who stood there, laughing.

"As I've said before, Bakura's given himself to me long before you thought of him." Zorc said. "It doesn't make any sense that you fell for him anyways."

"And why doesn't it?!" Yami shouted. "Bakura's a person; he's capable of being loved!"

"No he's not!" Zorc laughed.

"And why isn't he?" Ryou asked, glaring at Zorc.

"Because I said he can't be," Zorc laughed. "He pleaded his loyalty to me, I am his God!"

"What do I have to do to earn Bakura's freedom back?" Yami asked.

"Defeat us, of course." Dartz replied.

"Then let's get this show on the road!" Joey cried, preparing his duel disk.

"Bring it on fools!" Zorc laughed. "It won't take too long for me to kill you all."

"Do you promise to release us all, including Bakura if we win?" Yami asked.

"Yes, yes," Dartz said in a bored tone, waving his hand in the air. "But you won't win."

"And if we win, we get your soul, Pharaoh." Zorc said, grinning.

"Will you hurt the others?" Yami asked.

"No." Dartz said.

"Then, it's a deal." Yami said.

Dartz smirked, walking over to Yami.

"Yug, man what are you doing?!" Joey cried.

"I refuse to put anyone in danger." Yami said, extending his hand, Dartz shook it.

"Alright, the deal is set." Dartz said, taking his hand away. "Alright, Pharaoh, we're going to play a Shadow Game." Dartz said.

"And how does this Shadow Game of yours work, exactly?" Yami asked.

"It's sort of like chess," Dartz replied. "You see, we're going to have certain game pieces, monsters that we use on the bored. You and I are going to go somewhere, while everyone else fights for us. I have Zorc and my Orichalcos minions; you're going to have your pathetic friends, access to their monsters, plus yours."

"What?!" Tea cried. "Why is the Pharaoh leaving us?"

"That's the rules of the game, little girl." Zorc hissed "So shut up so you'll know how to play, you'll lose if you can't follow them."

"Anyways, as I was saying, you will have access to every monster that you and your friends have, you will control them. They'll have minds of their own of course, but overall you're the one that has true power." Dartz said. "There are no life points here, your monsters are not holograms they are real. A person loses when all of their monsters are destroyed. You can of course, you other cards and the Millennium items, but they will not aid you."

"Of course, there is one catch…" Zorc said.

"And what's that?" Yami asked, turning to look at Zorc.

"Every monster you lose will become one of my monsters; I will use its power to fuel Zorc, thus fueling my great beast." Dartz replied. "And don't think I let little Thief Angel out of all the fun."

"If you so much as…" Yami growled, looking at Dartz.

"Relax, Pharaoh," Dartz laughed "He's not in any danger, _yet_."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked. "I thought you sacrificed his soul to bring forth Zorc."

"I did." Dartz replied. "But I still have access to his soul, but so will you."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"What I mean is, that with each successful attempt you have at defeating my monsters, I will release a bit of Bakura from the prison I have him in. For you see Pharaoh, his soul might not be here, but his body is still on that altar, I just made it appear that he disappeared, but he really didn't. I have his soul in the palm of my hand, if you win this game, you can have his soul back, but if you lose, I get yours." Dartz said.

"But I wouldn't give my hopes you, Pharaoh," Zorc laughed.

"And why not?" Yami asked, glaring at Zorc.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dartz smirked. "Besides, we already know, Thief Angel doesn't love you."

"Would you stop calling him that?!" Yami roared, shaking with rage. "He doesn't like you! Get over it!"

"Oh and he likes you?" Zorc cackled. "You seemed to have forgotten what he tried to do to you 5,000 years ago!"

"I know that Bakura wanted me dead, but I don't think he does anymore, that's why he didn't kill me when we were back in that dungeon you had us all in!"

"He didn't kill you because it would have benefited me," Dartz replied "Or he thought it would have. Sure, your soul would fuel my great beast, but I have Zorc now and Bakura's soul. I have _the_ soul: the soul of the King of Thieves!" Dartz cried "The human form of the darkness, powered by the Dark God himself, so you have no chance at winning, because for now, I control the darkness!

"You won't win!" Yami shouted. "I'll make sure of it!"

"Oh, one more thing before we begin," Dartz said chanting something; suddenly the Gods broke out of their statues, roaring to life.

"Why did you release the Gods?" Yami asked.

"Who cares," Seto shouted.

"Because they're not my game pieces, they're yours." Dartz smirked.

"You just fucked up pretty bad," Mai laughed.

"I don't think so, Miss. Valentine, but you'll see that for yourself soon enough," Dartz said. "Now, then, it's time that we get to the battle location, wouldn't you say?"

Yami nodded, turning to his friends. "I'll do my best to make sure that I win this game, I won't let him take over the world."

"I know you can do this, Yugi!" Ryou shouted.

"Be strong!" Mokuba cried. "Beat him up!"

"You can do this!" Tea cried. "We're all behind you!"

"Wipe the floor with him, Yug, no one is a better gamer than you, that's why they call you the King of Games!" Joey shouted.

"We won't let you down!" Tristan shouted.

"Thank you, my friends." Yami said.

/Pharaoh, are you sure you want to do this? / Yugi asked. /I mean, you're taking a big risk, you're risking your soul for Bakura, and I don't know anything about this new game of ours. /

\We'll, learn as we go, Aibou, we played Dungeon Dice Monsters and didn't know anything about it. We'll just have to find the weakness in his monsters, specifically Zorc. \

/What do you think he met by Bakura is Zorc? / Yugi asked.

\I'm not sure, Yugi, I don't think Bakura's Zorc, but something tells me that the evilness inside of Bakura is Zorc\ Yami replied. \It would help if I knew more about Zorc, from what I'm understanding, he was the evil force I defeated all those years ago…or I guess, I didn't defeat him, I locked him away./

/Ryou said that Bakura needed the Millennium items; do you think that has anything to do with Zorc? / Yugi asked.

\I'm sure it does, Yugi. I think Zorc has a lot to do with the items, if you want my honest opinion, I think Zorc set Bakura up, I don't think Bakura hates me at all. Even when someone loses their memories, their hatred doesn't just vanish. I never asked Bakura why he hated me, I just knew that he did. Then I have dreams about him and I find out he's been in the Puzzle all along and we actually talk and have fun together. I think there's something going on, there's more to Dartz's plan. \ Yami said.

/ But what do you think it could be? I mean Dartz used Bakura's soul to resurrect Zorc, he said that he wouldn't need the souls of the chosen duelist to revive the Great Leviathan, he just needs _the_ soul. What could he have met by that? /

\I'm sure Aibou, but we'll get to the bottom of this, I won't let you, Bakura or anyone else fall victim to this insanity. / Yami said. \I just wished I had paid more attention to all of this, I ignored my nightmares, I thought it was just stress and worry that I would fall victim to the darkness again and give your soul away like I had when I dueled Raphael, but that wasn't the case. The dreams were telling me something, they were warning me of this plan and I ignored it! \ Yami shouted.

/ You couldn't have known that Yami, now, let's get this game underway and do our best! / Yugi said.

"Are we ready to lose?" Zorc cackled.

"I won't lose!" Yami said, determinedly.

"We'll see," Dartz said.

He chanted something, releasing the Yami and himself from the Seal of Orichalcos. He chanted something else.

"Hey what's going on?" Joey cried looking around, panicking.

The Seal was growing wider, three layers were now in play, it surrounded everyone, capturing them within its walls. The bag of Millennium items were near the altar, lying around. The ground, which was crack, became smooth, everything appeared to be as if nothing ever happened to it. The Great Leviathan statue stood off to the side, Bakura's body lay on top of it, green liquid poured out of the statue's mouth.

"I'm preparing the field of course." Dartz responded. "It has to be in great condition so I can win, I won't win on an ugly field." He turned to Yami. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"I'm ready," Yami said.

Dartz chanted something else, causing them to disappear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami and Dartz appeared at a large glass table, there was a transparent board on the table, which matched exactly what they were before. Yami blinked, staring at it.

"Are we confused, Pharaoh?" Dartz asked, leaning back into his chair. "Let me explain, as I've said before we are controlling the game. But we're sort of playing chess. You see, Zorc is my main game piece and yours are the Gods, of course. The other monsters we use to protect them. Of course, our master game pieces are allowed to attack the opposing opponent." Dartz explained.

"So what's with the board?" Yami asked looking at the table.

"The board is how we're going to control the game; we have little pieces that we're going to use." Dartz said. He reached down, underneath the table, pulling up a bag, dumping it onto the table. Yami's eyes widened when he saw what had been in the bag: his friends and duel monsters. "Okay, I've gotten all my game pieces, now you can get yours." Dartz said, setting up his pieces on the board.

Yami grabbed his pieces, studying them carefully. He placed them on the field, according to how they were on the actual field. He refused to control anyone.

"Now, before we begin, we have some other items that will help us in this game." Dartz said. "We both have hourglasses that we can use, each of these hourglasses holds a different power, but I won't say what they are. Remember, you only win the game if _all_ of my monsters are destroyed."

"And you'll only win if all of mine are, correct?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but that also includes your friends, if you run out of friends, you automatically lose." Dartz said.

Yami growled. "Where do my friends go if they do lose, and how would they lose?"

"Good question, Pharaoh," Dartz said. "If all of a player's monsters get destroyed and his energy is drained, then he or she will lose. They'll go straight to the Great Leviathan!"

"What do you mean energy?" Yami asked. "I thought we weren't using life points."

"We're not, we're not dueling." Dartz said.

"Then how are we keeping up with everyone's energy?" Yami asked.

"With this," Dartz said pulling out a device that appeared to be a cross between a balance beam and an hourglass. There was a large bar, swaying back and forth, underneath were two glass containers, filled with sand. "This little handy device, I like to call the energy keeper, and what happens is, if the scale titles a certain way, the sand will fall a certain way, if the scale falls all the way to the right or left, then the sand automatically falls to the bottom and whatever the energy keeper is zone in on, will automatically lose their soul." Dartz explained. "But, if the scale is balanced, then the person stays in the game and the opposing player loses a bit of their own energy."

"What do you mean our own energy?" Yami questioned.

"Though we are the game masters, we are still apart of the game." Dartz said. "You see, Yugi is going to play as you, and if he loses, you lose."

"What do you mean, Yugi's going to be part of the game?" Yami asked. "What have you done with him?!" Yami cried, standing up.

"Settle down, Pharaoh, he's just part of the game, he's with your friends. The game hasn't even started yet, I haven't done anything to him." Dartz said.

Yami growled, sitting back down.

"Also, when one of our game pieces are hurt or destroyed, we lose a piece of our soul to the Great Leviathan." Dartz said.

"But wouldn't you be putting yourself at risk also?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but I'll only go to the great beast, _if_ I lose, which I won't." Dartz said.

"We'll see," Yami spat.

Dartz smirked. "Yes we will, now then, back to the energy keepers, there are only two in the game, but they keep score of everyone's energy. Whose will determine how they are doing in the game. Though we do control them, they will have a mind of their own and will be able to summon their own monsters, but only if you allow it. If you don't want that monster on the field, you can take it off, you can move your pieces around the way you like. There isn't anywhere you can't go on this board." Dartz said. "This game is quite simple, just move your pieces to where you like, summon your monsters."

"And how do I do that?" Yami asked.

"Say you want to summon Red-eyes Black Dragon, since your friend, Wheeler controls that monster, you have to take the his game piece and the Red-eyes game piece, put them next to each other on the field. Then you use your Summoning hourglass to summon Red-eyes onto the real field, of course, Joey would have to summon Red-eyes on his duel disk as well." Dartz explained.

"And how will I know if Joey has done that?" Yami asked.

"You'll be able to see it, take a look, we can clearly see the field; however, they can't see us. If you wish to summon monsters that haven't been played, you will have to use one of your other hourglasses, but you will figure it out, I'm not going to give you any tips or advice. You're smart enough to learn as we go." Dartz said.

Yami nodded.

"Oh I almost forgot, to mention this, whenever I get attacked, and my energy keeper is out of sorts, Bakura gains a piece of himself to his body." Dartz said.

"And if that happens to me?" Yami asked.

"You'll find out now, let's begin shall we?" Dartz said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, there was bright light. Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Yugi lying on the ground. Tea, Joey, Tristan, Mai, Mokuba and Ryou ran up to him. Seto stood, his arms crossed over his chest, looking over at everyone.

"Yug, man are you okay, buddy?" Joey asked kneeling down beside of Yugi.

"Speak to us, pal." Tristan said.

"Yugi, please wake up." Tea said.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked, sitting up.

"We're in some sick twisted game." Mai spat.

Yugi blinked, looking at everyone. "What's going on?"

"Dartz has the Pharaoh, he said that he's controlling the game and we're the pawns." Tristan said.

"No way," Yugi gasped. "I just talked to Yami, he mentioned something about a game, but I don't see him anywhere," Yugi said looking around. "Where is he?"

"Dartz has him," Tea replied. "I'm not sure where he took him."

"I guess Dartz separated you like he did Bakura and me." Ryou said.

"Okay, let's defeat Dartz!" Yugi shouted, standing up.

"That's the spirit Yug!" Joey cried.

"Are you mortals ready to die?" Zorc laughed.

"We won't lose, Zorc, understand!" Yugi shouted.

Zorc smirked. "Bring it on, fools!"

The Orichalcos Soldiers lined up in front of Zorc. Zorc stood, smirking, waiting.

"Alright, guys, we're going to have to take out those Orichalcos Soldiers first," Mai said. "I'm pretty sure those creatures are protecting Zorc."

"You're right," Ryou said. "We're going to need to summon some monsters."

"Do you even have a deck, Ryou?" Tristan asked.

"Of course," Ryou said with a laugh, pulling out his deck, putting it into his duel disk, "Did you think I didn't?"

"Well, no," Tristan said. "We always just assumed Bakura dueled and you didn't know how."

"He knows more than you idiots do." Seto hissed.

"Ha, you're probably right," Tristan said. "Sorry I accused you of not knowing anything about Duel Monsters, Ryou." Tristan apologized.

Ryou smiled, "It's okay, Tristan. Let's defeat Dartz once and for all!"

Tristan nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, you can go first, Pharaoh," Dartz said.

Yami looked at the board. There were four Orichalcos Soldiers lined up in front of Zorc, he would have to take them out somehow. He knew the monsters would come back though.

"Alright," Yami said he took his Blue-eyes game piece, placing it beside of Seto. "I play, Blue-eyes White Dragon!"

"Very impressive, let's see how it does in the game, shall we?" Dartz said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I don't know about you geeks, but standing around isn't going to help us." Seto said he turned around, facing Zorc. "I don't know who you are or if you even existed at all, but whether this is a dream or not, I will defeat you."

"I like to see you try, fool!" Zorc cackled.

Seto smirked, "I'm going to do more than try, now, Blue-eyes White Dragon, show yourself, my great beast!"

Suddenly, Blue-eyes roared to life, standing beside of her master.

"I knew you'd have that pathetic creature, your past self was so in love with Kisara, are you in love with Blue-eyes?" Zorc laughed.

"Save it, Zorc, I don't care what happened in the past." Seto said. "I worry about the future, now Blue-eyes, get rid of the pest problem with White Lightning Attack!"

Blue-eyes struck the Orichalcos Soldiers, but they kept coming back.

"We need to do something," Tea said. "Kaiba can't do this on his own."

"Sure I can!" Seto growled. "Blue-eyes, attack!"

Blue-eyes hit the creatures again and again, but they kept coming back.

Everyone started summoning monsters, attacking the creatures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have so many monsters on the field, yet you can't get rid of mine, can you?" Dartz laughed.

"I may not be getting rid of your monsters, but I'm still causing them damage, and by the looks of things, your energy keeper is going haywire." Yami smirked.

Dartz's eyes widened, Yami was right, his energy keeper was titling back and forth, unable to keep balance. He looked through the glass onto the field; his monsters were getting weaker by the second.

"Hmm…that won't last long." Dartz said. He picked up another piece, placing it onto the field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, a light appeared, Orichalcos Kyutora appeared onto the field, sucking up all the damage that the monsters were doing.

"No way!" Joey cried.

"That's the monster that Dartz used in his battle against Yugi and Seto." Mokuba said.

"Oh, man, really?" Joey asked turning to face Mokuba.

"Yeah, it would suck up all the damage from the monsters." Mokuba said.

"Yeah and then when it gained too much energy it turned into another creature." Seto said. "I'm not sure what happened after that, but Yugi won, so I didn't really care."

"Dartz may be planning on using that same creature, we have to stop him." Tea said.

"Yes, but how?" Mai asked. "You said it yourself that this Orichalcos Kyutora sucks up the battle damage from all of our monsters, right?"

"Everything has a weakness, we just have to find it, I mean we might have to take a risk at transforming that creature." Yugi said. "But if the Pharaoh could defeat it, we can too."

"Yes, but Yugi, we're up against Zorc." Ryou pointed out. "It doesn't get much worse than him."

"I know," Yugi said looking over at the other side of the field, then back to his friends. "But there's a way to beat him! I know we can do this."

"You're right, Yug." Joey said "Let's do it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well, how do y'all like my cool version of "Shadow Chess" it's not really chess, seeing as how I don't know the rules to that game, I've played it before and I actually love the game, I actually won the first time I ever played it, it was pretty fun but I don't play it so…I know the game is similar to the RPG Bakura and Yami play during the Memory World, but this game is, of course different. The actual game will get underway more next chapter, but anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed!


	24. Chapter 23: Shadow Chess Part 2

It is 3:14 and I decided to post this up, I am really tired, I've been at my nephew's party birthday party (snowmander turns 1 on the 20th, same day as my best friend's 21st isn't that cool?) anyways, I had a good time there…for the last two days, I've been working on a drawing for my favorite scene for Impossibly Yours…I've gotten Bakura drawn all I need to do is draw Atem…he's going to be a pain in the ass and seeing as how I'm going to have to put two pieces of paper together for this drawing…that's going to be a pain as well…but I know it's going to be worth it in the end. :D

Anyways, to celebrate my amazing victory at accomplishing drawing Bakura sideways on his knees…yeah my favorite scene…when Bakura is in the Shadow Realm and Zorc has him by the arm and Atem's reaching out for him and their fingers are barely touching…yeah that's amazing and that's what I'm trying to draw! So now y'all know how difficult that is! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter…there's lots of action and lots of cheating! LOL also if anyone is confused about this game I made up, let me know and I'll try to explain, I'm horrible at explaining things…but anyways, hope y'all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Twenty-three: Shadow Chess Part 2

"You can't do that!" Yami shouted hitting his fists against the table.

Dartz just smirked, putting his Orichalcos Solider game pieces back up, each time one of Yami's monsters would knock them out, they would keep coming back.

"I can do whatever I wish; don't you know that my Orichalcos Soldiers can't be destroyed?" Dartz asked. "Really, Pharaoh, you need to start paying a bit more attention these days." Dartz laughed. He moved his Zorc piece forward. "I'm attacking Kaiba's Blue-eyes with Zorc that should give me the advantage." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"I think it's about time I attacked you fools, wouldn't you say?" Zorc laughed. He moved forward, the ground shook as he walked.

"We have to defeat him!" Yugi shouted, bracing himself.

"I got this, geeks, Blue-eyes, White Lightning attack!" Seto shouted.

Blue-eyes attacked, but Zorc moved out of the way, the blast hit the altar instead.

Zorc blasted Blue-eyes; the creature was sent flying, landing hard on the ground. Blue-eyes growled, standing up.

"Seto, you can't do this alone," Ryou said coming to aid him.

Ryou summoned Dark Necrofer to the field.

"Ah! It's the creepy monster with the broken baby doll!" Joey cried, hiding behind Tea.

"Would you get a grip?" Tea asked twisting her body around to look at Joey. "Ryou's in control of it, it's not going to hurt us."

"Joey, Dark Necrofer is my monster, Bakura just uses her." Ryou said looking at Joey.

Joey stood up, he blinked in confusion. "So Bakura's never really-"

"Oh, no, he has his own deck." Ryou said.

"I still think it's creepy you like that monster." Joey shuddered.

Ryou laughed, turning around.

"Dark Necrofer, attack!" Ryou shouted.

"Red-eyes Black Dragon, inferno fire blast!" Joey commanded.

"Cyber Harpy, show Zorc what you're made of!" Mai cried.

"Hey Mai, when did you get over here?" Joey asked.

"Well, Yugi managed to get rid of those Orichalcos Soldiers so I figured I could lend you fellas a hand." Mai said, grinning.

"Thanks, Mai." Joey said.

Mai smiled.

"Timeasus, attack!" Yugi shouted.

All the attacks merged together, going straight for Zorc.

"This is it." Tristan said.

"We'll win, there's no way this overgrown windbag can stand up to our monsters." Joey said.

Suddenly, the attack turned left and Orichalcos Kyutora sucked up the damaged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Well, I must say, that was a pretty good effort, but it wasn't good enough." Dartz laughed.

Yami narrowed his eyes, "I will win."

"By the way you're playing, I don't think so." Dartz said. "Here, I'll show you how this game is really meant to be played."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Zorc threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

"Is that all you mortals, have?" Zorc asked. "here, let me show you how it's done."

Zorc lifted his dragon, blasting all of their monsters. Everyone doubled over in pain.

"We can't give up." Yugi said standing up. Timeasus was still on the field, as well as Red-eyes and Blue-eyes.

"Hmm…looks like I've gotten rid of your weaker monsters, your others are next." Zorc said.

"Not if I can help it!" Yugi shouted. "Timeasus, attack!"

Timeasus attacked Zorc, Zorc was sent flying backwards. He landed hard against the seal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're cheating!" Dartz cried standing up, slamming his hands against the table.

"You should know by now that the Orichalcos doesn't affect Timeasus," Yami smirked.

Dartz sat down, growling. "I'll give you something to smirk about, Pharaoh." Dartz said, grinning, evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zorc stood up, he turned around, his back facing everyone. Everyone watched.

"What is he-" Tristan asked.

Ryou's eyes widened.

"NO!" he screamed, he ran toward Zorc, but it was too late, Ryou fell to the ground, spitting up blood. Seto ran over to Ryou, kneeling down beside of him.

"Ryou," Seto said, holding Ryou in his arms.

"Seto…" Ryou gasped, reaching up to touch his face. Seto stared at Ryou, fighting back tears.

"Why'd you go and do that?" Seto asked.

"He was going to kill my yami," Ryou whispered. "I can't let him do that."

"But now you'll be destroyed, idiot," Seto said.

Ryou smiled. "I know,"

Zorc spun around, blasting Ryou and Seto, Blue-eyes defended them, shielding her master from harm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami looked over at the energy scale, the scale was tipping back and forth, the sand falling to the bottom at an alarming rate.

"How dare you do something as sick as that!" Yami cried.

Dartz just laughed. "It's all in good fun, Pharaoh." Dartz said. "I'm just trying to have fun."

"Sending Zorc in to attack Bakura, who can't even defend himself right now, then turning around to attack Ryou and Seto, is heartless!" Yami shouted.

Dartz laughed, "Come now, Pharaoh, you don't really care about that fool, do you?" Dartz asked. Yami growled. "I mean, come on, you and he has been enemies for 5,000 years, then, he loses his memories and you fall for him? No, you just _think_ you did. You won't even accept the fact that who you love, gave himself to Zorc all those years ago!" Dartz shouted.

"Bakura's in there, I know he is, and I'm going to do everything in my power to set him free." Yami said, determinedly.

Dartz smirked. "We'll see, but one of your game pieces are about to go bye-bye."

The energy scale tiped over to the right, the sand falling in it.

"NO!" Yami cried.

Dartz laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone ran up to Seto and Ryou,

"Nii-sama…" Mokuba said. Seto held Ryou, who was lifeless, in his arms.

"Kaiba…" Joey said. Seto stood up, walking over as far as he could go, placing Ryou down gently. He stroked Ryou's cheek. He stood up, turning around.

"I'm going to kill you!" Seto cried, the Orichalcos got brighter, the seal vibrating in anger.

Zorc laughed. "I'd love to see you try fool!"

"Kaiba no!" Yugi shouted. "It's too dangerous!"

"Stay out of this Yugi!" Seto snapped. "I summon Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You can't summon that monster right now," Dartz said.

"And why not?" Yami asked.

"Look, you really need to start paying attention to these rules, fusion monsters have a special rule that you must go by." Dartz said.

"Hmm…how nice of you to tell me, _after_ the fact I tried to summon one!" Yami yelled.

Dartz smirked. "You have to use one of your hourglasses," Dartz said. "Only when the sand runs out, can you summon a fusion based monster."

"Fine," Yami said "I'll just use the Gods," Yami picked up the Slifer piece.

"I don't think so, Pharaoh." Dartz said.

"What are-"

"Look, the Gods are much too powerful for you to bring them on the field, yes, I released them, but they're no use to you, you'll have to earn them back." Dartz said.

"And how am I supposed to do that?" Yami asked.

"It's quite simple, really, if you can successfully destroy all of my monsters but Zorc, then you are allowed to use the Gods." Dartz said.

"And is there a reason why I can't use them to blast your monsters into next week?" Yami asked.

"They're your most powerful game pieces, it's cheating for you to use them against my weaker ones." Dartz said.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Yami cried.

"It's my game, my rules, now are you going to abide by them or not, Pharaoh, or should I say you forfeit and I get everyone's soul, including yours?" Dartz asked.

Yami didn't say anything, removing his God and Ultimate Dragon pieces off the field.

"Very good, Pharaoh, it's my move." Dartz said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

As soon as Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon was placed on the field, it disappeared.

"WHAT?!" Seto shouted.

"You can't use that monster, yet, fool," Zorc cackled. "Don't you know the rules to the game?"

"Well, maybe if you'd tell us the rules, then maybe we'd know 'em!" Joey cried.

"Just like you to not know what's going on," Zorc said. "Alright then, it's simple, you can't summon fusion monsters until all monsters but the main ones have been defeated." Zorc explained.

"What do you mean by "main"?"" Mai asked.

Zorc sighed, shaking his head. "Are you fools really that stupid?" Zorc asked. "Take a look, behind you."

Everyone did, Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk stood, frozen, they were no longer made of stone, but they were frozen like one.

"Does someone want to tell me why we haven't used the Gods?" Joey asked.

"We can't use them," Seto said.

"And why not?" Joey asked looking at Seto.

"Because Yugi hasn't summoned them from his deck," Seto explained. "Haven't you been paying attention to this game?"

"Did you expect him to?" Zorc laughed. Everyone turned back around.

Joey growled, but didn't add fire to the already burning field.

"Now, then, the Gods are your main pieces, so you can't use them until you can defeat all of the minions I have out for you." Zorc said gesturing to the monsters that stood in front of him.

"But how is that fair?" Mokuba cried.

"Yeah, you can attack, and you're the main monster, right?" Tea asked.

"Well, that's because I'm special, but no, I can't technically attack you fools, sadly, just your weak monsters." Zorc said.

"But then how come the Gods can't attack the weaker monsters?" Yugi asked.

"Because I said they can't." Zorc laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're cheating!" Yami shouted.

"No, it's the rules, Pharaoh." Dartz said.

"Zorc is your main piece, how come I can't attack you with the Gods, but you can attack with Zorc?!" Yami yelled.

Dartz sighed. "It's simple really, you have three main pieces, I only have one, so I can attack because it will only be fair."

"But you said if I get rid of your other creatures, I can use the Gods, but then you'll only have one creature." Yami pointed out.

"That's all I'll need." Dartz smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orichalcos Malvence appeared.

"Oh great," Tea groaned.

"What is it?" Tristan asked.

"Why don't you pay attention?" Seto snapped.

Tristan turned around.

"Guys, we have no time for fighting, let's just blast it, already." Yugi said.

Everyone blasted Malvence, but the damage went to Kyutora.

"How are we ever going to defeat Dartz if we can't even get near his monsters?" Joey growled.

"Kaiba, do you still have Critias?" Yugi asked.

Seto nodded.

"I still have Hermos," Joey said.

"Good, because the only way we're going to be able to defeat these Orichalcos creatures are by using those knights." Yugi said.

"What about the rest of us?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going to just stand here while you boys have all the fun." Mai said.

"Someone needs to get to the altar." Yugi said. "We need to get Bakura off of it."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Mai asked. "We can't even get near the other side, Zorc's there."

"We'll distract, Zorc, you three get over to the other side, we need those items," Yugi said.

Mai, Tristan and Tea nodded.

"Well, I see that you brought out the other knights," Zorc said. "it's about time too, I was tired of seeing your lame monsters. Of course, it's still not going to be enough, but I guess I can sit back, and watch the fun, until I can blast you into next week."

"You won't win, Zorc!" Joey shouted.

"You're so naïve, of course, I'm going to win." Zorc laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Joey cried.

Seto, Joey and Yugi attacked with their knights.

The monsters came back.

"It's funny that only these knights can truly attack, but too bad for you, my minions just keep coming back." Zorc laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zorc was turned, distracted, laughing as Seto, Yugi, and Joey attacked the Orichalcos monsters again and again.

"Come on," Tea said jerking Tristan's arm, who stood, staring at the battle scene. Tristan let out a yelp, stumbling forwards.

"Yugi said we need the Millennium items." Tea said.

"Where are they?" Tristan asked.

"Right there," Mai said pointing to a bag, she leaned down, picking up the bag.

"Now, we just need to figure out how to get Bakura off of here," Mai said as they made their way to the altar.

"Hey, take a look at this guys," Tea said.

On the backside of the Great Leviathan statue, there were seven slots.

"What is it?" Tristan and Mai asked walking over to the side where Tea was.

"It looks like the items can fit in those slots." Tristan said.

"Yeah, but what do you suppose it means?" Tea asked.

"I'm not sure." Tristan said. "But we can't just stand here, let's put the items in the slots."

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Mai said.

"And why is that?" Tristan asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but why would Dartz have those slots there if it was going to set Bakura free?" Mai asked.

Suddenly, a beam shot through the sky, the altar shook.

"Ha! I knew you fools were trying to hide somewhere!" Zorc cackled.

"Tea, Mai, Tristan, stay there!" Yugi cried.

They knelt down, hiding behind the altar.

"It's going to shatter it!" Tristan cried, the ground shaking.

"Yeah, Yugi, aren't you worried about Bakura?" Mai asked standing up. "Cyber Harpy, give me a hand!"

Cyber Harpy appeared, blasting Zorc, but the damage went to Kyutora.

"Fuck!" Mai cried.

Zorc laughed, sending her flying, she hit the pole area behind her hard.

"Mai!" Tea cried running over to check on her friend, she knelt down beside of her. "Mai, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Mai said getting up slowly.

"Is that the best you've got?" Mai asked.

"Well, it seems someone's in for a show, okay, then." Zorc laughed, he lifted his dragon, blasting the area around Tea, Mai and Tristan.

The area started to collapse.

"Timeasus, help them out!" Yugi cried. Timeasus flew over to the area, grabbing them just in time before the area collapsed, the altar still in place.

"Where's the items?" Mai asked looking around, during all the commotion, Mai had dropped the bag.

"Why, it's right here," Zorc said holding up the bag. Everyone turned to look at Zorc.

"Give those back!" Yugi shouted. "They don't belong to you!"

"No, they do belong to me, seeing as how I was the one that technically created them…" Zorc laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Tea asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's enough!" Yami shouted he watched in horror as Mai, Tea and Tristan were being attacked.

"Hmm, you shouldn't have cheated like that," Dartz laughed. "It's not my fault you can't play by the rules, so I won't either."

"You said that I can move however I want on the board." Yami snapped.

"Hmmm…yes, I did say that," Dartz said.

"So why are you attacking my friends with Zorc?" Yami asked.

"Because I can," Dartz said.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "You may be cheating, but you still won't win."

Dartz smirked. "We'll see about that,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: I know y'all like Zorc and Dartz cheating oh and sorry about Ryou, but he had to go…and don't think I left the others out of the fun…nope, I'm torturing everyone because it's a shadow game and why not have some fun, especially with the dark god on the field? Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! :D


	25. Chapter 24:Shadow Chess Part 3

I'm not going to be able to update for a while, I have lots of homework that I need to get done, mostly with WR and tomorrow is my long day and Tuesday is my early day, so I won't be writing tomorrow night, so I decided to give y'all a chapter until maybe later on this week I don't know, depends if I have the time and how I feel, I want to work on my drawing so…anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Twenty-four: Shadow Chess Part 3:

"Alright, it's my turn," Yami said taking his Red-eyes piece, moving it backwards.

"Hmm…impressive, Pharaoh, I can't touch your Red-eyes now, but it won't be enough, when Zorc my pieces get to your side, then it'll be all over." Dartz said.

Dartz was right, each passing second, Dartz got closer and closer to Yami's side of the board. Tea, Tristan and Mai managed to find a way over to Dartz's side, they weren't noticed for a while, until Dartz saw them, standing near the altar. Dartz, furious, turned Zorc around, blasting them. Thankfully, Yami was able to use his Timeasus piece to save them.

Yami looked at the board, Zorc had turned back around, standing in position, surrounding him were Orichalcos Soldiers, Malvence, and Kyutora. On Yami's side were Yugi, Seto, Mai, Tristan, Tea, Mokuba and Joey. Ryou was gone, his soul captured by the Seal of Orichalcos. Yami had Blue-eyes White Dragon, Red-eyes Black Dragon, Cyber Harpy, and the three legendary knights on the field.

"Staring at those pieces won't help you, you'll have to actually play something." Dartz said.

"They're my friends." Yami said. "Alright, I'm going to attack Orichalcos Kyutora."

"Do you honestly think that will work, Pharaoh?" Dartz asked.

"We'll find out, won't we?" Yami said, smirking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blasts soared through the skies, each monster blasting the Orichalcos creatures, but the damage, expect that of the knights, went straight to Kyutora.

"it's no use," Tristan growled, "These damn things won't stay down."

"We need to figure out how they're coming back," Yugi said. "Then maybe we can defeat them. Joey, tell Red-eyes to move to the back."

"Okay," Joey said not sure where Yugi was going with this. Red-eyes moved backwards a few steps.

"Alright, Yug, now what?" Joey asked.

"Well, I think those creatures come back because of Kyutora, and the Seal of Orichalcos is on the field." Yugi said.

"So how do you suppose we get rid of it?" Tristan asked.

"I think if we destroyed the seal first, the soliders can't come back," Yugi replied. "I think after that, we could destroyed Kyutora."

"Do you think that could work?" Tea asked.

"We won't know until we try right?" Yugi said looking at Tea. "But we're going to have to distract Zorc."

"Alright, I'm on it, Yug." Joey said starting to move toward Zorc.

"No, Joey," Yugi shouted. Joey stopped, turning to face Yugi. "I need you over here, you, Seto and I are going to try to break the seal, the others are going to keep attacking with their monsters, distracting Zorc." Yugi said.

Joey nodded.

"What about me Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"You go over there," Seto said pointing to where Red-eyes was.

"Red-eyes will protect ya," Joey smiled.

"I wasn't sending Mokuba over there to be protected by your pathetic monster." Seto said.

"Red-eyes isn't pathetic!" Joey shouted.

"Hmm…looks pathetic to me." Seto said.

"Alright, guys arguing isn't going to solve anything," Tea said.

"She's right," Yugi said.

"Alright, you geeks, make yourself useful," Seto said.

"Kaiba-" Joey said but Yugi cut him off.

"Let's go guys," he said.

Tea, Tristan, and Mai blasted the Orichalcos creatures. Kyutora sucked up the damage.

"Haven't you fools realized by now that you can't win?!" Zorc cackled. Orichalcos Malvence attacked Fire Sorcerer, destroying her. Tea fell to the ground, clutching her chest.

"If you can't handle one creature being destroyed, then you don't deserve to be in this game!" Zorc laughed.

"Oh save it, Zorc," Mai said. "I'll use the magic of Elegant Egotist, turning my one Harpy, into three. Now, my ladies, attack that Malevolence!"

"Apparently, you fools don't listen." Zorc laughed watching as the beam came toward Malvence, he knew it wouldn't work. "WHAT?!" he cried as the attack hit his minion, destroying it, the soldiers disappearing as well with each attack.

"And your creatures won't be coming back," Seto said.

Zorc narrowed his eyes, growling. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be, well, two can play at this game." Zorc smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dartz's eyes widened in horror as the seal broke.

"You cheater!" He cried, standing up, hitting his fists against the table. "You'll pay for that!"

"I'm not cheating," Yami said. "The Seal of Orichalcos was preventing me from getting anywhere, so I got rid of the problem."

"You still won't win." Dartz said sitting back down.

"Well, I disagree." Yami said. "Without your seal, you can't bring your monsters, they also lose power."

"Oh, but there's something else that I can do," Dartz said, smirking.

Dartz moved his Kyutora piece off the field bring out Orichalcos Shunoros on the field. Yami's eyes widened, seeing the creature. Dartz smirked, adding Dexia and Aristeros beside of Shunoros.

Dartz looked over at Yami, "Now the fun can begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, Kyutora closed its eye all the way, suddenly, a light flashed.

"Oh great," Seto said in aggravation.

"What is it?" Tea asked.

No one said anything, the light dimmed down, revealing Orichalcos Shunoros.

"What is that?" Tristan asked.

"It's Orichalcos Shunoros, and we're about to get more pests." Seto said. Right on cue, Shunoros released Deixa and Aristeros.

"Do you like my new pets?" Zorc asked. "They love you!"

"Well, we don't love them!" Joey shouted. "We're going to blast them into next week!"

Zorc just laughed. "I'd love to see you try fools!"

Joey attacked with Gearfied the Iron Knight, but Deixa and Aristeros took the hit. Shunoros went in for the kill, destroying Gearfied. Joey fell to his knees.

"Joey, are you alright?" Yugi asked running over to Joey's aid, he knelt beside of his friend.

"I'm okay, Yugi," Joey said standing up, but before he could stand up all the way, Shunoros blasted Yugi, but Joey moved just in time, getting hit with a direct attack.

"JOEY!" Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Mokuba and Mai screamed running over to Joey.

Joey lay on the ground, not moving.

"Come on, Joey, speak to me, pal." Tristan said.

"Snap out of it, Joey," Mai said slapping him in the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it looks like I'll get another soul to fuel the great beast," Dartz laughed.

"I won't let you win, I'll find a way to beat you!" Yami shouted.

"Well, you better hurry up, you've already lost two of your friends, at this rate I'll win, I told you, when you lose all of your friends, you automatically lose, though there is a way to bring them back." Dartz said.

"And what's that?" Yami asked.

"It has to do with the third hourglass you have." Dartz replied.

"What about it?" Yami asked.

"If you turn it upside down, you can reverse time, preventing your friends from getting destroyed." Dartz explained.

"Alright," Yami said taking the hourglass, flipping it upside down.

"But there is a catch." Dartz said.

"And what's that?" Yami asked watching the battle scene as time went in reverse.

"You'll see." Dartz said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on?" Tristan cried. The area shook, things flew by.

"Time is flowing backwards." Yugi gasped. "Yami's getting Joey and Ryou back!"

Suddenly, the world stopped. It appeared as though nothing had happened, no monsters were on the field, everyone was back to normal.

"Wh-"

"We're starting with a clean slate." Mai said.

"This should help us," Tristan said.

"If you say so, because now, the Seal of Orichalcos is back and you no longer have your knights," Zorc laughed.

"Well, we can just summon them then!" Joey shouted.

"Hmm… it doesn't work that way fools!" Zorc cackled.

"And why doesn't it?" Tristan asked.

Suddenly, all the monsters came back, but instead of just the Orichalcos creatures being on Dartz's side, there were also the other monsters.

"Say what!" Joey cried.

"No way," Mokuba gasped, standing beside Seto.

"All of our monsters are on Dartz's side." Yugi said.

"How?" Ryou asked.

"Don't you fools pay attention to anything?" Zorc asked. "When you reverse time, I get control of all of the monsters you've used this entire game! If I reverse time, the same goes to you. The only monsters we can't have access to are the master pieces."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, you gained back two of your friends back, but you lost all of your monsters, it's a shame really." Dartz said.

"Well, now that my field is clear, I can use the Gods," Yami said.

"It doesn't work that way Pharaoh," Dartz said.

"And why not?" Yami asked. "You said when all of my monsters are off the field, I can use them." Yami said.

"Yes, you're the one that destroyed them, not me, but now since you're wide open, I can attack everyone and win!" Dartz laughed.

"That's cheating!" Yami cried.

"Hmm…you shouldn't have reversed time, so now I get everyone's souls, there is a way to get yourself out of this though." Dartz said.

"Tell me!" Yami cried.

"Remember how I told you about how each time you successfully do away with one of my monsters; your precious lover comes back?" Dartz asked.

Yami nodded.

"Well, since you reversed time, his soul is in another parallel universe, he's not quite with the Great Leviathan but he hasn't returned to his body." Dartz said.

"Where are you going with this?" Yami asked.

"If all of your friends get destroyed this turn, he's automatically mine." Dartz smirked.

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Yami shouted.

"I make the rules of this game, I own his soul." Dartz said.

"You don't own him!" Yami yelled. "Bakura isn't your property!"

Dartz just laughed. "You sure do get worked up over someone who hates you."

Yami didn't say anything.

"Now, back to the game, Pharaoh I have a field full of monsters, all you have is your Gods. You can't use them to attack Zorc, but…" Dartz said but Yami cut him off.

"I can use them to attack the other monsters?" Yami asked.

"Now you're catching on, though when you destroy your monsters, your friends will suffer, so it's up to you how you're going to do this, though I do have something that you don't." Dartz said.

"And what's that?" Yami asked.

"The Millennium items," Dartz replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, so let's use these Gods!" Joey shouted.

"Fool, only the priest and the Pharaoh have the ability to control the Gods." Zorc laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I am not a priest!" Seto shouted.

"But you are, why do you think you can weld the Gods so easily?" Zorc inquired.

"It has nothing to do with ancient Egyptian fairy tales!" Seto yelled. "I can control the Gods because I am a master duelist."

"Too bad we're not dueling, holograms and patheticness won't aid you in my world." Zorc laughed.

"Obelisk, fist of fate!" Seto shouted.

Obelisk moved forward, he attacked, but something blocked him.

"You can't attack me, until you get rid of all of my minions, though there is a catch of course." Zorc smirked.

"What is it?" Ryou asked, kneeling down beside Seto to see if he was okay.

"For every monster that you destroy that you used to be one of yours, that monster's owner will receive damage." Zorc replied. "And when all of the monsters are destroyed on your side, well, you know what happens, I get to kill all of you!"

"Slifer," Yugi called.

"You can't weld a God!" Zorc laughed.

"Watch me!" Yugi shouted, determinedly, "Slifer, Thunder Force attack!" Yugi commanded.

Slifer obeyed, blasting the Orichalcos monsters.

"Obelisk, attack!" Seto shouted.

The Orichalcos monsters were gone.

The rest of the monsters, they had the Seal of Orichalcos on them, ready to fight.

"Now what?" Tea asked.

"We're going to have to fight them, we can't get to Zorc without them." Yugi said.

"Yeah but it'll hurt that monster's owner." Tristan said.

"I know," Yugi sighed. "But there isn't another way."

"You geeks act like something bad's going to happen, it's just a game with some damn holograms, relax." Seto said.

"Kaiba, these are real monsters, our souls are on the line." Yugi said looking at Seto.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Then explain what happen to Ryou," Tea snapped.

"Hmm…all that happened was he got hurt, he's back now," Seto said.

"Yeah, because time got reversed," Joey yelled.

"Did I ask for your commentary, mutt?" Seto snapped.

"I don't need your permission to speak, Kaiba!" Joey shouted. "I'm not a dog!"

"Could've fooled me," Seto said.

"Alright, you two, break it up," Ryou said. "We need to get past these monsters so we can defeat Zorc."

"Yeah, but…" Tea said looking over at the other side of the field the monsters growling, waiting for a chance to strike.

"We don't have a choice, Tea." Yugi said. "Sure, it's going to cost us, but we can't just stand here, our monsters belong to Dartz now and if we can't get rid of all the pieces, we can't get rid of Zorc, remember, once we do that, we'll win the game."

Tea nodded. "Okay, I'm in."

"Alright, we need to get the Millennium items back," Ryou said.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Joey asked.

"Well, I was thinking, since the items are on the other side as they were before, maybe we'll have a chance to get them…" Ryou trailed off.

"Yeah, we did that the last time, Ryou." Mai said. "It didn't work."

"Still, I think it could work this time, especially since the Gods are up at bat." Ryou said.

"Hmm…." Yugi said. "It could work, but you need to be extra cautious, maybe only one or two of you should go over there."

"I'll go," Joey said.

"Alright, be careful," Yugi said.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Joey said.

"Yugi, can you read the ancient chant on Ra?" Seto asked as he blasted Fire Sorcerer. Tea fell to her knees, clutching her chest. Zorc laughed.

"No." Yugi said. "But I know you can."

"No-"Seto said but Ryou cut him off.

"Oh Seto, everyone knows you can, now read the chant so we can hurry up and win this game, we need to save my yami." Ryou said.

"Fine," Seto said through gritted teeth.

Yugi handed Seto Ra's card, he read the chant, Ra was unlocked from the sphere, Ra flew, landing beside of his fellow Gods, ready for combat.

"Well, it looks like the mighty priest has summoned the Sun God." Zorc laughed. "Too bad, it won't be enough."

"Oh yes it will." Yugi shouted.

"Ra, transform into Egyptian God Phoenix," Seto shouted.

'You'll have to sacrifice some of your energy fool!" Zorc yelled.

"Fine, this game is almost over anyways," Seto said.

"This game's just barely begun, fools!" Zorc cackled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

"Hey, I got the items!" Joey yelled running toward the group, who were standing off to the side, watching the battle, so far, so good. Beside the pain caused by one losing their monster, the monsters weren't coming back, they were being destroyed one by one, thanks to the Gods.

"That's great, Joey," Ryou said.

Joey set the bag down. "Now what?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Ryou said taking the Ring out of the bag, placing it around his neck. The Ring glowed, filling him with energy. "The Ring is giving me energy though," Ryou said.

"Give me one of those," Joey said reaching into the bag, he pulled out the Millennium Eye. "EWW!" he cried dropping it.

"Oh would you get a grip, I'm sure the Eye's been clean," Mai said rolling her eyes. "We need to use the items to get our energy back, if the Ring can do that to Ryou, then maybe the others can help us."

"Yes, but we don't have the Puzzle." Tea said.

"Yami has that," Ryou said. "He needs it."

"That's true, so I guess we pick an item and then go with it?" Tea asked.

"I don't think these items are going to accept you." Ryou said.

"And why not?" Tristan asked.

"Because you're not the chosen ones," Ryou said. "I was chosen to weld the Ring, Yugi the Puzzle, Pegasus the Eye. Marik welded the Rod before he gave it to Yugi."

"But Kaiba welded the Rod," Joey said.

"That's because he has a past in Ancient Egypt." Ryou said.

"So what do you suppose we do?" Mai asked. "I mean we have all these objects and you're saying we can't do anything with them?"

"I never said that," Ryou said. "You just can't weld them."

"So what can we do with them?" Tristan asked.

Ryou smiled. "We can use them to power up the Gods."

"Alright, that works." Tristan said.

"Yeah, I'm in." Joey said.

"But if we can't weld them, how can we help?" Tea asked.

"Hmm…that's a good question, Tea, but I was just thinking, Yugi is the host of the Pharaoh, correct?" Ryou asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, so he should be able to weld them, and Seto can weld the Rod and I of course have the Ring. So that only leaves the Necklace, Scales, Key, and Eye. Since Yugi already has the Puzzle." Ryou said.

"But what about the Seal of Orichalcos?" Joey asked. "Last time Yug tried to use his Millennium Puzzle, it wouldn't work."

"I think it's going to be different this time." Ryou said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The monsters were slowly being destroyed, Zorc laughed, watching as the Gods attacked again and again. Their owners, falling to their knees in pain for a while, but then, it suddenly stopped. All of the opposing monsters were gone. It was just Zorc and the Gods.

"Well, it looks like I can attack you now!" Yugi shouted.

"Looks can be deceiving," Zorc laughed.

"I don't think so, Zorc," Ryou shouted.

Everyone came back, Ryou wearing the Ring. Joey walked up to Yugi, handing him the bag of Millennium items.

"Here, Yug." Joey said.

Yugi took the bag, opening it.

"Give Seto the Rod." Ryou said. "You'll need to have all the items, we can't beat Zorc without them."

"Fools!" Zorc laughed. "You can't defeat me with some misley little items!"

"It'll make our monsters stronger." Yugi said.

"Hmm…that's true, but it won't be enough." Zorc said.

"We'll see," Mai said. "Yugi, do your thing."

Yugi looked over his shoulder, smiling at Mai.

Yugi took the Rod out, handing it to Seto. Seto looked at it, then to Yugi.

"I know you know what to do." Yugi said.

Seto rolled his eyes, pointing the Rod toward Zorc, the Rod's power flowing through his body, Obelisk's power, increasing.

"The Gods are powered up, we'll win for sure!" Joey shouted.

"Yes!" Tristan cried. They gave each other a high five.

"Obelisk, Fist of Fate!" Seto shouted.

"Ra, Blaze Cannon Blast!" Yugi shouted, "Slifer, Thunder Force attack!"

The Gods attacked, their attacks intertwining together. Zorc sent an attack out of his own, the attacks hitting mid-air.

"Ra, transform!" Seto shouted.

Ra transformed into Egyptian God Phoenix, the sky lit up, the light piercing Zorc, who hissed in pain and aggravation.

Ra attacked, sending Zorc soaring, he landed hard against the ground, unmoving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, it looks like I won." Yami said leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, a smirk upon his lips.

Dartz smirked.

Yami gave him a look.

"Not even close, Pharaoh," Dartz said.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked sitting up. "You said once I defeat all of your monsters, I win."

"Yes, when you defeat all of my monsters, which you haven't." Dartz said.

"You have no monsters left to fight with, so therefore I win the game." Yami said.

"You still have to defeat Zorc," Dartz said.

Yami's eyes widened as Zorc stood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that all you've got Ra?" Zorc laughed as he stood up. "Here, let me show you how it's really done!"

Zorc blasted Ra, turning him into stone, Slifer and Obelisk went over to help their fellow god, but they were turned to stone too. Seto and Yugi fell to their knees, clutching their chest.

"Looks like I win!" Zorc laughed.

"Not so fast!" Yugi shouted. He used the Puzzle, breaking the statues, reviving the Gods.

They roared back to life.

"You'll only be able to keep this up for so long until I destroy them." Zorc threw his head back in a fit of laughter.


	26. Chapter 25:Shadow Chess Part 4

I have sixty-eight reviews for this story! I'm so happy! We have a ways to go so if this keeps going I might break 100 reviews! That would be so amazing! Y'all guys are the best! Thanks so much my lovelies! I wrote this fabulous chapter just for y'all so I hope you enjoy!

Oh I almost forgot (good thing I remembered before someone sent me a review for lol) I'm doing a contest on deviantart for this story, it doesn't have a time limit, so draw whatever you want. Though, it has to be Darkshipping of course, because that's what this story is. My screen name is the same as the one on here...and don't worry I'm going to draw something for this story too, but everything will be fair I'm not sure how contest work, but we're going to go with the flow, so if y'all want to draw something then go ahead :D.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Twenty-Five: Shadow Chess, Part 4:

"You're not going to win Zorc, whatever your plan is, you will fail!" Yugi shouted.

"Hmm…I doubt it, seeing as how none of your monsters even come close to my strength, face it shrimp you lost, you might as well bow down to my greatness because soon the world will belong to me." Zorc sneered.

"Everything has a weakness," Yugi said. "You just have to find it."

"Yes, if they're weaklings, which I'm not." Zorc said. "Now, why don't you stop talking to me and send out your attack?"

"It's time to bring back our monsters and win this game!" Joey shouted.

"Go ahead," Zorc smirked. "It won't aid you at all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can't you see what you're doing?" Yami asked watching the fight below. Zorc and the Gods were in a heated battle. Some of the other monsters had returned, trying their best to defend their masters, most of them fell.

"Well, if you knew how to play the game right then maybe you'd be winning, but noooo" Dartz said dragging out the 'no', "You decided to have weak monsters, maybe you should have gotten to the Dark God first, eh Pharaoh?" Dartz asked leaning back in his chair, looking at his fingernails. "Though, there is a way to save yourself, of course, you're still not going to win, but it might delay your demise for a bit and maybe you can even get Thief Angel back."

Yami growled, gripping the table, "What can I do?" he asked.

"Well, you could summon some I don't know," Dartz said looking up. "_real_ monsters?"

"Those are real monsters!" Yami shouted.

"Look, Zorc is a God, the most powerful at that, after this battle I'm going to use his powers to fuel my great beast, so your stupid weaklings won't work, you need to get Kaiba down there to tap into his true powers."

"True powers?" Yami asked arching his eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes, are you really that dense, Pharaoh?" Dartz asked. "He has the power of Blue-eyes-

"I know that!" Yami shouted.

"Hmm well what you don't know is that he actually truly has the power inside his soul, he doesn't just own the card." Dartz said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Yami asked.

"Well, I figured that I could give you one more chance to see your lover before I take him away for good. And because I'm nice, I'll let you near him, granted he probably won't want to be near you, but I guess I could let you see him..." Dartz said putting a finger on his chin. "Then again," he said taking it away, leaning against the table, looking at the battlefield. "You'll never get past Zorc."

"We'll see about that." Yami muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Attacks were blasted, the ground shook, the skies lit up, growls were heard, roars shook. Zorc's booming cackle froze everyone.

"We need to defeat him!" Ryou shouted.

"Yes, but how?" Tea asked.

"There is a way to beat him, we just have to figure it out!" Yugi shouted.

"Oh you geeks, I've got this!" Seto said. "Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon, come forth!"

Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon appeared, growling at the sight of Zorc.

"It's about damn time fool! I was getting worried you'd lost your touch priest," Zorc said, then he turned to look at Ultimate Dragon. "Well, if it isn't the Priest's bitch, Kisara, how are you my sweet?"

Ultimate Dragon only responded with a battle cry.

"I bet you screamed like that in the bed with the priest!" Zorc cackled. "Give me your best shot Kisara!"

Ultimate Dragon roared.

"Neutron Blast Attack!" Seto shouted.

The dragon wasted no time, blasting Zorc with all of her strength. The attack was much too quick for Zorc to counterattack and he was blasted clear across the field, hitting against the altar.

"Don't let up!" Seto yelled. The dragon obeyed, flying over to where Zorc was, blasting him. Zorc smirked, blasting Ultimate Dragon.

"Red-eyes help him out!" Joey shouted.

"Cyber Harpies, you know what to do!" Mai yelled.

All of the monsters went to Zorc, blasting him. Zorc growled in annoyance.

"Take, this fools!" Zorc cried lifting his hand, he blasted each monster until all that was left was Ultimate Dragon and the Gods, who were knocked out.

Everyone fell to their knees, doubling over in pain. Zorc stood up, smirking at his accomplishment.

"I think it's time to bring the other fools to the game, wouldn't you say?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, a light hit the area, Yami and Dartz fell to the ground hard.

Yami groaned, his head throbbing.

"Yami?" Yugi asked looking over at his dark half.

"Aibou?" Yami asked. "What-"

"I think you got transported to the game," Yugi said.

Yami stood up slowly, looking around. Sure enough, he was in the game itself. But how did he get here? Everyone else stood up as well, the pain subsiding.

"Yams man, whatcha doing in here?" Joey asked walking up to his friend.

"I'm not sure," Yami admitted.

"Well, the good news is, you can help us defeat this evil nutcase!" Tristan said.

Yami smiled.

"If you geeks are done conversing about yourself, then you can stop standing there and actually look at what's going on." Seto snapped.

"Dartz is here too?" Ryou asked.

"But why would he send himself in the game?" Mai asked.

"I don't know." Yami said.

Dartz, who was lying face down on the ground, slowly made his way into a standing position. He looked around, gasping when he saw where he was. He turned to look at Zorc, who stood, towering over everyone, grinning.

"Why have you taken me here?" Dartz asked.

"Don't you want to play?" Zorc laughed.

"I was playing the game!" Dartz shouted. "Why am I in the game?"

"Because I want you to be, now do as I say fool or I'll take back my bitch!" Zorc shouted.

"You already promised that you'd help me bring forth the Great Leviathan," Dartz reminded Zorc.

"Yes, I did say that didn't, I?" Zorc said. He looked over at the altar, which, despite the attacks, was still in pretty good condition; Bakura lay on the top, stilled. Then he turned to face Dartz and the others again. "Though, I never said I would give you _his_ soul."

"What's going on?" Tea asked.

"Just listen," Yugi said. "I think we're about to find out something."

Everyone nodded, listening intently on their enemies' conversation.

"How am I supposed to fuel my great beast, if I don't have his power?" Dartz asked.

"I never said you couldn't have his power," Zorc snapped. "I said you can't have his soul."

"I need his soul!" Dartz cried balling his fists at his sides, glaring up at the Dark God.

"How can you get his soul, if his soul belongs to me?" Zorc inquired.

"I-I don't know, okay!" Dartz shouted looking away. "I thought that-"

"Well, you obviously thought wrong!" Zorc laughed. "But, there is a chance that I'll help you bring your pathetic creature to this world."

Dartz snapped his head up at this.

"How?" he asked.

"Release his soul and let him kill the Pharaoh," Zorc smirked.

"No one is touching Yami!" Yugi shouted standing in front of his ex-boyfriend protectively.

"Yeah, we're not going down without a fight!" Tristan and Joey yelled.

"Let's kick ass!" Mai shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Darkness. _

_It spread my home. Where was I? One minute I was in the belly of the beast, souls screamed of help, the beast roared, I felt its body slithering in the water, begging to be set free from its confinements. _

_Then, I was set free, it was if I was in another dimension, a world I've never seen before. I saw light, it flickered in the distance. I couldn't feel anything, there was no gravity anywhere, the light suddenly got brighter, it called to me. I tried to hold back, I couldn't go there! The Gods would never let me into the Afterlife and I didn't want to be swallowed by Ammunt, I had a job to do! _

_But I failed, the power the light held, it was too much, I was sucked in. _

"Well, it looks like the great Thief King has awoken to adore us with his beauty!" Zorc laughed. "Everyone, bow down to your king!"

I heard Zorc's cackling laugher penetrate my conscious. Zorc? When did he get here? Surely we weren't in Egypt, what was going on? I remember trying to kill the Pharaoh, being captured by Dartz, then going into the light. Now I'm hearing Zorc? Surely this couldn't be the Gods' domain could it?

I blinked, my vision a bit hazy, I slowly sat up, taking in my surroundings. I was sitting on top of a large stone altar made of a large snake like creature. We were in the city of Atlantis, everyone and their brother was here it seemed.

"Bakura!" Yami shouted trying to get near me, but Zorc stopped him.

I blinked. Was the Pharaoh trying to get near me? I made my way off the altar, taking a few steps forward before I fell.

Zorc laughed. Everyone else just stood there, but the Pharaoh, oh no, he decided to make his way over to me, regardless of how many blasts Zorc sent his way, the Gods surrounded Zorc, hissing and growling, of course, they'd protect him, did Zorc honestly think they wouldn't?

I got up, everything on me was throbbing, the world felt like it was falling, like I was falling into darkness. Yami knelt down beside of me, our eyes locking, his eyes were full of worry and pain.

_Why_?

I pushed him away, standing up, but I kept falling. Stupid weak body! I growled at myself, pushing the Pharaoh away every time he'd try to help me. I didn't want nor need his help! I could do this all on my own. Thanks to Dartz, Zorc was already here, so all I had to do, was prevent the Pharaoh from finding out his name, which, thankfully was a simple task considering we weren't in Egypt. I needed answers, and I needed them now. I vaguely remember what had been going on. Who knows how much time had passed. How did Zorc even get here in the first place, well, I would find out!

"It's so nice to greet you with your lovely presence Thief King," Zorc chuckle, turning around to face me. "How did you like the belly of the Great Leviathan?"

"How did you like getting locked up in the Millennium items?" I hissed.

Zorc and I, we hated each other, but we needed each other. He was my ticket to destroying the Pharaoh and getting revenge for my people. I was his ticket to being unlocked. But Dartz unlocked him. Would he still help me? I doubt it. Though, Dartz knew nothing about the Dark God. He was messing with power beyond his understanding. Only I was the master of Zorc!

"Sure did, it was nice and cozy, you seemed to like it too." Zorc said.

"Hmm…" I said. "How did you get out of the Shadow Realm?"

"Well, Dartz over there used your soul; he sacrificed it so bring me here." Zorc replied.

My eyes widened. "You did what?!" I cried turning to face Dartz.

"I did what I had to do," Dartz said with a shrug.

I turned to face the Pharaoh, "Is there a reason why you're over here bothering me?" I asked.

The Pharaoh blinked. "I'm not over here to bother you, Bakura." He said.

"Oh, so now we're on name basis, I didn't realize that I had such an honor of being called my name by the great Pharaoh! The world must be coming to an end!" I cried.

"The world isn't coming to an end, Bakura," he said. "And I call you Bakura, because that's what your name is and because I love you."

I burst into a fit of laughter. Love? The Pharaoh loves me?! Ha! Okay, I must be in an alternate universe because the Pharaoh I know, he hates me.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I don't know which is funnier, the face that you actually call me by my name or the fact that you said you love me!" I cried.

"Bakura he does love you!" Hikari shouted.

The Pharaoh and I looked over at him.

"He talks about you all the time, " Hikari said.

"I think it's time to kill something, don't you?" Dartz laughed.

"Sure, but I think it's time for us to have some fun with Bakura don't you?" Zorc asked.

Dartz looked up at Zorc. "What do you have in mind?"

Zorc smirked. Dartz nodded.

"Pharaoh," Dartz said.

Yami looked at Dartz.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you want to save your beloved?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" he cried.

"Then you have to set his darkness free." Dartz smirked.

"I can do that." Yami said.

"No you can't." I said.

Yami looked over at me. I looked down at the ground.

"What are you talking about Bakura?" he asked.

"I've told you fool, all along!" Zorc cackled. "You didn't believe me did you?!"

"Believe what?" the Pharaoh asked.

"That your so called lover is really me!" Zorc laughed.

"No he's not!" The Pharaoh screamed.

I blinked.

"Yami-" I heard Yugi say but the Pharaoh cut him off, continuing as if no one said a thing. "Bakura is not you! You are evil! He is not! I don't care what it takes, I will save him!"

Zorc just laughed. "You really think you can get save him?"

"I know I can!" he yelled.

"Alright," Dartz said. "The rules are simple: get Bakura to tell you that he loves you and mean it and then I will stop this so called foolishness."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kaiba groaned. "Can we please just go home?! I'm sick of this bullshit, everyone knows they're doing each other so let's leave it at that and go!"

"Seto!" Hikari cried in embarrassment, smacking his arm.

Hmm those two are standing a little too close for my comfort, but I have bigger things to worry about, I'll kill Kaiba later, first, the Pharaoh. So the Pharaoh could only win if I told I loved him. Well, I guess I win this game. About time too!

"Since when did I say it was okay for you to make the rules?" I hissed glaring at Dartz.

"Since the moment I claimed you as mine!" Dartz snapped. "Now are you going to play by the rules, or will I have to send you back to the Great Leviathan?"

"You can't touch me fool!" I shouted.

"Want to bet?" Dartz snapped. He used his Orichalcos magic, knocking me back a few feet, I hit something hard. I groaned in pain, slowly getting up.

"Bakura!" The Pharaoh shouted making his way over to me. Zorc blasted us, laughing as he did so.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing guys, those guys need help!" Tea shouted.

I slowly stood up, the Pharaoh stood beside of me, waiting for me to stand up.

"Do you mind?" I hissed.

"I'm not leaving you," he said. "I know the real you is in there somewhere and we are going to defeat Dartz and Zorc together."

"If you say-" I started to say, but then I fell to my knees, coughing.

The Pharaoh knelt down beside of me, placing his hand on my back, rubbing it.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

I took a moment to compose myself. Why was the Pharaoh doing this? Didn't he realize that I hated him? Didn't he realize that I was the one that was going to bring Zorc into our world to end him? I knew he'd forgotten everything, he didn't know who Zorc was, but I assumed he was starting to now, at least, I hoped so.

"I put a piece of myself in the Puzzle," I said.

"Yes, I know," The Pharaoh said. "I took care of you,"

I blinked.

Oh yeah, I remember that. It was when I lost my memories and I didn't know who "Yami" was. I hated myself for talking to him, for holding him, for letting him touch me!

"You said that you love me…" I trailed off.

"I do." The Pharaoh said.

I didn't say anything, just stared at the ground. What was happening to me?

"Dartz, you're losing!" Zorc laughed.

"You're losing too!" The Pharaoh shouted. "You'll both lose! I'll make sure of it!"

"Hmm…we'll see!" Dartz laughed. "Now then, I think it's time for Thief Angel to experience real power would you agree?"

I blinked. What was he talking about?

"Do you want to feel the power of the Orichalcos coursing through your body and your other powers?" Dartz asked.

Of course! The more power I had the stronger I'd be and I'd be able to destroy the Pharaoh, I'd be able to own the world, take people's souls with double the force! I'd be unstoppable. Ever since this whole mess started, I've been wanting to get my hands on that card. Now, I can!

"Stand up, baby!" Zorc cooed mockingly. I glared at him, before making my way to a stand. The Pharaoh looked at me, anxiously.

Everyone stared, watching me. What the hell was everyone looking at?! Dartz made his way over to me. The Pharaoh grabbed me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Get away from him!" he growled as Dartz advanced toward us.

"Get off of me!" I cried throwing him off, he landed hard on the ground. Dartz smirked handing me the card and my Duel Disk. I put the device on, twisting my arm, I missed this thing! It was time to have some fun!

"Bakura, please, whatever you do, don't tap into that card's power!" the Pharaoh pleaded.

"Or what?" I asked turning around to face him. "You won't be able to beat me?"

"I don't want you to go through what I went through…" the Pharaoh mumbled softly, looking away.

"Look, you may feel bad about trapping people's souls, I, however, love it! So if this card gives me that type of power then there's nothing you or anyone else can say to stop me!" I shouted.

"I know the real you is in there somewhere." The Pharaoh whispered.

"The real me died a long time ago, Pharaoh, the person that you think you fell in love with was me without my memories, you have never meant the real me and neither have I." I said before activating the card.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Yami and Dartz are on the field, Bakura is back and Bakura has to tell Yami he loves him before Dartz lets Bakura go, of course, we all know Zorc has other plans now don't we? Oh and now Bakura is influenced by the Seal of Orichalcos…yup I don't know where I come up with this shit, but hey it works so…anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! :D


	27. Chapter 26:Power

I have such amazing ideas for this story thanks to Lyakan and s2Teennovelist y'all are awesome! Now how I'm going to put y'all's ideas into motion, y'all will just have to find out, anyways, thanks for much for the reviews guys! I'm so excited! Oh and I'm going to make a AMV for this story…okay, I'm going to TRY to I've never done it and I need to get the right clips…so…and of course y'all can draw lovely pictures for this story :D As always have fun reading what my crazy mind has in store for you today…I think this is my longest chapter of this story :D.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Twenty-six: Power

As soon as I placed the Seal of Orichalcos onto my Duel Disk I knew the card was powerful. I felt every inch of my being surge with power. The feeling, it was unbelievable, almost like I had the combined strength of the Great Leviathan and Zorc. I've never felt such strength! I felt the darkness spread through-out my body, traveling down my very core, wrapping its hand around me from the inside. I was on top of the world. And nobody could stop me.

Not even the Pharaoh.

I slowly opened my eyes, my body getting used to the surge of power I now had in my grasp. The world looked so much different, it was if I could see the darkness itself radiating off of people, it lured me in.

The seal surrounded everyone, it trapped us when its bindings. My eyes locked with the Pharaoh's he stood there, watching me, waiting for something. Everyone else stood by his side, most of them seemed scared out of their minds. Ha! They should be! It was time to win this pathetic game and end them once and for all.

"And that's check mate Pharaoh!" Dartz laughed.

The Pharaoh didn't say anything; he just stared at me, neither of us moved. I smirked.

"Well, how do you suppose we end this debate, your highness?" I asked.

"I don't want to fight you, Bakura." The Pharaoh said.

"Hmm…that's just too bad isn't it?" I sneered.

"Your mind is being corrupted and you need to break free!" he shouted.

"Ha! Do you honestly think I want to give up this kind of power? Have you lost your mind?! I'm going to end you once and for all!" I shouted I felt the seal radiate power.

"That's not true power!" The Pharaoh shouted.

"Oh let me guess, friendship is?" I spat. "You're just jealous because you don't have the seal."

"I don't want that card!" he cried. "It's evil!"

"Look, I'm not going to blast you unless you fight back, I don't want a pansy as an opponent, I want a challenge!" I yelled.

"Yams man you need to get rid of him!" Joey shouted.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted!" Tristan growled.

"I'm bored!" Dartz complained.

"Then it's time to attack!" Zorc cackled.

He sent a blast between Kaiba and Hikari, which they barely managed to dodge.

"So you want to dance do you?" Joey asked. "Then let's dance."

"Give me your best shot fools!" Zorc cried.

Everyone brought out monsters, they blasted Zorc, but he blasted them, most of them dying within seconds of being summoned. What is with these idiots! Didn't they realize they were losing?! There's no point in trying to oppose him!

"Bakura, why are you doing this?" The Pharaoh asked. I turned around to face him.

"What's it to you?" I hissed. "I'm going to take you down once and for all!"

"I'll save you," he said. "Mark my words, I will!"

"I'd love to see you try!" I yelled.

"Thief Angel, do something!" Dartz shouted from across the area, I spun around to see what was going on. Ra was about to activate its phoenix mode, Zorc was down for the count, I knew that Ra couldn't kill Zorc, but it would weaken him thanks to that stupid light it had! I needed Zorc in order to win against the Pharaoh, if he thought I'd sit back and watch him destroy my life without some payback then he's sorely mistaken.

"Slifer, attack!" he shouted.

Slifer's long body slithered in air, blasting Zorc, Zorc blasted him as well. Ra flew into the skies.

"Ra, transform!" Kaiba shouted.

Oh so the priest finally understood he was on my list to kill? Good. Because next to the Pharaoh, I despised him greatly, he thought he was so amazing! Well he wasn't! It was time for them all to die!

"Diabound Kernel, intercept his attack!" I shouted placing the card on my Duel Disk, sure, it wasn't as amazing as my real Ka was, but he would have to do until I could figure out a way to unlock my great beast.

My creature blocked Slifer's attack. Zorc stood up laughing.

"I see Pegasus made a carbon copy of your pathetic creature!" Zorc cackled.

"I just saved your ass moron!" I snapped.

"Hmm if you say so," Zorc said.

I didn't say anything else.

"Bakura, what is that?" the Pharaoh asked.

"It's the carbon copy of my Ka," I replied. "He might not have as much power, but he can still kick your ass, Pharaoh!"

"You're not going to win," he said.

"I beg to differ." I smirked.

The battle went on, neither of us giving up. The sky lit up with our blast, light and shadow flashed around us. Dartz had summoned Orichalcos Kyutora and some of his other pathetic creatures. He was still trying to get on Zorc's good side. Ha! He must really be desperate at this point! No one wanted him around, he needed to get lost hmm…maybe…

I smirked sending some of my newly acquired power toward Dartz who barely managed to dodge the attack. He spun around.

"What the fuck?!" he cried. "I'm on your side!"

"Fool! There is no 'side' as you call it for you! I work alone; I don't need your pathetic help!" I spat.

"Oh but you do," Dartz smirked.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because without me, you'd be powerless," Dartz replied.

"You're the moron who took my powers away in the first place!" I shouted.

"And I gave you more power than you could ever imagine, so why are you complaining?" Dartz asked.

"I'm not, why don't you stop playing around and actually do something for once!" I yelled. "Those pathetic monsters or yours won't do shit!"

"Well, I disagree; Kyutora's sucking up most of the damage all that isn't affected is the Gods and your pathetic creature!" Dartz snapped.

"I'll show you how pathetic my creature is!" I hissed.

"Now, now children play nice," Zorc laughed. "We have other things we need to attend to."

"Then get him away from here!" I shouted pointing to Dartz.

"He's not leaving; he's helping us, fool!" Zorc yelled. "Now help him defeat the Pharaoh or you'll never see them again!"

I growled. "Fine," I said. "But I still hate you."

Dartz just smirked.

I summoned more monsters to destroy these fools, the battle was intense, it was like an all out war. Zorc laughed blasting everyone light and right.

"Come on guys!" Joey shouted.

"Neutron Blast attack!" Kaiba shouted.

The monsters kept coming back thanks to the power of the seal, I looked over at the scene. The Pharaoh was controlling the Gods, blasting Zorc with all his might, Kaiba and Ryou were helping him, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai and Yugi were blasting the other monsters. Dartz, of course, wasn't doing anything but standing there, blasting things left and right, not focusing on real things. Diabound Kernel stood next to me.

It was time to blast someone, but whom…definitely not Hikari. I smirked, I found my target. I looked up at my creature, who looked at me, nodding. Diabound Kernel sent out his attack toward Joey.

"Joey watch out!" Yugi cried jumping in front of him. The attack hit him dead on, he screamed, falling to the ground, his body shakinng, I watched, arms crossed, waiting for another chance to strike, I'd take these fools down one at a time. Zorc and Dartz were taking care of the Pharaoh and the Priest, I'd take care of these fools until they were no longer a threat to me and I'd finish off the Pharaoh for good!

"Yugi!" everyone cried rushing toward their friend, kneeling down. Joey propped Yugi up on his thighs, holding the boy.

"Yug, man, are you alright?" Joey asked I could hear the crack in his voice. So Wheeler liked the midget huh? Well, this would be easier than I thought!

"Joey?" Yugi croaked.

"Yeah, man it's me." Joey said.

"What..."

"Why did you go and do something stupid like that?" Joey snapped.

"I was trying to protect you," Yugi said lifting his hand to touch Joey's face.

"Wh-"

"I love you," Yugi said before closing his eyes and going limp.

"NOO!" Joey screamed he clutched Yugi to his chest, sobbing. "WHY!"

"The fool shouldn't have gotten in my way, it's his own fault." I said shrugging.

Joey placed Yugi down on the ground gently, standing up.

"I'm going to kill you!" he screamed. "Red-eyes attack!"

"If you honestly think that that pathetic creature of yours is going to stop my Diabound then you're sorely mistaken!" I laughed.

"Your monster only has 1800 attack points!" Tristan pointed out.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, idiot, but everyone one of you fools should know that things aren't always how they appear to be." I said.

"Well, we're just going to have to prepare for the worst, aren't we?" Mai smirked.

"I suppose so," I said.

"Come on Joey!" Tea cried.

"Yeah Joey, beat this wacko!" Mai cried.

"Don't let him get to you man!" Tristan yelled.

"If you ever expect to see your lover again, you're going to have to fight me!" I said.

"I wasn't planning on backing out anyways!" Joey shouted. "Red-eyes attack!"

"Ha! You think it's going to be that easy! Go spirit shield!" I shouted.

The attack didn't affect my creature.

"Say what?!" Joey cried.

"You're not going to hurt my beast, not as long as I have my shield in play." I smirked.

"Well, I'm just going to have to get rid of that, won't I?" Joey yelled.

"Bring it on!" I laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Pharaoh, stop playing around and get up!" Seto shouted.

Yami was on the ground, things weren't looking too good. The Gods and the Knights had been summoned along with Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon, but nothing seemed to be working. Yami slowly stood up Slifer had been hit pretty badly thanks to Zorc, but he managed to keep fighting, but how long he was going to last was anyone's guess.

Yami stood up.

"Are you fools ready to give up yet?" Zorc laughed.

"We're never giving up, Zorc!" Yami shouted. "As long as there's hope, then there's a chance to win!"

"Hope is for fools, it's make believe shit that you humans create because you can't admit defeat. You always think that there's a better way and you'll succeed if you try, if you hope. Well, guess what?! I'm taking that hope away and destroying it!" Zorc cried. "There's no hope for you and Bakura give it up!"

"I know that Bakura's in there somewhere; I'm going to set him free!" Yami shouted.

"If you say so, Pharaoh," Dartz smirked.

"No one asked you!" Yami hissed.

"Why don't we stop playing around and get back to the damn fight?" Seto snapped.

"My thoughts exactly, priest." Zorc said.

Seto growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had to admit, this duel was taking its toll on me. Wheeler was better than I thought he was. Of course, he was no match for my Diabound Kernel and he definitely wouldn't stand a chance against Diabound. I had defeated his Red-eyes Black Dragon, he had Jinzo out on the field, just great, I couldn't use traps, but that was okay, I didn't need any.

"Jinzo, attack!" Joey cried.

"Diabound Kernel, attack with Flash Flare Blast!" I shouted.

"WHAT?!" Joey cried.

"Isn't that Red-eyes most powerful attack?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Tristan said.

"It's a Red-eyes attack," Mai said. "So how is…"

"My creature has the power to inherit the powers of every monster it defeats in battle." I said.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"I'll find a way to beat, you!" Joey shouted. "I know there's something in my deck that can!"

"Hmm good luck with that fool!" I laughed.

The fight went on, Wheeler just wouldn't give up! His life points were low; he'd managed to get a few good shots thanks to his pathetic Jinzo and Red-eyes. But I just kept summoning my beast back to the field. He wasn't going to win this fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaiba, blast that creature with the Rod!" Yami shouted.

Seto, who was holding the Millennium Rod, spun around, activating it, blasting the creature.

"Great job, Seto!" Ryou said.

"Of course," Seto smirked.

"Oh how cute," Zorc laughed. "The love birds,"

"Save it, Zorc!" Seto shouted.

"It's time to end this!" Yami yelled.

"Bring it on fools!" Zorc laughed blasting them.

The Knights stood in front of them, protectively.

"We will protect you, master," Timeasus said.

"Thank you," Yami said.

"You fools can't protect them forever!" Dartz laughed.

"You won't win!" Hermos said.

"We'll make sure of it!" Critas added.

Zorc continued to send out his attack, Obelisk punched Zorc in the head while he wasn't looking. Zorc hissed.

"Why you-" He sent his attack at Obelisk, causing him to fall.

Yami feel to his knees, clutching his chest.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked.

Yami nodded slowly getting back to his feet. Ryou looked over where Bakura and the others were, Joey and Bakura were in a heated duel.

"Hey, where's Yugi?" Ryou asked.

Yami stood up fully, he looked over.

"Where's Yugi!" Yami shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I blasted him to the Shadow Realm," I smirked. "What else?"

Yami's eyes widened. "Bakura…"

"Now are you going to believe that I don't care about you?" I hissed.

It was about time the Pharaoh realized his Hikari was missing! Maybe then he'd actually fight me instead of playing around! I was tired of dueling Wheeler, I wanted the power the Gods and I was going to get it one way or another!

"Bakura, how could you?!" The Pharaoh shouted.

"Look, I don't like you okay? I want you all dead, so why are you even trying to talk me out of this? You never have before." I snapped.

"That was before I fell in love with you," he said.

"You need to let that go! The part of me that you think you fell for doesn't exist!" I shouted.

"That's the real you!" he cried. "I know you're in there somewhere, you, Yugi and I used to have so much fun together while a part of you was in the Puzzle, while the rest of you were held captive by Dartz don't you remember? I found you lying in a room I've never seen in my Puzzle before, unconscious, you were out for weeks, then you woke up and you didn't remember me. At first I didn't want to have anything to do with you. I thought you were playing tricks on me, but Yugi told me to give you a chance he knew how I felt about you. We had so much fun, playing Duel Monsters, I loved talking to you and holding you." The Pharaoh clutched his fists at his sides. The world had stopped the moment he spoke, everyone watched. "I've lost my memories, you know that Bakura, but you weren't acting like someone who lost their memories, when we first met in this life, I knew I hated you, I didn't know who you were, but I knew I hated you, but you, you didn't hate me at all. No, you made love to me, if you truly hate me then why did you do that? I know the real you is in there somewhere! I don't care what it takes! I will set you free! I know you didn't mean to send Yugi away, I know you have the power to bring him back, look inside of your heart and set him free!" The Pharaoh shouted.

I blinked. Did the Pharaoh truly love me? But how could that be? We had been enemies for so long. What happened? He was right about one thing even though he had lost his memories, he still despised me. But when I lost mine, I didn't. Why? We spent time together, we'd spend hours talking to each other, laughing. For some reason, I wanted that. Why? It didn't make any sense! No, he was putting foolishness into my mind. I won't have it!

"Bravo, Pharaoh!" Zorc cried clapping his hands together. "What a wonderful speech, wouldn't you agree, Dartz?"

"Of course," he said. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Bakura, why are you just standing there?" Zorc snapped.

"I-"

Suddenly, Zorc sent out a blast, Yami jumped in front of me, pushing me to the ground. The attack hit him. He screamed in pain.

"YAMI!" everyone cried running over to the fallen Pharaoh. I slowly stood up, looking over that the group.

"Please man, wake up!" Tristan cried jerking him up.

"Yami…" Tea said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yami!" Yugi cried. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw the Pharaoh's Hikari running toward them.

"Yug?" Joey asked.

"How are you, back man?" Tristan asked.

"I set him free, how else?" Dartz asked. Everyone looked up at Dartz who had his arms crossed over his chest. "I didn't need his soul, I have the Pharaoh's now."

And that is when I snapped.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I seethed turning to face Dartz. D

"You heard me, Thief Angel." Dartz cooed.

"Stop calling me that!" I shouted.

"I don't think so!" Dartz laughed. "You're so fun to tease! I just love how riled up you get!"

"Yami…" Hikari said.

"Listen, and listen good, I already told you that no one is going to be messing with the Pharaoh but me-"I started to say but Dartz cut me off.

"And why is that?" Zorc laughed.

"You already know why, Zorc," I spat.

"But that's not the real reason, is it?" Dartz laughed.

I didn't say anything.

"You're in love with the Pharaoh, you've always been in love with him, that's why you haven't been able to take his soul; you don't hate me because I did something you couldn't. You hate me because despite what he did to you, you still love him!" Dartz laughed.

"I don't love him!" I spat.

"Oh but you do," Dartz said. "I just had to get you to realize it, why do you think I took your memories? I knew that the part of you in the Puzzle would fall for the Pharaoh; why else would you hold him like that? Face it, Thief Angel, you're in love with the Pharaoh, you might as well admit defeat because now that I have your precious lover, well, I win!" Dartz shouted.

I looked over at the Pharaoh, everyone still gathered around him. I walked over to him.

"Stay away from him!" Yugi cried trying to protect his yami, but I didn't listen.

"Guys…" Ryou said.

Everyone nodded, standing up. I stood staring at the Pharaoh.

"Is your heart beating fast?" Dartz laughed. "It's because you love him!"

I didn't say anything, I just stared down at him, he was gone. I would never have to deal with him again, shouldn't that be good? Shouldn't I be happy? Thrilled that he was out of my life for good? Now, thanks to Dartz, I would be able to finish off the rest of the world. Zorc was already here, without the Pharaoh the Gods would lose their power, making it that much easier for me to win this game. I was sick of this; I wanted everyone dead; I wanted to rule the world. Dartz wanted to bring his Great Leviathan, a pathetic creature, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to bring it about to destroy the world, besides, having a few souls captured and spit out to torture again and again seemed rather assuming in my opinion.

"Bakura," Hikari said breaking me out of my thoughts.

I looked up, Hikari stood beside of Kaiba and the rest of them.

"Don't," he whispered.

I looked down at Yami, the power of the Orichalcos surged through me. I could kill him so that his soul couldn't return to his body, I could kill all of these fools, but something stopped me.

_"Ugh!" I cried. "You win again!" _

_Yami laughed. "You're getting better, Bakura, it just takes practice." _

_"I plan on beating you one day, Yami." I said. _

_"I look forward to it." He said, smiling. _

_"What did Yugi say to you?" I asked. _

_Yami blushed. _

_I laughed. "That bad huh?" _

_"Well, I wouldn't say it was bad…" Yami said. _

_"Then…" _

_"He thinks that I like you," Yami replied. _

_"Do you?" I asked. _

_"I like you more than I ever thought I would," he whispered. _

_Yami and I lay on the bed; I lay on his chest while he stroked my hair. _

_"You are so beautiful, you know that?" he asked. _

_I leaned up on my elbows. "You're the one that's beautiful," I said kissing him softly on the lips. _

The world stopped. Everything was frozen. I fell to my knees, holding Yami in my arms.

"Yami," I whispered. But there was no answer, of course there wouldn't be. He got blasted by Zorc, he was gone. I would never see him again and it's my entire fault! He was trying to protect me and I tried to hurt him! He loved me and I wanted him gone! How selfish could I be?! "Please come back to me," my voice broke, and I did something I haven't done in over 5,000 years: I cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well, I know I'm going to get attack but before y'all go and say "Why did you do that?!" Well, it's all part of my master plan, don't worry, things are about to get good and next chapter the real fun shall begin! So anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! :D


	28. Chapter 27:Burnt

I figured I tortured you enough with Yami being sucked up by the GL seeing as how I'm being attacked right now *hides and smirks* but don't worry my pretties, you're going to love this chapter and I know no one's expecting it, I've had this planned the entire time :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Twenty-seven: Burnt

I held Yami close to my chest, sobbing. Tears rolled down my cheeks painted my face, splashing against Yami's shirt. No one moved, watching me, holding their friend.

"Bakura?" Ryou whispered worry in his tone. I paid no attention to him, rubbing Yami's back. My heart shattered into a million pieces with each tear I shed. I felt as though I had lost my very being and will to fight.

"Bakura, are you okay?" it was Yugi who spoke. I snapped my head up looking at the little Hikari. He should be angry with me. They all should! I killed their friend! If I hadn't had been so fucking stupid and realized that Zorc was using me then…I couldn't speak, everyone stared at me, waiting for me speak, to say anything, but I couldn't.

It was Yugi, not Ryou who broke out of the statue-like confinements everyone was in, making his way over to me, he knelt beside of Yami. I looked down at him, tears still falling. I made no effort to hide them, even if I wanted to this pain was too much to hide.

"Bakura?" Yugi whispered putting an arm on my shoulder. I looked up at him, our eyes locking, his eyes were full of worry and concern.

"I-" I began but I couldn't continue, I looked at Yami once again, clutching him closer to my chest, stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. I wasn't sure who I was saying sorry too, sorry to Yami or sorry to Yugi, or perhaps everyone.

Yugi didn't say anything, he removed his hand.

"Bakura, it's okay, we'll get him back, I promise." Yugi said.

I looked at Yugi. How? He was gone and even if we did get back Yami would never forgive me. I made it perfectly clear that I didn't love Yami, that I wanted him gone. Yugi moved closer, gently prying Yami from my arms.

"NO!" I cried.

"Bakura, calm down, I'm not going to hurt him." Yugi said gently.

I knew this. I've always known that. But I didn't want Yami to be taken away from me.

"I know that this hurts," Yugi said looking up at me, tears now forming in his eyes. "But sitting here isn't going to bring him back."

I nodded slowly as Yugi took his dark gently placing him on the ground. I looked at Yami, he lay on his back, his features were still, no hint of emotion what so ever, his eyes closed thousands of dark lashes shielded the beautiful crimson eyes that I had grown to adore.

I looked at him, watching every inch of his still body, remembering how it felt to hold him in my arms. I've never felt as alive as I had when I held him. The man gave me his soul and I destroyed it. I'll never be able to forgive myself.

I didn't realize Yugi had moved until I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I gasped, my eyes widened, but at this point I didn't care, I needed the contact. I wrapped my arms around the boy, burying my face into his shoulder, he rubbed my back gently.

"It's okay, Bakura," Yugi whispered.

"Yug?" Joey said taking a step, I felt Yugi shake his head.

"It's okay, Joey," Ryou said. "Yugi's got this."

Joey stepped back, nodding.

"Shh," Yugi whispered, still rubbing my back, "Calm down, Bakura, it's okay."

For some reason this caused me to break, my grip on him tightened; I sobbed into his shoulder, staining his shirt, he didn't seem to mind though, he started running his fingers through my hair in an attempt to calm me down. I shook, coughing. Yugi pulled away from me, rubbing the new tears that started forming down my cheeks.

"I promise we will get him back, but you're going to have to pull yourself together, okay?" Yugi said.

I nodded.

"Okay," he said standing up, he took my hand, helping me to my feet. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve. I turned around. Zorc and Dartz were fighting with the Gods. They stopped fighting, turning around to look at me.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I screamed, seething in rage.

Zorc just laughed. "You know better than that, sweetie."

"I don't care what it takes; I will find a way to kill you!" I hissed.

"Bring it on!" Dartz laughed.

Zorc looked down at Dartz.

"Okay, this charade has gone on long enough, your part is over, I don't need you anymore-"

"WHAT?" Dartz cried he turned to face Zorc, his eyes widened in shock.

"You heard me, fool, now shoo," he said waving his hand. "I don't need you anymore."

Dartz blinked.

"What about our deal?" Dartz cried.

"What about it?" Zorc asked.

"You promised me you'd help me bring the Great Leviathan into the world if I brought you the Pharaoh's soul and I have!" Dartz yelled.

"You didn't do shit!" Zorc roared. "You made them realize they were in love, if anything you missed up my master plan because now my pet over there," he hissed pointing to me, "Has gone all soft with his lovey dovey feelings toward the Pharaoh!"

"I thought-"

"You thought wrong fool!" Zorc growled. "Now get out of my sight!"

Zorc used his powers to fling Dartz across the area, he hit a wall hard. Everyone turned to look over at him.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Dartz asked slowly standing up, fine, I'll bring the Great Leviathan out myself and then he'll kill you!"

Zorc threw his head back in a fit of laughter.

"You really think that pathetic creature can do anything to me?" he asked. "Please,"

Dartz growled, balling his fists at his sides, shaking in anger. He had been tricked, just like I had. But I still hated him for what he did to Yami and me. It was his fault that I was here in the first place.

"You know, I'm about tired of being here," Zorc said. "So I think I'm going to take this little game of ours to Egypt, after all that's where you were planning on destroying the Pharaoh right, Bakura?" Zorc asked turning toward me.

"I'm not helping you anymore Zorc," I spat. "The deal is off."

"Oh, it's far from off, my pet, you can't stop me, not without the Pharaoh's name and only he can activate his powers anyways, so without that power, then there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me." Zorc said smugly.

"Want to bet?" I hissed. "You forget I know you inside and out! I know all of your weakness and I will take you down!"

"Then do it!" he laughed.

Suddenly, Zorc was gone. I blinked. What the hell just happened? Oh shit! He was going to Egypt…I had to stop him, but how? He was right; Yami's real name had been erased from everything but his tomb. I could go in there; I would be the only one besides Kaiba that could actually read the information. But even if we found his name, we wouldn't be able to activate it.

So what were we to do? Standing here letting Zorc win wasn't an option. I turned to look at everyone. Dartz stood a few feet away, trying his best to stand, but his shaky legs kept causing him to fall. I didn't have time to worry about him, I had a God to kill.

"We're going to have to go to Egypt." I told the group.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Tristan cried.

I sighed in aggravation. I didn't have time for this childish bullshit right now!

"Look, if you expect-"

"This is all your fault!" Tea cried tears falling down her face.

"Stop it!" Ryou shouted walking over to me. "Bakura's sorry for what he did!" he yelled tears staining his face. Anger bubbled up inside of me. How dare they make my Hikari cry like that! He turned to face the others, taking my hand in his. I made no effort to remove it, I just watched the scene unfold. "I know that he's done so horrible things to all of you, he's done some horrible things to me, but that was before I knew who he really is. Everyone needs to get their heads out of their asses and accept that Bakura isn't evil! Yami loves him, he wouldn't want us to fight. Bakura is the only one that knows anything about how to defeat Zorc and if we don't listen to him, then the world is going to be destroyed because none of you can accept that maybe, my yami isn't who you think he is!"

Everyone blinked, Ryou's grip tightened as he spoke. I blinked. So my Hikari cared about me too? Well, I wasn't about to let my stupid pride get in the way of losing someone else!

"You're right, Ryou," Joey said breaking the silence. "I'll try my best to get along with him."

"yeah, me too." Tristan muttered.

"So what's the plan?" Mai asked.

"I need to get home," Kaiba said. "Mokuba…"

"You can't leave," I said. Kaiba turned around, Mokuba doing the same.

"And why the hell not?" he snapped. "I've already-"

"Look, I know that it pains you to admit this, but everything that's been unfolding is real. Regardless of where you go in the world, you will not be able to hide from the Shadow Magic that you were born to weld. You have a past in Egypt, just as I have. I know that you were friends with Yami, actually you were cousins. You need to get your head out of your ass and help my Hikari. Unless of course, you'd like me to kill you on the spot, because unlike Ryou, I don't like you one bit and the fact that you and my Hikari are even allowed to stand next to each other is tying my patience, so don't push me priest." I threatened.

"Seto, please?" Ryou said taking a step toward Kaiba. He sighed.

"Fine, Ryou," he said. Then he looked over at me.

"But make no mistake, I have no intention on being a part of this." He said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay so what's the fastest way to Egypt?" Tea asked.

"I can open up a portal." Dartz said suddenly.

Everyone turned to face him.

Dartz made his way over toward us, standing a few feet away.

"Why would we trust you?" I hissed.

"Yeah!" Mai shouted. "You're the one that got us all into this mess in the first place."

"I know that I did wrong, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut what you did." I spat.

"I know," he said looking down at the ground. Then he looked at all of us, genuine concern in his eyes. "I know I can't apologize for what I've done. But let me make it up to you by helping you defeat Zorc."

"Don't you want to bring you beast to the world?" Yugi asked his tone on the verge of anger and sorrow.

"As painful as this is for me to admit, the Great Leviathan would be able to hold his own against Zorc, at least for a little while." I said. "Of course, you'd have to give your soul up to control the beast now that you no longer have all the souls you need." I pointed out, looking at Dartz.

He nodded.

"Good, then get to Egypt and hold Zorc off and we'll catch up." I said.

Dartz nodded heading toward the portal.

"How are we going to get there?" Yugi asked.

"We're going to have to fly over there and meet up with Marik." I said.

"Ugh!" Joey groaned. "Not him!"

"I don't like him either Joey," Mai said wrapping her arms around themselves, rubbing them in an attempt to comfort herself. I knew that Mai have had a terrible experience with Marik's dark half, he had sent her to the Shadow Realm, something that one can't forget. "But if we need him to defeat this freak, then we're going to have to deal with it. Besides, Marik's dark half is gone."

"Yeah, you're right, Mai." Joey said. "Marik himself isn't so bad."

"So we're going to need a jet to Cairo," I said turning to face Kaiba.

"It's taken care of." Kaiba said.

"Alright, everyone, let's get out of here." Yugi said. He took Joey's hand in his leading the way. Everyone walked through the portal. We arrived in the room where I had been when we got here. I looked over at the bed, holding back a shiver. Ryou saw my eyes wander toward it.

/Bakura, are you okay? / He asked through the mind-link.

\ I'm fine, Hikari, \ I lied.

I knew Ryou could tell I was lying but he thankfully didn't push the subject further.

"Roland, bring the plane," Kaiba said through his speaker on his shirt.

We walked outside, a large plane landed. We boarded it. It would had been easier for us to use one of Dartz's portals admittedly, but I needed to speak to Marik and I needed time to clear my head as did everyone else.

I went to the far back of the plane, taking a seat near the window, peering out. Everyone else sat near the front. Ryou look at me with concern. I knew he wanted to sit with Kaiba, which was fine; I didn't need him pestering me right now.

\Sit with him. / I said.

\Are you sure? I could…/ Ryou's thoughts trailed off.

I sighed inwardly. /I'm fine, Hikari, I know you want to sit with Kaiba, so sit with him. \

Ryou nodded, taking a seat, he gave me one last glance before turning to look at Seto.

I sighed in relief. I didn't want Ryou bothering me, or anyone for that matter. Everyone seemed to be in their own conversations. I didn't really care what they were talking about, we would be in my homeland soon. I stared out the window, watching the world go by. It felt strange flying. For some reason, I was a bit freaked out about the idea, but I quickly washed it away. I had more important things to worry about, like my angel's safety.

I didn't care what I had to do; I'd gladly give my soul in exchange for his. But I knew Zorc wasn't stupid, he knew Yami was the chosen Pharaoh and thus would be able to defeat him as soon as he figured out his true name. So offering up mine was out of the question.

Yami was the only one who could truly stop Zorc, he had the power of the Gods in his control, but what about me? Surely I could stop Zorc, but how? I leaned up burying my face in my hands, sighing heavily. This was getting out of control. There had to be a way to stop that evil freak, but how?!

"Why are you, back here by yourself, Bakura?" I voice said breaking me out of my thoughts, I looked up to see Yugi, taking a seat next to me.

"Shouldn't you be up there with the mutt?" I asked ignoring his question.

"I don't need to be around Joey every waking moment," Yugi said.

"I suppose…" I said.

"You didn't answer my question." Yugi pointed out.

"Did I need to?" I asked.

I turned to look out the window, neither of us speaking for a while.

"I always knew you'd make my yami happy," Yugi said. I looked at him. "I saw the way he held you, when you were unconscious; he would mumble things, saying that he would kill Dartz for harming you and that you were his." Yugi laughed a bit before continuing. "He kept denying it. That's why he dated me; he thought that he loved me after the events that occurred in America when my soul was captured. But I knew that his heart wasn't in it. After that, he kept having nightmares; he would shield our link, hardly ever speaking to me. Then he found you and…"

"I-"

"I've never seen him like that Bakura," Yugi whispered his voice shaking. His hands grip the armrests. "The way he looked at you when we found you in the Puzzle, the way he held you, wrapping you in his coat, his words, they didn't match his emotions. That's when I knew, that he was in love with you."

"I don't deserve him," I muttered looking out the window.

"Yami doesn't think so," Yugi said. "He loves you."

"I know," I sighed.

Yugi said. "He loves you."

"I know," I sighed.

"I know that you can defeat Zorc." Yugi said.

"How?" I asked not bothering to look at him. "The only way that Zorc can be defeated is if we find Yami's real name and even if we were able to, none of us can activate his power."

"But didn't you say that you knew Zorc inside and out?" Yugi asked.

I looked at Yugi, wondering where he was going with this.

"Maybe there's something that we can do? Surely there has to be a way to defeat Zorc and set Yami free." Yugi said.

"I wish there was, Yugi." I said.

"I know there is, I know you know what to do, you just have to figure it out." Yugi said.

I sighed looking at the floor, then I looked up at Yugi, but he was gone.

Yugi was right, there must be another way to defeat Zorc, but what was it?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

The plane landed a few hours later at the airport in Cairo. We walked off, Marik, Ishizu and Odion were standing there, waiting for us.

"I had a feeling you'd come," Ishizu said. "We don't have much time, follow me."

Everyone gave each other quick glances before following them. We headed toward a few jeeps. Kaiba, Ryou, Yugi, Joey, and I went in one Jeep, the rest of them piled into the other. We drove for about forty minutes before stopping at the place where the Tablet of the Pharaoh was.

"What are you doing here, Bakura?" Marik asked as we made our way out of the vehicles.

"Believe it or not, I'm here to stop Zorc." I replied.

"Hmm…" Marik said.

"It's true, Marik." Yugi said. "Bakura he's…"

"Oh…" Marik said looking at me, our eyes locking. Marik and I had always been able to read each other's emotions. During Battle City, he and I had gotten rather intimate with each other. I cared for him a lot, and I knew he cared about me. He was one of the only people that could truly understand me the other two being Ryou and Yami.

"Marik…" I said.

"Say no more, Bakura," he said taking off his shirt. He turned around so his back was toward me. "I know what you want to see, and I promised you, you'd be able to see it one day, did I not?"

"Yes, but only if I was to defeat your dark half," I said staring at the markings on Marik's back. They were beautiful, hieroglyphics craved to perfect, the Gods painted across his tanned back, scars rose but it only made the work that much more beautiful to look at. I reached my hand out to stroke the cravings. Even when Marik and I had been together, I never saw his back, he was too ashamed to take off his shirt, I didn't mind. I just wanted the sex at the time. We needed each other at the time. Marik had wanted Yami dead because he believed he was the reason for his pain and I wanted him dead because I believed he killed my family.

"That looks like it hurt," Joey said.

"Joey…" Ishizu said.

"Sorry Marik." Joey said.

"It's fine," Marik breathed. As I traced his markings slowly, trying to figure out what it was trying to say, the words were marked in secrecy, I was glad I had learned some high ranking hieroglyphics or I wouldn't have been able to read that at all.

"What's it say?" Ryou asked.

"It's talking about needing the Gods to unlock the Pharaoh's true power." I replied "But nothing about how to defeat Zorc."

"It's not supposed to." Marik said turning around, putting his shirt on. "The markings are supposed to help the Pharaoh to match his memories with the tablet, he's supposed to hold the God cards up along with the Millennium Puzzle."

"We have those." Yugi said holding up the God cards and gesturing to the Puzzle.

"But how are we going to get in there?" Mai asked. "I mean if this power is for Yami to unlock, then how can we get to it?"

"You forget that I have a past there as well," I said. "I can get us in the past, but you're going to have to trust me on this."

Everyone looked at me wondering where I was going with this.

"How are we going to get in there without the Tablet, Kura?" Ryou asked.

"The only way I can think of is to tap into the Ring's power and go through my soul room." I sighed. Not liking the idea that everyone would see my past. But I didn't have time to worry about whether the friendship mob approved of my past.

/Bakura are you sure you're okay with this? / Ryou asked worry in his end of the link. /I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. /

\I know they know about my family, Ryou \ I said. /I'm just going to have to deal with the questions I'm going to get asked, there's no other way to get to the past. \

/Well, what about Seto? \ Ryou asked.

\While your idea is favorable, it wouldn't work. We need something directly related to Zorc, so it's either Yami's past or mine and since we can't go into Yami's past, we're going to have to go through mine. \ I said.

/But…/

\Ryou, please…/

\Okay, yami. / he said.

"Alright so how are we supposed to do this exactly?" Tristan asked. "You said we're supposed to get inside the Ring, how do we do that?"

"It would be best if we went inside," I answered. "Marik," I turned to face my ex-lover. "I'm going to need you to come with us."

"I-" he said. He looked at his brother and sister.

"Go, Marik, they need you." Ishizu said.

Marik looked at me. "Okay, Bakura, I'll go."

Marik said good-bye to his siblings before we headed down the stairs. The Pharaoh's Tablet stood proud on the back wall.

"Ryou, hand me the Ring." I said not taking my eyes off the tablet. I felt the Ring in my hand. I held it, pulling it over my head, its pointers beginning to move violently. I bit back a scream as I fell to the ground.

"Bakura!" Ryou shouted rushing over to me. That's strange. The Ring was dormant when Ryou was wearing it. Why was it….

_Zorc_

I growled standing up.

"Are you okay?" Ryou asked.

"It's just Zorc messing with me through the Ring." I replied. I turned to look at Yugi. "I need you to hold the Gods up and activate the Puzzle." I said.

"I thought…" Yugi said.

"We are." I said cutting him off. "But I need the Puzzle's power and the Gods in order to get us all into the Ring."

"So what do I do with them?" he asked.

"Stand in front of the tablet and hold the cards up." I instructed. The Tablet will recognize you as Yami's host but it won't let you in."

Yugi nodded holding the cards up the tablet stared to glow.

"Alright, Yugi," I said. He nodded removing the cards. We gathered around, holding hands, such loveliness, luckily I was between Marik and Ryou because if I was near anyone else then I probably would have broken someone's hand.

"Hey," Mai said breaking me out of my concentration. "Where's the rest of the items?"

I opened my eyes. We just had the Puzzle and the Ring right now.

"I think Zorc took them," Yugi said answering Mai's question.

"We're just going to have to find them. Now please stop interrupting me, I'm trying to concentrate." I snapped.

Mai rolled her eyes before closing them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slowly opened my eyes, sitting up. I took in my surroundings. We were inside the Ring. I knew that much, I felt the power of it surging through my body. I stood up, everyone else lying on the floor.

"Get up, we have, work to do." I ordered.

Everyone groaned, slowly sitting up.

"Where are we?" Joey asked taking a look around.

"We're in the Millennium Ring." I replied. "More specifically we're in my soul room."

"It looks creepy in here." He said standing up. Everyone else; doing the same.

"Oh please," Seto said. "You'd think with all the shit you've been through a bit of blood on some walls and candles wouldn't scare you, but of course, mutts usually are scared-"

"Why I oughta-" Joey growled but I put a hand on his chest.

"This is my soul room, it has enough shit wrong with it, I don't need you fucking around in here, got it?" I said. "What you do affects me, so refrain from killing each other until we're _outside_ the Ring."

Joey nodded relaxing. I removed my hand.

"You're not going to like what you see," I said turning to face the group. I didn't say anything, nodding slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Oh I KNOW y'all didn't see that shit coming! First off, about Bakura at the beginning of the chapter, I know he is OCC but when the person you're in love with is taken from you, I don't think you're going to be mean, everyone knows I don't think Bakura's evil and I'm trying to be realistic about the situation and since this is my story, and I'm a psychology major I think I'd know how someone would react…

Okay so some things to point out for this chapter. Zorc is in Ancient Egypt (duh) Dartz is as well. Why did they not go through the portal, it's a simple thing really, they need Marik and I love Marik so he's going to be in my story. I'm actually a huge Thiefshipping fan, which is why I mention it in this story, but I am a Darkshipping at heart and I will remain that way, Thiefshipping just as a soft spot for me. Now, everyone knows that no one can access Yami's memories but Yami himself and since he's…well…gone…then how can anyone get into his past. So the next best thing would be Bakura's right? So that's why they're in the Ring. Oh and another thing…I know y'all had to catch on to this, we're having the Great Leviathan vs. Zorc. Do y'all know how much I've been wanting to do that? It's going to be awesome! So next chapter the group is going to travel through Bakura's soul room and see his past and get into Egypt and start trying to figure out a way to defeat Zorc and Zorc and the Great Leviathan are going to be fighting like hell.

Oh and before anyone asks me, just because we are in the past coming here soon does not mean I am changing Bakura to the Thief King. He will remain as Yami Bakura, this is a Darkshipping story not a Caste, Hate or Loatheshipping story, (I find it so stupid how we have 20 names for the same two people loving each other the fuck?) ugh anyways, I hope that clears everything up for y'all…review lovelies!


	29. Chapter 28:Ancient Wars Part 1

I do realize I have already posted Chapter 29(28) up; however, I decided to rewrite it so it'll make more sense. I've been trying to figure out how to get rid of Akefia and Atem after this but it's right in front of my face! *face-palm* so I needed to do some adjusting the first part is the same, everything else is different, I like this chapter better, so sorry about that guys! I know y'all wanted the next chapter, but trust me, this one's going to help me write the next one, I'm on Spring Break now *does happy dance* so I'll be able to update more often!

I finished reading Cry of the Wicked (again) and I JUST realized that Bakura becomes blind in the story! How I missed that is BEYOND me. I guess I was just too focused on the emotions in it, that I failed to notice that bit…though it's clear as day…poor Baku.

Anyways, again, sorry about the changing of chapters, I hope this one's better :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Twenty-eight: Ancient Wars Part 1

Zorc stomped through the land of Egypt. Screams of terror were heard. Zorc cackled, lifting his dragon up to blast some children but something blocked his attack. Zorc looked up, hissing when he saw a long serpent like creature slithering in the air. Zorc ceased his attack.

"Well, it looks like you were able to bring your pet here after all." Zorc said.

"Yes, and I've come here to stop you." Dartz said.

"You and your pathetic creature couldn't stop me if I was blindfolded and handcuffed!" Zorc scoffed. "You have no idea who you're messing with."

"And neither do you." Dartz said.

"Let's see which one of us is stronger: The Orichalcos God or the God of Darkness and the creator of the Shadow Realm!" Zorc laughed. He blasted the Great Leviathan.

"Great Leviathan, counterattack!" Dartz commanded.

The God obeyed, sending his attack toward Zorc, the attacks clashed in the skies, lighting up the darkness. People ran, screaming as the fight went on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I turned around, placing my hand on the doorknob, after this moment, nothing would be the same. I would relive my past, yes, but now, I had a better understanding of things. I realized now that Yami wasn't my enemy, but Zorc was.

Who would have thought that I would fall for the Pharaoh, I wasn't sure how to feel about all of this, we had been enemies for millennia, trying to end each other. Yami, he didn't know the reason I hated him, he hated me because I attacked his friends, putting them in danger. But now, he does know.

I feel eyes on me, waiting for me to open the door, I wasn't too keen on allowing them inside my mind, my deepest secrets I withheld in the back of my mind, but I didn't have a choice, they would find out sooner or later. I closed my eyes, breathing slowly, trying to calm myself.

/Bakura, are you okay? / I heard Ryou's voice echo in my mind.

\I'm fine, Ryou, / I said.

He doesn't say anything else, no one does. I open my eyes, slowly turning the knob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

I slowly sit up, groaning in pain. My head is splitting. Where am I? I observe my surroundings, it's dark, damp and cold down here. I look over, the Millennium Stone is sitting on the floor, radiating the shadows.

_I'm in the world of my memories._

"It's about time you woke up," Zorc's familiar voice snapped. "I was about to wake you up myself, do you have any idea what time it is?"

I didn't answer, leaning back against the wall, focusing on what I had to do today, the prince would be crowned Pharaoh, this was the day I went into the palace, fighting the guards, even the Pharaoh himself. But Yami wasn't here, so he couldn't fight me. I had to find the Pharaoh and fast.

I stood up, my whole body ached.

"Get the items, Touzoku." Zorc demanded.

I didn't reply, standing up I made my way out of the sanctuary, it was still dark out, I whistle for my horse, Jabari, a beautiful dark brown horse, I put my bags on him, tying them down before climbing onto the horse. He took me into Cairo.

This was the day that I had attacked the palace, ordering the items, but Yami wasn't there, he was in the Great Leviathan, but what of his past self? Would he still be alive? I highly doubt that, I'm sure this was causing a fuss in the palace. Regardless if my new intentions weren't to kill Yami anymore, I still needed some things from his father's tomb. I couldn't defeat Zorc without some type of protection and some gold and such wouldn't hurt, after all, I am the King of Thieves.

I made my way into Cairo a few hours later, the night was still fresh; some people were out and about. I felt someone behind me, I looked over my shoulder, seeing my men, dressed in all black, on their black horses. I looked down at the city, smirking.

"Make sure no one disturbs me." I ordered them, as I made my way down the hill.

"Yes my lord," they said in unison.

Ah, to be adored again. I made my way over to where Pharaoh Aknamknon's tomb was, it was heavily guarded, but that wouldn't stop me.

"What are you doing here, thief?" a guard asked, there were several of them surrounding the perimeter; I smirked, jumping off my horse.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"You're not robbing this tomb, I won't allow it." The man stutters, I know he's afraid, good he should be. I inched closer to him, empty bag over my shoulder.

"And how do you suppose you're going to stop me?" I question, advancing further, the moonlight shining on me. The man gasped, his eyes widening.

"I-I know you!" he cries pointing a shaky finger toward me. The other guards seem too occupied by my minions to care what's going on with their little friend.

"So you do." I say, stopping in front of him, arms crossed looking down at him. He's fallen to the ground, shaking, he better be scared; the poor fool has no idea who he's dealing with. He stands up on shaky legs, trying his best not to appear terrified, I can see right through him. He had no confidence in himself, he submitted to orders without a care, even if he didn't want to do them. I moved closer, he backed up slowly until his back hit the outside of the tomb.

"Looks like there's nowhere for you to run is there?" I laugh we're about a foot apart now.

"St-Stay away from me." He orders, his hand clasps his sword tightly. I eye the sword, a smirk appearing on my face.

"You have a weapon, why, don't you use it on me?" I inquired.

He doesn't say anything, looking up at me, his eyes widening with fear.

"Can't do it huh?" I laugh. "Pathetic as always, you guards go around acting like you're so tough, thinking everyone's going to bow down to you, that you'll be able to catch us all, well, let me feel you in, no one will ever catch me." I lean closer to him, smirking at the fear in his eyes. I loved this! The adrenaline rush it gave me, seeing this guards whither in their fear of me.

I turn to enter the tomb, suddenly; I feel a sharp shooting pain in my side. I hiss, placing my hand over the wound turning around. The guard stood, the sword in his hand is now covered in blood. He stood there, shaking.

"So you go and stab me when my back is turned, yet when I face you, you make no effort to finish the job?" I asked.

"Get out of here!" he all but screams.

"I don't think so," I laughed. "I have things I want from this tomb."

"They're not yours to take." The guard yelled, anxiety building up in his voice, he is truly terrified. Good.

"I take whatever I wish, and if you get in my way, I'll take your life." I warned.

"I'm only warning you once," the man shouted.

"You're warning me?" I laughed.

"You won't get away with this!" he shouted.

"I believe I just did." I smirked.

Suddenly, he's charging at me, I notice a sword lying beside of me. I quickly pick it up, dodging his attack; it's a good thing I was skilled in a lot of things, he stands up, charging at me again. I lifted my sword, the metal clashing with his.

"Don't think you're going to win this, fool." I said knocking the sword out of his hand, he falls to the ground, eyes widening as I approach him. He looked at the sword with the corner of his eye. I looked at the sword, kicking it out of his reach, his comrades bodies all over the ground, my men stand there, watching me.

"St-Stay away from me!" he cries trying to get away, I won't allow it. I pinned my sword to his throat.

"You're in no position to be making demands, I call the shots around here, got it?" I asked.

He gulped, nodding. He knew I won this little spat of ours, no one could overcome me. I withdraw my sword.

"I'm going to rob this tomb, I want you to keep a look out for any signs of anyone approaching; do I make myself clear?" I asked.

The man nodded.

"Good," I said I turned toward my men, "Keep an eye on him, I don't trust him."

"Yes sir." They say.

I walk into the tomb, it's dark, the traps weren't too hard to overcome, I make my way into the room, the king's sarcophagus is lying in the middle of the floor, surrounded by gold and jewels. I smile in delight, picking up a gold bracelet and a few rings, placing them on me. I examine my hands, loving the feeling of them on me. I looked over, seeing the object I needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, sitting up, he looked around, gasping when he saw his friends lying on the ground.

"Joey," Yugi said shaking him.

"Ugh," Joey groaned.

"Joey, wake up," Yugi said.

Joey sat up, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

"Yug?" he asked.

Yugi nodded.  
"Hey, guys, wake up." Joey shouted.

"Do you have to be so loud, Wheeler?" Seto snarled, sitting up.

"Where are we?" Tristan asked looking around.

"We're in Egypt." Marik replied.

"Where's Bakura?" Tea asked looking around.

"He's reliving his past," Marik said. "We're in the world of _his_ memories after all."

"Where do you suppose he is?" Tea asked.

"Well, there's only one way to find out, we need to look for him." Yugi said.

"Why I find that as a grand idea and all, this desert is huge, he could be anywhere." Mai pointed out.

"He's a thief, people," Seto said rolling his eyes. "Where do you think he'd be?"

"A tomb!" he group shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Has he awakened?" Mahad said entering the Pharaoh's bed chamber, Isis standing sitting beside of the bed, holding the Pharaoh's hand.

"No." Isis replied not looking at Mahad.

Mahad stepped closer, standing beside of Isis, placing his hand on her back.

"What's going on here?" he asked, mostly to himself.

"I'm not sure, I can't get a good read on my Millennium Necklace, the visions, even from the past are blurry to me." Isis said.

"My Ring's been acting a bit strange as well." Mahad said.

"Why did he have to go and get ill now?" Isis whispered.

_"Wake up, Prince; it's time for your ceremony." Shimon said walking into the prince's room. _

_"I'm tired, Shimon," he groaned, pulling the covers over his head. _

_"Oh, no you don't." Shimon said snatching the covers, jerking them off. Yami fell onto the floor. _

_"It's too early in the morning, Shimon, this can wait." Yami said sitting up, rubbing his eyes. _

_"No, it cannot." Shimon snapped. "Now get up, the people of Egypt are waiting for you." _

_"Fine," Yami grumbled. He hated getting up, he knew he'd be crowned Pharaoh today, but did it have to be so early in the morning? Yami got up, following Shimon to the dining hall, where the other priests were gathered. _

_"Morning Prince!" Mana cried, bubbly, running over to Yami, hugging him tightly. Yami placed an arm around his friend. _

_"Mana, what did I say about doing that?" Mahad asked. _

_"Sorry, Mahad." Mana mumbles, backing away from Yami, taking a seat. Mahad shook his head. _

_"So how does this ceremony of mine go?" Yami asked picking at his food. _

_"We dress you in fine clothes, fit for a king." Isis replied. "Then we put your crown on and lastly put the Puzzle on. Then you'll step out and greet the public, after that, we have a celebration in your honor." _

_Yami nodded. _

_After everyone got through eating, they went into Yami's room, the servants cleaning him from head to toe. _

_"I can wash myself you know," Yami grumbled, as his body was being scrubbed. _

_"I'm well-aware of that, your highness," a servant said. "But I have orders from Priest Seto to clean you good." _

_Yami sighed. _

_After he was cleaned, other servants came in, dressing him in garments fit for a king. He placed the jewelry on, examining his arms, a DiaDhank on his left arm. The prince blinked, examining it closely. _

_"Why do I have this?" he questioned. _

_"For battle," the servant said, doing some final touches to his outfit. _

_They walked out, servants surrounding him. Shimon is standing at the entrance way, nodding. The servants take their leave. _

_"Are you ready, Prince?" Shimon asked. _

_"Ready as I'll ever be." Yami said. _

_Shimon nodded, turning he leads Yami into the throne room, where the other guards, including Mana were there. _

_"Mana, you need to leave," Mahad said as Yami approaches them, turning around he stood, waiting for the ceremony to begin. _

_"But why?" Mana asked. "I can't watch my friend become Pharaoh?" _

_"Only those in the royal court can witness this even, I'm not going to ask you again." Mahad said. _

_Mana sighed heavily, looking up at Yami, who gave her a small smile. Mana smiled back, turning to leave. _

_Isis stood up, revealing a beautiful gold crown on a pillow. Yami's eyes widened. _

_"Once I place this crown and the Puzzle on you, you'll become King of Egypt, are you prepared for this?" Isis asked. _

_Yami nodded, eyes locking with Isis' _

_"Very well," he said. _

_Isis lifted the crown off the pillow, placing it on Yami's head. Seto handed Isis the Puzzle, she took it, placing it over the Pharaoh's head. _

_"Now it's time-"Shimon said but he was cut off, the Pharaoh fell to the floor. _

_"PHARAOH!" they all screamed. _

It didn't make any sense. They had just put the Puzzle around his neck and then suddenly…

"Mahad, Isis!" a voice shouted. They look up to see Shimon bent over, hands on his thighs, panting heavily.

Mahad stood up, two of the Ring's pointers jerking up, pointing to the door.

"What's wrong, Shimon?" Mahad asked.

"You're not going to believe this, but Zorc and another creature are outside." Shimon said standing up in an upright position.

"_What?_!" Isis and Mahad cried in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need to tell the others." Mahad said making his way into the throne room, Isis stood back, guarding the Pharaoh.

"We already know," Seto said walking into the throne room along with Karim, Shadah and Aknadin. Seto had been crowned Pharaoh temporarily until the Pharaoh recovered, but he refused to act like one, he was a priest, not pharaoh, he would go into combat and protect his country, no matter what.

"What's going on?" Mahad asked.

"I was standing out on the balcony when all of a sudden, I see Zorc." Shimon said.

"How far away is he?" Karim asked.

"He's pretty far, but he's destroyed quite a bit." Shimon sighed, shaking his head.

"What of this other creature?" Mahad asked.

"Well, I can't be sure, but it appears they're fighting." Shimon said. "It seems to be protecting us."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Seto said. "We can't take chance, round your best shadow creatures up; it's time to slay a demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I walk out of the tomb, my bag loaded with treasures; my body's wrapped in them as well. I beam with excitement. I tied King Aknamknon's sarcophagus to my horse.

"Let's go." I said pulling the reigns of Jabari. He neighs, galloping into the night.

People started running when I enter the village, running around. I laughed.

"Holt, in the name of the Pharaoh," a guard shouted, another one stood, they held their spears, trying to block me from entering the palace, but I would have none of that.

"You fools, step aside if you value your souls!" I shouted jumping over the idiots. I didn't have time to play games with them. I needed to find out where the Pharaoh was. I had a God to kill after all, but I needed to know if he was safe or not, and I needed the Millennium items as well.

I walk inside, climbing off my horse, walking into the throne room; it's completely empty, aside from some guards, who haven't noticed my presence yet, ha, poor fools! I make my way into the center of the room, when they finally spot me.

"What are you doing in here?" one of them cried.

"What does it look like?" I asked.

"You're not allowed to be in here," another said. "This is-"

"I know where this is," I snapped. "However, I don't listen to rules, now tell me, where's the Pharaoh?"

"Like we'd tell you!" one of them shouted, anger bubbling inside of him. I just laughed. I didn't have time for this. I started walking further, noticing a doorway, leading down a hallway.

"Don't go back there!" the guard shouted.

I don't pay attention, still continuing to enter the doorway. I hear footsteps approaching me fast, I turn around summoning Diabound. She hisses, tail slithering in the air.

"What is that thing?" the guard gasped, he and his friend, had fallen to the floor.

"This is Diabound," I said motioning to my creature, who's glaring at the frighten men. "And I'd advise you not to test her."

The men don't say anything, as I make my way through the doorway, Diabound returns to my soul. I walk down the hall, there's several room, must be the priests' rooms. I notice some steps, I climb down them, walking into the room, where Isis sat, she's holding the Pharaoh's hand, rubbing the top of it with her thumb. I balled my fists at my sides, growling lowly. Isis head snapped up.

"How did you get back here?" Isis demanded her voice was laced with confusion and horror, her eyes widened.

I smirked, entering the room more, leaning back against the wall.

"I wouldn't if you had better guards," I said.

"You need to leave," she said. "You have no business in this palace."

"Oh, but I do, seeing as how you have my Millennium Necklace and all," I said.

"You're not getting it, so get lost." She said looking at the Pharaoh again. I glanced over at him, he's lying on his back, his breathing swallow. I feel my heart beat faster. I would get him back!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Mokuba sighed, watching as the nurse came in to check on Yami. They had been in the hospital for about two days now, Yami still hadn't woken up. Seto had told Roland to take Yami back to Domino City to the hospital. Mokuba begged Seto to let him stay with him, but Seto wouldn't allow it, telling Mokuba that it was much too dangerous. After what seemed like hours of complaining, it was Ryou who said that they'd be back soon Mokuba, believing Ryou, nodding, heading back to Domino City with Roland and the others.

"How's he doing?" Mokuba whispered, he sat in a chair next to the bed, never taking his eyes off the former Pharaoh.

"He's still out of it." The nurse sighed.

Mokuba closed his eyes, tears starting to fall.

"Will he be okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," the nurse said. "Time can only tell, but I'm sure he will. You seem like you have a close bond with him."

"He's one of my friends." Mokuba said.

The nurse smiled. "Your friend can get through this."

Mokuba nodded. The nurse left, Roland came in.

"Master Kaiba, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Mokuba whispered. "I'm scared, what happens if Bakura can't defeat Zorc."

"He will," Roland said placing a hand on Mokuba's shoulder. "He has to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Much, much better! Again, sorry about that, I have great plans for this story, so it was necessary to change the last chapter, I hope y'all enjoyed chapter 29(28) again! Review lovelies!


	30. Chapter 29: Ancient Wars Part 2

Before y'all read this chapter, y'all need to read the previous chapter, I changed it; so this chapter won't make a lick of sense if you don't. :D But after you lovelies R&R that chappie, this one will be waiting for you to R&R as well WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Anyways, again, sorry about the changing of chapters, I hope this one's better :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Twenty-nine: Ancient Wars, Part 2

Yugi and his friends walked into the city, gasping, when they heard screams. They started running, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why is everyone screaming like this?" Tea asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find out." Yugi said as they continued to run.

Suddenly, Yugi fell to the ground, He groaned in pain, looking up he saw a brown haired girl, that looked like she was the Dark Magician Girl. The girl slowly stood up, looking at Yugi, eyes widened.

"Pharaoh!" the girl cried running over to Yugi, "How did you get out here and why are you dressed that way?"

Yugi blinked, standing up.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

The girl blinked in confusion.

"I think this girl thinks you're the Pharaoh, Yug." Joey said.

"You're not the Pharaoh?" the girl asked.

"No." Yugi said. "Do you know where he is?"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "I can't reveal that to you-"

"Now just hold on a minute!" Tea cried cutting the girl off. "We're friends with the Pharaoh, we want to help him and we will. So take us to him!"

The girl's eyes widened at the sudden outburst.

"I-are you sure you're friends with the Pharaoh?" the girl asked.

Yugi smiled. "I'm sure,"

"I'm Mana, by the way." The girl said, smiling.

"I'm Yugi, and these are my friends: Marik, Kaiba, Ryou, Mai, Tea, Joey, and Tristan." Yugi said pointing to the group.

"I'm not your friend." Kaiba mumbled.

"Oh hush," Ryou said elbowing Kaiba. Kaiba growled but didn't say anything.

"Can you tell us what's going on here?" Mai asked.

"I'm not sure," Mana replied. "All I know is there's giant monsters attacking each other.

"It's Zorc and the Great Leviathan." Marik said.

"The who?" Man asked.

"Mana, can you take us to the palace?" Yugi asked.

Mana nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seto, Karim, Mahad, Shadah, and Aknadin sat on their horses on the hill, Zorc stomped through the land, blasting whatever he could. The Great Leviathan slithering in the air, blasting Zorc, people screamed, running about, trying not to get hit.

"Aknadin, some guards and take these people back to the palace." Seto said.

Aknadin nodded, going to help the people.

"How are we going to stop them?" Shadah asked.

"Like this," Seto said turning toward the guards, prepare the battle field."

"Yes sir!" the men shouted.

Rocks were thrown, hitting Zorc. He hissed turning around.

"Well, well, it appears the guardians have come to play. I was growing bored with this fool here, I'm glad you showed up when you did." Zorc smirked, drawing near the guardians and the guards.

"Save it, Zorc, we're not here to play games with you." Seto snapped.

Zorc just grinned.

"How did you get out anyways?" Mahad asked.

"Oh, that…" Zorc said placing a finger on his chin. "It's quite simply really, it involves your lovable Pharaoh and his demise."

"You're the one you hurt him!" Karim shouted.

"I did nothing of the sort." Zorc said. "It was all him."

"The Pharaoh didn't-"

"I never said that!" Zorc shouted. "You idiots have no comprehension of anything do you?"

"Isn't it time for you to die?" Seto hissed.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Zorc laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stepped toward Isis; she stood, backing away, the Millennium Necklace shining against her neck.

"Stay back!" she shouted.

"Why don't you just give me the item and I'll leave?" I asked she looked down at the Pharaoh for a moment, taking more steps back, her back hitting the wall. She had nowhere to run now. I stopped several feet in front of her.

"Look, we all know I'm going to win, why don't you just give it up?" I asked.

"I'm not going to hand over my Millennium Necklace to you." She shouted.

"Bakura!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around seeing Yugi and the others in the doorway, along with Mana.

What the hell were they doing in here? Mai stepped inside first, the others soon followed.

"Bakura is that you?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, Ryou it's me." I said.

"You're sexy, are you sure you're just into the Pharaoh?" Mai asked.

"MAI!" Joey cried.

"What?" Mai asked turning around, "You're gay, tell me he's not good looking."

Joey gave me a look, before averting his gaze to Mai. "He's still evil," he mumbled.

"Bakura isn't evil!" Ryou shouted.

"We don't have time to argue, we need to-" Yugi said but he was cut off.

"Mana, what do you want?" Isis asked.

"These people," Mana said gesturing around her, "Want to help us."

"Mana, what are you talking about?" Isis asked.

Oh that's right! Isis couldn't see Yugi and the others, just Mana an me, Mana's eyes widened in confusion.

"What's that woman's problem?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, she's acting like we don't exist." Joey added.

"That's because we don't." Yugi said.

"What are you talking about Yug?" Joey asked.

"Take a look," Yugi replied.

Everyone gasped.

"Where's the Puzzle?" Tea asked.

"The Pharaoh has it." Marik said. "What else?"

"How-" Joey asked but he cut himself off, realizing what had occurred, about time.

"She can't see them, Mana." I said.

"Why?" Mana asked confusion in her tone.

"I'll explain later," I waved her off, turning toward Isis, who looked at me, her eyes widened in confusion.

"I'll be back," I said, turning around. "Take care of him."

"Come back!" she shouted.

I didn't listen, walking out of the room. The guards try to stop me from escaping but I let them have a taste of Diabound.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, Bakura." Yugi said as we walk into another part of the palace, we need to talk and think of a plan. We walk into the dining hall; Joey and Tristan immediately dive for the food, stuffing their faces.

"So what's going on here?" Mana asked. "Why did Priestess Isis look at me like I had gone, lost my mind?"

"She can't see them," I said gesturing to the group.

Mana's eyes widened, "Why not?" she asked.

I sighed. "They're not from our time, so they don't exist here."

"But I can-"

"I know you can see them, but the others can't." I said cutting her off.

"But why?" Mana asked.

"Because-"

"No, I mean why can we see them?" Mana asked.

"I can see them because I've seen them in the future; I'm not sure why you can." I said.

"Oh," Mana said. She looked at the group.

"Well, I'm here to help you guys." She beamed, prancing over to sit beside Yugi.

"Are we just going to sit on our asses all day or are we actually going to do something productive?" Kaiba snapped.

"Fighting Zorc is more difficult than you think," I said.

"How do you know so much about Zorc?" Tea asked.

I looked at her, but don't answer her question. "We need to get the items." I said.

"But what good will that, do?" Mai asked. "I thought the items would resurrect Zorc."

"That's true," I said. "But they have another power too, I'm just not sure if I can use it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Tristan cried standing up.

"It's not that easy," I said. Tristan sat back down, looking at me. "The items are in possession of the guardians, most of them are out there fighting Zorc."

"Guardians?" Tea asked.

I nodded. "There are six guardians in the Pharaoh's court, each of them holds a Millennium Items. The Pharaoh himself, of course, holds the Puzzle." I explained.

"So what's the plan, I mean if the guardians have the items then…"Yugi trailed off.

"We're going to have to get them away from the fight," I said.

"But how?" Ryou asked. "That woman in there didn't seem too happy about you being around, Bakura."

"Why is that?" Tea asked.

"Because he's a thief." Marik said.

"Yeah but.." Yugi said.

"Everyone knows me," I said. "I think she's been expecting me. Today was the day I made my way into the palace, taking down the guardians until the Pharaoh decided to play along and used Obelisk the Tormentor."

"Well, that should teach you a lesson." Kaiba scoffed.

I looked over at him; he sat at the end of the table, arms crossed over his chest, leaning back in his chair. "Obelisk can't defeat my Diabound." I said.

His eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Obelisk is a God." He hissed.

"I'm aware of that, but my Diabound has powers beyond your understanding." I said, smirking.

Kaiba looks at me skeptically, but doesn't add anything else.

"So what's the plan?" Joey asked.

"Like I said, we need to get the items, the priests are in a fight with Zorc, we need to distract him." I said.

"Yes, but how?" Tea asked.

How was a good question, I'm sure it was morning right now but due to the circumstances we were in, we it was dark outside. The priests were fighting against Zorc, I'm sure they learned that they couldn't defeat him with simple rocks like they had in the past, so they had to be summoning their monsters by now. I'm sure Shimon and Aknadin were watching over the people as the others fought, while Isis watched over the Pharaoh.

In the past, I had used Aknadin to get me the items. Using the power Zorc gave me to put the darkness inside of him. I always knew he was jealous of brother and he should be. Aknadin was nothing more than a waste of life. _He_ was the one that killed my people and destroyed my home! But before I killed at son of a bitch, I needed him.

"I know how we're going to get the items." I said.

"How?" Yugi asked.

"Just leave that to me," I smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that everyone?" Shimon panted.

"I believe so," Aknadin said.

Aknadin and Shimon had gathered up the people, taking them to the palace courtyard, Seto and the others were holding off Zorc, the Great Leviathan and Zorc were in a heated battle, blasting homes left and right.

"Let's go check on Isis and the Pharaoh; then go back out." Shimon said.

"Good idea." Aknadin said. They were about to go into the palace, when Diabound blasted Shimon.

"Master Shimon!" Aknadin cried running toward his fallen comrade.

"Well, well, if it isn't Priest Aknadin," I sneered walking toward him. Aknadin's body stiffens at the sound of my voice; he got up, looking at me.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"It's simply really," I said. "I want your Millennium Eye."

"Well, you're not getting it!" he shouted.

"Oh, but I think I will, you see, I need the items, and you're going to get them for me." I said walking toward him.

"Stay back!" he shouted backing away.

The smirk on my face widens.

He taps into the Eye's power, summoning at monster.

"You're just wasting your time," I said flatly, "That creature of yours can't do shit to my Diabound."

Aknadin ordered for his monster to attack, Diabound quickly disposes of the pathetic creature. Aknadin fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

"I told you," I said shaking my head.

"What do you want?" he asked looking up at me.

"Get me the items," I said placing my hand over his Eye. He screamed in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where did Bakura go?" Joey asked.

"Who cares," Kaiba snapped.

"I care!" Ryou snapped, slapping Kaiba on the arm.

"Well, we need to find him," Yugi said.

"What we need to do is help those poor people out," Tristan said pointing to the guardians, who were kneeling down, panting. Zorc and the Great Leviathan were in the air, blasting each other.

"We can't do anything," Joey said looking at Tristan. "Don't you remember?"

"There's a way for us to do something, but…"

"Mana!" Yugi cried looking over at Mana.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We need to go back to the palace," Yugi said.

"Yes, but why?" Mana asked.

"We need to figure out a way to convince Isis to let us have the Necklace." Yugi said.

"But-" Mana said.

"Please, Mana," Yugi said.

Mana nodded, leading them back to the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's right, bow down and worship my greatness!" Zorc cackled, blasting some buildings.

"You won't get away with this," Seto said standing up slowly.

"I beg to differ, now then, where was I?" Zorc asked advancing toward Seto. Seto was about to call upon another monster, but something blasted Zorc instead.

Zorc spun around hissing when he spotted the Great Leviathan slithering in the skies.

"I told you to stay down!" Zorc growled, glaring up at the Orichalcos God.

"And I told you to get lost, but it appears that's not happening now is it?" Dartz asked.

Zorc narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you save yourself by leaving?" he hissed.

"I'm not leaving until you're defeated!" Dartz cried.

"Trying to be noble are we?" Zorc laughed.

"I'm not trying to be anything." Dartz snapped. "What I'm doing is kicking your sorry ass."

"While your God is powerful, it doesn't mean you're going to win." Zorc pointed out. "I'm the supreme God! No one can defeat me!"

"We'll just see about that." Dartz said.

Zorc sent his attack toward the Great Leviathan, who managed to dodge it, sending at blast of his own. The priests groaned, sitting up, looking at the scene.

"Who is that monster?" Karim asked.

"It's the Great Leviathan," Aknadin said making his way over to the other guardians.

"The who?" Shadah asked.

"The Great Leviathan, the Orichalcos God." Aknadin said.

Seto's eyes widened.

"You know of this monster?" Shadah asked looking at Seto's expression.

"I do," Seto replied. "It's a God that takes souls, but I thought it got destroyed…"

"well, it didn't and now it's here to finish you all off." Aknadin laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Karim asked. "The monster is saving us."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, and see where it gets you." Aknadin spat.

"Where's Master Shimon?" Mahad asked.

"That doesn't matter," Aknadin said. "What is important is that I get your Millennium Items."

"Have you gone lost your mind?" Seto cried.

"We're not giving you the items!" Shadah yelled.

Aknadin just smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Whelp another chappie to add to my ever growing collection of awesomeness, I hope y'all enjoyed! :D


	31. Chapter 30:Ancient Wars Part 3

We are officially on chapter thirty my lovelies :D.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Thirty: Ancient Wars Part 3

Yugi and the others ran back to the palace, guards on horses slipped right through them.

"Mana," one of the guards said stopping his horse, turning it around. Mana stopped, trying to hide behind Kaiba, who glared at her in irritation. But because the guard couldn't see him, it proved to be useless.

"Y-yes?" she squeaked.

"Is there a reason why you're out here in the middle of the night?" the man asked.

"I-I was heading to the palace to-umm…ask Isis something. Yeah that's it!" Mana said shakily.

The guard narrowed his eyes, giving Mana a skeptically look.

"I'm sure he believed you," Kaiba said rolling his eyes.

"Well, you think of something then," she whispered hoarsely.

"And now you're talking to yourself, you know I'm beginning to wonder why Lord Mahad lets you in his class to begin with." The guard scoffed.

Anger bubbled up inside Mana.

"I'll have you know I'm one of Master Mahad's top students!" she exclaimed, body trembling in anger.

The guard rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever you say little girl, just don't get caught by Lord Mahad himself, he has enough on his mind as it is."

"Shouldn't you be guarding the palace?" a voice said.

Everyone turned to see Shimon holding himself up against the wall. Panic filled both the guard and Mana's eyes, both rushing over to help the advisor.

"Lord Shimon, what happened?" the guard asked.

"Are you alright?" Mana asked.

"I-I'm fine, let's get back to the palace." Shimon whispered.

The guard nodded, lifting the old man up and placing him on his horse. Mana glanced back at her new friends, signaling them to follow her.

"Oh dear!" a servant exclaimed as the guard walked inside with Shimon on his back. The old man appeared to be unconscious.

The guard and servants took Shimon to his room. Mana and the others following them.

"You can't go back here." The nurse told Mana.

"Why not!" Mana cried. "Shimon-"

"He's going to be fine, dear, he's been under a lot of stress." The woman replied softly.

Mana held back tears, but nodded. Everyone else stood in the hallway, waiting for Mana to come out.

"Is he okay?" Yugi asked cautiously.

Mana nodded. "He's unconscious, but nurse said he'd be fine. He's been under a lot of stress." She replied.

"Who could have done something like that?" Tea asked.

"Where's Bakura?" Mai asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that was taken care of. Aknadin would help me get the items, Yugi and the others would try and get the Necklace, which was fine with me, I on the other hand, had other things to attend to. Like trying to figure out exactly how to defeat Zorc, not to mention the Great Leviathan; I knew the people here had no idea about this creature, so stopping him would prove to be difficult. But there had to be a way to kill both of those evil gods and save Yami, but how?

The sky was dark, it had been dark for a long time. The soldiers and guardians fought with all of their might, it's a wonder that none of them had entered the Shadow Realm; then again, the Great Leviathan had been protecting them. But I don't trust that freak, it swallowed Yami's soul and it worked for Dartz. I don't trust that fool.

I looked down from the hill I was on, no one had spotted me, the fight miles away from where I was, I saw the sky light up with the Great Leviathan's and Zorc's attacks, they almost seemed equal in strength. Dartz said that the Great Leviathan's power comes from the darkness of man and beast, but I thought the souls were set free, but I was proven wrong. The creature was impressive, I had to give Dartz that, slithering in the air, it looked like it could eat an Egyptian God, but it paled in comparison to Zorc's size.

I turned my horse around, looking down. I spotted Kul Elna. I sighed heavily. I didn't want to go back here, but what choice did I have? I pulled the reigns of Jabari; he neighed before running toward the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would you _please_ get lost?!" Zorc screeched in rage, blasting another attack toward the Great Leviathan who managed to dodge, landing an attack on Zorc.

"You shouldn't have been playing tricks on me!" Dartz shouted.

"It's not my fault you're too Ra damn stupid to figure out anything!" Zorc bellowed. "No one likes you!" Zorc blasted The Great Leviathan, sending the creature flying. The priests yelped in surprise, moving out of the way, just in time. The soldiers shook with fear, seeing the large creature lying beside of them.

"The creature's dead." Shadah exclaimed, eyes widened in fear.

"That creature isn't even close to being dead," Aknadin laughed. Everyone turned to Aknadin, looking at him in confusion. Aknadin didn't say anything, looking at the Great Leviathan. The Orichalcos God roared, swimming in the air, knocking Zorc down with his long tail. Zorc hissed in pain as he was knocked several feet back, hitting some buildings, then the ground hard.

"That creature's going to save us." Karim said.

"Nothing can save you," Aknadin said.

"Can't you see what the creature is doing for us?" Shadah exclaimed turning to face Aknadin.

"The creature isn't doing shit for you," Aknadin laughed. "They're both Gods, dark Gods at that, they're fighting over power and the control of the world. And I plan on helping them!"

Suddenly, the priests and others couldn't move. Aknadin smirked, walking over to his frozen companions, just as he was about to get the items, something knocked him backwards. Aknadin hissed in pain, trying to stand up.

"You dare disobey me?" Zorc roared.

"I-Master Zorc, I-I wasn't-" Aknadin stuttered, his back pressed against a lonely tree.

"Save it for someone who cares. What did I tell you about the items, Aknadin?" Zorc hissed.

"I-you said-once you were released to-to destroy them."

"Yes, so why haven't you done so?" Zorc spat.

"I-I don't-"

"You're really starting to piss me off, you had one simple job!" Zorc roared.

"I'm sorry!" Aknadin exclaimed.

"Sorry is for fools, now be gone!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mana led her new friends toward the Pharaoh's chambers, where Isis was, watching over him.

"What are you doing in here?" a guard asked.

"I-I was wondering if I can speak to Isis?" Mana asked.

The guard looked at her. "The Priestess wishes not to be disturbed." The guard said.

"But it's urgent!" Mana cried.

"It can wait, whatever you need can be told to me, then passed to Isis." The guard snapped.

"But-"

"I'm not going to tell you again, get-"

Suddenly, the guard fell. Mana blinked, she turned around to see Dark Necrofer standing beside of Ryou before disappearing.

"You could have killed him, Ryou." Yugi said as they walked down the hall into Yami's room.

"Well, I had to do something; the man wouldn't let Mana by." Ryou whispered.

"I always knew you had it in you." Kaiba said locking fingers with his lover. Ryou blushed.

"What did I tell you guards, I wish-" Isis yelled but Mana cut her off.

"It's me," Mana whispered.

"Mana?" Isis asked opening the door. She and the others, slipping inside. "What brings you here?"

"I-I need to speak to you about something." Mana said.

"Go on, you know I'm busy." Isis said looking at the unconscious form lying on the bed then back to Mana.

"I need the Millennium Necklace." Mana said.

Isis's eyes widened. "Mana, have you gone mad?" she hissed.

"No-it's just I don't know how to explain this."

"Mana, the Millennium items can only be worn by the chosen ones; I was chosen to weld this item." Isis said placing her hand over the Millennium Necklace. If you were to wear it, it would burn you on the spot." Isis said.

"I know, I wasn't planning on wearing it-Bakura-"

"Oh, so that's how it is!" Isis cried anger boiling inside of her, her eyes dancing with fire.

"No," Mana whispered. "He-he's not who-"

"Mana, he's the most dangerous thief in this land, he has powers beyond your understanding, I can't allow you in this palace if you're working for him." Isis said.

"But-"

"No more!" Isis shouted. "Get out of her before I call the guards to remove you!"

"Yes ma'am." Mana muttered.

She turned around, shoulders slump, walking away.

"So you're just giving up?" Kaiba snapped.

Mana looked up at him, there's nothing else to do." She sighed, looking over her shoulder at Isis, who was sitting on in a chair, next to the bed, looking down at the Pharaoh.

"That's because you don't know how to do anything right." Kaiba muttered.

"What do you suppose I do?!" Mana exclaimed, they were outside of the palace, in the courtyard, Mana sat on the ground, knees to her chest. "She thinks Bakura's evil!" she sobbed.

Tea sat down beside of the girl, pulling her into an embrace. "It's okay, Mana, we'll find a way to get the items." She said rubbing her back. Mana pulled away.

"How?" Mana asked.

"I'm not sure," Tea admitted. "But I'm sure Bakura has a plan."

"I don't know about y'all but I don't trust Bakura." Joey mumbled.

"Whether you trust him or not he's still the only one that can defeat Zorc." Tea asked looking up at her friend.

"Yeah I know." Joey growled, fists clenched at his sides.

"What do you suppose we do?" Tristan asked.

"We need to find Bakura," Ryou said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aknadin closed his eyes, waiting for the blast but it never came. He opened his eyes, Zorc stood, towering over him, the Great Leviathan was knocked out a few feet behind him.

"You know, I have a better idea, I don't wish to kill you yet, that'd be too easy." Zorc said.

"I-what are-"

"SILENCE!" Zorc roared. "Did I give you permission to speak?!"

"No." Aknadin said.

"Then why are you?" Zorc hissed.

Aknadin didn't say anything, getting back to his feet, he swayed a bit, trying to find his balance.

"Now then, I have a job for you to do." Zorc said. "You do need to get the items, go to Kul Elna and put them on the tablet, it'll make me stronger, but before you do that, I need you to do something else."

"And what's that?" Aknadin asked.

"Destroy the stone." Zorc said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I climbed off Jabari, walking through my destroyed home, the spirits surround me, swimming in the air, pushing me toward the sanctuary that I had lived in all of my life. I made my way over, opening the trap door, the old door creaked, the hinges worn out, the wooden door made an annoying sound as I threw it open, I climbed inside, traveling down the stairs.

I made my way into the room where Diabound's stone tablet was. I studied it for a while, there had to be a way for me to destroy Zorc, but how? I touched the stone, tracing the outlining of the creature with my finger, it started to glow. I pulled back, blinking in surprise. I didn't call upon my Ka, why was she-" My eyes widened when the tablet moved, revealing a passageway. I stood staring for a moment, before deciding to head down the passageway, knives at my side, one couldn't be too cautious, who knew what was down here?

I made my way down the passageway, it was dark and smelt of death, just like the rest of Kul Elna did. I didn't sense any spirits down here, maybe they didn't' know of this place either. I continued walking down the passage, it was extremely long. I wasn't sure where it would lead me, but I was going to find out one way or another. I walked further and further, until I stepped in something wet, I blinked, that couldn't have been just a regular puddle. I knelt down, putting my hand in the water. How did so much water get down here? I shook my head, standing up. I didn't have time to worry about such things. I stepped over what I assumed was a large puddle, making my way over to the far wall, the walls were lined with white rock, like someone had built this room. I made my way over, seeing a large book on a stone. I blinked, what was that book?

I couldn't just walk over there, I'm sure there were traps here. This book, it must have been extremely important, it was high up, on a large stone. I stepped cautiously every move I made could cost me my life. I was moments away from the first stone, I would have to climb my way toward the book. I needed to get my hands on it.

Suddenly, something hit me, knocking me down to the ground. I turned around, eyes widened when I saw a deformed creature: a cross between a bat and a cat of course, one of Zorc's many minions, he loved to create them to piss me off, at the time they were good for training. I sighed turning around; I should have known this wouldn't be easy.

"Diabound, come forth!" I shouted, my Ka hissed, striking the ugly thing down with one strike, I turned to climb the wall again but then I saw thousands of them. I groaned in frustration. Diabound did her best to ward off the beasts, but I knew she couldn't do everything. I pulled out my sword, slashing the beasts with one strike, but they kept coming. I needed to figure out a way to stop these things, every time we'd attack them, they'd come back!

There had to be a way, I knew Yami could figure out a way, he could do anything. I closed my eyes, his beautiful face flashed in my mind. I opened them.

"Diabound, White Lighting Attack!" I commanded her. I wasn't sure if she could do it, I had gotten the power from Kisara, I had planned on kidnapping Mokuba to get Kaiba's Blue-eyes' power, but I hadn't been able to and now, I don't need to get revenge on Yami anymore, just on Zorc. Diabound blasted the demon bat-cats, they shrieked in pain, the white light brightening the room.

I smirked in satisfaction when they didn't return. Diabound returned to my soul. I climbed the wall, it was a long ways to the top. Good thing I wasn't scared of heights. Nothing had tried to kill me so far, I was almost at the top, I reached out, grabbing the book, I felt something bite my hand. I hissed jerking back. I looked over to see yet another creature. I sighed, pulling out a knife, killing the small thing, it cried before falling dead. I grabbed the book, holding it close to my chest. I climbed down; I needed to get out of here before I was attacked by more creatures. I was about to turn around when I saw another passageway. I blinked, but decided to head inside.

I held the old book, making my way into a large room, I gasped the room was extremely bright, up ahead there was a large stone tablet with an image of what appeared to be Zorc, Horakhty and the Great Leviathan. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe this. What is this place?

I walked closer, placing the book down on a rock ledge. I reached my hand out, tracing the writings on the walls; the writings were craved in the tablet of Zorc, Horakhty and the Great Leviathan's fight. I couldn't read the writing though. It was written in a language I had never seen before, but that didn't make sense.

I looked at the book on the ledge beside of me, pulling my hand away, I opened the book. My eyes widened; then narrowed, so this was the book that Aknadin used to create the Millennium items. I flipped through the book, reading the spell that he used. I shook with anger, reading how the procedure was done, just as I was about to close the book, something caught me off guard.

I continued reading; there was more to this spell that everyone thought. Did Zorc know about this? He had to of. But-why wouldn't he tell me to destroy it? I traced my finger over the words, reading them carefully. My eyes widened when I read the words:

_Place the items inside of the Millennium Stone, read aloud this ancient chant and release the one who controls the light and darkness. _

I knew Yami controlled the light; he was the only one who could bring forth Horakhty, who in turn was the only one who could defeat Zorc. Zorc had given me the power of darkness, but Yami wasn't here, I had given up this darkness a long time ago. So what could these words mean?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: I usually write another two pages, but I felt like stopping there tonight because I want to make y'all to guess at what's going on here and I want to read my sister's story :D. So anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed!


	32. Chapter 31:Ancient Wars Part 4

I had an annoying day: first I had to get up at the crack of dawn (10) yes I know that's not the crack of dawn, but it is to me! I'm on SPRING BREAK I have to get up early all the time I want to SLEEP! *frustrated sigh* anyways, I get up to take my car to get the oil and transmission fluid and my seat belt fixed because the passenger side isn't working for some reason, it's like stuck or some shit, so my dad's friend takes me back and I go to sleep, wake up around 3, eat, then I have to get my dad and he's acting like a complete moron as usual, and yeah I've just had a shitty day, luckily, I got me some KFC and Break Dawn Part 2 *does happy dance* and after watching that movie, I got motivation to write this chapter, I wasn't going to write tonight, but I felt like it, so I did.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Thirty-one: Ancient Wars Part 4

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the mighty Bakura," I heard a voice say. I snapped the book closed, spinning around only to meet Aknadin. I narrowed my eyes, fists clenched at my sides; I wasn't going to let him get to me. Aknadin eyed me as he paced the room, examining me.

"What do you want?" I hissed venom lacing my words.

Aknadin just grinned, teeth sparkling in the dark room.

"I'm not here to play games with you, what do you want?" I spat.

"You know exactly what I want, dear thief." Aknadin said.

"Zorc isn't going to give you want you want." I said.

"Do I look like I'm worried about that?" Aknadin asked stopping, he stood straight in front of me, our eyes locking.

"Then…"

"Let me make something clear to you, I knew you were behind that wall." Aknadin said.

"Then why didn't you kill me?" I asked.

"It's a simple matter really, if you'd open your eyes." Aknadin said.

"What are you talking about, Aknadin?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions," he said. "Why don't you read the hieroglyphics on that wall and ritual used to create the items, I think you'll find your answer."

"I've looked at the book," I snapped. "And I've looked at the wall, I can't read it."

"Oh, but you can." He said walking closer to me. I don't move. He ignores me, walking toward the tablet where the Great Leviathan, Zorc and Horakhty are in a battle. He studies the tablet for a minute before turning to face me. "For centuries, only the chosen Pharaoh could destroy Zorc, he would use his powers to lock the Dark God away, then you would find a way to break the seal and resurrect the beast, yet for some reason, you want to kill him, why is that?"

"I don't have to answer to you!" I growled. "What I do is my business."

"I know all about your past, Bakura, how Zorc raised you, now you're out to destroy him. It's a shame really," Aknadin sighed shaking his head. "I don't understand it."

"I wouldn't expect you to, seeing as how you gave up your family just to slaughter mine." I spat.

"Your family and the rest of your villagers were the key to my power. I could have taken the throne, Zorc would have given-"

"Zorc would have given you shit!" I shouted cutting him off. "Why don't you open your eyes; Zorc cares about no one but himself!"

"Silly, thief, you think you're so smart that you've gotten everything figured out, why don't you open your eyes?" Aknadin asked stepping closer to me. I don't move, watching him intently. I'm not sure what this fool is up to, but I'll do what I must. He stopped, we're inches apart now; my back is to the wall. "I know that you can read the chant written on this stone," he said pointing to the tablet. "I know you know what it means, so why don't you just give me the answer?"

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't give it to you!" I shouted. "I have no reason to work with the likes of you!"

"Oh but you will, because you see, I know something you don't." Aknadin whispered in my ear.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"How to set your lover free,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"Why don't you just give your throne to someone with a worthier cause?" Dartz asked.

"Why the fuck would I want to do that? You're too pathetic to take the throne, I'm the Supreme God; so I shall rule over all." Zorc shouted blasting the Great Leviathan, who blasted Zorc, Zorc, was sent flying.

"We need to get back to the palace, we need to think of a plan," Karim said.

"Yes," Seto said. "Let's go men, back to the palace, let us see if our Pharaoh has awoken."

Zorc and the Great Leviathan continued to trade blows, fire danced in the skies, lighting up the darkness as flames engulfed houses and creatures that tried to intervene with the attacks. There was no use in stopping the two, their power was incredible.

"We need to find out who this other creature is." Mahad said.

"Right," Seto said.

They jumped on their horses, riding to the palace. Zorc looked out of the corner of his eye to see that they were escaping, he tried to blast them, but the Great Leviathan stopped him.

"You're not going to win, give it up fool!" Zorc spat, his dragon biting down on the tail of the Orichalcos God, who roared in pain. Zorc laughed, throwing said creature miles from where he stood. "Now then, I have some fools to destroy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

"We need to find clues about Zorc," Marik said.

"I agree," Tristan said. "But how do we go about doing that?"

"It's simple, if you think about it." Kaiba said.

"Where are you getting at Seto?" Ryou asked looking up at his boyfriend.

"If you geeks would actually open your eyes and think then you'd know exactly what I'm talking about." Kaiba said.

Everyone looked at Kaiba like he had lost his mind. Kaiba sighed heavily. Suddenly, Ryou's eyes widened.

"We need to go to Kul Elna." Ryou said.

"Why there?" Joey asked. "Isn't that the place-"

"Exactly!" Ryou exclaimed.

"But-" Joey said.

"Joey, don't you get it?" Yugi asked.

"No." he admitted. "I'm totally lost."

"I guess I'm going to have to spell this out for you, mutt: if the Millennium items were made in Kul Elna, then the secret to Zorc's demise is there as well." Kaiba said.

"Oh!" Joey exclaimed.

"Right, now can we go?" Mai asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aknadin leaned back, smirking, watching the expression on my face, waiting for me to respond. I guess I took him by surprise, when I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Are you really that _stupid_?!" I laughed. "You really think that I would believe you!"

"I know who your lover is. I know exactly what happened to him too." Aknadin smirk grew wider. "I know everything about you, all of your secrets."

I don't say anything, trying to see where this is going.

"Have you ever wondered why you weren't killed that day?" Aknadin asked.

"It crossed my mind." I admitted.

"Why don't you read the rest of the spell?" he asked.

I give him a look, but obey, turning around; I grab the book, opening it to the page I left off on:

_Place the items inside of the Millennium Stone, read aloud this ancient chant and release the one who controls the light and darkness. _

_Break the binds of the forgotten, seal the soul of the darkness. _

_Swallow the one who swallows souls. _

_Release the power of the truth. _

I read the words over and over again, I can see that Aknadin's still watching me, his arms cross over his chest, waiting for me to figure out whatever it is I'm supposed to figure out. But that doesn't make sense, why would he want me to figure out what I want to figure out? Does he know something I don't?

"Enough games, Aknadin." I snapped.

"We're not playing a game." Aknadin said. "I'm simply trying to get you to figure out something, that's all."

I close the book, placing it down. "And why is that?" I asked.

"Why would I want you to fight without all of your powers, after all, what kind of an opponent would I be, if I didn't let the son of Horakhty know how to unlock his powers." Aknadin said.

My eyes widened, I gasped at him in disbelief. "What did you just say?" I whispered.

Aknadin laughed. "You mean you don't _know_ who you are!" he cried.

"I think you're mistaken me for the Pharaoh," I spat.

"Oh trust me, I _wish_ I was!" Aknadin shouted.

"There's no way I'm the son of Horakhty!" I spat.

"Oh, but you are." He said.

"How?" I asked. I couldn't believe this! There was no way this was real! Why would Zorc…

"The only person who can kill Zorc is the chosen Pharaoh, he's not around-"

"No, there's two ways to kill Zorc: the chosen Pharaoh brings forth Horakhty and then there's _you._" Aknadin said cutting me off.

"What can I do?" I asked.

Aknadin sighed. "It's simple really; you have both the powers of the darkness and the light. You were born with the light powers; you were given the dark powers."

"But if that's the case, then why didn't Zorc kill me?" I asked. This story doesn't add up, if Zorc knew I was the son of his arch nemesis then why would he allow me to live? Nothing was making sense anymore, Aknadin was playing games with me, he had to be!

"Because he _can't_" Aknadin snapped.

"What do you mean he_ can't_?" I asked looking at Aknadin like he'd gone lost his mind.

"Exactly as it sounds, you can't be destroyed by the darkness." Aknadin replied.

"But that doesn't-" I cut myself off. "Why did he help me?"

"Oh, you thought he was helping you?" Aknadin laughed. "Believe me, he wasn't. He was trying to find your weakness, to break you and he knows what your weakness is now."

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"The Pharaoh," Aknadin sneered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Seto, Karim, Mahad!" Isis exclaimed as the other three priests, barge in her room.

"Who has been in here?" Mahad asked walking over to Isis. Isis stood up.

"Mana and the Thief King," Isis replied.

"Someone else has," Mahad said. "My Ring's detecting it."

"Well, I haven't seen anyone." Isis said.

"Where's Shimon and Aknadin?" Karim asked.

"Well, Shimon's in his room, he's unconscious, I'm not sure where Aknadin is though." Isis replied.

Mahad walked up to Isis, grabbing her hands. "Isis, dear, I need you to read the future." Mahad said.

Isis looked down at the floor, her hands still in Mahad's.

"I can't," she whispered.

"Yes you can." Mahad said titling her face toward him. "I know you can."

"Mahad," Isis whispered. "I've been trying-"

"I know you have," Mahad said wiping the tears out of Isis' eyes with one hand, holding her hand in another. "We're all here to help you; you're the only one who can predict the future."

Isis nodded. "I'll try, for the Pharaoh's sake."

Mahad just smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How much further?" Joey complained, falling to the ground again.

"Would you grow up, and get up?" Tea scolded, her hands on her hips, they had been traveling for quite a long ways.

"You know it would have been easier if we had gotten a horse." Joey said getting to his feet.

"Good that would have done, moron." Kaiba said.

"What did you just call me?" Joey yelled trying to get to Kaiba but Yugi and Tristan held him back.

"Joey, calm down, this is no time for fighting." Yugi said.

"Yeah man, we have bigger enemies." Tristan said.

Joey nodded, relaxing under their hold, Yugi and Tristan let go.

"I know this is a long journey but we have to take it," Yugi said. "Bakura needs us."

"It's all that idiots fault anyways," Joey mumbled. Ryou gave him a look but didn't say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now, Zorc might not be able to kill you, but I still can." Aknadin smirked, punching me in the face. I hissed as I was thrown against the wall. I was not expecting that to happen, for an old guy he sure knows how to throw a punch, but I won't let him hit me again.

"Oh so that's how you want to play?" I growled, standing up.

"You're nothing." Aknadin spat. "If only I could have killed you that night."

"Then why didn't you?" I asked. "You said that you can kill me-"

"I can, with the right materials." Aknadin said.

"You know, I'm about tired of your stupidity, I spat, why don't you summon a monster and let's get on with it?"

"Why do we have to summon a monster?" Aknadin asked. I knew he was trying to get to me, he knew I could beat him; he was just too scared to face Diabound on his own, pathetic if you ask me.

"Fine, then draw your sword, you're still going to lose." I smirked, pulling my sword out, Aknadin doing the same.

"I beg to differ." He said.

Our swords clashed, metal scrapping against each other, sparks flew at the impact, this fool might have been trained in the palace with a sword, but he was no match for me, someone who had faced everyone, slaughtered millions with the very sword I held in my hands.

We rounded the room, each step he took back; I took forward and vice versa. The flames that kept the room lit seemed to grow with each swing hit. With one big swing, Aknadin struck me in the leg. I hissed in pain, feeling my leg being ripped open, I bit back a scream, my sword flung across the room. Aknadin smirked, walking toward me.

"Well, well, look what kind of predicament the mighty King of Thieves is in, now." Aknadin laughed, towering over me. My vision was starting to fade, but I wouldn't let him get to me, he wouldn't win this fight, I just had to kill him before he killed me. "If you're thinking about summoning your Ka, then think again. It won't aid you here." He sneered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

"How much further?" Tristan asked.

"It shouldn't be too far," Mana said.

"How do you know where this place is?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I didn't want to say it, but I-I kinda know who Bakura is." Mana said looking down at the ground.

"Obviously," Kaiba said rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

Mana sighed. "I overheard Mahad and Isis talking about him one day." She said.

"And?" Tristan pressed.

"They were talking about his village and how it got destroyed, so I snuck into the room that Mahad had put the Millennium Spell Book." Mana said.

"And where is this book?" Ryou asked.

"It's in a secret location in Kul Elna," Mana said.

"But why is it there?" Mai asked.

"It's simple, if you think about it." Marik said.

"What is?" Tristan asked.

Marik sighed. "Remember when Bakura said there was two ways of defeating Zorc?" he asked.

Everyone nodded.

"The secret is in that book." Marik said.

"But how would Mana have known that?" Ryou gasped looking at Mana.

"I didn't." Mana said. "But something told me to take it there, so I did."

"How did you get past the spirits?" Mai asked.

Mana shrugged. "They didn't bother me; I didn't take anything from them."

"Wouldn't Bakura have seen you though?" Tristan asked, "Or worse, Zorc?"

"Not if she was being protected." Marik said.

Suddenly, everyone stopped on the hill.

"There is it." Mana said.

"Well, here goes nothing, let's hope Bakura isn't dead." Joey said.

"He's not dead!" Ryou snapped as they headed down the hill. "And we're going to do everything we can to help him."

"Right," Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isis sat at the fire, blue flames cracking, her eyes closes her hands over the Millennium Necklace, Mahad by her side, hand resting upon her shoulder, the others standing around, waiting. Isis had instructed more nurses and guards to watch Shimon and the Pharaoh's room, they had to be extra cautious; the fight between Zorc and the Great Leviathan was still raging miles from the palace, every time Zorc or the Great Leviathan tried to near the palace, the other would blast them into next week.

The towns' people had gathered into the palace, the servants and guards did their best to calm them down, providing them rooms and allowing the children into the garden to help them calm down.

Suddenly, Isis' eyes snapped open; she stood up, looking straight ahead. Startled, Mahad moved in front of her, placing his hands on hers shoulders.

"Isis?" he asked growing worried when she wouldn't look at him. "Isis? What's wrong? Speak to me!" Mahad shouted.

Isis blinked.

"Isis," Mahad said.

"Mahad, he's here." Isis breathed.

"Who's here?" Mahad asked.

"The son of Horakhty," Isis answered. "He's come here to save us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: So we find out some interesting things this chapter now don't we? I know that Atem is the only one that can set Horakhty free but that's not the only way to destroy Zorc and don't forget that we still have the Great Leviathan to contend with, you think he's trying to save the people, better guess again, those Gods are in an all-out war trying to destroy each other so they can rule the land! Bakura's the only one, who can stop them, but he's in Aknadin's grasp, and Isis finally saw the future…what will happen next? Only I know for certain, y'all lovelies will just have to guess. Remember, this is MY story and whatever I say goes on here, okay? So please don't ask me why I'm saying Bakura's the son of Horakhty, he is today, because it's interesting and I have lots of plans for this story and it's going to be awesome, okay guys? Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed :D. Review lovelies! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	33. Chapter 32:Ancient Wars Part 5

I worked on homework all day yesterday and I didn't feel like writing, but luckily for y'all I decided to today, yay! So I have this awesome chapter for y'all so enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Thirty-two: Ancient Wars Part 5

"This place gives me the creeps," Tristan said as they made their way into Kul Elna.

"You said it," Joey agreed. "I don't like these creepy ghosts."

"They're not going to hurt you unless you're here to threaten them." Ryou said. "They know who we are."

"Still," Joey said watching the spirits in the village, "I don't like this one bit."

"Well, maybe if you'd shut your mouth then we wouldn't have to stay here that long." Kaiba snapped.

"Guys, let's just stop arguing and find Bakura." Yugi said.

"Where do you suppose he is?" Mana asked as the group continued walking.

"Probably down there," Marik said pointing to the door that led to the area where the Millennium Stone was.

"Alright, then let's go." Joey shouted running toward the door.

"Joey, wait!" Tea called but Joey didn't listen, Tristan running right beside of him. The others started running too, trying to catch up to Joey and Tristan.

"You guys need to be more careful," Yugi said everyone stopping at the door. "It could be dangerous."

"Oh like that has stopped these two knuckle heads before," Tea sighed.

"Why don't we go inside and stop playing around? I have things to do." Kaiba snapped.

Joey gave Kaiba a glare but didn't say anything. Ryou opened the door, everyone walked down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure?" Seto asked.

The Necklace stopped glowing, Isis turned toward Shadah, Seto and Karim who were standing next to each other. Mahad moved toward Isis, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes," Isis replied. "I saw the vision."

"Who is it?" Shadah asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Isis said closing her eyes.

"Isis, we know you speak only the truth," Karim said.

"Still…" Isis said opening her eyes, she looked down, trying to decide if she should tell her friends or not.

"Please?" Mahad asked.

Isis looked up at Mahad, who stared back at her. Isis nodded, looking at everyone else.

"It's Bakura," Isis replied softly.

Everyone's eyes went wide, Mahad took his arm off of Isis, eyes widened in disbelief.

"Are you sure?" they whispered.

"See!" she cried. "This is what I was talking about!" she started to walk toward her room.

"Isis, we believe you," Karim said.

"You do?" Isis asked stopping, not turning around to face them.

"Of course, you wouldn't lie to us," Mahad said walking toward her, "Now tell us what else you saw."

"Aknadin," Isis replied, turning to face the others, "He's in the village of Kul Elna."

"But why would he have gone there?" Shadah asked.

"Because Bakura's from that village, he's trying to get rid of Bakura's powers before he unlocks them." Mahad said.

"Then we need to go there and stop him." Karim said.

"That sounds fine and dandy but you're forgetting something." Seto said.

"Zorc," everyone said in unison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked over, my sword far away, Aknadin standing above me.

"Remember when you came into my sanctuary and took away my powers?" he asked.

I didn't say anything, glaring up at him.

"Well, two can play at that game." He laughed, kneeling down, he touched my chest, my whole body shook, burning at his touch. What was he doing to me? I tried to focus, focus on something, anything! But I couldn't. I bit back a scream. He would not win! Finally, I was able to focus on something, his _sword_. Stupid fool! He left it lying on the ground in my reach, all I had to do was grab it.

He wasn't paying attention, thinking he had won against me. I've had worse than this before, when Dartz took control of me using his Orichalcos magic, whatever Aknadin was doing to me, I could take. I rolled over, he let go of me, gasping when I kicked him, knocking him down. I stood up shakily, grabbing his sword, he tried to get up, but I wouldn't let him. He moved back, eyes widened.

"You're not going to get what you desire, Aknadin." I said stepping closer to him.

"And like you are?" he hissed. "Face it, you lost, you don't even know how to unlock your powers."

"I'll figure it out." I said. "And when I do, Zorc's going to be sorry he ever messed with me or the Pharaoh."

"The Pharaoh is long gone," Aknadin spat. "Why don't you just admit it? You have the power to get rid of the Great Leviathan and Zorc, but at what cost?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked stopping in front of him, sword at my side, Aknadin's back pressed against the wall, he tried to stand up, but he was too weak, I smirked inwardly, Zorc must have given him some type of power to try and take mine away, pathetic fool.

Aknadin just laughed. "The Pharaoh's soul is in the Great Leviathan right? So if you destroy him…"

My eyes widened. No. I can't hurt him. If I destroy the Great Leviathan, he'll be gone forever. But, I can't let that creature exist either. I look at the ground, shaking.

"Why do you care about that fool anyways?" Aknadin asked. "I mean all of your life you've tried to kill him, now you can't? He's gone. You won."

"I didn't win," I whispered.

"What?" Aknadin asked. "The Pharaoh's out of your way, isn't that what you wanted: To see him fall?"

"Yes." I admitted. "I _did_."

"So what changed?" Aknadin asked. "Don't tell me you fell in love with him."

I looked at him, "And if I did?" I snapped.

"You're just wasting your time with him; you'll never be able to have him." Aknadin laughed.

"Watch me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi and the others walked down the stairs, they noticed the tablet of Diabound.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"Oh like you don't know?" Marik asked walking toward the stone. "It's Diabound."

"What's it, doing down here?" Tea asked.

"Protecting Kul Elna, what else?" Marik asked touching the stone, tracing the engravings of the creature.

"There's a room," Mana said walking to the stone tablet.

"Yeah down there," Mai said pointing to the other flight of stairs.

"No," Mana said shaking her head. "I mean behind this stone tablet."

"Impossible." Kaiba hissed.

"It's true," Marik said taking his hand away from the tablet turning to face the others. "I can sense it."

"How can you-"Tristan asked.

"I lived in a tomb all of my life," Marik said cutting him off. "I think I know how they work."

"So let's get in there already." Kaiba snapped.

Marik glared at Kaiba before turning around to open the door. He put his hand on the tablet, closing his eyes to concentrate.

_Bakura, he called inside of his mind. I know you're in there, open the gateway so we can help you defeat Zorc._

Suddenly, the tablet glowed, moving aside revealing a long passageway.

"Wow," Joey and Tristan gasped.

"This is incredible." Tea said.

Kaiba snorted, walking inside, Ryou and the others not far from his trail.

"This place is kinda creepy," Joey said looking around, passageway was long and dark, only lit up by candles on the stones on the wall. Eventually, they reached the end of the passageway.

"That's the area I was told to put the book." Mana said pointing toward the large stone wall.

"All the way at the top?" Yugi asked.

Mana nodded.

"It's not there," Kaiba pointed out.

"Then where is it?" Mai asked.

"Hopefully, Bakura has it." Ryou said.

"Well, I don't see him anywhere." Tristan said.

"That's because he's not here." Marik said. "There's another room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know if you'd been paying attention, then those fools wouldn't have gotten away." Zorc growled, blasting the Great Leviathan, who blasted him as well, the attacks hitting mid-air.

"Well, I was too busy fighting you to care, besides why does it matter where they're at, you'll be losing soon anyways." Dartz shouted.

"That's what you'd like to think, but your power is fueled by the darkness inside of man and beast right?" Zorc inquired.

"Yeah, so?" Dartz asked not sure where Zorc was taking this conversation.

"So, if I release the souls, then…"

"You wouldn't!" Dartz cried. "You can't!"

"Watch me," Zorc smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We need to get to Kul Elna and give Bakura these items." Isis said. "We don't have time to worry about Zorc."

"Then you and Mahad go to Kul Elna, Karim, Shadah and I will fight Zorc." Seto said.

"Are you sure, Seto?" Shadah asked. "Zorc is-"

"I know what I'm doing!" Seto snapped. "We can't allow Zorc to get to the palace or Kul Elna, so you, Karim and I will protect the palace and Isis and Mahad will go to Kul Elna and deliver the items."

"Very well," Shadah said. "I'll gather up the soliders."

"Already taken care of," Seto said he turned to look at Isis and Mahad. "Do what you must,"

"We won't let the Pharaoh down." Mahad said.

"Let's hope not." Seto said climbing onto his horse, Karim, Shadah and the guards following him toward Zorc, Mahad and Isis getting on their own horses to go to Kul Elna. They finally reached the village, jumping off their horses, walking toward the sanctuary, the spirits swimming around them.

"They won't hurt us." Isis said. "They know we're here to help him."

Mahad nodded looking at the spirits surrounding him. They walked toward the door, walking inside.

"I can't believe that Bakura's the son of Horakhty." Mahad whispered as they made their way down the stairs.

"I know," Isis said. "I still don't."

"Well, hopefully he's here to help us." Mahad said. "You know how thieves can be."

"No joke," Isis said stopping in front of the Diabound tablet. "Who would have thought the King of Thieves was her son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hurry men!" Karim shouted as they charged at Zorc. The guards attacking Zorc with their spears, Zorc hissed, turning toward them, blasting them, some of them disappearing into the Shadows.

"Stand tall, men." Seto shouted. "We won't let this fool come near our kingdom."

"Your kingdom?" Zorc laughed. "This world is mine!"

"That's what you'd like to think." Dartz spat.

"Did I ask for your commentary, fool?" Zorc growled turning to look at the Great Leviathan who was swimming in the air behind him.

"No, but you're not going to win, so give it up." Dartz said.

"Why don't you two fools stop fighting and face me?" Seto challenged.

Zorc looked down at Seto, who sat on his horse along with Shadah and Karim.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" Zorc asked.

"No, I don't, then again they never taught me dumbass 101." Seto said.

Zorc narrowed his eyes, Dartz laughed.

"You'll regret ever having crossed my path, mortal." Zorc growled. "Mark my words, you'll fall."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I walked closer to Aknadin, his back pressed against the stone wall, eyes widened, in mere moments I would end his pathetic existence. Suddenly, I felt a sharp shooting, burning pain. I fell to my knees, clutching my abdomen. What the fuck was that? Aknadin stood, laughing, picking up his sword that I dropped. I looked up at him, his eyes filled with hatred, he smirked, walking closer to me, I tried to stand but something prevented me.

"Well, well look what we have here, the mighty Bakura has fallen once again." Aknadin laughed kneeling down beside of me, stroking my check.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed.

"You can't do anything about it, I have you confined, you can't move at all." Aknadin said jerking me to my feet, slamming me against the wall.

What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I move! I winced as my body was slammed against the stone wall. I closed my eyes trying to summon Diabound, but I couldn't feel her presence within me. What happened to her?! I opened my eyes, Aknadin stood about a foot away, I looked up to see that I was changed down to the wall with Shadow bindings.

"Let me go!" I snarled.

"I don't think so, without your precious Ka you can't do shit to me." Aknadin said.

"Where is she?!" I yelled.

"Oh, she's trapped in her stone tablet of course and without a Ka, you won't last much longer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard something!" Marik shouted. "Come on!"

They raced down the passageway.

"Why do we keep running?" Joey complained.

"Oh, stop your complaining, we have a job to do." Mai scolded as they continued to run, they stopped in a strange room that was extremely bright.

"Let him go!" Ryou cried running toward Aknadin.  
"Ryou, stay back!" I demanded. Ryou stopped suddenly.

"What's going on here?" Tristan asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not paying attention to anyone else but Ryou.

"I came here to help you," Ryou replied.

"We all did." Yugi said.

"Talking to your imaginary friends now?" Aknadin laughed.

"They're not imaginary!" Mana shouted. "They're real!"

"Really now?" Aknadin said turning to face Mana, "Well, let's see-"

"Let him go, Aknadin!" Mahad shouted.

Everyone's eyes widened when Mahad and Isis appeared, Isis held a bag.

"Well, well if it isn't the magician of the year and his loyal bitch." Aknadin laughed.

"Don't speak to her that way!" Mahad shouted.

"Hmm…I can do whatever I choose to do, why are you even here? Come to play with the Thief King too?" Aknadin asked.

"We come here to ask for his forgiveness and to ask for his help." Mahad said.

"Oh, like that's going to work, you didn't believe him all those years ago now you want to ask for his forgiveness?" Aknadin asked.

"We didn't know who he was at the time." Isis said.

"What are they talking about, Yug?" Joey whispered.

"I don't know," Yugi said.

"Stop talking and listen." Marik hissed.

"So now you do, but it won't aid you, he doesn't care about any of you." Aknadin laughed.

"Why don't you let him speak for himself?!" Mana shouted.

"Prissy little girls like you always pissed me off," Aknadin said.

"Touch her and you'll regret it." Mahad warned.

Aknadin smirked, blasting Mana with Shadow Magic, she screamed being thrown against the wall, Yugi and the others racing toward her, Isis as well.

Mahad summoned Illusion Magician, sending Aknadin an attack. Aknadin hissed in pain, summoning one of his own pathetic creatures. I looked up at my wrists, the Shadow bindings were beginning to burn my skin. I struggled to get free, but to no avail.

"I'm alright, guys," Mana said slowly sitting up.

"You need to take it easy, Mana." Isis instructed. "Here," she summoned Mystical Elf to heal her.

"Thanks Isis," Mana said.

Isis nodded.

"We need to set Bakura free," Marik said standing up.

"Yes, but how?" Ryou asked.

"Isis, are those the Millennium Items?" Mana asked looking at the bag beside of Isis.

Isis nodded. "Yes, I saw a vision, we need the items to stop Zorc." She said.

"Give me the Rod," Mana said.

Isis blinked, but obeyed, Mana handed Marik the Rod. Isis' eyes widened when she saw what appeared to be the Millennium Rod floating in mid-air. Marik smirked, stopping, he turned to face Aknadin whose back was turned toward him. Mahad's eyes widened for a moment seeing the Rod float in mid-air like that. I smirked, when Marik activated the Rod. Aknadin hissed in pain, clutching his head, letting out a scream before slumping over.

Mahad's eyes widened when he saw Aknadin walk toward me, snapping his fingers releasing the bindings.

"Thanks, Marik." I said walking toward him.

"You helped me during Battle City, it's my turn to help you." Marik said.

"Just make sure to keep your hands to yourself." I said.

Marik laughed. Isis and Mahad walked toward us, Yugi and the others stood off to the side, keeping an eye on Mana.

"I think these belong to you." Isis said handing me the bag of Millennium Items.

"Where's Seto?" I asked.

"He's trying to take care of Zorc." Mahad said.

My eyes widened. "He's not going to last too much longer." I said. "We need to get to the Stone."

"Fat chance," Aknadin gasped, slowly getting up, we turned toward him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Did you forget?" Aknadin said.

"Forget what?" I snapped.

"You can't do anything until you say that chant on the wall, and since you no longer have Diabound in your possession, you'll fall soon." Aknadin said before collapsing on the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Next chapter's going to be action packed and crazy! I have plans and I've been dying to write it, also I have this amazing chapter title for the next chapter, it's going to be called Rage of the Light ha that sounds awesome doesn't it? I think so! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! :D


	34. Chapter 33: Rage of the Light Part 1

OMFR I have ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! akga;hg;ha;gaahg;ag *throws Kura plushies in the air* I can't believe it! 100 reviews! Squeee! I'm so excited! Thank y'all so much! *huggies for everyone!* Love y'all so much! I can't believe it! I mean I totally thought y'all wouldn't like this story, but I was totally wrong. I've never gotten so many reviews before and this story's not done yet, so we're going to go over 100! Y'all are the best! Thanks so much! I dedicate this chapter to all my amazing fans for this story, with this amazing chapter! Have at it guys!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Thirty-three: Rage of the Light Part 1

I felt my energy being drained. As soon as Aknadin hit the ground, I fell to my knees. I wasn't sure why, I didn't have any connection to him, perhaps it was because he sucked some of my energy from me before the others arrived.

He said that Diabound was locked away, that had to be the reason I was feeling so weak, Yugi and Ryou ran up to me, kneeling beside of me.

"Are you alright, Bakura?" Ryou asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine," I said trying to stand up, Yugi pulled me back down.

"You're not going anywhere." He demanded in a tone I've never heard from him before, his eyes danced with determination, I couldn't argue with that look. I sighed, closing my eyes for a moment. I didn't want to be a burden to them.

"Yugi, Ryou, I'm fine-"

"But you're not, yami!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Well, sitting here isn't going to kill Zorc, I'm the only one who-"

"Yeah and what good are you if you can't even stand up?" Joey said. "Face the facts: you're in no condition to fight."

"And like you are?" I spat, despite my current state. "I don't need you telling me what to do."

"Why I oughta-"Joey growled.

"Joey, stay out of this." Yugi said.

"But-"

Yugi must have given Joey a death glare because he ceased his attack on me. Yugi turned to look at me again.

"Joey is right though, you're in no condition to fight, not unless we get Diabound out of the stone." Yugi said.

"Alright, Bakura, as much as I hate to admit this, we're going to have to work together," Mahad said suddenly.

"And why would I want to do that?" I snapped looking up at him. "We all know you-"

"We need your help." Isis interrupted me.

My eyes widened. The priestess just said she needed my help. Well, that's one for the books.

"Bakura, please?" Mana asked I looked over at her, she sat on the ground, back against the wall, Isis by her side as well as Tea and Mai, Marik, Joey, and Tristan stood in the middle of the room, Aknadin on the other side, Yugi and Ryou by my side, Mahad stood away from everyone, right in front of me.

I sighed. "There's nothing I can do, Diabound is locked away."

"So you're just giving up?" Joey cried. I looked over at him, he was shaking in rage. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "That's not the Bakura I know! What about all the times that you wanted us dead? When you played Shadow Games to end us to get back at Yams? What about your family? What about Yami?

'Yami,' I thought.

"You can't just give up!" Joey continued. "I know you can beat him! I don't like you, but Yami does! You're the only one here that has the power to stop Zorc, we can get Diabound out!"

He's right. What was I thinking giving up like that? Yami needs me, the world needs me. I didn't have much time; Seto, Karim and Shadah were fighting Zorc with everything they had. Shimon was unconscious last I saw him. The only thing holding Zorc back was the Great Leviathan, but that creature couldn't be trusted, it ate my lover's soul and I was going to get him back one way or another.

"Alright," I said. "I'll help."

Everyone smiled.

"Thank you," Isis said.

"We need to figure out how to get Diabound out of that stone." Mahad said.

"Put Bakura in danger." Kaiba suggested.

Everyone but Isis and Mahad's eyes widened.

"Bakura's in enough danger, Seto!" Ryou cried looking up at his lover, "Why would-"

"He has a point though," Marik cut Hikari off, I gave him a look but he didn't pay attention to it. "Ka's are meant to protect their hosts, if Bakura was in danger…"

"It would release Diabound!" Tea chimed in.

"Yes, that's great and all, but Bakura was in danger before…" Mai pointed out.

"Yes, but he wasn't in real danger." Kaiba smirked.

I looked at him. What is he up to?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think this battle's gone on long enough, it's time for you to go!" Zorc shouted sending a blast toward the Great Leviathan; he dodged, sending a blast of his own, which Zorc dodged. Zorc growled in anger.

"You'll have to get past the Great Leviathan first." Dartz yelled sending another blast, Zorc dodged the blast hitting some guards.

"Well, there goes some fools into the Shadow Realm to fuel my power," Zorc laughed looking over his shoulder.

"It doesn't work that way, idiot." Dartz snapped. "I'm the one that killed them, they're mine."

"Hmm…if you say so," Zorc laughed turning around, blasting the Great Leviathan again. The Orichalcos God took to the skies, slithering into the darkness, ready to deliver another blow to the Dark God.

"You're just wasting your time," Zorc sneered looking up at the creature, "Why don't you give me all of your powers and I won't have to end your miserable life."

"Now, why the hell would I want to do that? You've been lying to me from the start." Dartz said.

"Oh and you're one to talk!" Zorc spat. "You're the one that went behind my back and erased Bakura's memories! Did I tell you to do that?!"

"I don't have to listen to the likes of you!" Dartz shouted. "It was the only way-"

"The only way for Bakura to realize he was in love with the Pharaoh?" Zorc cut him off. "Why the hell would you want that to happen?"

"It's his only weakness!" Dartz shouted. "Can't you see that?"

"You had one simple task, fool!" Zorc shouted. "That's it! ONE! And you couldn't do it! It was so simple! But instead you held him captive thinking that erasing his memories would do the trick? That making him fall for the Pharaoh would cause you to win in the end! You've lost, give it up, Dartz. You're not welcome here anymore!"

"You're the one that's lost, you're just jealous because you didn't think of it first, Bakura is devastated that his lover is gone." Dartz said. "Can't you see that? Yes, I did have a task, but if I didn't do what I did-"

"Then we wouldn't be in this mess," Zorc hissed. "Do you not know who Bakura is? Fool!"

"I-"

"Well, let me make something clear to you: he's the son of my sister." Zorc snapped.

"What?" Dartz cried in shock.

"Yeah, now do you regret what you did fool? Because now when he unleashes his power, he can kill us both, now, if you don't want anything to happen to your pathetic ass and you want my help, I suggest you hand over the Pharaoh's soul to me." Zorc commanded.

"Fine," Dartz said.

Zorc smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Look," Karim said pointing toward the fight between Zorc and the Great Leviathan.

"What's going on?" Shadah asked.

"That creature seemed to be giving off some sort of light," Seto said. All three guardians watched in awe, the creature got a bit smaller the darkness around Zorc growing.

"That's strange," Karim said.

"Indeed." Seto said. "But now that we don't have any of our soldiers left, it's time for us to call upon our true power."

"You mean Kisara?" Shadah asked.

Seto nodded.

"But she's-"

"She gave me her power and I plan on using it to set us free from this nonsense." Seto said before pulling the reigns of his horse, the horse neighed, taking off.

"Seto!" Karim and Shadah shouted.

"Come on," Shadah said to Karim. "We need to help Seto."

"Right," Karim said and they took off after Seto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kaiba, what do you have in mind?" Tea asked.

Kaiba didn't pay attention to her, "Marik, I need to the Rod."

"But-" Marik said.

"Now," he commanded.

Marik gave me a look, I nodded. He handed Kaiba the Rod, who pointed it at me. I was sent flying against the wall. I hissed in pain when my back hit the stone wall.

"You're hurting him!" Ryou shouted.

Kaiba didn't listen instead he only brought more pain. I screamed when I felt the shadows within me, burning my core. This seemed to go on forever, Diabound still wasn't coming out. Why? What's going on here? I closed my eyes, trying to reach her, but I couldn't feel her at all. I was growing weaker by the minute, but I had to stay strong. I couldn't die at the hands of Kaiba or anyone else!

"It's not working, Kaiba, stop hurting him." Yugi yelled.

"Then I'll just have to get things started, won't I?" Kaiba said.

"Kaiba-"

Kaiba activated his Duel Disk. I knew where this was going.

"Blue-eyes White Dragon, come forth!" Kaiba shouted, the monster appearing beside of him, growling at me.

"Seto don't!" Ryou cried.

Kaiba didn't listen.

"Blue-eyes attack!"

I closed my eyes. This was it, I was going to get killed by Kaiba's Blue-eyes White Dragon, Kisara more or less. I guess I deserve it, after all the shit I put her through in the past. I waited, but it never came. I opened my eyes, to see Diabound in front of me. She seemed at lot different, a lot bigger. She blasted the Rod out of Kaiba's hand, the Shadow Bindings breaking. I fell to the ground. Yugi and Ryou raced toward me to see if I was alright.

"Diabound, stop it, I'm alright." I told her but she didn't listen.

"Kaiba, you're in a load of trouble now." Marik laughed.

"I'm not too worried." Kaiba said. Overconfident fool, as always.

"Kaiba, this isn't a monster you want to mess with." Marik warned.

"I'll take my chances." Kaiba said.

Diabound hissed sending an attack toward Blue-eyes who sent back one of her own. The attacks collided.

Mahad and Isis had been watching from the side, astounded by the creatures that were fighting.

"How did the white dragon get in here?" Mahad asked.

"I'm not sure." Isis murmured. "Seto's not even here. Do you think-"

"I've told you, Isis, people from the future are helping us." Mana cut her off.

"Ridiculous." Mahad gasped watching the monsters fight.

Everyone ran, trying to take cover.

"Can't you stop that thing?!" Joey cried running around, Tristan beside of him, trying not to get zapped, they hid behind a wall, watching the fight.

"Bakura, please," Ryou whispered.

I closed my eyes, focusing on Diabound and our connection.

_Diabound, calm down, I'm alright, these people are my friends. They want to help us._ I told her.

Diabound stopped suddenly, looking down at me. I smiled at her.

"Blue-eyes," Kaiba said and his creature returned to his deck.

"Well, that was umm…" Tristan said coming out from behind the wall, the others followed.

Marik walked up to me, helping me to my feet.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Marik nodded.

"Thank you Kaiba." I said.

"Hmm…I didn't do it for you." Kaiba muttered.

Ryou walked to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you, love." Ryou said.

Kaiba wrapped one arm around Ryou, brushing his hair with another.

"Alright you two, that's enough." I said.

Ryou turned his body around to face me, still in Kaiba's hold.

Mana, Isis and Mahad walked up to me as well.

"Now that Diabound's out, what's next?" Mana asked.

"He must read the chant on the stone." Isis said.

"What stone?" Mana asked.

"The one he's leaning against of course." Mahad laughed.

I moved away from the wall, turning around.

"Whoa," Tristan gasped.

"No way," Yugi gasped.

"I've never seen this before." Marik said. "It's not in the scripters."

Mahad walked to stand beside me, he and I looked at the stone.

"There's something you need to know," Mahad said.

"What is it?" I asked not averting my gaze from the stone.

"I'm sure by now you know who you are, correct?" Mahad asked.

I nodded.

"This chant, will unlock your true powers." Mahad said.

"I can't read it." I sighed.

"I know," Mahad said.

"So how do I unlock my powers if I can't even read the damn thing?" I asked.

"In the ritual, it tells how to do this." Mahad said.

"Then why don't you tell me?" I spat turning to face Mahad.

"There's just one problem." Mahad sighed.

"What?" I snapped.

"The Pharaoh is unconscious." Mahad replied.

"What does he need from the Pharaoh?" Mana asked.

"The Gods," Mahad answered turning to face his student. "Only the chosen Pharaoh can weld the Gods."

"I know someone who can." Mana smiled.

"Wh-"

"Yugi?" Mana said.

"I'm on it." Yugi said.

He pulled out the God cards, calling them out. Slifer, Obelisk and Ra roared to life.

Mahad and Isis' eyes widened.

"How did-"

"I told you, we have friends from the future." Mana giggled.

"What do I need to do with them?" I asked.

"Call them over and they will show you." Mahad instructed.

I nodded, calling the Gods as well as Diabound over to me. Diabound grabbed the Millennium Spell Book. I silently thanked her, opening the page. I looked at the stone tablet, along with the ritual to create the items. I skimmed down, finding the chant. I felt the creatures' presences as well as everyone else's.

"Alright, so according to this, I have to place all seven items on the Millennium Stone." I said mostly to myself. "Marik, Yugi, and Ryou, I need the three of you to go into the room where the Millennium Stone is, place the items on there."

"Mana, can you get the items from Mahad and Isis?" Yugi asked.

"Sure," Mana said.

"Master Mahad, Isis, we need the-"

"Say no more," Isis said handing over her Necklace, Mahad doing the same with his Ring.

"So you can see them?" Mana beamed.

"No." Mahad said.

"But we see you," Isis said. "And we believe you."

Mana beamed. "Thank you!"

"Get the items in the stone," Isis shouted Mana, Yugi, Marik and Ryou running in the next room.

"Let me know when you have them in there!" I called.

"What about Aknadin's Eye?" Mana asked.

"It's right here," Ryou said.

"Good, now let's put it on there." Marik said.

"Alright, Bakura," Marik called. "It's all good."

"Let's see, it says here that I need to attack this Stone Tablet with Slifer, then Obelisk then Ra."

I backed away from the tablet. Telling the Gods to attack, the spell said for me to attack three times with each of them, then attack with Diabound until the stone shattered.

"Why are you attacking the wall?" Joey asked.

I didn't pay attention, he would figure out why in a moment. Suddenly the tablet collapsed, revealing another passageway. Oh great, more passageways, the rest of them weren't enough.

"Stay in here." I instructed, "It says only I can go in." I told everyone.

They nodded, I walked inside. The Gods and Diabound following me, it didn't take me too long to reach the room I was in. I carried the Millennium Spell Book with me. The room I was in was huge. There were blue flames directly in front of me, candles on either side. I looked down to notice the Seal of Orichalcos below me. On the walls were the Horakhty on one side, Zorc on the other, Diabound in front of me, Blue-eyes behind me, and The Great Leviathan underneath me. The floor was made of stone; the Seal of Orichalcos sat on top of the image of the Great Leviathan.

Diabound, Ra, Slifer and Obelisk stood next to me. I walked up to where the fire was; there was a large stone podium. I placed the book down, the pages flew open. That was strange, it wasn't windy in here; how did the pages open like that? The page that was opened was completely blank. But that didn't seem right, why would it be blank? This wasn't the end of the book. I looked at the flames then it dawned on me. I needed to burn this book. I threw the book in the fire, the flames coming to life, sizzling, hissing as they burned through the pages.

Suddenly, they went out, I stared at the frozen fire for a moment, before turning around, the Gods' eyes and Diabound's were glowing, as well as the images around me. The Gods and Diabound sent their attacks in the middle of the room, my eyes widened, I tried to get out of the way, but it proved to be useless, the attacks didn't even phase me. But that didn't make any sense! They attacked me, I saw it! They continue to throw their attacks at me, the images around me lighting up with each attack, the fire freezing and thawing out with each attack, I felt something course through my body, it was power, but this power was different.

The power I felt was overwhelming, something that I've never felt before. The monsters continued to attack, but I didn't feel anything, and now, I know why: I just unlocked my powers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Bakura just unlocked his powers yay! Next chapter is when the real fun begins, I was going to do more fun this chapter, but I figured I could save that for next chapter. :D. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed.


	35. Chapter 34:Rage of the Light Part 2

Another chapter of the amazing world of TWIFFY wheee Part 2 of Rage of the light; lots of shit goes down this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Thirty-four: Rage of the Light Part 2

"Alright, hand him over." Zorc ordered.

"What makes you think I can trust you?" Dartz asked having second guesses on whether or not he should hand Yami's soul over to Zorc.

"Look, if you want to _live_ then, I suggest you hand over the Pharaoh's soul." Zorc hissed.

Dartz looked down at Zorc, who stood on the ground, glaring up at Dartz and the Great Leviathan.

"What do I get out of this?" Dartz asked.

"What do you want?" Zorc snapped.

"I want Atlantis back, exactly how it was before the Orichalcos stones came to be." Dartz replied.

"So you want your weaklings back." Zorc laughed.

Dartz didn't pay attention, continuing as if Zorc never said anything. "I want my wife back and our daughter."

"Very well," Zorc said, "Just so long as _I'm_ the supreme ruler."

"Whatever," Dartz said. "Here,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look, that light!" Shadah exclaimed.

"Hurry, I feel that our king may be in danger." Seto said pulling the reigns, his horse speeding up. Karim and Shadah did the same.

"STOP!" Seto shouted.

Zorc turned around; he smirked, seeing Seto, Shadah and Karim below him on their horses.

"Well, well if it isn't the high and mighty Priest Seto and his loyal bitches." Zorc cackled. "It's nice to see you."

"Save it, Zorc, where's the Pharaoh?" Seto demanded. "I know you're the reason that he's unconscious."

"Actually, he is," Zorc said pointing to the Great Leviathan."

"But the creature is helping us!" Karim exclaimed.

"That's what you think!" Zorc laughed. "The Great Leviathan is working for me."

"So why are you fighting?" Shadah asked.

"It's just for show," Seto said. "Or…no, there's something more. What's going on Zorc?"

"You sure are nosy," Zorc said. "Why should I tell you anything? We all know you hold the power of the Blue-eyes White Dragon, right? So why don't you use it on me? And if you win, which you won't since I'm unbeatable, I'll tell you everything and I'll release your pathetic friends, since I'm nice, but if I win, well, let's just say I get your soul." Zorc said licking his lips, he leaned down, grinning at Seto. Seto stood his ground, narrowing his eyes at the demon God.

Zorc stood up straight again, turning to face Dartz. "If you want your life back the way it was, I suggest you take care of the others." Zorc said. "I'll take care of these three."

"Alright," Dartz said. "I'll be back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Power_

It radiated through me. I've never felt such strength, why wasn't I told that I had this much power inside of me. I know: because _I_ was the other key to defeating Zorc. I was always told that only the chosen Pharaoh could destroy Zorc. During our lifetime, he used his magic to lock Zorc, himself and myself away within the Millennium Items. He knew he would be needed again. But I doubt even Yami knew he would have to deal with the Great Leviathan.

We had never heard of the beast before, the Seal of Orichalcos, it was knew to us. Mother told me the stories of Atlantis, she never went into details of what happened, all I knew was it was destroyed in a massive war.

When Dartz took away my memories and I fell for Yami, something woke up inside of me; I didn't know what it was, until now. I knew I was destined to defeat Zorc, not bring him here. It's ironic; I did everything I could to kill Yami, to bring Zorc here, and for what? Revenge? I should have never listened to Zorc, but there wasn't a point in dwelling on things. I had a job to do.

I looked around the room, the Gods and Diabound's eyes; they were glowing, the fire freezing and unthawing over and over again. The attacks kept coming, what were they waiting for? Why were they still attacking? I closed my eyes, telling them to stop. They obeyed. I could wield the Gods? I slowly opened my eyes. They floated in the air, waiting. I nodded, turning around to leave the room. Just as I was about to leave, something struck me. I hissed in pain, falling to the ground. What the fuck was that? I groaned, trying to get up, but I couldn't. Slowly, I fell into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Something's not right." Mahad said.

"What's wrong, master?" Mana asked.

"It's Bakura," Mahad said walking up to the passageway.

"I sense it too," Isis said doing the same.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"I'm not sure," Ryou said. "But it has something to do with Bakura."

"Hey, has anyone seen Aknadin?" Yugi asked.

Everyone but Isis and Mahad turned to look at Yugi.

"Wasn't he just there lying on the ground a second ago?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," Tea said.

"You don't think-"

"We need to get in there!" Tea exclaimed. "Bakura could be in danger!"

"Since when have you cared about Bakura?" Joey asked.

"Since he's gotten with Yami," Tea answered. "You might not like him, but he's Yami's soul mate and he's the key to defeating Zorc, we need his help and you know it! So put your hatred for him aside and focus on the task at hand. We need to find a way into that passageway."

"Tea's right," Yugi said. "Bakura's hurt, there's no time for fighting."

"You're right," Joey sighed. "I'm sorry, Yug."

Yugi walked up to Joey, taking his hands in his. "I know you're worried about all this, Joey. And so, am, I. But we need to work together, Bakura needs our help. He's the only chance we've got."

Joey nodded. "Alright, let's do this."

"And how do you suppose we "do this"?" Kaiba snapped. "In case you've forgotten, Bakura said that only he's allowed in the passageway."

"That's true," Yugi said turning to face Kaiba. "But maybe there's a chance Bakura will let us through."

Kaiba snorted. "I doubt that."

"Well, we have to try!" Yugi shouted. "You may-"

"I never said that." Kaiba cut Yugi off. "But you need to face the facts, if Bakura is supposedly the son of Horakhty, then how are, we going to get in there, especially if he's unconscious."

"I never thought of it like that." Yugi whispered, looking at the ground.

Joey walked up to Yugi, wrapping an arm around his shoulder, squeezing it. "Kaiba, we can't just give up, like that."

"Oh and you're one to talk." Kaiba scoffed. "You were just about to give up, perhaps you're jealous that the person you despise the most can actually help you?"

Joey narrowed his eyes but didn't retort, Yugi was right; there was bigger things to worry about, like getting into the passageway. He looked over at Mahad, Isis and Mana who were staring at the passageway, perhaps they could help.

"How did Aknadin get in there if Bakura's the only one allowed to get in?" Mai asked. "And how the hell did he get past all of us?"

"That's the question," Marik said. "We were probably too focused on Bakura that we failed to see Aknadin."

"But we still should have seen him." Tristan said.

"Not if he took a different route." Marik said.

"What are you suggesting Marik?" Ryou asked.

"That there's a different way to get to Bakura." Marik replied. "This place is huge, perhaps there's another doorway that we could travel through."

"But why would only this passageway be, blocked?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with that chant." Mai suggested.

"Perhaps," Marik said. "All I know is that Aknadin isn't around and all of us that have any sort of bond with Bakura can sense he's in danger. We all know that Aknadin had the capability of stopping Bakura, he'll do whatever he has to; to make sure that Bakura doesn't unleash his powers." Marik said he turned to look at Joey and Tristan. "I know that you hate Bakura, but I love Bakura very much, he's like a brother to me, more than that, he needs our help, he can't defeat Zorc or the Great Leviathan on his own. He's helped me in more ways that I can count, he's not evil; he never was evil, even before he got kidnapped by Dartz. I don't blame anyone for this; I just don't want to lose my best friend. We need to think."

Everyone nodded.

"Alright, Aknadin was lying on the ground over there." Mai said pointing to the side, several feet away from the entrance to the passageway.

"Right," Yugi said. "But what does that tell us?"

"When Yugi, Ryou, and I were putting the items in the Millennium Stone, did anyone see Aknadin? We're you paying attention?" Marik asked.

Several mumbles were heard.

"I thought so," Marik sighed. "So that means he escaped before Bakura unlocked the doorway."

"Alright, but where did he go?" Tristan asked.

"Don't you think I would have told you if I knew the answer?" Marik snapped.

Tristan narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Didn't you take his Millennium Eye, Ryou?" Joey asked.

"I did, but it was just lying on the ground beside of him." Ryou replied.

"Hmm…so somewhere in-between the time that we placed the items on the Millennium Stone and Bakura unlocked the doorway to his powers, Aknadin escaped." Marik mused. "We know that he's gotten to Bakura, but how is the question."

"You geeks are thinking about this too hard." Kaiba said.

"Well, I don't see you thinking, rich boy!" Joey yelled. "Why don't you help us instead of standing over there like you're king of the world?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Why think when I already know the answer?" Kaiba asked.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tristan asked.

"What do you think it means?" Kaiba snapped. "It means that I know how Aknadin got to Bakura."

"Then why are you standing over there?" Yugi asked.

"I was waiting for you to figure it out; it's not my job to babysit you." Kaiba snapped.

"Kaiba, we don't have time to play games." Joey shouted.

"And do I look like I do?" Kaiba asked. "It's not my fault you can't open your eyes."

"Seto, please, we need to know." Ryou said looking up at Kaiba. Kaiba sighed.

"Like I said, it's not hard to figure out." He said. "There's a different passageway to get to where Bakura's at."

"And that would be?" Tristan asked.

"Stop interrupting me." Kaiba hissed.

Tristan narrowed his eyes, Kaiba rolled his.

"When we first came here, I noticed there were different doorways." Kaiba said.

"And where are these doorways?" Yugi asked.

"I think one of them is under the Millennium Stone." Kaiba said.

"Under?" Marik said. "But would we have-"

"No, because we were all back in this room, remember?" Kaiba said.

"So you're telling me that Aknadin escaped in an underground passageway?" Mai asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kaiba said.

"Then why didn't Bakura use it?" Joey asked, "if it leads to the room where Bakura's powers are?"

"Because he can't," Kaiba replied. "He had to unlock the passageway, Aknadin knew we'd be too occupied with seeing the doorway being opened and the fact he gave us the Millennium Eye, we weren't suspicious of him."

"That makes sense," Yugi said. "Well, we're going to have to get to that underground passageway somehow."

"Yeah but what if he knows we're coming?" Tea asked.

"We don't have a choice, Tea." Yugi said looking at his friend.

"You're right, let's do this." Tea said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're time is up, Zorc." Seto said.

"Funny, I was about to say the same about you." Zorc laughed.

"No more games, Kisara, lend me your power!" Seto shouted.

Zorc watched as Seto summoned Blue-eyes White Dragon. The dragon didn't wait for her master's command, charging at Zorc, knocking him down. Zorc growled, sending an attack, but Blue-eyes blasted him, his own attack hitting him in the face.

"Blue-eyes, can't defeat me, no one can!" Zorc roared, standing up.

"Let's help," Shadah said.

Shadah and Karim summoned monsters to distract Zorc, Zorc blasted the monsters, Shadah and Karim fell to the ground.

"No!" Seto shouted running up to his friends. "Shadah, Karim are you alright?"

"We're being taken," Karim said.

"By the Shadows," Shadah managed to say. "We'll be back."

Seto stood up. "Blue-eyes!" he shouted.

Blue-eyes attacked again and again, but nothing seemed to work against Zorc.

"Why don't you just give it up?" Zorc laughed. "There's no hope-"

"Exodia, oberliate!" a familiar voice shouted.

Zorc and Seto's eyes widened. Seto turned around. Shimon sat on his horse on the hill.

"Master Shimon!" Seto cried.

"Well, what an unexpected surprise, it looks like Bakura couldn't keep you down for long." Zorc cackled.

"Save it, Zorc." Shimon said. "I know it was you who did all of this, I know who Bakura is, and I'm going to help him stop you."

"You're too weak, face it, old man, you don't even have an item, you look like you're about to pass out." Zorc laughed.

"I have enough strength to summon Exodia." Shimon said.

"That may be so, but can he do anything to me?" Zorc asked. "We'll see."

"Shimon-" Seto said pulling the reigns of his horse, to get closer to the advisor. Shimon looked at Seto, shaking his head.

"I got this." He said.

Seto nodded, Blue-eyes beside of him.

"Alright, Exodia, it's time to destroy Zorc." Shimon said.

Exodia and Zorc fought; their power almost equal.

"Blue-eyes help him out." Seto said.

"No, Seto, let me-" Shimon said.

"No, I won't let you fight him alone." Seto said.

"Thank you," Shimon whispered.

"Blue-eyes, White Lightning attack!" Seto commanded.

Blue-eyes and Exodia attacked. Zorc just laughed, sending attacks to both of them. He knew that Exodia wouldn't last long. Blue-eyes, was a different story though, Seto was young not to mention he was a powerful priest and he had the white dragon by his side. Kisara's power wasn't something to play around with, but still, even with all that power, Zorc knew that Blue-eyes would fall, just like everyone else.

Exodia blasted Zorc again, but Zorc dodged it, the blast hit Blue-eyes, who sent an attack toward Zorc, but Zorc dodged that one, the attacks hitting each other and the monsters, Seto and Shimon fell off their horses, clutching their chest.

"Are you alright, master Shimon?" Seto called.

"I-I'm fine, Seto, and you?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Seto replied.

"Both of you will be fine when I take your souls and feed them to myself." Zorc laughed. "Now both of you, be gone!"

"Exodia!" Shimon called.

Exodia was hit instead of Blue-eyes, he crumpled; Shimon fell, disappearing with his creature.

"SHIMON!" Seto screamed.

"And you're next," Zorc cackled.

"Not if I can help it!" Isis shouted.

"Isis?" Seto gasped trying to sit up. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Mana and the others are taking care of Bakura," Isis said kneeling beside of her friend.

"Where's Mahad?" Seto asked.

"I'm right here." Mahad replied.

Seto nodded. "You shouldn't be here." Seto said. "Zorc's taken out Karim, Shadah and Shimon."

"I know," Isis sighed. "We got here as fast as we could."

"Well, you just weren't fast enough were you?" Zorc laughed.

"Where are the items?" Seto asked.

"They're in the Millennium Stone." Mahad replied.

"But-"

"Bakura needs them." Isis cut him off. "It's the only way to unlock his powers."

"Has he?" Seto asked.

"Yes," Isis replied. "But something's wrong, Mana and the others are trying to find him, Aknadin…"

Zorc smiled, listening to their conservation, everything was going according to plan. He had told Aknadin to pretend he was dead that way they could get the Eye from him; then when Bakura unlocked the doorway, he would sneak into the room where the Millennium Stone was, open the passageway and destroy Bakura before it was too late.

"What do you mean, "Others?" Seto asked.

"Mana said people from the future were helping us." Isis said.

"Ridiculous." Seto spat.

"Well, the Gods are here and so is the white dragon." Mahad said.

"I know, she's here," Seto said pointing to Blue-eyes, who, was keeping a watchful eye on Zorc.

"No, I mean she was in the sanctuary with us." Mahad said.

Seto's eyes widened. "Are you sure?"

Isis and Mahad nodded.

"How?" Seto gasped.

"We're not sure," Isis said as she summoned Mystical Elf, Seto's life energy was restored.

Seto stood up. "Blue-eyes!" he shouted.

"Oh, like that's going to work!" Zorc laughed.

"Illusion Magician!" Mahad called.

"Spira!" Isis shouted.

The monsters attacked, Spira went down first; Isis fell to the ground.

"Isis!" Mahad cried running over to her. "Are you alright?"

"I-" Isis gasped.

Suddenly, Zorc attacked again, Mahad pushed Isis aside, getting hit instead. He fell to the ground.

"MAHAD!" Isis screamed she tried to reach him, but she was too weak, she fell, the shadows taking her.

Mahad sat up slowly. "Mahad-" Seto said but he cut himself off. Zorc's eyes widened when he saw Illusion Magician in front of Mahad.

"Now, my friend," Mahad whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slowly opened my eyes. My head was splitting; it felt like I was hit by ten tons of bricks. What the hell happened? I tried to recall what happened last, but nothing was coming up. I vaguely remember unlocking some sort of power but..

"Well, well I see that you've finally awoken from your slumber." Aknadin's voice echoed off the walls.

I opened my eyes more, trying to find him. It was extremely dark in this room.

"Where are we? What do you want?" I shouted.

"Tsk, tsk," Aknadin said appearing from the Shadows, the Millennium Eye no longer with him, he stepped closer to me. "You know where you are."

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?" I snapped. "Stop playing games with me, how did you get in this room? And where are the Gods?"

"We're not in that room anymore, I trapped them and Diabound inside that room, you and I need to have a little chat." Aknadin said.

"About what?" I hissed. "Why don't you unchain me and stop fucking around?"

"Now why would I want to do that?" Aknadin laughed. "You're the only thing that's conscious that can stop Zorc I can't let you do that."

"Zorc isn't going to help you, forget it!" I shouted.

"Who said anything about that fool?" Aknadin asked. "Why his powers when I can take yours?"

"I'm not giving you my powers!" I seethed.

"I think you'll change your mind, when you have to hear what I have to say." Aknadin said.

"I don't care what you have to offer me, you're not worth my time, you lie-"

"I know how to get your family out of those items, I know how to set the Pharaoh free-"

"Bakura don't listen to a word he says!" Ryou shouted.

Ryou? What was he doing here? I looked over to see the others, expect Mahad and Isis several feet away.

"How did you get down here?" Aknadin hissed.

"It's quite simple, the same way you did." Kaiba said crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Aknadin gasped, eyes blazing with fury. "Impossible!"

"It's over, Aknadin." Yugi said.

"Hand Bakura over," Ryou demanded.

"Why would I want to do that?" Aknadin asked turning toward me. "He's got my power."

"That power doesn't belong to you!" Mai shouted. "Give him back!"

"Why so you can have some fun with him? I don't think you're his type." Aknadin laughed.

"Enough!" Marik shouted. "Aknadin, stop fucking around, Zorc is-"

"I don't care what Zorc's doing, soon, he'll be a small speck of my awesomeness!" Aknadin laughed.

"He's gone mad." Joey said.

"He's being controlled. "Ryou said.

"By?" Tristan asked.

"Zorc, who else?" Mai asked.

"Why would Zorc make fun of himself?" Tristan asked.

"To trick us," Ryou replied.

"We're not going to ask you again, let Bakura go." Marik demanded.

"I don't think so," Aknadin smirked.

Suddenly, something tore through the roof, Aknadin screamed as he was swallowed.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the Great Leviathan towering over them.

"I thought you might need some help." Dartz said. "Now then, are you ready to defeat Zorc?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: The ending to this chapter was priceless, wasn't it? Aknadin is gone! Yay! He's not coming back peeps, now then, next chapter, I promise is when the real fun will begin! Let's see what happens, shall we? Hope y'all enjoyed! Review! :D


	36. Chapter 35:Rage of the Light Part 3

I am loaded with work, I've been really busy so I haven't had a chance to write, I wrote this last night but I didn't feel like messing with it, so I'm posting today (obviously) this chapter is pretty long, but I've written longer of course…the fun begins this chapter! Yay!

I'm actually in a pretty shitty mood, so I'm not going to do any kind of homework today. Math is going to be the death of me, I swear! Sunday is my dad's bday so we're having a cookout for it…so I guess I'll do my lame ass math tomorrow and do WR on Sunday….

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Thirty-five: Rage of the Light Part 3

A purple light radiated off of Mahad, smoke surrounded the area where Seto, Zorc and Mahad were. Seto watched the scene, his eyes widened.

"Mahad," he said trying to reach his friend. Zorc looked over at Seto, he growled in annoyance, lifting his dragon, he blasted an attack toward Seto.

Zorc smirked, waiting for the smoke to clear so that he could finish the job, when the smoke cleared, Blue-eyes and Mahad, in a different form stood in front of Seto.

"What?!" Zorc hissed.

"We will not let you win." Mahad said.

Zorc laughed. "You don't have much of a choice, Dark Magician, giving your life to save this fool? How pathetic. What's the difference between what I'm doing and what you just did? I was going to kill you and you just killed yourself. What's the difference?" Zorc snapped.

"The difference is that I did it for a friend, to protect him and the rest of the world from demons like you." Mahad said.

"You won't win," Seto said standing up slowly. "I'll make sure of it."

Zorc looked over at Seto, "You can barely stand up fool!" Zorc sneered. "How are you going to win against me?"

"I'll find a way," Seto said.

"The Great Leviathan is taking care of the other fools, so if you're brilliant plan is to have Bakura save you, then it's too bad for you, because he's not coming! By now he should be dead." Zorc said.

"Bakura's not dead." Mahad said. "I know it."

"Keep telling yourself that, magician, see where it gets you." Zorc spat.

"Let's stop playing around and get on with this." Seto said.

"Still trying to impress everyone when you're nothing but a weak boy," Zorc said. "It's a shame, you have all this power, yet you won't put it to good use."

"What good use is that?" Seto asked. "Bowing down to you? Doing everything you say? I'm on own person, I don't need you telling me what to do. I don't listen to demons."

"I'm the most powerful God in the universe, when I'm done with the two of you and the rest of the world, I'll swallowed it whole, spitting it back out, but instead of life, there will be nothing but darkness for miles and miles the screams and pleads of the people trapped in my realm will only assume me more, I'll send my creatures to attack them over and over, watching them burn, they'll never die, they'll never escape. Life is built for pain humans should exist! They're a waste of my time sucking up the greatness of my world. I won't have such ugliness tainted my world, I'll destroy them all I'll destroy the Gods, I'll destroy the creatures. Darkness will be my savior, it will eliminate the problem; light will never spark in this world again!"

There was silence for a moment before Seto and Mahad burst into a fit of laughter. Zorc growled.

"You're only laughing because you know I'm right." He said.

"No," Mahad said. 'We're laughing because your plan is ridiculous."

"It's not my fault you don't know what greatness is. You wouldn't know what greatness was if it was right in front of you…oh wait it _is_ right in front of you, and you _still_ don't understand it!" Zorc laughed.

"Stop trying to impress someone it's not going to work." Seto said. "Blue-eyes White-Lightning Attack!"

Blue-eyes attacked Zorc; Zorc sent a fireball at Blue-eyes. Mahad blasted Zorc.

"You fools are nothing!" Zorc laughed blasting Mahad, who fell to the ground.

"Mahad!" Seto cried running over to his friend.

"I'm okay," Mahad coughed getting to his feet. He blocked Zorc's attack with is wand, making a portal, sucking the attack inside.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Zorc cried.

"I'm sending your attack back at you!" Mahad shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

My eyes widened, I looked up, the ceiling of the room was completely destroyed the Great Leviathan lifted his head, I heard him gulp, a large lump slid down with ease. It happened so quickly, Aknadin didn't have time to scream or run. One minute he was talking to me, wanting my powers, Yugi and the others arrived. Thanks to the Great Leviathan I was released from the Shadow Bindings.

Everyone looked at each other, obviously in utter shock that Aknadin was gone.

"Well…" Tristan said.

"Umm that was…" Tea said.

"AWESOME!" Yugi cried.

Dartz laughed. "I'm glad you thought so."

"Thank you," I said.

"Does this mean that you accept that I want to help you?" Dartz asked.

"No." I said.

"But-"

"I'm willing to give you a chance, but I don't trust you, and I will be keeping my eye out for you, for all we know you and Zorc could have made up some lame plan to trick us, I already knew Zorc wanted Aknadin gone." I said.

"Well, I can take you to him," Dartz said. "He wanted me to kill you."

"Really?" Marik asked. "That's surprising."

"No joke," Yugi said. "I would have thought Zorc would want to kill you off on his own, Bakura."

"Yeah, me too," I said.

"Do you want me to take you to Zorc?" Dartz asked.

"I think we should go." Yugi said.

"Yug, we can't trust this guy." Joey said.

"We couldn't trust Bakura before but he's proven himself to us." Yugi said. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"He captured your soul, how evil can you get?" Tristan asked.

"But he's admitting he's wrong," Ryou pointed out. "I agree with Yugi, I think we should give him a chance."

"Then you and Yug can go on ahead, we'll stay here." Joey said.

"This place won't hold much longer," I said.

"What do you mean by that?" Tristan asked.

"Just listen." I replied.

The room started shaking, beginning to crumble.

"Everyone on Leviathan's back!" Dartz shouted. "Hurry!"

The Orichalcos God lowered his head everyone started to climb onto his back. Marik, Mai and Kaiba got on first, helping everyone else on. Tristan slowly got on, Kaiba sighed in frustration, pulling him until he was seated.

I looked over at Joey, who stood there, shaking.

"Joey-" I said. He didn't move, didn't budge. I sighed.

"Joey, get your ass on here right now!" Mai shouted.

"No!" Joey cried.

"Joey-" Yugi said.

"I'm not getting on that thing," Joey said crossing his arms over his chest, "That's final."

I made my way onto the Great Leviathan, sitting in front of everyone. The building shook more, stones started to fall.

"Joey, come on!" Mai shouted.

"I'm not-"

Suddenly, Joey started screaming, everyone's eyes widened when they saw Joey in the air, his body having a yellow glow to it he landed on the creature's back with a loud thud in between Yugi and Ryou.

Joey sat up, looking around.

"H-How did, I?" Joey asked. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"You!" Joey cried. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Well you wouldn't get on, on your own." Mai said as the Great Leviathan took off.

"Well I didn't _want_ to get on!" Joey shouted. "Everyone knows this is a death trap."

"So is staying in that sanctuary, who knows what Zorc's done since we've arrived here." Marik said. "You need to suck it up, Joey we need to get Bakura to Zorc. I don't trust Dartz either but he's the only option we have."

"Marik's right," Ryou said. "We have to believe that Dartz is helping us."

Joey sighed. "I suppose, but I don't like it."

"No one said you had to." Mai said. "We're here to kill a God not have a party."

"Stop your whining Wheeler, if you'd shut up, this thing could go faster and we could get the hell up out of here." Kaiba snapped.

"No one asked you-"

"You guys this is no time to be fighting," Tea said. "We need to work together; Bakura can't do everything on his own."

"Sure he can," Tristan said. "He's got the power to defeat Zorc, right?"

"Yes, but we're not going to just stand there and do nothing." Yugi said.

"Right," Mai said. "Let's go, it's time to kick some Zorc ass!"

The Great Leviathan swam in the sky everyone held onto him tightly, some holding onto each other. I looked out in front of me, watching as the darkness grew, Egypt was covered, if I didn't act quickly, the world would be covered as well.

"He's up ahead." Dartz shouted over the screams of people, I had a feeling Zorc would bring the Shadow Realm to us, hands lifted out, begging for help.

"Those poor people," Tea said softly.

"Yeah, it's just awful." Mai said.

"Well we're going to help them." Ryou said.

"That's right," Yugi said.

White, purple and red lit up the skies, the colors getting brighter, flashing in the darkness.

"What's going on?" Tea asked.

"Well, it appears that Zorc is in a battle." I said.

"With whom?" Mai asked.

"I'm not sure," I said. "But we're about to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everyone get off." Dartz demanded.

"But-"

"Now!" he shouted.

Yugi was the first to jump.

"Yug, no!" Joey shouted watching his lover fall to the ground he waited for him to crash onto the ground, but he didn't.

"I'm fine, guys." Yugi said spinning around to face us, his body glowing.

"How did you-" Tristan began.

"Well, I thought 'I wish I could fly' and the next thing I knew, I was flying." Yugi replied.

"I'm next!" Mana cried doing the same. She giggled being able to "fly". "Come on guys! It's lots of fun!" She said doing flips in the air.

"Hmm…that sounds like fun, let me give it a try." Joey said jumping.

"Joey, wait!" Mai shouted but he didn't listen.

Soon, everyone jumped off; Kaiba thought the idea of wishing to fly was a bit ridiculous of course, so I had to use my powers to put him on the ground. I stood up on the Great Leviathan's back, I could no longer see anyone else; I was high above a cloud of smoke.

"You better not be tricking me." I warned.

"I'm not, Bakura." Dartz said. "I'm sorry…"

"Prove it to me." I said.

"I plan on it." Dartz said.

I jumped, landing beside of Ryou.

Zorc, Blue-eyes White Dragon and Dark Magician were in a heated battle.

"When did Dark Magician get here?" Tristan asked.

"That's Mahad," I replied.

"Mahad?" Tea asked, "The guy in the white robe from earlier?"

I nodded. "His Ka is the Illusion Magician; he combined himself with it and became the Dark Magician."

"So is he…" Tristan asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Great Leviathan appeared out of nowhere, knocking Zorc down to the ground. Blue-eyes and Mahad circled around him, blasting him as well; Zorc hissed lifting a hand to blast the creatures. They moved back, escaping the attack.

Zorc got up slowly, his body shaking some. His eyes widened when he saw the Great Leviathan high above him.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Dartz asked.

"Get back into your own world! I don't need you anymore!" Zorc snapped.

"No," Dartz said. "I don't need _you_ anymore."

"Fool! I'm the reason you're even here!" Zorc hissed.

"No, you're not." Dartz said. "You're nothing but a coward, always trying to get what you want; you don't even know what true power is."

Zorc threw his head back in a fit of laughter, "Oh and like you do? The man who wanted the soul of Bakura and the chosen duelists! So pathetic! What are you hoping to gain from that foul beast of yours? I thought you wanted ultimate power, how can you obtain that by sprouting weakness? You need to be punished! I still haven't punished you for disobeying my orders, what were you thinking erasing Bakura's memories, don't you realize that his memories gave him strength?"

Dartz closed his eyes, shaking his head. "What is the point in all of this? Why do you want to destroy the world?" he asked.

"Why do you?" Zorc countered.

"I never did," Dartz said. "I want to make a better life, to rebuild paradise, but that's impossible I realize that now."

"Did your new friends tell you this?" Zorc sneered.

"I figured it out," Dartz replied. "After you attacked the Pharaoh and Bakura snapped out of the Orichalcos' control, I realized that he couldn't be tamed, that I couldn't control him. I realized that I was wrong in what I was doing."

"Of course you were!" Zorc shouted. "You allowed him to get close to the Pharaoh, how stupid can you be?!"

"It was a smart decision," Dartz said. "Sure, I went about it the wrong way, but honestly, would those two have admitted that they were in love with each other if I hadn't of done something like that?"

"They'll never forgive you, you know." Zorc laughed.

"I know," Dartz sighed. "But that doesn't mean I can't try and make it up to them."

"You can't do shit to me!" Zorc yelled. "I own you!"

"Stop this foolishness, if you want to live; go back to the Shadow Realm and release your prisoners." Dartz demanded.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Zorc asked. "I rather enjoy their screams the Pharaoh's especially."

"Let him go!" Dartz hissed.

"Why should I?" Zorc asked. "He'll defeat you and me, I can't have that."

"I knew it." Dartz said.

"Knew what?" Zorc growled.

"That you're scared that's why you wanted the Pharaoh's soul, because you were too scared, I had to make you believe that I was on your side, so that's why I gave you his soul, plus Bakura can go into the Shadow Realm to get him." Dartz said.

"He won't get the chance I'll kill that fool," Zorc vowed.

"We'll see about that." Dartz said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We made our way over to Seto and Mahad, Mahad was knelt down beside Seto; Seto didn't look so good he was on his knees, blood dripping from his mouth.

"That guy looks just like you, Kaiba." Joey said.

"Save it Wheeler I don't care." Kaiba snapped.

"Is he alright?" Ryou whispered.

No one answered him, looking at Seto; I knew Kaiba must be in shock about this seeing his past self if only I could see his reaction. I walked over to Seto and Mahad.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Blue-eyes, is badly injured." Mahad answered, "Her wing is torn."

"I looked up and sure enough Blue-eyes was barely able to fly straight, I looked at Seto, ripping the sleeve of his robe off.

"Wh-"

"I thought so," I mumbled.

"I'm not sure if I have healing powers…" I said.

"That's fine; I'll take care of him." Mahad said.

Mahad healed Seto's shoulder, as that wound was healing so was the wing of Blue-eyes.

"Isn't that neat?" Man asked.

"Yeah," Yugi said. "Blue-eyes is getting healed too."

"Zorc is going to get his ass beat for hurting my Blue-eyes!" Kaiba shouted.

"Of course," Ryou said.

Suddenly, there were creatures everywhere, their eyes glowing red; they held axes in their hands.

"Where did these things, come from?!" Joey cried jumping back.

"It doesn't matter where!" Yugi shouted "Just attack!"

Everyone sent out monsters through their duel disk.

"Mana was right," Mahad said.

"About what?" Seto asked getting to his feet.

"She said that there were people from the future helping us," Mahad replied blasting a monster, the creatures kept coming back though.

"What people?" Seto asked.

"Oh, that's right you can't see them." Mahad said. "But you can see the monsters right?"

"Obviously," Seto said rolling his eyes.

"Do you see anything familiar?" he asked.

"Yeah, the white dragon," Seto responded. "How did-"

"It's your future self." I said.

"Future self?" Seto asked.

"It's hard to explain and we don't have time to chit chat." I said.

More and more demons appeared. I started to tab into my powers, I was about tired of seeing these creatures. Mahad must have sense the magical energies, because he placed his hand on my shoulder, I looked at him. He shook his head.

"You need to save your energy and powers for Zorc," he said. "We'll take care of these demons."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"These creatures won't stay down!" Joey cried.

"I know!" Tristan yelled.

"Ryou watch out!" Mai shouted, the demon having him by the arm. Ryou gasped when Harpy Lady blasted him into next week.

"Where's Zorc?" Mana asked.

"Who knows who cares," Kaiba snapped. "We don't have time to play games today; Bakura can take care of him."

"Where is Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"He's probably wherever Zorc is." Mai said.

"And what about Dartz and the Great Leviathan?" Tea asked.

"Somewhere," Kaiba said. "Let's just get this over with!"

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted Dartz." Joey muttered to himself.

"What makes you think that he's lying?" Ryou asked. "He could have lead Zorc somewhere to fight him.

"Well, if that were the case, I wouldn't be able to sense him." Mahad said.

"You can sense Zorc?" Yugi asked.

Mahad nodded. "He's above us; the Great Leviathan and he are fighting harshly." Mahad said.

"What about Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"He's getting there." Mahad said. "It's a pretty long ways up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I called Diabound out, she lifted me up, I need to find Zorc and fast, as I got closer, I could sense flashes of red and gold flashing in the sky the fog was getting thicker, I had to act quickly, Zorc's power was growing, I could feel it, the screams, arms reaching out to me. The demons would, only come back the others wouldn't last forever; those creatures would keep coming back until I destroyed the source: Zorc.

Soon, I reached Zorc and Dartz I watched the battle assumed that Dartz was actually attacking Zorc, what caused him to change his mind? I didn't care, I would find out soon enough; it was time to put my powers to good use.

"Well, I see that you're getting your ass kicked," I said.

Zorc and Dartz stopped fighting, Zorc moved closer me he looked at Dartz. "I thought I told you to get rid of him!" he cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry did you say to get rid of Bakura, because I got rid of Aknadin sorry about that." Dartz said rolling his eyes at Zorc's stupid comment. "I told you that Bakura was coming for you it's not my fault you didn't believe me."

"That fool can't hurt me!" Zorc laughed. "I'll kill him. And you need to stay out of my way."

"Don't worry, I plan on it." Dartz said. "I have other business I need to attend to."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To help your friends," Dartz replied then he disappeared.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, old friend." Zorc laughed. "Too bad it's only going to end in your defeat."

"I wouldn't count on it, Zorc." I spat.

"You're nothing!" Zorc shouted. "Aknadin destroyed the Stone; he made sure you wouldn't unlock your powers."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Zorc narrowed his eyes, "Fine, if you want to die so bad…" He sent an attack my way, I tabbed into my light powers closing my eyes, my body felt hot, power surged through me, I looked up to see Diabound glowing. Zorc's eyes widened when the attack started to come near him, he tried to attack back, but Diabound dodged it, sending her attack out instead. He hissed.

"I told you," I said.

"So you've unlocked your powers, I knew you would too bad you'll never defeat me." Zorc laughed sending an attack toward Diabound

Diabound moved to the side, attacking him as well. We got closer to the ground, he was becoming weak; everyone ran out of the way, eyes widened watching Diabound and Zorc blast one another. She hissed when his fire hit her, I hit the ground hard. Diabound hissed, sending an attack his way, I knew she was at her limit, as was I.

"I knew you were weak!" Zorc laughed, stepping closer to me I closed my eyes I felt weak, my power started to die, it was draining me, I wasn't used to it, it was too much to control. I opened my eyes to see Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon standing in front of me.

"So your friends want to get involved too?" Zorc hissed. "Well I'll show them…"

Diabound stopped his attack, blasting him with one of her own, knocking the attack out of his hand. We continued to blast each other, the others using their monsters to protect themselves, occasionally trying to get an attack in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't attack," Mahad said.

"Why not?" Yugi yelled.

"It's only going to mess him up," Mahad answered, they're in such a heated battle right now that we could hit Bakura instead."

"I think my aim's better than that." Kaiba snorted.

"I'm sure it is," Ryou said "But we can't take that chance."

"So why did I fuse my Blue-eyes again?"

"To protect us," Ryou said.

"That fight is really intense." Tristan said.

"Yeah, Bakura's powers are incredible." Marik said. "Did you see his eyes?"

"Yeah, they're glowing." Mahad said.

"When Aknadin took Kisara to the dungeons to battle, I had Duos cut the chains that held the platforms up, she was holding onto me, her opponent was about to attack, but she released her creature, I'm not even sure if she knew she was, her eyes were glowing blue." Seto said.

"Maybe it has something to do with their magical energies?" Mana suggested.

"You're right, Mana is does." Mahad said.

"Who's watching the Pharaoh?" Mana asked.

"I used my powers to put his body in another dimension." Mahad said.

"Another dimension, but why?" Mana asked.

"To protect him, why else?" Seto said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Great Leviathan attacked Zorc, sending him flying, he hissed, blasting him, but Diabound sent her attack out as well.

"Why don't you stop cheating, for a change?!" Zorc cried.

"I wasn't cheating you were about to attack Bakura when he was down, that's cheating." Dartz said.

"I'll give you something to contend with!" Zorc shouted sending creatures after Dartz along with some attacks. I tried to stop them but they were too much, Dartz, fell the Great Leviathan roared getting smaller and smaller until he disappeared. I watched at Dartz was sucked into the shadows.

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted.

"He was getting in my way; I won't have him in my way." Zorc hissed. "Now we can-

Suddenly there was a bright light that appeared lighting up the entire area everyone covered their eyes. Diabound was by my side, hissing at Zorc.

"Horakhty," Zorc said. "What a pleasant surprise."

The Goddess of Light didn't say anything, I heard gasps from the others, they were in awe at Horakhty standing before them.

"Wow, that's the Goddess of Light?" Joey gasped.

"She's incredible." Tea said in awe.

"It's about time you showed up, I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to." Zorc laughed.

"Of course I was." Horakhty said. "I wouldn't want to miss my son destroy you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I know I have some of your powers but…"

"I didn't come here to destroy, Zorc, Bakura if that's what you thought." She said.

"I can't defeat him I need your help." I said.

"No, you don't." Horakhty said shaking her head. "You have the power to swallow the darkness,"

"I can't- I couldn't even stop Zorc from sending the Great Leviathan to the Shadow Realm." I said.

"The Great Leviathan is an evil creature, I sent that creature away, not Zorc." Horakhty said.

"What about Dartz and the others?" I asked.

"They'll be set free, if you kill Zorc." She replied.

"What about Yami?" I whispered.

"He'll be fine," she said. "Just destroy Zorc, and I promise things will get better, though there is a catch."

"What is it?" I asked.

"When you destroy Zorc, in order for you to return to the mortal realm with the him, you will have to give up your powers." She said.

"What makes you think I want to stay here?" I asked.

"Because I know you," she replied.

"Okay, I accept." I said.


	37. Chapter 36:Rage of the Light Part 4

I got my math homework done and most of my study guide for WR, so I decided to go ahead and write this chapter, since I'm not going to have time to write it anytime soon. I've been watching Yugioh 5D's. That shit is amazing! I doubt I'll ever write any fics containing any of the characters, but who knows, I'm not that far along in it…but I really like it so…anyways, I have my retest for math tomorrow, so wish me luck! I need to get out of Module 6 like TOMORROW *crosses fingers*

Anyways, this is the chapter, everyone's been waiting for! I was worried I wasn't going to have any ideas for it, but I came up with this brilliant idea, so I hope y'all enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Thirty-six: Rage of the Light Part 4

"You can do this, my child." Horakhty told me. I looked at her then at Zorc. Zorc stared at me, his red eyes locking with mine.

Zorc didn't say anything, he knew this was the end for him, in mere moments; I would rid the world of him and his evil ways. Horakhty told me that I had to give up my powers afterwards though; she said she knew I wanted to stay in the mortal realm with Yami. But what did Yami want? He still didn't know who was, would we have to go back to his memory world? Would Zorc come back? He needed to know all of his memories. I knew most of the past, we shared it, of course we weren't raised together so his life was very different from mine, but we had fought against each other.

My memories had been altered, thanks to Dartz bringing the Great Leviathan here; if it hadn't been for him, I would have never realized that I was the son of Horakhty nor would I have realized that Yami and I belonged together. Did he know somehow? What did he truly want?

I looked over at everyone, they stood, waiting for me to say or do something. I thought Zorc wanted he and I to rule the world together, I thought it was Yami who destroyed my life. I didn't understand what was going on with my feelings. Dartz had erased my memories, but Yami's mind was erased too, he never showed any kind of feelings toward me, until this whole Dartz incident.

Did he truly love me? Or was it based on the fact we had civil conversations, meaningful talks that meant something to the both of us. I found out things that I never thought I would ever know about him. Growing up to hate him, I realized that I was wrong in choosing him to blame. How could any of it be his fault? I listen to the pathetic lies and fake promises of a demon, and lost my way trying to end him.

Would I ever get him back? Horakhty said that after I defeated Zorc, everyone would return to the mortal realm. Yami's body was in Japan, Mokuba was with him. I knew he was staying by his side. The boy really looked up to Yami. Yami and his brother were his role models. Mahad said that he had taken Yami's past self to another dimension, I wasn't sure where, but I knew Mahad took him to a safe place.

Would Yami still love me after what I did to him? I turned my back on him, after I told him that I loved him. At the time, I didn't know who he really was, I just liked being around him, he made me happy. When Dartz gave me my memories back, all the hatred and anger I had for Yami came crashing down. I couldn't control my anger. Dartz and Zorc took advantage of it. Zorc knew that Yami would protect me, so he attacked me. He wasn't ever going to hurt me he was waiting for Yami to jump in front of me, because he knew that Yami wouldn't know he wasn't really attacking me. Yami didn't know Zorc like I did. Zorc needed me back then he needed my anger and hatred. He knew that Yami and I were soul mates; that's why he was so hell bent on making me believe, that Yami's father destroyed my village, he wanted us to hate each other because he wanted me to be miserable. He knew that if I didn't realize who I was and unlock my true powers, he would stay here forever.

I wasn't sure what Dartz wanted honestly, he said something about wanting to rebuild paradise, I think what he really wanted was for his home and people to return back to the way things were. Dartz had helped a lot, after we got to Egypt, as I was trying to unlock my powers, he was using the Great Leviathan to hold Zorc off, but they were about equal in strength, he held his own against him. But Dartz was still corrupted by the lies of the Orichalcos. I didn't have time to try to help him, I couldn't help him anyways; my job was to destroy Zorc. Horakhty said that she took care of the Great Leviathan. He and Dartz were both in the Shadow Realm along with many other people. I could hear their screams, their hands reaching out to me, begging me to save them. Zorc had opened the gateway, putting his world with our own.

Horakhty said I had the power to defeat Zorc and the Great Leviathan. I wasn't sure what she meant by that. I did have some of her power, but how could I destroy them both? They seemed too powerful to defeat. Zorc was the ruler and creator of the Shadow Realm. The Orichalcos created the Great Leviathan. What did these creatures want? Why were they even here? Did they want similar things? Dartz believed that the Great Leviathan would get rid of the darkness, but how could he get rid of the darkness if he was a part of the darkness? Did Zorc create the Orichalcos during his years of being isolated from the other Gods? Was Dartz really trying to help me, or did he want Zorc gone to claim the "victory"? Either way, I wasn't going to let the Great Leviathan or Zorc win. I knew the truth now, at least enough to know who was good and who was evil. Whether Yami still loved me or not, I loved him. I wanted him to be happy; I had to destroy these demons. I had to get out of here with the others and hope against hope that my lover would be alright, that he would love me the way that I loved him.

Horakhty said after I destroyed Zorc I would have to give up my powers. But was I really willing to let them go? I wanted Zorc and the Great Leviathan gone, in order for Yami and the rest of them to be safe, those two evil monsters had to go. But why did I have to give up my powers? Was there something to this that Horakhty wasn't telling me? What if something like this happened again? How would I be able to protect Yami if I couldn't use any sort of powers. I didn't want to rely on anyone for help, I never asked for help, Zorc taught me it was weakness, but without Yugi and his friends, I would have never unlocked my true powers.

Yami was the chosen Pharaoh, I knew this when I met him, he welded the Gods with ease taking me down. He locked my spirit, his and Zorc's within the items, erasing his mind. He knew that he was the only one that could defeat Zorc. When I was in-between dimensions, Zorc told the others that there were two ways to defeat him. At the time, I wasn't sure what that meant. Why would Zorc tell them something like that? Was it to ensure that our hope would be brighter so he could crash it? He knew that I was the other way to defeat him. He thought that he wouldn't have to die, because he had gotten rid of Yami. Since I was already on his side, why would I want him dead?

I thought Zorc wanted to help me, I thought what he taught me all those years ago were true. He never wanted me to rule with him. He was just going to use me for his own selfish needs. He wasn't going to set my family free from the items. I was the one that had to do that. It was now or never, the look in Zorc's eyes said it all. He knew this was the end for him, but his words, said otherwise.

"I knew you were too weak." Zorc laughed.

I narrowed my eyes, I didn't say anything. I knew he was trying to rattle me, but I wouldn't let him. I had the upper hand here. Horakhty was high above us, looking down as was Diabound.

"Bakura, don't listen to him." Yugi said.

I wasn't. I would never listen to Zorc again. He had lied to me, over and over again, promising me things that would never come true. He kept me from happiness, wanting me to be miserable. I didn't want to be miserable anymore. It wasn't strength, it was stupidity. Yami, Yugi, Ryou, everyone made me realize that. Fighting alongside of them instead against them, I knew where I belonged in this world.

"Kick this grouchy ol' bitch's ass!" Mai yelled.

I heard them cheering me on, their words of encouragement, I knew what I needed to do. If I had to give up my powers after this, then so be it. As long as Yami was safe and happy, I didn't care for them. Maybe it was time to live like everyone else: without magic and monsters without wanting the world to perish by an evil God.

"You don't have to give up your powers, light is evil; where were these fools when you were a child? I was the only one that cared about you and this is how you repay me! I raised you better than this, Bakura!" Zorc hissed. "I can give you anything you want. You know this. I can help you. Don't you want to see your family and friends again? What was the point in all of this then? You said you wanted to rule by my side, well then prove it! I never wanted to hurt you; I know you have potential, to rule by my side. The others want me gone because I'm the only one protecting you. They're jealous of your power and mine. If you destroy me, then you'll be hurting yourself. Don't you want to be powerful? How can you be powerful if you get your powers taken away? You're better than them, than the whole world. Come here, Bakura, let's rule together."

He said this to me all the time, contradicting what he had said earlier in my life, about how pathetic and worthless I was. He knew who I was he knew I could destroy him. He was using fake promises to keep himself alive.

"Stop putting lies into my yami's mind!" Ryou shouted.

"Don't listen to this asshole, Bakura!" Tristan yelled.

"Don't fall for his tricks, Bakura." Marik said. "I know that you don't believe him, don't listen to what he says. Get rid of him, he's just trying to get the upper hand, he knows he's losing."

"Bakura, you must destroy the darkness." Horakhty said. I looked up at her and nodded.

"I'm going to destroy you." I told Zorc.

Zorc threw his head back in a fit of laughter. "I knew you'd choose these pathetic mortals over me, it's a shame really, I wanted you to have my powers, you know Diabound has the power to take anyone's powers-"Zorc said.

"Yes, but she has to defeat them to gain that power." I snapped, interrupting him.

"Hmm…that's true. But remember, I am a God so I can make anything happen." Zorc said.

"I'm not going to fall for your lies anymore, Zorc." I said. "You've been lying to me my whole life. Why? I wasted all of this time, trying to end Yami when he's the only person that makes me happy. You knew that I was the son of Horakhty; you wanted me to fall so you could rise. What did you promise Dartz? The same shit you promised me? You're pathetic! It's time for you to go!"

Everyone clapped.

"Kill him!" they chanted.

"Diabound," I said. Diabound flew by my side, we looked at each other. "How about we take Zorc's power?"

"What!" Zorc screeched. "You can't take my power! That rat is nothing! You're nothing! You can't survive-

I unleashed all of my power; light surrounded him as Diabound attacked, her tail producing white light. It surrounded the God of Darkness. He screamed in pain. Everyone shielded their eyes, the heat was strong; it surrounded my body. I felt as though I was using every inch of my soul to destroy him. Diabound's eyes lit up, her body glowed white; balls of light were thrown at Zorc's chest, making him roar in pain. I saw his skin crack; he was disappearing before my eyes.

"I won't let you win, you brat! If I shall die, so shall you!" he hissed, he reached his hand out, but Blue-eyes Ultimate Dragon, who I had forgotten was still on the field, blasted his hand with Neutron Blast Attack, his hand came off, moving against the dirt.

"Eww!" Tea cried jumping back to see Zorc's hand near her.

"I got this," Kaiba said. Seto stood next to him. His Blue-eyes was gone, I assumed they could see each other now.

"Do you want to do the honors?" Kaiba asked his past self.

"Sure, your beast is amazing." Seto said, "Neutron Blast Attack!"

The hand exploded. Zorc's eyes widened, reaching his other hand out to try and stop them. But it was too late. The heat got hotter the light grew brighter with each passing second. I could hear the cracks that the light was making in Zorc's body. I could see the light swimming inside of him, destroying all of the darkness.

Zorc could no longer talk; he gasped, screamed and roared in pain, he fell to his knees, looking up at Diabound and me. Diabound's arms were opened, all of her power that she ever obtained, along with my power was fueling her, she grew with each passing second. Whenever I used Shadow Powers, it always made me weaker, but using the light's power, it made me stronger, each passing second I could feel it increasing, making my moment of killing the creature that ruin my life, that much more enjoyable.

"Bakura," Horakhty said.

I stopped. Why did she want me to stop? Didn't she want me to destroy Zorc? I looked at her; Diabound ceased the attack as well.

"Zorc is destroyed now." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Joey cried. "He's standing right there!"

Horakhty ignored Joey, she came closer to me. I couldn't move, she towered over all of us, she landed on the ground, looking at Zorc.

"He has been defeated." She said again, looking at her brother. He was lying on the ground, light erupting from the cracks. "I will take care of the rest; you did what needed to be done, my son."

"So Zorc's truly gone?" Tea asked.

"He's not coming back?" Tristan asked.

"How do we know this isn't some trick?" Joey asked.

Horakhty turned to them. "This isn't a trick," she said. "Zorc's really gone. I will take care of the rest of him."

Silence filled the air then cheers erupted. I smiled. It was nice hearing them cheer for me. Light suddenly covered the area like it should have. The sun shined brightly in the sky. Everyone who was in the Shadow Realm returned.

I turned to face everyone. They looked at me. Ryou and Yugi ran up to me, tackling me to the ground.

"I could kiss you right now." Ryou laughed.

"I don't think Kaiba would like that, Hikari." I said sitting up. "But maybe we should just to piss him off."

I looked over at Kaiba and Seto, Kaiba's fists balled at his sides.

"Relax, Kaiba, you know I'm joking with you, I love Yami." I said.

"I know…" Kaiba said. "Ryou, come here."

Ryou gave me a hug, I hugged him back then he got up and ran to where Seto and Kaiba were. I stood up.

"Thank you, Bakura." Yugi said.

I nodded. Everyone came up to me thanking me. It felt strange, being thanked instead of hated.

"It's time for me to go, Bakura." Horakhty said.

"Already?" I asked. My god mother was amazing. She had the power to end Zorc with one strike. She said she would take care of the rest of him. I looked over, Zorc was gone. Where did he go? Did Horakhty destroy him completely or did she take him somewhere to redeem himself. Well, wherever he was, it didn't matter. I didn't have to worry about him anymore.

"Yes, you don't need me anymore." She said.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "But there's one more thing that we have to do before I leave. Are you ready?"

I nodded.

"Bakura…" I heard someone say I wasn't sure who. Horakhty stood in front of me, lifting my chin up so our eyes met.

"I know you're scared that you won't be able to protect Yami, but you don't need power to do that. It's time for you to live and to be happy. The evil is gone now." She said.

"I know," I said. "But what if Yami doesn't love me?"

"I cannot tell you whether or not he still loves you, Bakura. You will have to find that out on your own when you go back to where he is." Horakhty said.

"Is he alright?" Horakhty asked.

"His spirit is." She answered.

"So he'll be awake when I see him?" I asked.

"You'll have to find out." She said.

I nodded. I hoped he would be alright, I knew his spirit wasn't trapped anymore, but whether he's woken up from his coma is another issue entirely.

"Before we begin, there is something that you need to know," Horakhty said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"When you wake up, you will be in the body Dartz gave you, you must leave your past behind, so that means you must leave your old body behind." She said.

"Okay, I said. "I'm ready."

Horakhty nodded, placing her hand on my chest. I felt all of my power being drained, I was becoming weaker and weaker with each passing second. Diabound returned to my soul, once she fell to the ground. I couldn't live without her inside of me, she would protect me, but she had her own powers now, the powers that I gave her and the powers that she took from other creatures. Horakhty removed her hand and I fell to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is he going to be alright?" Tea whispered looking at Bakura. He lay on the ground, unmoving.

"He'll be fine," Horakhty said. "But he won't last long in this realm."

"We should go then," Marik said.

"How do we get out of here?" Mai asked.

"The same way we got here?" Joey asked.

"We got here through Ring," Ryou pointed out. "The Ring doesn't exist anymore and only Bakura can unlock the doors."

"So we're stuck here forever?" Joey cried.

Horakhty laughed. "I'll take you back to where you need to go, my children."

Everyone looked at Horakhty.

"So y'all are leaving?" Mana asked.

Yugi turned to Mana, nodding. "Yeah, we need to get back to our world."

"Take care of Bakura," Seto said.

"Thank you," Mahad said. "And give my regards to Bakura."

"We will," Ryou said. "Thanks of helping us."

"We couldn't have done it without you, little one." Isis said leaning down, wrapping her arms around Ryou. Ryou blushed returning the favor. They let go after a while. "Your yami is a good person, keep him safe."

Ryou nodded. "I will."

"Are you ready?" Horakhty asked everyone.

Yugi, Kaiba, Ryou, Marik, Mai, Joey, Tristan, and Tea nodded.

"Who's going to carry him?" Mai asked pointing to Bakura.

"Don't worry about him," Mahad said.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked.

Mahad nodded.

After everyone finished their good-byes, Horakhty used her powers to zap them back into their time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh," Joey groaned putting his hands on his head.

"Headache, Joey?" Yugi asked walking up to him.

"Yeah," Joey answered. "How are you feeling?" he asked leaning down to look at his lover in the eye.

"I'm fine, just tired." Yugi said.

"Ryou," Seto said. "Wake up."

"Huh? Where are we?" Ryou asked.

"We're in the sanctuary where the Tablet of the Pharaoh is." Marik answered as Ryou sat up.

"Where's Bakura?" Ryou asked looking around.

"He's over there," Seto answered pointing to Bakura's body, which was lying on the ground a few feet away from everyone else.

"Someone needs to wake him up." Tristan said.

"You should let him rest," Marik said as Tristan was about to shake Bakura awake. "He used a lot of energy defeat Zorc not to mention Horakhty took all of his powers away."

Tristan nodded, standing back up again.

"We should get out of here then," Tea said. "Who's going to carry Bakura?"

Ryou looked at Seto, Seto sighed. "Fine," he growled.

"Thank you, Seto." Ryou said hugging him.

"Whatever," Seto said.

Seto walked over to Bakura, picking him up. They walked out of the sanctuary.

"Sunlight!" Joey and Tristan cried.

"We can eat now!" Joey cried.

"I'm eating a whole pepperoni pizza by myself!" Tristan said.

"Tristan, you can't eat that!" Yugi laughed.

"Sure I can!" Tristan said. "I can do anything."

"Yes, expect eat a whole pizza." Joey said.

"Oh, and like you can?" Tristan asked glaring at Joey.

"Of course!" Joey boasted. "Food is my specialty."

Yugi and Ryou laughed.

"No argument there," Yugi said.

"I know, I've never seen anyone eat like he does." Ryou said.

"Would we please stop talking about food already?" Joey whined. "I'm starving."

"I know!" Tristan cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Marik!" Ishizu cried running up to her brother, they hugged each other. Odion stood beside of the Jeeps.

"Hey, Ishizu," Marik said after they pulled away.

"Are you alright?" Ishizu asked.

Marik nodded.

"Oh my, what happened to Bakura?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Marik said. "I'll tell you on the way back home."

Ishizu nodded.

"We can talk you back to your jet, Kaiba." Ishizu said.

Seto nodded. Everyone climbed into the Jeeps, a few hours later, they arrived where they had been in the first place. Roland got out of the jet, running over the Seto.

"Sir, are you alright?" Roland asked.

"I'm fine," Seto replied picking Bakura up. "We need to take him to the hospital." He said handing Bakura over to Roland. Roland nodded.

Everyone said their good-byes; Marik, Ishizu and Odion got back into their Jeep and sped off. Everyone else climbed onto the jet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roland and the other men took Bakura into the hospital, the nurses gasped, putting him on a stretcher.

"Get him to the ICU!" a nurse shouted.

"SETO!" Mokuba cried as soon as Seto entered the hospital.

"Mokuba," Seto gasped as his little brother squeezed the life out of him.

Mokuba let go, "Sorry, Seto," Mokuba said blushing, "I'm just so happy to see you, you were gone for a long time."

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Seto said kneeling down in front of his brother. "Are you okay?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, just keeping an eye on Yami." He said.

"How is he?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba sighed. "Not so good, he hasn't said a word in weeks. Hey, what happened to Bakura?"

"It's a long story." Ryou mumbled.

"Bakura's going to be fine." Mai said. "he's strong."

"What about Yami?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm sure he will too." Mai said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go see Yams then." Joey said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: So Bakura defeated Zorc, in return he had to give up his powers he and Yami are unconscious, Bakura is unconscious for obvious reasons. Also, I didn't forget Dartz, he didn't go into the Memory World with everyone else; so his body is somewhere else. But he's going to come back, not sure when though. Next chapter should be the chapter I've been dying to write, the argument between Joey and Bakura! Zorc is gone, the Great Leviathan is gone, this story's just getting started my lovelies. Lots of Euro and Wishshipping moments coming up! But the question that everyone wants to know is: Will Yami ever wake up? Well, you're just going to have to find out, now won't y'all? :D. Review lovelies!


	38. Chapter 37:Complications

I have nothing to do, technically I suppose I do, but it's not due till Monday and Alyssa should be coming over either tomorrow or Thursday and then again Sat or Sunday so I'll take of that then. Tomorrow I'm retaking my math test, so this weekend I'm going to be booked because Friday I'll have to take my placement test for Module 7 and I need to get out of that fucker ASAP because I only have until May to get Modules 7&8 done, so the updates will be cut down, so I figured I might as well update this while I have a "break" with that being said, I hope y'all enjoy and I'll do my best to update as often as I can, I'm going to be busy for a while as I've said with math and my other classes…..

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Thirty-seven: Complications

Yugi and the others followed Mokuba back into Yami's room. They stood by the door, waiting for the nurse to get done checking him.

"You can come in," the nurse said without looking up. Everyone hesitantly walked in.

"How is he?" Yugi whispered.

The nurse put her things away and turned around.

"He's in a deep coma," the nurse said. "I'm not sure-"

"You're not sure of what?!" Joey cried, "If he'll wake up?! You don't know Yams like I do. I know he'll wake up. He has to!"

The nurse sighed. "I know you're concern, we're doing everything we can."

"Well try harder!" Tristan snapped. "Yami is our best friend, he has to wake up!"

"Guys, you need to calm down." Tea said her voice on the verge of breaking. "Yami can pull through this but yelling at the nurse isn't helping anything."

"You're right Tea," Joey said looking at Yami, "I'm sorry," he said turning to face the nurse.

"It's alright, I know you're scared and concern for your friend, that means you're a true friend." The nurse said.

She turned to leave. Yugi stopped her.

"We didn't get your name." he said.

"Her name is Annabelle," Mokuba answered. "She's been in charge of taking care of Yami."

"Thank you," Yugi said.

Annabelle nodded. "Mr. Kaiba, I need to speak to you outside." She said.

Seto glanced at Mokuba, then Yami and nodded.

"Where do you think you're going rich boy?" Joey asked.

"I'm going to discuss the payment for Yami's stay and treatment at this hospital," Seto replied. "Unless of course, you would like to pay the bill, but I doubt you could do that, seeing as how you're a street rat and all."

"Why I oughta-" Joey growled. Tristan and Ryou held him back.

"Joey, stop being a baby, we have no time for such foolishness, both Yami and Bakura are in the bed in a hospital, they need us, so pull yourself together and ignore Kaiba for two seconds." Mai commanded.

"You're right, sorry guys." Joey said. Tristan and Ryou let go of Joey. Seto rolled his eyes and walked out the door with the nurse.

Silence filled the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mokuba whispered. They walked up to the bed, looking down at Yami, he was hooked to a lot of machines.

"I hope so." Tea whispered.

"I know he will." Tristan said. "Yami's strong, he can pull through anything."

"Tristan's right," Mai said. She looked at Yugi, who hadn't said anything in a while. She gave everyone glances, they nodded in understanding. Yugi didn't hear them leave. He pulled a chair up, sitting beside of Yami, taking his hand in his.

"Yami," Yugi said softly. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I miss you. Bakura defeated Zorc, he's in the hospital too. We're all worried sick about you. Everyone says you can pull through this, Mokuba said you've been in a coma for about two weeks. Please come back, Yami. I did what you told me, Joey and I are together, Ryou and Kaiba are together….Bakura needs you, Yami and I need you, we all need you. Please…" Yugi whispered tears falling from his eyes, he wiped them away with his sleeve, but they kept coming. "Please, Yami, please wake up!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Do you think Yugi's going to be alright?" Tea asked looking at her friends; they were sitting in the waiting room.

"I'm not sure," Joey said. "Yug and Yams are pretty close, not to mention the fact that they were once lovers."

"Yeah, that has to be hard, having your ex-lover in a coma." Tristan said.

"Shouldn't Yami be back by now though?" Mai questioned. "I mean Bakura defeated Zorc, Horakhty said that his spirit would return."

"Maybe he doesn't want to return." Ryou whispered.

Everyone's eyes went wide.

"What do you mean, Ryou?" Tea asked.

"I think Yami's soul is back, but maybe the emotional trauma he's had has taken a toll on his body and his spirit, so maybe he feels like it's pointless to return." Ryou replied.

"But he has to return!" Tea cried.

Ryou looked at her and sighed. "I know, I want him to return to, but he's the only one who has a say so in all of this. If he doesn't want to return there's nothing we can do."

"But…" Tea said.

"Ryou's right," Mai said. "Yami fell in love with Bakura and got his heart broken, maybe he feels that Bakura doesn't feel the same way."

"Well, then we're just going to have to wake Bakura up, aren't we?" Joey said standing up.

"Joey, where are you going?!" Tristan shouted.

"To wake Bakura up!" Joey said running down the hall to where Bakura was.

"Sir!" a man yelled. "You can't go down there!"

Joey ignored him, running down the hall, the others following him.

"Joey, stop!" Tea cried running down the hall. They ran into a few nurses and doctors.

"Where is he?" Joey asked himself running down the hallways. He opened every door, looking to see where Bakura was. Joey ran into someone, he fell on the ground.

"Wheeler, why are you running down the hall like a moron?" Seto asked.

"Shut up Kaiba, I'm trying to find Bakura." Joey yelled getting to his feet.

"Bakura is in ICU like Yami is, you can't see him right now." Seto said.

"The hell I can't!" Joey hissed. "It's time for him to wake up!"

"You don't want him to wake up though," Seto said.

Joey's eyes widened. "What? Of course-"

"I'm not blind, Wheeler," Seto said. "I know what you're up to. You just want Bakura to wake up because you know Yami loves him. You know it's the only solution to waking him up. You're using him."

Joey balled his fists at his sides, Tea, Mokuba, Ryou, Mai and Tristan stood behind Seto.

"Is this true, Joey?" Tea asked.

Joey looked at his friend, Seto turned around to face the others, Mokuba walked over to Seto.

"It should be obvious," Seto said.

"Joey, why would you do something like that?" Ryou asked.

"Why are y'all gaining up on me? Everyone knows what's going to happen-"

"Bakura isn't that person anymore!" Ryou shouted.

"How do you know that, Ryou?" Joey countered. "How do you know that he's not tricking us?"

"Because he helped us!" Ryou cried. "He gave up all his powers to save us! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"He wasn't doing it for anyone but himself!" Joey shouted.

"Joey, man, you need to calm down." Tristan said. "We're all really tired, it's getting late, we should head home."

'I'm not leaving until Bakura wakes up." Joey yelled.

"Bakura could be sleeping for days," Mai said. "Joey, we know how you feel, but Bakura helped us back there. We couldn't have defeated Zorc without him."

"Why can't y'all see what's really going on here?" Joey cried.

"Joey, you're overreacting," Mai said. "Come on, let's go check on Yugi." She said taking Joey by the arm and dragging him down the hallway.

"But!" he protested.

Everyone watched as Mai dragged him down the hallway. Seto turned to a nurse who was standing there, eyes wide at the scene.

"I don't want anyone going into this room," Seto instructed pointing to the room next to him, "especially Wheeler, Bakura needs to wake up on his own and he will not be disturbed."

"Understood, sir." The nurse said before departing.

"What do you think Joey's problem is?" Tea asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Seto asked.

"I mean I know he hates Bakura but shouldn't what Bakura did change his opinion on him?" she asked.

"I think that's the problem," Ryou said.

"What is?" Mokuba asked.

"Joey's opinion changed on my yami, so he's lashing out, not to mention the fact that Bakura sent Joey to the graveyard first in the duel he had with Yami back in Duelist Kingdom. I'm sure Joey still resents him for that." Ryou replied.

"You geeks just keep Wheeler out of here okay?" Seto said. "I don't have time to play doctor 24/7. Come on Mokuba."

"Where are we going?" Mokuba asked following Seto.

"You're getting dropped off at home; I'm going to the office." Seto replied.

"But-"

"No buts, Mokuba," Seto said. "You need to get in bed and standing in this hospital isn't the way to do it. You've been here far too long."

"But what about Yami and Bakura?" Mokuba asked.

"You can see them in the morning," Seto replied.

Mokuba looked at everyone; they gave him a small smile.

"We'll take care of everything, Mokuba." Tea said.

"Yeah, you've done more than your fair share." Tristan agreed.

"How about we call you if anything happens?" Ryou suggested.

"You're not coming with us, Ryou?" Mokuba asked.

Ryou shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he replied.

"Why not? I thought you and Seto were together." Mokuba said.

"We are," Ryou said. "But my yami needs me right now."

"Okay," Mokuba said.

"So who's allowed in the room?" Tristan asked.

"No one," Seto replied. "Not until they run more tests on him."

"Do you know what's going on with Yami?" Tea asked.

Seto looked away for a moment before he looked at the others again, he sighed. "He's not looking too good." He muttered.

"What?!" Tristan cried. "Why?"

"They can't figure out what's wrong with him." Mokuba whispered.

"Well, they need to find out!" Tristan yelled.

"They're doing all they can," Ryou said.

"Yeah I know…"

"I'll see you guys later," Mokuba said.

"Bye Mokuba," they said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

After Mokuba left, everyone else headed down to Yami's room, Yugi was still sitting in the chair, the nurses had come and went, checking on Yami.

"Yugi?" Tea said softly.

"Hey man, can we come in?" Tristan asked.

Yugi shrugged, not looking at his friends. They walked in, Tea wrapped her arms around him.

"Yugi, are you alright?" she asked letting go, she knelt down beside of him. Yugi didn't say anything, just stared at Yami.

"Yugi," Tea said again.

"Yug, I'm so sorry," Joey said. Yugi looked up at Joey, who stood with tears in his eyes. "This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault," Yugi said looking at Yami again. "It's mine."

"Don't say that!" Tea cried standing up, "You know it's not."

"Whose is it then?" Yugi snapped looking at Tea and the others with tears glazing over his eyes, ready to spill. "I'm the other half of his soul, I'm supposed to protect him…"

"Yugi, you can't protect everyone," Mai said.

"No, I can't protect anyone! He was trying to help Bakura and all I did was stand there!" Yugi cried hitting his fists against the mattress, tears streaming down his face. Joey walked up to him, pulling him into an embrace, Yugi sobbed on his shirt. Joey rubbed his head and back, trying to calm him down.

"It's not your fault, Yug." Joey said.

"I just want him back." Yugi whispered.

"I know," Joey said. "We all do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Five days later…

I woke up with a splitting headache; I tried to sit up my arm hurt badly. I looked over to see that an IV was in my left arm, pumping fluids into my veins. Wait, IV? Why was I hooked to that? I moved my other hand, a heart monitor was clipped to my finger; I moved the sheets, noticing I was in a hospital gown. Oh great, I was in the Ra damn hospital. But wait…that must mean.

_Yami _

Was he still here? Did he wake up? Was I alone here, besides the obvious doctors and nurses? Did anyone check on me or were they too busy with Yami? Did he hate me for what I did to him? Those questions wouldn't be answered sitting on the bed. I swung my legs over, careful not to get tangled up with the cords, I unclipped the heart monitor, throwing it to the side, with one fluid motion I ripped the IV out of my arm. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, blood poured down my arm as well as the liquids from the IV. My veins were bruised, I rubbed the liquids off my arm and stood, my balance was a bit off, but I didn't have for that, I had to find Yami.

I slowly made my way to the door, as soon as I touched the knob, an alarm sounded, I jumped, startled at the sound. Nurses rushed in my room.

"Sir, what are you doing out of bed!" one of them cried.

"I'm leaving." I snapped trying to push them out of the way.

"You can't," the other said. "You're not healed yet."

"Healed?" I asked. "Healed from what? I'm perfectly fine!"

"You've been out for almost a week," the nurse said. "You need to rest."

"If I've been out of it for almost a week, then that means I've already rested, now let me through or you'll regret it." I hissed.

"Sir, please, just, calm down." The blonde nurse said.

"No!" I shouted. "I will not calm down until you and your friend _move_ out of my way!"

"You need to, lie down." The other nurse said. "Please,"

"I'm _fine," _I growled through my teeth, "I don't want to rest anymore, I want to get out of here."

"If you don't get the proper rest you need then you won't be able to leave when you're schedule to." The blonde said.

"No one tells me when and when not to leave," I snapped. "Let me make something perfectly clear to you, I don't care what you or anyone else in this fucking hospital says, I do what I want to do, now get out of my way or suffer the consequences."

And with that, I pushed them both out of the way. I looked down the hall, other nurses and doctors swarmed the place, I needed to find Ryou or Yugi, they would tell me what happened and where Yami was, the others not so much. I walked down the hallway, holding onto the walls, trying to keep my balance, I was really tired, but I had to keep going,

I needed to see Yami again, to touch him one last time. I knew this was the end for us, no, it never began. The love we shared was nothing but lies, he fell in love with someone I could never be, and I fell in love with him not knowing who he was. But was that true? I knew him, and yet I still loved him. Did I always love him? Did he love me? I doubt it. I had hurt him too much; I knew his friends didn't really approve of us being together. Ryou, sure, because I was his yami and he wanted me to be happy. The kid was too kind for his own good. He deserved happiness.

Despite the fact I hated Kaiba's guts, I knew he loved my Hikari, I knew he'd take care of him. They would take care of each other; they deserved each other, to be happy. Ryou made him happy. I laughed to myself at the conversation that Marik and I had back in Battle City, while we were on the blimp. Marik said that Kaiba was in love with Ryou, at the time I was furious, I wanted to kill him, but now all I wanted was for him to be happy and if Kaiba made him happy, then who was I to get in his way?

Yugi was another person that would approve of his yami and I being together. Even before Yami admitted that he had feelings toward me, he told me that Yami loved me. I didn't know what that meant at the time, I didn't know we had a past together, that we were enemies. What made Yami fall for me? Did he even fall or was it something that was all in my mind?

Ever since Zorc came into my life, I hid my emotions, I didn't want anyone around me, all I could think about was getting revenge, but now, I didn't care about that. Zorc lied to me, he took away my power, I had the power of Horakhty within me and yet he took everything from me without even trying. He fed me false hopes and fake promises so I wouldn't turn against him. It must have been scary for him to feel helpless, I had his life in my hands, I wanted to punish him more than what I did. It wasn't enough, the pain he caused me. I learned the truth, how he manipulated my life to keep me from being happy, but it backfired, I killed him, he was gone. I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore, but I still thought about it.

Horakhty told me to let go of the past, that's why she gave allowed me to go back into my new body, I still felt weak and helpless, I felt as though my body was overly sensitive to every touch, even touching this wall sent shivers down my spine, like I had never touched anything before.

Yugi loved Yami, I knew this much, they had been lovers; Yugi knew that Yami didn't truly love him that way. But how could he have known something like that? It was obvious as day that Yami had something for the little Hikari. Yugi was strong; he knew that Yami didn't love him despite his feeling for him. I don't think I could do that, to let someone go so they could be with someone else. The mere thought of it was heartbreaking.

Yugi had Joey, I knew they loved each other, they were good together, I knew that Joey didn't like me. Yugi approved of Yami and I being together, Joey however, was a different story. Would Yugi disapprove of Yami and me just because Joey didn't like us being together? But there wasn't an 'us' not officially, anyways, I had to find him, I had to know the truth, did he love me?

I made it down to the end of the hallway, it felt like hours since I left my room, I almost fell a couple of times if not for my hands on the wall steadying myself, I gripped the corners, making a turn, the waiting room was two rooms over, I could see the receptionist through the glass, she looked up at me, gasping, she reached for the phone. I looked down to tap into the Ring's power, but the Ring was gone. Then it dawned on me, I didn't have my powers anymore.

She placed the phone down, I quickened my pace, I knew she called the nurses and perhaps some doctors to take me back to my room. I didn't have time for that, the nurses back in the room said I had been asleep for almost a week, why would I need rest?

"There he is!" I heard someone shout, I didn't care who it was, I made a run for it, they tried to grab me; some almost did. I ducked under their legs, I felt like a child running from being punished by their parents, or perhaps a criminal being chased by the police after he broke out of jail. I smirked as I turned the corner, slipping through them, two men clashed together trying to catch me. My strength was growing a bit, I didn't feel as weak, but I felt tired. I didn't have time for rest though; I needed to find someone, anyone that would help me find Yami.

Patients walked by, staring at me, their eyes wide, the nurses and doctors running down the halls after me, screaming at each other to be faster. I knew these were Kaiba's doctors, no regular doctor would chase their patients like this, not that I was aware of anyways, the only time I had ever been in the hospital was when I stabbed Ryou in the arm, he allowed me to, of course, I had black-mailed him, but it was worthless in the end because the person I was trying to destroy back then was the person I was trying to reach.

Didn't these fools understand that? That even without my power, I would stop at nothing to see him again? I needed to know if he was alright, something told me he wasn't. Where the fuck is everyone?! Did they leave? Did they forget about me? Was I really in the hospital? Or was this the mental institute? Perhaps they put me in here because they thought I was crazy or maybe everything is a dream and I'm not really awake, maybe I'm back in Egypt with my family and my friends. Maybe I never met Yami, maybe I'm not really here.

Maybe I'm dead…

I continued running, I was becoming weaker, my legs wobbled, I nearly fell a few times, but I wouldn't let that stop me. Despite my weakened state, I was out running the nurses and doctors, I laughed to myself, panting hard, the floor was freezing against my feet, I took the corner, not bothering to look at who was in front of me, I ran straight into them, falling back. I groaned, opening my eyes to see none other than Joey standing there, he looked down at me, his eyes didn't show any sort of kindness.

He didn't say anything, just stared, waiting for me to get up. I got to my feet, my vision starting to fade. I closed my eyes then opened them again, trying to adjust my focus.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up," he said.

I blinked. What did he mean? Did he want me to wake up? No, that couldn't be it, could it? I didn't say anything, I stared back at him. What did he want? Why was he looking at me that way?

"Where's Yami?" I asked.

Joey didn't answer, he looked away for a moment before turning back to face me.

"I can't let you be with him," he said.

My eyes widened. What was this kid talking about? What right did he have to keep me from seeing Yami?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just that," Joey replied. "I'm not letting you see Yams,"

"You don't have a choice!" I hissed. "He's not yours!"

"Oh, and like he's yours?" Joey asked eyes blazing "Have you ever stopped to think that maybe Yami doesn't want you? That you're just wasting his time? He deserve better, all you care about is yourself! Sure, you helped us defeat Zorc and I'm thankful for that, but you didn't do it for us, you didn't do it for Yami, you did it for yourself! If Yami wanted to be with someone else, could you let him go? Huh? Could you?!" he shouted stepping closer to me.

I blinked, his words stinging into my core, maybe he was right, maybe I did do it for myself, after I found out what Zorc did and how he lied to me, after Yami was sent away, I wanted him gone. But did I do it because Yami was in danger or because I snapped after realizing the truth about Zorc? Could I truly let Yami go if he loved another? Was the time we had really just a dream?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: I told y'all this story was just getting started. Things aren't looking good what so ever, Bakura's wandering the hospital in his condition, Yami's still not awake, Yugi's blaming himself, Joey's blaming Bakura, and now Bakura's wondering if Yami and he really had something…so next chapter should be one of the chapters I've been dying to write: the argument between Joey and him…but who knows when I'll be able to actually write again…*sigh* anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed. Review, lovelies!


	39. Chapter 38:Hidden

So I usually can write chapters in one day and then post them not this chapter 1) I was busy with homework, but I have AMAZING news! I PASSED MODULE 6! Bad news: I have Modules 7&8 to do and I only have til May so the updates will be cut of course, but I'll do my best to update as much as possible. 2) There's a part in this chapter that was hard to write, but I loved how it turned out, so anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Thirty-eight: Hidden

I balled my fists at my sides, glaring at the ground. Maybe Joey was right. Maybe I had done those things for myself. No. I didn't. He didn't know me, he thought he did. He still hated me because I had hurt him and his friends. I couldn't be mad at him for that, he loved them. They were all he had, I knew about Joey's home life, more than anyone else probably did. I could see the pain in his eyes. I looked up at him our eyes locking; he stared at me, arms crossed over his chest. We stood in the hallway; I knew the doctors would be here soon to take me back to the room.

Joey was being protective of Yami, he was really close with him, he looked up to him like a younger brother looks up to an older one, like I looked up to my sister when I was a child. We didn't say anything, I could feel his anger radiating off of him, his eyes narrowed, as if he was disgusted at the sight of me. What did he want from me, to turn away, to leave and never return; to give up Yami? No, I couldn't give him up, not after fighting for him for so long. Joey wasn't my boss, he couldn't keep me from Yami; no one could.

_If Yami wanted to be with someone else could you let him go? _I heard Joey's voice echoing in my mind over and over again. If I truly loved Yami, then I would let him go right? That's what love was, sacrificing, but could I? Would I be able to do something like that? I don't know. I don't think I have the strength to lose someone I love again. Losing my family took a major toll on me, it sent me through depression, attempts and suicide, homicide and so much more, how would I react if I couldn't have Yami? If I couldn't feel his skin beneath my fingertips, if I couldn't hold him in my arms; how would I react? I don't want to know.

"There he is!" I heard a voice shout, I turned around to see some nurses and doctors.

"He's with me," Joey said.

"Sir, he needs to…" a male nurse said.

"Let him go," Kaiba said. I spun around, he and Mokuba walked up to us.

"But-" the nurse protested.

"Do as I say," Kaiba ordered.

The nurse didn't say anything.

"What are you standing around for?!" Kaiba shouted. "I own this hospital which means the money you receive comes from me, now I suggest you get your lazy asses back to work or you're not going to have a job!"

All the doctors and nurses scampered away, getting back to their jobs. Kaiba turned toward us, eyes narrowing at Joey. Joey glared up at Kaiba, they were having a secret conversation. Were they plotting something against me? No. That couldn't be it. Kaiba doesn't like Joey, but what is this strange communication between them? Well, whatever it was, I didn't have time to ponder. I needed to get to Yami's room.

"Where is Yami?" I asked.

Kaiba broke his gaze from Joey to look at me, Mokuba stood beside his brother, his eyes filled with sadness. I gave him a look of concern for a moment before averting my gaze back to his brother.

"Yami's still unconscious," Kaiba replied.

"Where is he?" I repeated.

Kaiba sighed. "He's this way, come." He said.

I started to follow Kaiba, Mokuba following us.

"Wait!" Joey cried. We stopped, no one saying anything. "Please, Kaiba-"

"Wheeler," Kaiba growled. "I already told you-"

"But he's going to-"

"I don't care!" Kaiba snapped. "Your misjudgment of others has left you blind to the truth, now I'm taking Bakura to see Yami, tell the others to stay out."

Joey didn't respond, I felt his eyes glaring at me, burning into my back, but I didn't care. I had more important things to do. We reached Yami's room, Kaiba slowly opened the door, we walked in. My eyes widened at the sight I saw, Yami was in terrible shape. His skin was extremely pale, even paler than mine and Ryou's; he was hooked to various machines. I slowly walked over to him, stopping a few feet before the bed, I stared at him.

I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, I didn't even hear the door close behind me, it was a muffled sound that wasn't real. I made myself move closer to him, falling to my knees.

"Yami," I whispered, choking on my near sob. I was close to breaking, but I couldn't I had to be strong. I reached out to touch him, his skin was fridged; he looked like a corpse. Was he dead? No, he couldn't be, the hospital wouldn't keep a corpse, unless of course they were trying to hurt me. But Yugi and Ryou wouldn't let them. I looked up at him; I watched his chest rise and fall slowly, his pulse barely there. Why wasn't he back yet? Horakhty said that after I defeated Zorc he would return. Why hasn't he?

"Yami, please come back to me." I whispered, running a shaky hand along his arms, intertwining our fingers together, I lifted our hands, pressing my lips against hand. "I can't go on without you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

_It was so dark, the air was cold; I wrapped my arms around myself, rubbing them to keep warm. Where was I? I looked around, nothing but darkness for miles. I walked and walked, but I didn't seem to be getting anywhere, it was like I was walking in circles, the further I went, the darker my surroundings became. _

_Why was I here? What happened to me? Was I still in the Great Leviathan or perhaps the Shadow Realm? Where were the others? Did Zorc win? Had the world fallen under his wrath? I closed my eyes, trying to fight back the tears that had to be it, my friends, they were strong, but they weren't strong enough to defeat Zorc. What about Bakura? Was he still alive? Had he been sent to the Afterlife where he belonged? What about his family? Was he with them? Talking to them, enjoying their company like he had wanted for so long; did he miss me? Did he think about me? _

_It didn't matter, I was trapped here, alone, I would never find out my true past, I took a seat on the cold ground, bringing my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs, resting my chin on my knees. I wanted to be positive, to believe that the others defeated Bakura and Zorc. _

_'Bakura,' I thought as tears slipped down my face. I loved him, more than I should. I closed my eyes, thinking about the times we had together inside my soul room, how he had been hurt, how he had lost his memories. We talked for hours, we held each other every night. I loved touching his skin, it was so soft and smooth. I sighed, stretching my legs out, looking out into the distance. Things were getting out of hand, I needed to forget about Bakura, he didn't love me, he never will. It's hopeless to want something like Bakura's love; our time together was nothing but fate wanting me to suffer. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean we can't go in there?!" Tristan shouted.

"Exactly what I said," Seto said.

"But we need to see Yami." He protested. "What if-"

"Let me guess, what if Bakura is hurting him?" Kaiba snarled.

"Yes." Joey said. "Things could get ugly in there, for all we know the thief could be hurting him."

"Guys, I don't think Bakura wants to hurt Yami anymore," Tea said softly.

"Tea's right," Mai said looking up from her magazine that she had lying on her lap. "Don't you remember how hurt he was when Yami was taken away?"

"That was just an act," Joey scoffed. "It had to be."

"It was no act." Ryou snapped. "I know Bakura; he wouldn't do something like that."

"Ryou, we know you care for Bakura, but you need to look at the obvious here." Joey said.

"And what obvious is that?!" Ryou spat. "That Bakura and Yami can't be together because they were enemies in the past? So what! The past is over! You have Yugi to love, why is it a crime for my yami to be happy?!"

"Because he's evil!" Joey cried.

"No he's not!" Ryou shouted.

"Guys-" Yugi said but he was cut off by their yelling.

"I know he helped us, but I can't help but think he did it for himself! I asked him would he be able to let Yami go if he loved another and he couldn't answer!" Joey yelled.

"Do you want to know why?" Ryou snapped.

"Because he doesn't care about anyone," Joey replied. "I mean sure he helped us, but he didn't do it for us, he did it for himself."

"Joey, you're being ridiculous." Mai said. "Stop being a baby, leave Bakura alone."

"But Mai!" Joey shouted.

"But nothing, Ryou's right, it seems to me you don't want Bakura to be happy. If he's happy with Yami then who are we to stop him?" Mai asked.

"I know what you mean, Mai," Joey said.

"You're worried," she said. "That's understandable."

"We all are, Joey." Yugi said.

"Yug, how are you?" Joey asked.

"I'm doing a bit better," Yugi sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to Bakura." Joey said.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea?" Tea asked.

"Yeah," Joey replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

_I heard someone talking, I wasn't sure who it was, it was muffled, but pain filled. I stood up, trying to find the source of this voice, maybe they were my key to escaping. The voice was cracked and broken, it seemed like whoever owned this voice, was crying. But what could they be so upset about? I continued walking the voice was getting louder; they talked in whispers, saying sorry over and over again. What were they saying sorry about and to whom? How could I hear their voice but no one else's? Where they here with me? Was that the reason I was able to hear them? _

_"I'm so sorry, Yami, please…" _

_I stopped he said my name, the name that I had chosen for myself until I found my real name. He was apologizing to me. The voice became clearer to me. _

_"Bakura!" I shouted, hoping to all the Gods he would be able to hear me, I hated seeing him like this, I felt my heart beat fast as he kept apologizing, he had nothing to apologize about, he didn't know. I should be the one to apologize, he didn't do anything wrong. Dartz and Zorc used him. 'Bakura,' I thought 'please, help me.' _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting here, my legs were cramping but I didn't care. I watched the heart monitor's lines flash, beeping softly. Why wasn't he waking up? He looked so peaceful, no worry marks upon his face. I ran my finger along his jawline, tracing every contour of his flawless face. I leaned up to press my lips against his, they still felt warm. I felt tears run down my cheeks, I moved away, looking at him, I knew he wouldn't kiss me back, maybe that's why the tears were falling, because I knew he wouldn't respond to anything I did. I was clinging onto the hopelessness that he would wake up. Maybe Joey was right, maybe I did only care about myself, that I was doing this to be happy. But didn't I deserve to be happy?

I heard the door open, I didn't bother to turn around I knew who it was.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To talk." He replied.

"I don't want to talk to you." I said.

"Look, Bakura-"

"No, you look," I said. I stood up turning to face him. "You think you can just waltz up in here and tell me what to do? You think you can keep me from Yami? You say that I don't know whether or not Yami loves me, you asked me if Yami does love someone else, would I be able to let him go; would you be able to let Yugi go if he loved someone else?!" I shouted. "You know nothing about me! Stop pretending like you're so great, because you're not, I don't get involved in your relationship so get out of mine!"

"What relationship?!" Joey yelled. "You have none, your relationship is based on lies Bakura, you and Yams have been enemies for a long time, your memories are taken away and then you fall in love with him and it's not like your whole soul fell for him, it was only the part in the Millennium Puzzle, which I might add ya put inside of it to destroy Yams! You don't love him with your heart and soul, if you did then you wouldn't have tried to kill him when you got your memories back!"

"I was brought up to hate him! Do you think I wanted to hate him? No! But I had to, you will never understand, not that I'm expecting you to. You think you're always right, that everything has to go _your_ way! Well it doesn't! Do you honestly think I'm playing a game with you people? Who has the time for that? Honestly, Wheeler, get it through your thick skull, I love Yami, there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop me." I shouted.

"I know what you're doing and it won't work." Joey snapped.

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked.

"You're trying to get everyone on your side, that's why you went out of your way to help us defeat Zorc, you didn't want to help us, if Dartz didn't capture you, you'd still be acting like the same old asshole you've always been. Taking people's souls, ruining people's lives, do you have any idea how much pain you've caused me and my friends?!" He cried. "Do you?! You don't care about anyone but yourself, you're trying to get close to Yami to find his weakness and then you're going to destroy him!"

I burst out into a fit of laughter; Joey glared at me, his eyes narrowing. "You really think that's the case?" I asked. "You're wrong, Joey."

"You're just saying that because you want me to fall victim to your control, well the others might, but I know the truth, don't tell me that you've changed, you haven't proven a thing." He said.

"Oh and I suppose killing Zorc was just for the hell of it?" I asked. "I was going to use Zorc to kill Yami, not to mention the rest of the world, why would I want to kill something that could give me the edge in getting my revenge? Your theories don't add up, Wheeler."

"You killed Zorc to get on our good side, you knew that if you killed him everyone would think you were the good guy, you'll never be the good guy, you have to care about other people to do that, everything you do; you do to benefit yourself! When Dartz captured you, you realized that you had to take a different approach to defeating us, but I'm not going to let you succeed in your plan! I won't let you hurt my best friend!" Joey shouted.

"I don't want to hurt him," I said stealing a glance at Yami, I looked back at Joey, he stood a few feet in front of me, fists clenched at his sides, he was shaking in rage, breathing slowly in and out to calm himself down, why didn't he just attack me already?

"You expect me to believe that shit?" he hissed lowly.

"No," I said closing my eyes. "I don't."

"Then why are you trying to convince me?" he asked.

"I'm not," I said. "I'm trying to convince myself."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I turned around to face Yami, watching his chest rise and fall slowly.

"I'm trying to convince myself how it happened. If it was just a dream, I grew up hating him, all my life I wanted revenge, you were just in the way, I have no problem with you or the others; it was Yami who I hated." I said. "I saw the duel he had with that man with the Orichalcos when the God cards were stolen, I wanted that power, I was going to use Ryou as bait to get close to him so I could destroy all of you, but things backfired, Ryou was lured in by Mai, Dartz came to us in our sleep, I couldn't protect Ryou, all I could hear was him screaming, Dartz ripped my soul out of him, giving me a new body, he wanted me to get Ryou to do whatever he wished, he knew we had a bond, but I refused, I knew Ryou liked me, so I used that to my advantage to get him away from Dartz. I told him to find Yami; I knew Yami could defeat Dartz. Dartz made him believe he had defeated him, but he was torturing me." I said clenching my fists at my sides. "Every day it got worse, my memories slowly faded. At first I thought it was just me, I kept forgetting what I had just said, losing my train of thought, then I started to forget who I was, where I came from, the last thing I remembered was Yami, I didn't know who he was or why he was so important to me, his name kept playing in my mind over and over again." I said. I turned around to face Joey, who stared at me not saying anything, waiting for me to continue. "Dartz told me I had to fall in love with him to set my family free, I wasn't sure what he meant at the time, I couldn't remember a thing, I fought my hardest to remember something, anything from my past.

"It felt like my soul was spilt in two, I kept having these dreams about Yami, it angered me and I wasn't sure why at the time, I just wanted to get on with my life, I was tired of the pain, I knew there was no point in trying to defeat Yami, not after I learned the truth about him, not after I fell in love with him."

Joey didn't say anything for a while; he looked at Yami and then me.

"How do can I trust you?" he whispered.

"I know I hurt you and your friends in the past, and for that I am truly sorry, I was wrong I didn't mean to hurt you or anyone else." I replied.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Revenge," I said. "I wanted Yami to feel the pain I was going through, to be alone in the world, like I was, but after spending time with him, I didn't feel so alone anymore, I felt like I meant something, I wasn't being used, he talked to me, asked me my opinion, held me when I was upset, listened to what I had to say. I've never had that before, it felt strange, even if I didn't know about my past, I still felt the emptiness as if I never did forget it. In a way, I'm glad Dartz did what he did to me, if he hadn't I would have never realized the truth; I would have never realized how selfish I had been. I know you think I did all of this for myself, and maybe you're right, maybe I did at first, but after seeing all of you help each other, after seeing your bonds, after seeing how happy Ryou was with Kaiba and Yugi and you were together, it made to realize that who am I to take someone else's happiness away? Getting revenge would only hurt me in the end."

"You've changed a lot." Joey said.

"I'm not the only one." I said.

Joey smiled. "You're really not that bad," he said.

"Likewise," I said. "Let's forget about this," he said. "I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said about you, I know Yami loves you, he talked about you all the time, you make him happy Bakura, I want him to be happy and if him being happy means he's with you, then so be it."

He extended his hand; I stared at it for a moment. "Friends?" he asked.

I smiled, doing the same. "Friends," I said, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Well, that went well don't y'all think, Joey and Bakura's argument went perfectly! It only took me like 3-4 days to do it too! Ugh it was so hard, but I loved how it came out so I am not complaining. So I just want to point something out, Yami wouldn't know that Zorc was defeated and he sure as hell wouldn't know that Dartz turned good, oh and don't worry, I have plans with that as well, just wait! Oh and Yami wouldn't know Bakura loved him because he was captured before Bakura broke down, but hearing him, made him have some amount of hope. The question is when is Yami coming back…well y'all are just going to have to wait and see, anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed, review lovelies!


	40. Chapter 39: Awakening

Finally got this chapter done! Hopefully the next one will come sooner, this one's a long one :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Thirty-nine: Awakening

"Joey's been gone for a while," Yugi mumbled staring down the hallway.

"Yeah," Tristan said. "Do you think we should go check on him?"

"Joey's fine," Mai said.

"Yeah I know but what about Bakura?" Yugi said.

"Bakura can take care of himself," Ryou said.

"I don't hear any screaming," Mokuba said. "So they should be okay."

"Not necessarily," Tristan said. "For all we know they could have killed each other."

"I would have been able to sense something like that though," Ryou pointed out.

"True," Tristan said. "So what do you suppose is happening in there, you don't think they've made up do you?"

"Not sure," Ryou replied. "Let's give them a few more minutes."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what now?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," I sighed taking a chair and pulling it up next to the bed.

"You're worried about him," Joey said not as a question, but as a statement.

I didn't say anything, grabbing one of Yami's cold hands and entangling our fingers together, squeezing his hand tightly.

"I'm sorry," Joey said.

"I'm not mad at you, Joey." I said.

"Then-"

"You pissed me off and you put yourself in matters that don't concern you, but I am not mad at you because if I were you, I'd be mad at me as well for the pain I caused you and the people you love." I replied.

"You've changed," Joey pointed out.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "I never thought we could be friends….Bakura-"

"What?" I asked.

"Did you-" Joey said, "Umm…nevermind."

"You can ask me," I said.

Joey took a moment to speak, I waited; watching Yami breathe slowly, the machine beeping as his heart thudded in his chest. "Have you ever had a friend?" he finally asked.

I removed my hand from Yami's turning around to face Joey; I wasn't expecting that sort of question.

"Why do you ask?" I asked.

"I-no reason-just wondering is all." Joey said looking down at the floor.

"Yes." I responded after a while.

Joey's head snapped up to look at me. "What?" he asked.

"Yes, I've had a friend before."

"Did they? …" Joey asked.

"Yes," I replied knowing what he was trying to ask.

"I'm sorry," Joey said.

"It's okay," I said emotionlessly.

"Not it's not," Joey said.

I didn't say anything.

"I know you miss them," Joey said.

"It doesn't matter, they're gone." I said looking away.

"Maybe so, but you'll see them again someday, in the meantime you have all of us to help you through this." Joey said.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you," I said.

Joey nodded. "I'm going to see what the others are up to." He said. "Will you be okay in here?"

"I'll be fine," I said.

"Yug and Ry will probably want to see you," Joey said.

"I know," I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Joey!" Mokuba cried running up to Joey, hugging him.

"Hey, sport," Joey said kneeling down to ruffle the raven boy's hair, "How are things in the waiting room?"

"Well they would be okay if you had hurried up." Mai scolded, "What took you so long?"

Joey stood up, walking over to where the rest of his friends were, he took a seat in one of the chairs beside of Yugi.

"I talked to Bakura," Joey replied.

"You mean actually talked-talked?" Ryou asked.

Joey laughed. "No, not quite, we argued for a while."

"What changed?" Yugi asked.

"The look in his eyes," Joey replied. "When he was talking about Yami,"

"What did he say?" Tea asked.

"He was talking about the time where he didn't know anything about the past and he and Yams spent time together inside the Puzzle. He said that he felt lonely until Yami showed him he cared about him." Joey said. "Bakura's heartbroken over Yams. I'm sorry that I was mean to him, Ry."

"It's fine Joey," Ryou said. "I'm just glad you understand."

"So what now?" Tea asked.

"I'm going to talk to Bakura," Ryou said standing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Why? Why was this happening? Was this my fate, to be alone the rest of my life? Life had been cruel to me, maybe it was something I was doing? It was my fault Yami was in this condition, if only I would have believed that he loved me, then he wouldn't be gone, he wouldn't be in this Ra damned hospital. I hit the mattress with my fists. I hated this, why wouldn't he wake up? He should be back by now. Did he even know that I was here? Did he want me here? I sighed, reaching out to touch his face, tracing his closed eyes, nose and lips with my finger. I wasn't sure how long they'd keep him in the hospital, I knew Kaiba was paying for everything, keeping Yami on these machines, but how long did he have? He had been in both the Great Leviathan and the Shadow Realm; it must have taken a toll on his spirit and his body.

Would he ever awaken? And if so, would he forgive me, or would he toss me aside? Yami wasn't one to give up on someone, if he did love me, was I worth his love? I don't know. I pulled the covers around him to keep him warm, his skin was freezing.

"Bakura?" I heard Ryou's voice say softly.

"You can come in, Ryou." I said.

Ryou entered the room, the door closing softly behind him. We didn't say anything for a while.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Bakura, I'm so sorry." Ryou whispered. I knew he was about to cry. I turned around looking at him; he stood against the wall on the other side of the room.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Hikari." I said.

"I know," Ryou said. "It's just that I know how much Yami meant to you."

"It really doesn't matter," I said. "He's not waking up."

"That's not true!" Ryou cried.

My eyes widened at his outburst.

"Sorry," Ryou said. "But it's true, he'll wake up, I know he will."

I sighed. "Ryou, I would love to believe that, but it's just not going to happen. Yami probably doesn't want to wake up, not that I blame him after all I've done to him-"

"Yami _loves_ you, Bakura!" Ryou shouted interrupting me. I blinked, staring at my Hikari, he stood a few feet in front of me, eyes blazing, "When you were with Dartz and he found the portion of your soul that you put in the Puzzle and you guys spent time together, _you_ were all he talked about! He chose you over his friends. Joey and Tristan didn't want to save you from Dartz, he did everything in his power to make sure you were safe. Don't tell me that he doesn't love you Bakura, because he does!"

How could he love me? It didn't make sense. I had hurt him. I had tried to kill him and his friends. Yami pushed me out of the way when Zorc attacked me, but Zorc was never going to attack me, but Yami didn't know that, he sacrificed his very soul for me. Why?

"It's hopeless, Ryou." I said holding one of Yami's hands rubbing the top with my thumb. "Yami's not going to wake up."

The world was cruel, I should have known this wasn't going to end well for me; Zorc had been right all along…

"He will wake up, yami." Ryou said placing a hand on my shoulder, "I know he will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There were several knocks on the door; I knew it was the others wanting to see how Yami was doing. I glanced at Ryou who nodded at me, heading toward the door to open it. The others walked inside, crowding around Yami and me.

"Guys don't crowd around him," Ryou said squeezing his way through the others.

"It's fine, Ryou." I said.

"But-" Ryou said.

I looked at me, shaking my head.

"Bakura, are you okay?" Yugi asked hesitantly.

I didn't answer; I just continued to stare at Yami. What was Ryou talking about? There was no way Yami would ever wake up.

"Mokuba, have you heard anything from the doctors?" I heard Tea ask.

"I-well…"

"Spit it out already!" Joey cried.

"Joey, let him go!" Mai scolded. Joey must have had Mokuba in a hold, I didn't bother to look, I didn't care to.

"Sorry," Joey mumbled.

"It's fine," Mokuba said. "The doctors aren't sure what's going on with him."

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked. "He's in a damn coma! Why hasn't he woken up yet?!"

"That's what they're trying to figure out," Mokuba said. "Seto said if he doesn't wake up soon, they'll have to take him to another hospital to run more tests and if that doesn't work then-"

My eyes snapped opened listening to the conversations in the room.

"Then what?" Tea asked her voice on the verge of breaking.

"Then will have to unplug him-"

"No one is touching him!" I cried standing up.

"Baku-" Ryou said.

"No!" I shouted. "Yami _will _wake up or I'll _make_ him wake up!"

I turned around, shaking Yami, he just had to wake up; if he went to that other hospital they would kill him! I couldn't let that happen! I felt the tears stinging my eyes, burning my face as they fell. I shook Yami harder, begging him to wake up.

"Bakura, stop it!" Ryou shouted.

I didn't listen, I didn't want to listen; they were trying to take Yami away from me! I felt stares on me, I didn't care, they were nothing compared to losing Yami.

"Bakura-" Ryou started.

"Leave him alone, Ryou." Yugi said.

Ryou didn't protest anymore.

"Shouldn't we help?" Mokuba asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Joey whispered. "he's lost his soul mate."

Their conversations were nothing but a bunch of words colliding together, nothing they said made any sense. Yami's words, his touches that's all I felt at the moment. I ran my hand through his hair, down his face, tears fell on it. I thought I gave up crying long ago, I thought I cried all my tears when my home was destroyed, but it seems that all the pain I had gone through was coming back to haunt me, exploding now before my very eyes.

"Bakura," I heard Yugi say. I didn't turn around. "Bakura, I-I'm so sorry," he said before breaking into sobs. I knew Joey and the others were comforting him, the whole room was filled with silence, tears fell from everyone's eyes, sniffles and coughs were heard.

"This can't be the end." Tea said trying to be positive, there was a time and place for that and now wasn't the time. "Yami's strong, he can pull through this."

"He's been out for three weeks," Mokuba said.

"I know," she said. "But-"

"He's not waking up." I said.

"What?" they asked.

"You heard me." I said.

Joey must have gotten angry, because the next thing I knew he grabbed me by the shirt collar and slammed me against the nearest wall.

"Joey, let go of him!" Ryou and Yugi shouted in unison.

Joey didn't listen to them, he glared at me, his eyes were puffy and red from crying.

I didn't bother to try and get away from him, there was no point, I was still weak from my condition, not to mention I didn't have my powers anymore.

"Don't ever say that again, you hear me?" he growled. I didn't say anything. "Yams will wake up!"

I wanted to believe that, I truly did, but things didn't seem to be getting better, they seemed to be getting worse.

"When?!" I cried. "Face the facts, Wheeler, he'll never wake up!"

"Yes he will, Bakura." Ryou said.

"When, Hikari?!" I shouted. Joey dropped me, turning around to face Ryou. "You said that Yami loves me, well why isn't he waking up?! I'm here! I've been talking to him! Why can't he hear me? Why isn't he with me?!"

"Bakura-" Ryou said.

"No!" I shouted. "Go away!"

"But-"

"NOW!" I yelled.

Everyone but Yugi and Ryou left.

"Didn't I say to leave?" I hissed walking over to Yami, taking a seat in the chair.

"I'm not leaving, Bakura." Ryou said. "And neither is Yugi, that's his yami over there." Ryou shouted pointing toward Yami.

I didn't say anything.

"Bakura, I know you're upset, but there is a way to bring Yami back," Ryou said.

"Well, stop keeping it a secret, Ryou." I hissed. "If you know the secret to waking up Yami then tell me!"

"I don't!" he shouted, fists balled at his sides. "But you do."

"If I did then don't you think I would have done it by now?!" I shouted.

"It's right in front of your face if you'd listen," Ryou said.

"Ryou, please leave." I said.

"I'm not leaving you-"

"You don't need to take care of me!" I shouted standing up. "I've put you through enough pain! You love Kaiba, it's time for you to be with him; I'll be fine."

"Yeah because being fine means screaming and throwing fits, right?" Ryou shouted. "Face it, Bakura, you're not fine, you won't be until Yami wakes up."

"And he never will!" I shouted.

"Yes he will!" Ryou cried. "You just have to believe he can. You have to somehow, someway let Yami know that you want him back, he needs to know that you love him. He might not want to wake up because he doesn't know that you've changed, he doesn't know that you love him."

"I've been telling him every day!" I shouted. "What else can I do?"

Ryou closed his eyes for a moment, "I don't know, it's something you have to figure out on your own, Bakura."

I growled. This was getting ridiculous, Ryou telling me that Yami would wake up, ha! Like that would ever happen, he's probably in a better place now anyways, I should have known it would come to this, it always does. I should have known that even after I killed Zorc it wouldn't be easier, hell it's actually harder.

I looked over at Yugi, he stared at Yami not saying anything, if he was in his own world, I knew he knew Ryou and I were arguing, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Yugi?" I asked. Still, he didn't answer, maybe he was trying to connect with Yami, they did share a mind link at one time, whether it was still there was the question, Ryou and I still had ours but we hadn't used it, we knew each other's thoughts pretty well.

Yugi walked over to Yami, going onto the other side of the bed, he pulled up another chair, taking a seat in it, grabbing Yami's hand. Ryou and I watched as Yugi stared at his yami.

"Yami," Yugi said almost inaudibly, "It's me Yugi. I know you're out there somewhere, I know you can hear me, please come back. We miss you so much. Bakura's here-" Yugi looked up at me for a moment before continuing, "He misses you, he's changed a lot, a lot has changed since you've been gone, we need you to come back, please-" at that moment, Yugi broke into a sob, I stood there, watching the tears fall from his eyes onto the mattress. Ryou walked over to Yugi putting a hand on his shoulder, Yugi turned around, threw his arms around Ryou and sobbed into his shirt, Ryou whispered calming words to the little Hikari as he rubbed his back, trying his best to calm him down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few days had passed since I had become friends with Joey, to say the others were shocked was an understatement, the hospital staff tried to force me back into my room after passing out from exhaustion going up the hallway to the bathroom. I hadn't slept in Ra knows how long, I kept watching Yami, hoping, waiting for him to wake up, but he never did.

The nurses and doctors came and went checking on Yami, they told me, well, they told Kaiba and he told the rest of us that Yami's condition was getting a bit better, they said he had much brain activity but his body was still under a lot of stress, of course how much they didn't know. Kaiba had told them that he had lost someone close to him, he refused to sleep and that's what caused his state. No one would believe us if we had said he got eaten by a monster.

I stayed by Yami's side, hardly eating anything, only when Ryou demanded that I eat after scolding me about fifty times did I eat, and even then it was barely anything. Joey and the others came to visit Yami as well, going home when it was night, only Yugi and Ryou stayed at the hospital. I told them a thousand times to leave, but they refused to, so I gave up, I didn't have the energy to care anymore.

After my incident of passing out on the hospital floor, Ryou was stricter about me getting my rest, we argued about it of course, but after he and Yugi promised they would wake me up if Yami awakened, I finally gave in.

I looked around the room, I was lying on the fold out bed a few feet from where Yami's bed was, Yugi was on watch duty right now, but he seemed to be extremely tired, his eyes were red and droopy. Ryou was asleep in one of the chairs in the far corner. I looked at the clock, it was around 4am.

"Yugi, get some sleep," I said sitting up. "I can watch Yami now."

"No, it's fine, Bakura." Yugi said in an automatic tone, "I'll watch him."

I gave him a look, before getting off the make-shift bed, walking over to him; pulled the chair out, turning it around.

"WH-" he gasped.

"Go to bed." I demanded.

Yugi didn't budge. I sighed, this wouldn't be easy, but Yugi was in no condition to stay awake, I had gotten a bit of sleep earlier today, but I would be fine, I always had trouble sleeping. Yugi tried to turn his chair back around but I wouldn't let him. I held onto it, preventing him from moving.

"Bakura, let go, you need your rest, go back to bed." Yugi whispered.

"Yugi, I hardly ever sleep, you on the other hand, look like you're about to pass out. It won't do any good for you to be like this, especially if Yami does wake up, you could pass out any minute, why don't you just lie down and get some rest?" I suggested.

"I can't." he said.

"I know," I said letting go of the chair, he turned the chair back around, we both stared at Yami, the only sounds were the clock ticking and the machines beeping.

"Do you think Yami will ever wake up?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

Yugi didn't respond. I looked over to see that he had fallen asleep; his arms were folded on the mattress, his head lying on them. I smiled; I picked him up, carrying him to the bed that I had been in earlier. He didn't make a sound the whole way. I gently placed him in the bed, covering him up.

"Sleep tight, Yugi." I whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

_Bakura's voice was getting more and more clear, but it seemed to be getting further away at the same time. Did he not want me to come back? He kept saying sorry over and over again. I knew he wanted me back, and I knew my friends did as well, but how did they feel about Bakura? _

_I knew Mai, Tea, Yugi, and Ryou would support Bakura and my relationship. Kaiba simply wouldn't care, but Joey and Tristan, absolutely not. Tristan would be more lenient, but Joey, he would refuse to let Bakura near me. So why could I heard his voice? Maybe it was just a figment of my imagination, for all I know he could already be dead. Zorc was targeting him as was Dartz, but something deep inside me told me that Bakura was still alive. _

_I needed to wake up; I knew the others were worried about me, Yugi especially. I couldn't imagine what he must have been going through. I felt weak, like all my energy had been drained, it felt like I had been in the darkness for millennia, wandering around, searching for a way out. I started hearing the other's voices not long ago, they didn't seem too happy, I could barely make out what they were saying but just by listening to the tone of their voices, I knew things weren't going so well. _

_I stood in the middle of darkness, looking around, trying to find a way out, I slowly walked, my legs feeling heavier by the minute, I needed to wake up! But I felt so tired, like I could sleep for years, but if the others were this upset, then something must be wrong. I needed to wake up, not only for them, but for Bakura and for myself. _

_Bakura seemed to most upset, I knew he was near me, I could feel his presence, I swear I could feel his hand holding mine, but every time I looked over to see if he was standing next to me, he wasn't. I continued walking, calling out to my friends and to Bakura, but no one ever answered. I wasn't expecting them too. Did they know where I was? Did I? _

_I fell to the ground, panting, I couldn't continue, I was much too exhausted, just as I was about to close my eyes, something woke me up. _

_"Yami," Bakura's voice whispered over and over again. He sounded tired. I could tell by the way his voice broke that he was on the verge of crying. I closed my eyes, wishing this would all end. It was my fault I was making Bakura cry. He shouldn't have been crying, especially not for me. _

_I stood up, I still felt tired but I didn't care, I had to wake up!_

"Yugi, you need to get some sleep," I heard Bakura's voice say; he sounded like he hadn't slept in days.

"I'm fine, Bakura." Yugi said he too, sounded like he hadn't slept in days, both of their voices were harsh and droned.

They argued back and forth, they must have given up because silence filled the air, I waited for them to speak again.

"Do you think Yami will ever wake up?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," Bakura sighed.

How would they know? I wasn't sure how long I had been out, but if it was causing Bakura to act like this, then it must have been a while. Last time I was around Bakura he as on the verge of killing me, he had been possessed by the Seal of Orichalcos. I had been playing Shadow Chess with Dartz; Zorc had put us on the field, then he targeted Bakura and I jumped in front of him to save him, after that, everything's a blur.

The talking ceased, it never continued, I guess they had fallen asleep, I felt cold hands grab mine. I knew it was Bakura's, I could tell from the softness of them. I smiled a bit, enjoying the feeling of his skin against mine.

"Yami," he said softly. "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you and your friends. I had no right to try and kill you the way that I did. You didn't do anything to me; I should have never listened to Zorc. All my life I wanted you gone, now that you are, all I can think about is how horrible I've been to you, when you showed me love, I pushed you away. It's my entire fault you're not here anymore." Bakura broke into a sob. "Please, Yami, come back, I love you."

Bakura loved me? He had his memories back, he blamed me for his family's deaths, but he still loved me? Maybe the time in the Puzzle together took a bigger toll on him than I thought. There was no way this wasn't real, the emotions I was feeling, the words that he spoke went to my very core.

"I love you." He repeated over and over again, I felt him kiss my hand, he let go of it, moving onto the bed, wrapping his arms around me, lying his head on my chest. I wanted to touch him, to run my fingers through his beautiful hair, but I couldn't move. I growled inwardly.

It felt like hours since he had moved beside of me, I heard the ticking of the clock and some voices, but nothing too major, it felt like it was early in the morning or late at night, I listen to Bakura breathe, his breaths were ragged and out of place. He must have been exhausted.

"Yami," Bakura said in a sleep-talking voice. I smiled to myself, I loved hearing Bakura talk in his sleep, it was quite assuming. Bakura snuggled into my chest, I had to see him, I had to know if he was okay, something told me he wasn't, he could be in danger for all I know, he might not even be beside of me.

I didn't waste any more time, tired or not, I was going to make sure that Bakura was safe, I was going to make sure he knew without a shadow of a doubt that I loved him, so I opened my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: And Yami is FINALLY awake! Oh and the fun begins next chapter! Just you wait; now that Yami's awake the REAL fun can begin! Aren't y'all excited?! Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed, review lovelies :D


	41. Chapter 40: Found

OMR we are on chapter FORTY! WOW! Damn this story's long! It's going to surpass IY at this rate because I still have some shit to do! Anyways, Yami's awake so let's see how everyone takes it and let's see when he gets out so we can MOVE on to other matters!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Forty: Found

[Yami's POV]:

Light entered my eyes as I slowly opened them, at first, my vision was a bit hazy but after blinking several times to clear it, things came into focus. I looked around, the walls were white, there was a TV in the top corner; a window to my right with plain curtains, under it was a fold out bed. Yugi was lying on it, sound asleep snoring softly, mumbling something that I couldn't quite catch.

Directly in front of me is a door, I'm assuming it's the bathroom; there's another door that leads out of the room as well. I try to move, but it proves to be difficult: one, my left arm is attached to an IV, which is soar at the moment, and two, Bakura is lying on my chest. Bakura? So it wasn't a dream, he really is here. I lift my hand to stroke his hair.

"Yami," he mumbled snuggling into my chest. I smile watching him sleep, he seemed so peaceful, I wish he could be like this all the time. I looked up at the clock, it was 8am. Suddenly, the door opened revealing a nurse with short brown hair.

"Oh, you're awake," she said.

I gave her a look. "Umm…how long have I been out?" I asked as she walked over to the bed, pulling out a clipboard.

"About four weeks," she replied. "When did you wake up?"

"A few minutes ago," I replied.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"My arm hurts," I said. "And I'm a bit tired."

"I'll check your IV for you, your friend's going to have to move though." The nurse said.

I nodded. "Bakura," I said softly.

Bakura responded by snuggling into my chest more, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me toward him.

"He's been worried sick about you this whole time," she said. "He was unconscious when he came in, he was out for about five days, when he came to, he rushed out of his room looking for you. We tried to get him back in his room but Mr. Kaiba wouldn't let us."

"Kaiba?" I asked.

The nurse nodded. "Yes, he's in charge of this hospital,"

"I see," I said.

"Your friend's been very difficult, your other friends had to force him to sleep and eat." She said.

I looked at Bakura, it figures he would make things difficult for people trying to help him.

The nurse checked my IV, marking some things down on her chart. "I'm going to get the doctor and change, your IV, it's leaking, be sure that he's up before I come back, the doctor won't like him sleeping in the same bed with you."

"Don't worry, he will be." I said.

She smiled, before leaving.

"Bakura?" Yugi said in a sleep-like tone, "Was that the nurse checking on Yami?"

"Yes, Aibou," I said.

Yugi must have recognized that I was the one that responded to his question, he sat up quickly, running over to me, throwing his arms around me.

"YAMI!" he cried tears falling down his face.

"Shh, not so loud, Bakura's asleep." I whispered.

Yugi pulled away, "When did you wake up?" he asked.

"Not too long ago," I replied.

"Are you feeling okay, do you need anything?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Yugi, just tired." I said.

"How can you be tired?" Yugi asked. "You've been asleep nearly a month!"

"I'm sorry, I've been worrying everyone." I mumbled.

"It's okay," Yugi said "The important thing is you're awake now."

"Yes, speaking of which, I need to wake Bakura up." I said.

"I'll go tell the others that you're awake," Yugi said. "It'll take them a bit to get here, only Ryou and I are here."

"Where's Ryou?" I asked.

"He was in the chair over there last night but he usually gets up pretty early, so he must be around her somewhere." Yugi said. "I'll be back later, push this button," Yugi said lifting a controller it had several buttons, one of which was red, he pointed to said button, "if you need anything."

"I will," I said.

"And make sure not to get freaky in the bed when Bakura wakes up." Yugi said.

"YUGI!" I cried blushing.

Yugi laughed, giving me a hug before running out the door. I laughed watching him leave. I looked down at Bakura, the nurse would be back soon along with the doctor, I needed to wake Bakura up, despite how much I loved watching him sleep.

"Bakura," I said. "Wake up,"

He didn't stir, he must have been really tired; the nurse said he hadn't been sleeping or eating like he was supposed to. I sighed, when he woke up I would have a talk with him about that, there was no need for him to make himself sick. I tried again and again; finally, I decided there was a much easier way to do this. I smirked to myself, moving, I kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I kept hearing Yami's voice calling me. But I knew it wasn't real, Yami was still out, it was only a dream. I sighed, snuggling into his chest again, in a few days, Kaiba would send Yami to another hospital to be examined and if he didn't wake up soon, he would…tears welled in my eyes, I didn't even want to think of that. I would spend the last moments with Yami like this.

His voice kept getting louder, it didn't make sense; there was no way this was real, why was my mind playing tricks on me? I growled inwardly, trying to block the voice out, it hurt too much. The voice stopped, I knew it was a dream; all I heard was the ticking of the clock and the IV dripping. Suddenly, I felt something warm connect with my lips. Someone was kissing me, no, _Yami_ was kissing me. But _how_? He was out; no this _had _to be a dream! I tried to ignore it, but the kiss was too real to be imaginary, to prove myself wrong, I opened my eyes.

I blinked Yami was beside of me, turned on his side, his arms wrapped around me.

"Bakura," he breathed kissing my jawline, cheeks and lips. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think. I kissed him back, my arms wrapped around him, pulling us together. He was awake. He was _finally_ awake; his tongue slipped inside my mouth, I moaned. Gods, I missed this. We pulled away, gasping.

"You're awake," I panted.

"Yes," he said stroking my cheek.

"How?" I asked.

"You told me that you loved me," he replied.

My eyes widened, so he heard me last night? When I confessed my love to him?

"Yami, I-"

"There's no reason to apologize Bakura," Yami said.

"But-"

Yami shook his head, "We both have done some things, I would like to know what's been going on, but that will have to wait, the doctor's coming in, so you need to get up." He said.

I groaned, not wanting to move, of course the one time I can spend time _alone _with Yami the doctor has to come in. But they needed to check and make sure everything was okay with Yami before he went home. I untangled myself from him, sitting up.

"Where are Yugi and Ryou?" I asked.

"I'm not sure where Ryou is," Yami replied. "But Yugi went to call the others to tell them I'm awake."

I nodded.

"Well, Mr. Muto I see that you're awake," Dr. Kyle said. He was a short man with brown hair and glasses. Yami looked at him like he had lost his mind. Yami glanced at me for a second, I just nodded to him. "How are you feeling?" Dr. Kyle asked.

"A bit tired," Yami said.

"That's to be expected, you've been through a lot." He said. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is Dr. Kyle; I've been your doctor for quite some time."

"You're from America, aren't you?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I moved to Japan about a year ago after I met my wife." He said. "Now then, Annabelle said that your IV was leaking, so she'll come in here with another one to fix it."

"When will Yami get out?" I asked.

Dr. Kyle turned to me, "I still need to run some tests on him, but if all goes well he should be able to leave in a few days." He replied.

I nodded.

Dr. Kyle checked Yami's vitals, wrote some things down and then left. Annabelle came back in here with another tube for the IV.

"I'm sorry that your IV was leaking," she said changing Yami's IV.

"It's fine, I must have slept on it wrong," he said.

Annabelle smiled. "All set, call me if you need anything," she said.

"I will thank you." Yami said.

"You're welcome dear," she said leaving.

As soon as Annabelle left, I walked over to Yami, pressing my lips onto his. Yami gasped, I took the opportunity to explore his mouth, running my tongue along the roof and his inner cheeks. Yami, not wanting to submit to me, entangled his fingers within my hair, pulling me down, mapping out my mouth as well, we pulled away after a while, needing to come up for air.

"I wish we weren't in this hospital," Yami said.

I laughed. "You're not the only one, but you'll be out soon."

"I hope so," Yami said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said I wrapped an arm around Yami's waist.

Everyone but Kaiba and Mokuba entered the room.

"Hey guys," Yami said.

"It's about time you woke up," Mai said walking over to Yami, giving him a hug, I moved so that Yami could hug her back. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just tired, and you?" Yami asked.

"Same ol, same ol, Joey and Bakura have been at each other's throats." She laughed. "I had to keep them at bay."

"Is that so?" Yami asked.

"Hey!" Joey interjected. "We made up, so it's all good."

Yami gave Joey a look, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"He means that Joey and I are friends now," I replied.

Yami's eyes doubled in size. "Bakura, stop playing tricks on me," Yami said.

"I'm not!" I cried.

Yugi and Ryou giggled.

"I told you guys he wouldn't believe it," Tristan said.

"Well, whether he believes it or not, it's true," Tea said.

"What's been going on?" Yami asked.

Everyone sat wherever they could. We took turns explaining what happened, and what Kaiba had told the doctor, as far as the doctor knew, Yugi and Yami were brothers because Yami and I didn't have any legal identification in these times.

"So let me get this straight, after I passed out, Zorc transported himself to Ancient Egypt, you flew to Egypt using one of Kaiba's jets, you met up with Ishizu, Marik and Odion, they took you to the Tablet of the Pharaoh; you used the Millennium Ring to access the memory world because you couldn't access it through the stone or the Puzzle, the Great Leviathan fought against Zorc holding him off, you're the son of Horakhty, who is the Goddess of Light, you used your powers to get rid of him, but you had to give them up, you passed out and woke up in the hospital?" Yami asked.

"Pretty much," I said

"Wait, you said the Great Leviathan held Zorc off, right?" Yami asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"I thought Dartz wanted you gone." Yami said.

"He did," Yugi said. "But he became good. He helped us defeat Zorc."

Yami's eyes widened. I knew that must have come as a shock to him.

"Trust me, we were all surprised by it," I said.

"Bakura, please don't tell me that you trust him," Yami said looking at me; he grabbed my hand, entangling our fingers together.

"I do," I said.

"But-"

"Yami, Dartz helped us a lot," Yugi said.

"I don't care," Yami snapped. "He hurt Bakura."

"That's over and done with-" I said.

"No it's not!" Yami shouted cutting me off, causing some of the others to jump. "It's not over until I get answers!"

"Let it go, love," I said. "I'm fine; you need to get well,"

"I'm fine!" Yami shouted. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch for hurting you."

"Yams-" Joey began I looked at him and shook my head.

"Guys, I think Bakura and Yami need to talk," Tea said getting out of the chair.

Everyone got up.

"We'll be outside in the waiting room," Tristan said.

"We'll be back later Yami," Ryou said.

"You guys don't have to leave," Yami said.

"It's fine, Yami," Yugi said. "You and Bakura need to talk."

"But-" Yami protested.

"We'll be back," Yugi said hugging Yami, he hugged him back.

"You better," Yami said.

Yugi smiled, then he left.

"You're not going to find Dartz," I said after everyone left.

"Bakura, he hurt you!" Yami cried. "I don't care if he's good now or not, he hurt you!"

"And I've hurt you!" I shouted. "That doesn't mean you need to pick a fight, you've been through enough, for all we know, Dartz could still have his powers, I just got you back, what if something happens and you do something reckless and you end up in another coma?"

"That's totally different," Yami said. "You didn't mean to hurt me, you were confused."

"And I'm sure Dartz was too," I said.

"Dartz did it out of sheer amusement for himself, "You were doing it to save your family."

"Maybe so," I said. "but regardless it was wrong, so if you're going to attack Dartz for something, then you need to attack me as well."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Yami said.

"Then leave Dartz alone." I said.

"I can't, Bakura," Yami said. "He hurt you."

"I don't care," I said. "I just want to drop this, it's over and done with, even if you do manage to confront him and get answers out of him, what good will it do?"

"I'm not going there to ask, I'm going there to demand," Yami snapped.

"And what good will that, do?" I shot back. "Dartz won't like you coming in there, he might think we're his enemy and we used him."

"I don't care what the fool thinks!" Yami yelled. "I am not going to just sit back and allow him to get away with what he did to you! You said it yourself that Dartz could still have his powers, well, what if he comes back, what if he's plotting something else? I've already lost you once, I'm not losing you again!"

"The Great Leviathan is gone, Yami," I sighed. "There's nothing else he can do."

"You don't know that," Yami said.

"And you don't know he's planning something, so you need to drop it." I said.

"I can't," Yami said gripping the comforter with his fists, "He's put you through so much, he needs to pay."

"No." I said. "You need to let it go."

"How can you say that? Don't you want revenge?" Yami shouted.

"No." I replied.

"But-"

"At one time, I did, but he's the reason that I realized I loved you." I said cupping his face in my hands. He stared back at me.

"I can't let him get away with what he did to you," Yami said.

"Let it go, Yami, I'm fine." I said.

"But-"

I didn't let him continue, pressing our lips together, Yami kissed me back, he tried to wrap his arms around me, but the IV got in the way, I laughed when he started cussing at it, I moved, lying on my side, Yami did the same. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him closer to me; he wrapped his arms around me as well, deepening the kiss.

I pulled away, he groaned at the loss of contact, I laughed.

"You should be worried about me taking you out of this hospital and fucking you so hard you can't walk straight for months," I said seductively.

Yami moaned as I kissed his jawline, down his neck and then his collar bone. "I wish you would," he gasped when I moved my hand under the covers, running my hand up and down his chest and abdomen. "Bakura," he moaned.

"Not now," I whispered.

Yami groaned, I laughed at his disappointment.

"Don't worry, you'll get out of here soon, then I'm going to take you somewhere and you'll be all mine." I whispered.

"Good, because I'm never letting you out of my sight," Yami said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

It had been about two days since I had woken up, everyone was thrilled to see that I was okay, they came to visit during visiting hours, Bakura stayed by my side every night, we talked for hours, I enjoyed his company, Yugi and Ryou insisted that they stay to keep Bakura at bay, I laughed to myself at the remark seeing as how I was the one that was on the verge of losing it if I didn't get out of this hospital.

Dr. Kyle gave me an examination and said that I would be able to go home tomorrow when all the paperwork was filled out, I told him that Bakura needed to be examined as well, after Annabelle had told me what had been going on while I was unconscious, I tried to get Bakura to spill it but he wouldn't, so I asked the others, they confirmed what Annabelle had said, so I asked Dr. Kyle to examine him, he said that he was fine as long as he ate and didn't overexert himself.

Bakura was lying on my chest, the others had gone home, including Yugi and Ryou, I had to make them leave, Ryou wasn't as difficult as Yugi was, not after Bakura gave him a death glare, they must have said something in their link as well, so he left, going home with Kaiba and Mokuba. Yugi tried to stay, but I told him that I would be fine; of course, Yugi didn't believe me, but after I convinced him that I would call him if something came up and told him that Joey wanted to spend time with him, did he finally leave.

I looked down at Bakura who was staring at the TV, my arm was wrapped around his shoulders, the blankets over us. It was nice to hold him like this, I never thought I would be able to again. After he got his memories back, I was sure that was the end of us. He became possessed by the Seal of Orichalcos, he was doing whatever he could to defeat me, but when Zorc attacked him, I knew I had to save him, no matter what the cost.

Yugi and I had a talk about what happened, how Bakura changed, he said that Bakura cried after the Great Leviathan took my soul away and he did everything to stop Zorc and save me. He said that Bakura had to give up his powers to stay with me in this realm because if he didn't he would be forced to go with Horakhty. Bakura really did love me, he gave up his powers to stay with me. I smiled, squeezing his shoulders.

"This movie is so weird," Bakura said cutting me out of my thoughts.

I laughed. "They say it's a classic,''

"Classic my ass," Bakura snorted. "I mean look at this shit, why is this boy hesitating to shoot the dog?"

"Because they're friends and he doesn't want to shoot him," I said.

"So he would rather have the dog bite him and give him rabies?" Bakura asked.

"No, he just doesn't want to lose his friend." I said.

"I suppose but still…" Bakura trailed off.

"Bakura, is this movie bothering you?" I asked.

"No, I'm fine," he said.

I wasn't convinced. "Come here," I said.

Bakura moved so that he was facing me.

"I know it is, we can watch something else, if you'd like." I said, stroking his face.

"I'm fine, Yami," he said.

"If you're sure…"

"I am, let's finish watching the movie." He said kissing me before returning to his original spot.

I didn't say anything, enjoying having him in my arms, it felt nice, I never thought I would fall for Bakura, Yugi had been right all along, Hikaris, they were smart, that's for sure. I looked down to see that Bakura had fallen asleep, I smiled, pulling the covers over him, moving so that I was in a more comfortable position, I turned the TV off. I didn't care what Bakura said, I would confront Dartz about what he did to him; consequences be damned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Next chapter's going to be a riot that's all I'm going to say, just wait! :D Well, review lovelies!


	42. Chapter 41:Back Home

So I have been working on my new story, The Dragon's Dance and no it is not Darkshipping as much as I know y'all lovelies would like for it to be, it's Faithshipping which of course is a pairing from 5D's yes, everyone welcome me to the 5D's fan club because I'm part of it now! *does happy dance* I have the first chapter done but it's not going up until this story is completed of course. Fang will be making its grand entrance right after this story is done after I do my editing and all that shit. So I'm really excited about my two new stories! Oh and as for my other stories, they'll get updated as soon as I get a "magical" idea for them and no time sooner, I know I shouldn't write new stories but ideas for them are swimming in my mind and The Dragon's Dance is begging for me to write it, it keeps saying "write me, write me." So you know since stories are talking to me, I might as well obey them and write them right? LOL

Anyways, as always, enjoy the chapter, this chapter wasn't in my original flow of the story but I decided we needed some fun after all this serious shit, but don't think the serious shit is done because it's not, far from it actually. So anyways, enjoy the chapter and make sure not to blush too much :D.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Forty-one: Back home

A few days had passed since Yami was taken out of the hospital. We had been staying at Yugi's house ever since. Yami was still drained from his time in the Great Leviathan and the Shadow Realm. Yugi and I took turns taking care of him. When I walked through the Kame Game Shop door carrying Yami in my arms, Mr. Muto immediately dropped what he was doing, raced over to us and helped Yugi and me to get Yami to Yugi's bed upstairs.

"How long has he been asleep this time?" Yugi asked me walking in the room without a care, it was his room after all. I looked up at him, my arms wrapped securely around Yami's waist, pulling him closer to me.

"About an hour," I replied. "Are the others coming over today?"

"Yes, they should be here in about an hour." Yugi replied.

"We should let Yami rest until then." I said.

Yugi nodded. We didn't say anything for a while, I watched Yami, stroking his hair.

"Did you ever think you would fall in love?" Yugi asked breaking the silence. I didn't answer right away, still stroking Yami's hair.

"No." I replied after a while. "Did you?"

"Well, to be honest, I thought I would be with Yami, since we were so close, but Yami never felt that way about me." Yugi said.

"And you never really felt that way about him, did you?" I asked looking over at him.

"No," Yugi said. "I do care for Yami but-"

"Not the way you care for Joey," I finished.

"Yeah," he said.

"I always knew you'd be with him." I laughed.

Yugi gave me a look. "How?" he asked.

"When you want something bad enough, you can sense it from other people. I could tell that you and Joey loved each other more than just friends but were too scared to say anything." I said.

"I guess Dartz did manage to make good out of all of this." Yugi said.

"Hmm I suppose so, but Yami wants to confront him." I said.

"I'm not surprised he's not going to stop, so we might as well let him." Yugi said.

I stopped stroking Yami's hair, my eyes snapping over at Yugi. "No." I said.

"Bakura-"

"I said no, Yugi, Yami's not going near him." I said.

Yugi sighed. "I know how you feel Bakura, trust me, but Yami's going to do it anyways."

"Yami is in no condition to be searching for Dartz's for all we know he could be in America or he could have gone to the Afterlife like Yami and I should be right now." I said.

Yugi's eyes widened at my remark. I blinked, realizing what I just said. Oh shit.

"Yugi-" I began but I stopped myself. What was I supposed to say? That I'm sorry? I'm not. Sure, I had friends now but I lived 5,000 years ago, I wanted to move on, to live in the Afterlife with Yami to see my family again. But Yami still needed to find out his memories. But Zorc was destroyed, so his memories wouldn't be the same. Originally I was going to play a RPG with him but that's out of the question. So how was he supposed to get his memories back?

"No, it's fine, Bakura." Yugi said. "I know you want to move on."

"It's not you," I said. "I just-"

"You miss your family, that's understandable and I'm not mad at you." Yugi said. "And I know Yami wants to go with you."

"I'm not so sure about that, he loves you a lot Yugi." I said.

"He does, but you two belong together." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

I woke up to Joey's voice; he and Tristan were dueling together in Yugi's room. I had been here for a few days now. Yugi and Bakura took care of me, making sure I didn't overexert myself too much. Ryou had moved in with Kaiba and Bakura didn't have a place to live because he didn't have a job, so Mr. Muto allowed Bakura to stay with us until we figured out the living arrangements.

Bakura and I shared Yugi's bed, Yugi slept on the couch. I told Yugi over and over again that I could have the couch but he insisted that I have his bed, so I just let it be. I sat up, Bakura was sitting in the floor, playing Go Fish with Tea, Ryou, Yugi and Mokuba.

"Do you have any 3's." Bakura asked.

"Go fish." Tea said.

"Why in the world are you three playing Go Fish?" I asked.

"Yami!" Yugi cried jumping off the floor, running over, and throwing his arms around me. "You're finally awake."

I laughed, hugging him back. "How long was I asleep this time?"

"Like three days," Bakura said.

I threw a pillow, hitting him in the head.

"HEY!" he cried jumping up throwing the pillow back at me. Yugi dodged the pillow just in time before I caught it.

"You have to do better than that Bakura," I said. "You failed to hit your target."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked.

I grinned. "Maybe,"

Bakura smirked, walking over to me, his hands behind his back. Everyone stopped what the were doing to look at us. I laughed as Bakura came near me, then he slapped me with two pillows.

"Hey!" I cried trying to get out from underneath the cotton pillows. He slapped me with them a few more times.

"Hmm that's what you get for throwing a pillow at me," he said in satisfaction.

"I'm going to get you back for that." I said.

"Good," Bakura said wrapping his arms around me, licking my neck.

"Bakura, we have company!" I cried my face heating up.

"I know, I just wanted to see your reaction." He said. "You are rather cute with your face all red."

This only caused me to blush more.

"Yams, you wanna duel?" Joey asked. "Tristan's no fun."

"Well excuse me for not being a popular duelist." Tristan said.

Joey just laughed.

"Sure, I'll play but don't think I'll go easy on you." I said standing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami and Joey dueled, each other for what seemed like hours. I have to admit, Joey was pretty good, better than he had been back in Battle City. I lay leaned back against the couch, watching everyone play their games, we decided to take the games to the living room because Yami wanted to be somewhere besides Yugi's bedroom. At first Yugi and I were too keen on the idea, but then we agreed that Yami would do better once he moved around and about.

"Yami's winning for sure." Mokuba said.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure about that, Joey has a face down." I said. Mokuba sat beside me on the couch, we had turned the TV on for him but he wasn't into it too much. I glanced at it for a moment some show on Animal Planet was on.

"Oh, man, Joey got Yami good!" Tristan said.

"I told you." I said to Mokuba.

"Joey still can't beat my brother." Mokuba said.

"Well, Joey hasn't defeated me." Yami said playing his Dark Magician. Yeah, Joey wasn't going to last too much longer, they were neck and neck with life points. After a few more rounds, Joey lost.

"Ah man!" Joey cried.

"You did well Joey." Yami said. "You're getting better I think you'll be able to defeat Kaiba soon."

"You think so?" Joey asked.

"Yes," I said.

Everyone looked over at me.

"You really think Joey can defeat Seto, Kura?" Ryou asked.

"Of course, if he plays his cards right." I replied.

"Well I think I'm going to challenge him to a duel then!" Joey cried.

"Not now," Yugi said.

"But-"

"Nii-sama is busy right now." Mokuba said.

"Yeah," Joey said.

"Hey do you kiddies want some pizza?" Mr. Muto asked.

"Pizza!" Joey and Tristan cried jumping up.

Mr. Muto laughed. "Alright, you two settle down, what kind do you want?"

"Pepperoni!" they shouted.

"How many are we getting?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm let's see." Mr. Muto said looking around the room counting us. "Three large should do fine."

"More like five." I mumbled. Yami, who was sitting beside of me on the couch, elbowed my ribs. "Ow," I cried. "What was that for?"

Yami smirked but didn't say anything.

Everyone put in their order and after some arguments we agreed the one pizza would have pepperoni, another meat and the other supreme. After about thirty minutes, the pizza's arrived. Yami immediately went for the supreme, stuffing it in his mouth. I gave him a look of disgust.

"What's wrong Bakura, don't like mushrooms?" Yami asked.

"Eww, no." I said.

Yami laughed, taking a bite of his pizza. I went back to eating mine. Suddenly, I bit into a mushroom.

"Ugh!" I cried spitting the pizza out. "What the hell?" I turned to look at Yami who was "innocently" eating his pizza, pretending to look at Yugi and Joey on the floor, sharing a bite of their pizza.

"Yami, why was there a mushroom on my pizza?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bakura," Yami said looking at the TV. "I've been sitting here quietly enjoying my supreme pizza."

"Yami, stop fooling around, you know that you put the mushroom on my pizza." I said.

"Bakura, why would I do that?" Yami asked looking at me. "I know you don't like mushrooms, I'm not that heartless to put one on your pizza, maybe it got on there by accident."

"It wasn't there when I picked it out of the box, when I set it down and bit into it, it was there. Explain that." I said.

"Well maybe the mushroom wanted you to eat it, it does have feelings after all, they're good for you and you don't seem to eat too healthy." Yami said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Exactly as it sounds," Yami said taking the last few bites of his pizza and gulping down some drink.

"I do too eat healthy!" I shouted.

"Bakura, you are the furthest from eating healthy." Ryou said.

I gave Ryou a look. "Are you dead?" I asked.

"No but-"

"Then that means I eat healthy." I said.

"No it doesn't Bakura." Yami said. "You eat raw steaks."

"And?" I said. "It tastes good, better than those nasty mushrooms you eat."

"How can you say that you hate mushrooms but you've eaten a whole onion by yourself?" Ryou asked.

"Because onions are delicious." I said. "Mushrooms taste like gag."

"And how would you know what gag tasted like?" Yami asked.

I gave Yami a look. "You know what I mean."

"I don't think I do," Yami said in a teasing manner. "Maybe you should give gag another try." He picked up a giant mushroom from one of the pizzas in the box, putting it in front of my face. "Eat it Bakura, it's calling out to you. Eat me, eat me!" he said in a high pitched voice.

"Eww, get that shit away, Yami!" I cried trying to move but my back was already pressed against the arm of the couch. Yami was getting closer to me.

\Ryou, do something. \ I said.

Ryou laughed. /Sorry, yami, not my place to. /

I growled in annoyance.

"Eat the mushroom, Kura, it's ready for you." Yami said waving the nasty creature in front of my face.

"Why must you torture me with such nastiness?" I groaned.

"Because you need to eat healthier and mushrooms are good for you." Yami said. "Now eat it."

"No!" I shouted. "I eat plenty of healthy food I'm not adding mushrooms to my list."

"But they're delicious," Yami said licking the mushroom in his hand. "I'll give you a kiss if you eat it."

"No." I said.

Yami sat up for a moment, sitting on my chest; he looked up for a moment, before leaning toward me, whispering something in my ear. I blushed a bit.

"Fine!" I cried snatching the mushroom from him, stuffing it in my mouth. Yami watched as I forced myself to eat the vile food. I swallowed it. "Now get off." I ordered Yami did as he was told; I sat up, taking a gulp of my drink.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Yami said.

I narrowed my eyes at Yami, who only laughed. "I'm going to get you back for this." I said.

Yami just grinned.

We decided to watch a movie afterwards, Yami cuddled up next to me on the couch, Joey and Yugi cuddled on the other end and everyone else sat in either the chairs or the floor.

"Well, I'm off," Mr. Muto said walking into the living room with some bags.

"Where are you going, grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Arthur wanted me to visit him in America, he said he discovered something and wants me to look at it." Mr. Muto said.

"What did he discover?" Yugi asked.

"Hmm not quite sure, he didn't' say, he said it's a surprise." Mr. Muto said.

Yugi got off the couch, walking over to his grandpa, giving him a hug. "Well just be safe okay? When are you getting back?"

"In a few weeks," Mr. Muto replied.

"Okay, like I said be safe." Yugi said hugging his grandpa.

Mr. Muto chuckled. "You know I always am."

"Yeah right," Joey said rolling his eyes. "You're the last person who's safe."

Ryou slapped Joey on the leg.

"Hey!" Joey cried.

Ryou didn't say anything. Yugi and Mr. Muto continued to talk as if nothing had occurred. After saying their good-byes, Mr. Muto left. Yugi returned to his original spot beside of Joey. A few hours later, everyone had gone home, Yugi was sound asleep on the couch.

"Tell Yugi I said bye." Joey said heading out the door.

"Don't worry, Joey we will." Yami said holding the door open for Joey.

"Thank, man, see ya tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course, take care, Joey." Yami said.

"Will, do." Joey said and then he left.

Yami and I returned to the living room, the credits of the movie were playing, Yugi was sound asleep.

"I'm going to carry him up to his room can you turn the DVD player off?" Yami asked bending down to pick Yugi up.

"Are you sure you can carry him up the stairs?" I asked.

"He's not heavy, I'll be fine, Bakura." Yami said turning around with Yugi in his arms.

I nodded. "Yell if you need me." I said.

"I will," Yami said walking toward the stairs. I watched for a bit, making sure he wouldn't fall, after he got halfway up, I decided that he would be fine. I turned my attention to the DVD player; I took the movie out, turning the TV and the player off and sat on the couch. Today had been a fun day, I hadn't had this much fun in years, despite the fact Yami forced me to eat a mushroom. I glanced at the clock, it was getting late. I yawned, moving my body so I was more comfortable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Bakura," I heard Yami's voice say. I peeked at him, he was sitting at my feet on the couch, rubbing up my leg. "It's time to wake up."

"No it's not." I mumbled.

Yami just laughed, his hand traveling up my leg and thighs. "Hmm your body says otherwise." He said rubbing my semi-erection through my pants.

"You're the one that made me this way." I said not opening my eyes.

"But you like it," he said.

I smirked, pulling him on top of me. He squeaked.

"Was that a squeak?" I said.

"N-No." he blushed.

"I believe it was, hmm you are awful vocal today, what other noises can I get from you?" I said running my hand in his shirt, rubbing his chest and stomach.

"Bakura," he moaned. "Wh-What about our deal?"

"What about it?" I asked.

"Don't you want me to?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. "But I want to get you all worked up first."

Yami moaned as I continued touching his chest, stomach and back. His skin was soft, he straddled me, pushing his hips against mine. I moaned, pushing mine up to meet his.

"I think we need to get you out of these pants," Yami said moving off of me, moving down. I watched as he undid my pants, sliding them off, but leaving my boxers on. Yami grabbed me squeezing my manhood through the fabric. I moaned.

Yami smirked, biting softly. I opened my eyes. Yami used his teeth to take my boxers off. I moaned when he put me in his mouth. He swallowed all of me, running his hands in my inner thighs.

"Yami," I gasped bucking my hips, wanting more. Yami wrapped his hand around my shaft, moving it, licking me at the same time. "Gods," I moaned, wanting to grab onto something, I sat up, pulling at his hair. Yami looked up at me, giving my member a long lick before devouring it again. I laid back down. Yami sucked me hard, removing his hand, deep throating me. I gasped and moaned, gripping the couch until my knuckles turned whiter than they usually were. "Fuck, Yami," I cried.

Yami didn't' say anything, he grabbed my thighs taking me in his mouth all the way again, wrapping his tongue around me. "Yami!" I screamed climaxing. Yami sucked me a bit more before. I gasped when he started licking me more. I laughed as his tongue traveled on my stomach.

"Yami," I moaned.

"There, all cleaned up." He said, he sat up, "did you like your blow job?"

"Hell yeah," I said. "If eating mushrooms means I'm going to get that every night, bring them on."

Yami laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he began to get up but I pulled him down.

"Hey!" Yami cried but I silenced him with a kiss. We explored each other's mouths we pulled away after a while due to the lack of air in our lungs. We sat there, panting.

"I'm not done with you yet," I said crawling on top of him. Yami moaned as I took the rest of his clothes off.

I licked the tip of his member, he gasped, before I took it in my mouth. "Bakura," he moaned. I smirked, licking and sucking him. He shivered in ecstasy. I groaned around him, feeling myself become hard again at the sight of him. Yami gasped, bucking his hips into my mouth, wanting me to take him deeper. I complied. I moved away from him. Yami groaned at the loss of contact. I smiled down at him, pressing my fingers in his mouth. Yami licked and sucked my fingers. I pulled them away, pressing them against his entrance, going back to sucking him.

At first, Yami squeeze his eyes shut, moaning in pain. I sucked him faster, wanting him to forget the pain. After a while his cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure. Seeing that he was ready, I removed my fingers, giving his member lick before positioning myself in-between his legs.

"What if Yugi wakes up?" Yami asked looking up at me.

I looked down at the floor; a blue blanket was lying near the couch. I leaned over to pick it up Yami helped me to cover us up with it.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much," Yami said. I pushed my way into him slowly, Yami gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. I bent down to kiss him gently, trying to distract him. Yami wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back; I shivered, causing myself to go to deeper into him. Yami gasped, arching his back, moaning.

"Are you okay?" I gasped, feeling his muscles clamp and unclamp around me.

"Yes," he panted. "Move please."

I smiled at him, before taking his lips again. I thrust into him while I kissed him. Yami pulled away from the kiss, screaming and clawing at my back. I moaned, moving deeper inside of him. I moved my hand to grab him, stroking his member. Yami closed his eyes, moaning, gasping and panting in pleasure. I squeezed him harder. Yami's eyes shot open when I thrust into him hard.

"Bakura," he moaned, moving his hand to my chest, rubbing my chest and stomach. I moaned at the softness of them. I leaned down to take him into another kiss, his arms wrapping around me, I moved my hands underneath him, moving his legs more. He gasped into the kiss, exploring my mouth. We pulled away after a while; I sat up, taking his member in my hand, stroking him.

He moaned, bucking his hips in time with my thrusts, he closed his eyes tightly, moaning my name over and over again as if he were in a trance. I shivered as his muscles wrapped tightly around me.

"Gods," he gasped as I slammed into him again. I smirked, doing it over and over again, loving to see him like this, so out of control, gasping and moaning all because of what _I_ was doing to him. I smiled to myself, watching my lover underneath me. I stroked him faster. Yami screamed my name as he came all over my hand and his chest. I watched him, he looked so beautiful, the way he moaned and shivered, screaming my name. It was enough to send me over the edge. I moaned as his muscles clamped around me, squeezing me, milking me. I fell on top of him.

We lay on top of him for a moment; Yami ran his fingers through my hair. After a while, I got up, we got dressed, I pulled Yami beside of me, kissing the top of his head.

"That was amazing." Yami said.

"Mm," I said.

"I love you." Yami said.

I turned to face him. "I love you too," I said taking his lips to mine. Our kiss didn't take long to get heated. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. We pulled away.

"I'll go see who it is." Yami said getting up. I followed him to the door, maybe it was Joey or one of our other friends needing something, who knows if the phone rang or not, I didn't hear anything when I was having sex with Yami.

Yami opened the door, it wasn't Joey or any of our friends standing at the door; it was Dartz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: No, this is not the awesome lemon I have planned; I have a much better one in mind that's going to be AFTER the Dartz thing. So now Dartz is here, what does he want? What happened to him? What about Yami's memories? And will Bakura stay or leave to go to the Afterlife? Many questions, lots for me to answer, but this story will be ending soon. I'm thinking in let's see if all goes well maybe like five chapters at the most, maybe less, it all depends on how things go really. So anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed, review lovelies.


	43. Chapter 42: The Ultimate Decision

I am sorry for the late update, I have been extremely busy, actually I still am but I finally got a little breather today. School has been hell. I'm almost done with Module 7, if all goes well I'll be done with it Friday and I can take Module 8 placement test on Monday and hopefully score high because I'm pretty good with radicals. Anyways, another reason is because this chapter tore my ass up! I kept sitting here during my down time THINKING of what to write and I got NOTHING then I got the idea of course and here is the chapter. Updates will be when I can write, like I said I'm really busy and school eats my brain cells so…but don't worry this story is just about done and then we can move on to Fang and The Dragon's Dance! :D

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Forty-two: The Ultimate Decision

[Yami's POV]:

Bakura wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a kiss. I complied, kissing him back. It didn't take long for our kiss to get heated. My want for him was coming back, I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling on it. He gasped, pulling away from the kiss, attacking my neck. I moaned. Why did we even get dressed?

Bakura continued to suck on my neck, biting and licking the flesh. I moaned. Bakura pulled away, looking at me for a moment before returning to my lips, his tongue invaded my mouth, tasting me. I sighed in content, battling my way through his mouth as well. Suddenly, there was a sharp knock at the door. I pulled away, who could be at the door at this time of night?

"I'll go see who it is," I said getting up.

Bakura didn't protest, instead he followed me to the front of the Game Shop. I opened the door, my eyes widened. I heard Bakura, who was behind me, gasp. There, standing in front of us, was the last person I thought would be at my doorstep: Dartz.

"You have some nerve coming here," I hissed.

"I know," Dartz said.

"Then you need to leave," I said.

Dartz didn't move.

"Did you not hear me?" I growled.

"I heard you," Dartz said. "But I can't leave, not until I can talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to you," I snapped.

"Yami, calm down," Bakura said moving beside of me, he looked at Dartz, "What is it that's so important that can't wait until later?" Bakura asked.

"It's about Yami's memories," Dartz said looking at me for a moment before turning his gaze back to my boyfriend.

"My memories?" I asked.

Dartz nodded.

"What about them?" Bakura asked.

"May I come in?" Dartz asked.

Bakura nodded, moving to the side, I moved with him. We went to the living room. Bakura and I sat on the couch. Dartz sat in one of the chairs.

"I know you're up to something," I said.

"Yami, I promise you I'm not up to anything. But you have every right to be angry with me. I hurt you and your friends, and for that I am truly sorry. I know that no amount of apologies can undo what I did. But I was confused and-"

"That still doesn't give you an excuse," I pointed out.

"I know," Dartz said. "And I'm not here to make excuses; I'm here to help you."

"And why would I want your help?" I asked. "I don't trust you."

"I know," Dartz said. "But I want to have the chance of earning your trust," Dartz looked at Bakura, "And yours,"

"You have proven some good toward me," Bakura said. "However, Yami was not present when these things occurred. He doesn't like you, so you're going to have to do better than that. For example, why don't you start off by telling us why you are here?"

"Very well," Dartz said. "As you know, all three of us have out lived many lives. We were all left in this world for specific reasons, but now that our destinies have been fulfilled, it's time to go."

"Go?" I asked. "Go where?"

"To the afterlife of course," Dartz replied.

The afterlife? But was I ready to go there? I didn't even know my real name, I'm sure I needed to know that to get in.

"But I don't know my name," I whispered.

"I know," Dartz said. "And that's where I come in,"

"You're still trying to pull that trick that you know Yami's name?" Bakura hissed.

Dartz shook his head. "I don't know it, but I know a way for you to remember it."

"How?" I asked.

"You need to duel Bakura," Dartz said.

"Duel Bakura? But why?" I asked.

"Because the two of you are soul mates, but you're also connected in another way too," Dartz said.

"We're connect through, Horakhty, right?" Bakura said.

Dartz nodded. "Yes,"

"So how is this duel supposed to work exactly?" Bakura asked.

"If Yami loses he will regain his memories and then there is another procedure that has to be done," Dartz answered. "If Yami wins however, he isn't allowed to leave this world."

"What about Bakura?" I asked.

"Bakura only needs to duel Ryou in order to go into the Afterlife." Dartz said.

"So let me get this straight: I have to lose a duel with Bakura-"

"And Yugi," Dartz cut in.

"And Yugi, in order to go to the Afterlife?" I asked.

"Yes, because you are bonded with Yugi and Bakura. Bakura because the two of you are soul makes, Yugi because he is your other half." Dartz said.

"What if I don't do this?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Dartz asked.

"I mean, what if I don't duel Yugi or Bakura? What if I want to stay here?" I asked.

"Then Bakura will be forced to stay here," Dartz replied.

"How is that fair?" I asked. "Bakura and I are not one in the same, he should be able to make his own decisions on whether he wants to leave or stay."

"Yami-" Bakura said.

"I see no reason to leave," I continued. "I'm happy, I finally have someone to love and that loves me, I don't have to worry about saving the world thanks to Zorc being destroyed, I have friends and I remember most of my past, expect my real name. I don't see the point in going to the afterlife right now, but if Bakura wants to go then he should be able to go."

"Don't you want to see your family and friends from the past?" Dartz asked.

"Sure, I do." I said. "But there are some things that I want to do and besides, Yugi and the others would be heartbroken…"

"I understand," Dartz said. "But there's not much time, if the two of you don't duel each other and your Hikaris then the doorway will shut and you'll have to stay here for a long time."

Bakura was unusually quiet during the conversation. I had mixed feelings about the issue, I did want to go into the Afterlife, but I wanted to do things before I left, I was content being here with Bakura. I did mess my other friends, but how was I supposed to break the news to Yugi and the others? I just got back; they would be heartbroken by it.

How did Bakura feel about all of this? Was he fine staying here for eternity? Or did he want to move on to the next life? I looked at my lover, who seemed to be in deep thought, what was he thinking about? My eyes widened. His family. He missed them, how could I be so selfish? Of course Bakura would want to move on to the afterlife! He hadn't seen them in a very long time.

"How much time do we have?" Bakura asked breaking the silence.

"A month," Dartz said.

"Thank you for telling us this," Bakura said getting up, heading upstairs. Dartz and I watched him leave, he seemed really upset.

"You had some nerve coming here," I said.

"It had to be done," Dartz said. "I know you don't like me, but I thought the two of you might want to know. You can't stay here forever, Yami."

"I wasn't planning on it," I said. "I can't leave now-"

"I know," Dartz said.

"Why haven't you left yet?" I asked.

"Unfinished business," Dartz replied. "Well, I think I should be going," Dartz said getting up.

"If I do decide to leave, what do I need to do?" I asked.

"Go to the site where the Tablet of the Pharaoh is," Dartz said.

I nodded. This was bad, I wasn't ready to leave yet but Bakura he was more than ready to. I didn't want Bakura to have to sacrifice not being able to move on because of me. It didn't make any sense why we had to stay or leave together, sure, I loved him and I wanted to stay with him but I wasn't ready to move on, Bakura, he was, I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat on the bed in one of the guest rooms. I knew something like this was going to happen. Going into the Afterlife, it was always going to be an issue for Yami, even if we had never become lovers. He had a special bond with everyone he had ever met; he lived this life not remembering who he was, not to mention he was trapped in the Great Leviathan for a long time. I didn't expect him to want to move on right away, I'm sure he wanted to move on eventually, but when?

I wanted to move on, I've been wanting to move on. I was free from Zorc's control; there was no reason for me to stay here. Sure, my friends would be upset by the fact but I'm sure they would understand. Yami should know that, he should know that our friends would support us, no matter what. Was that all that was stopping him? Or is it something else? There had to be more to it than just him not wanting to leave his friends behind. I'm sure by now all of them realized that Yami and I had far out lived our lives and we needed to move on. So what was his excuse for not wanting to leave this world?

Dartz said that Yami and I would have to duel each other in order for him to unlock his memories, and that Yami would have to lose to both me and Yugi. Knowing Yami, I'm sure he wasn't too happy about hearing the news, not that I would be either losing was the last thing on my mind. But I knew if Yami and I did duel, he would give it his all in order to win. There was something about this that seemed off, like Dartz isn't telling us something. Why would Yami have to come with me to the Afterlife? I know, we our bound together but we're not the same person. It's not fair to him if he wants to stay here while I want to leave.

Suddenly, the door clicked, and Yami walked in.

"Hey," he said, standing by the doorway.

"Hey," I said.

We didn't say anything for a long time; Yami moved away from the door, kicking the door closed with his foot, he walked over to me, sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about," I said.

"Bakura, I know you want to move on into the afterlife-" Yami said.

"And?" I cut him off. "I want to be with you, if you want to stay then-"

"Bakura, that's not fair to you and you know it! You should be able to leave whenever you please! You have your memories, the only thing that should be stopping you is your duel against Ryou, but no, I'm the one that's stopping you!"

"It's not your fault, Yami." I said.

"The hell it isn't, Bakura!" Yami yelled. My eyes widened at his outburst. He was really upset about all of this. "If it weren't for me, then you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I'm not in a mess," I said. "It's because of you that I'm free."

"Bakura, I'm keeping you trapped against your will!" Yami cried. "I know you want to go into the afterlife and I'm keeping you here because I'm not ready to go yet!"

"It's okay," I said taking his hand in mine. "I understand why you want to stay."

"Bakura, you're not listening." Yami said.

"Yami, I'm listening to you, it's not your fault-"

"Yes it is!" Yami shouted. "We only have one chance at this and instead of wanting to go into the Afterlife with you, I want to stay a bit longer; we only have a month to decide!"

"It's okay if you want to stay," I said.

"No it's not, Bakura, it's wrong and selfish." Yami shouted.

"And you don't think it's selfish that I want to leave?" I inquired. "You barely remember your past; you were trapped in the Great Leviathan and the Shadow Realm for a while, not to mention being unconscious even after I defeated Zorc. I can't blame you for wanting to stay here."

"Bakura, I can't do this to you," Yami whispered. "I don't want to hold you back."

"You're not holding me back," I said. "Even if we weren't forced to go together, I would still stay here with you."

We didn't' say anything for a while I moved so that I was lying down, Yami moved beside of me, resting his head on my chest, I wrapped my arm around him.

"Does it seem strange to you that we're alive again?" Yami asked after a while.

"Sometimes," I said.

Silence filled the room was again, I looked over to see that Yami had fallen asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A few days later…)

Yami and I had told the others about what Dartz had told us, of course there were mixed feelings about everything, not that I was shocked about it. What I was shocked about was Joey's reaction. He seemed to be extremely upset about the idea that Yami _didn't_ want to leave. He and Yami had been really close, why would Joey get upset over that?

Yami and Yugi had gone off today to do something, I tried to go with them, I wanted to spend some time with Yami but they wouldn't let me, so instead I was stuck sitting in Yugi's home, bored out of my mind. I flipped through the channels on the TV, as usual, nothing exciting was on.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I growled under my breath, getting up, I walked to the door and opened it. Joey was there.

"Joey?" I asked.

"Hey, do you mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Sure, but Yami's not here right now," I said moving to the side to let him in.

"I know," Joey said. "I'm not here for Yami; I'm here to talk to you."

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I umm… this is a bit embarrassing…" Joey mumbled looking down at the floor.

"Well come in here and we can talk." I said turning around. Joey followed me, we both sat on the couch. "Now, what can I help you with that Yami can't?"

"I-okay, it's about sex." Joey said.

I blinked. Joey was coming to me about sex? That was surprising.

"What about it?" I asked.

Joey bit his lip before answering, "I-where to I begin? I mean I don't-"

I smiled a bit, "You want to go to the next level but you're not sure if Yugi's ready." I said.

"How did you-"

"It's written all over your face," I said.

"So what do I do?" Joey asked.

"You need to talk to Yugi," I replied. "And my advice would be not to go all the way at first, especially if you are running off of hormones, you can seriously hurt him."

"I know," Joey said. "That's what I'm worried about."

"It's natural to be," I said.

"We're you scared your first time?" Joey asked.

"A bit," I admitted. "But in all honesty I wasn't too worried about the person."

"So you weren't careful?" Joey asked.

"Not as I should have been, no," I said.

"So how will I know when he's ready?" Joey asked.

"You can tell, just trust me." I said.

Joey nodded. We sat in silence for a moment.

"So you're really staying huh?" Joey said breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I said.

"But you don't want to."

"No, I don't." I admitted.

"Does Yami know this?" he asked.

"He knows I would like to leave, but I told him that I wanted to stay with him." I replied.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd say this, but you're really nice, Bakura." Joey said.

I laughed, "It's been years since I've been called that."

Joey smiled. "Yami told me that if the two of you weren't bound together that you'd still stay, is it because you're afraid of losing him?"

"Yeah," I said after a while.

"You know, despite the fact that I'd miss you, I think you and Yams need to leave." Joey said.

"He doesn't want to, and I'm not going to force him to." I said.

"No, I think he wants to go." Joey said.

"Then why won't he?" I asked.

"Besides me and the rest of the gang?" Joey asked. "I think he feels like he's responsible for what happened to you during that year you were with Dartz."

"But it wasn't his fault," I said.

"I know, but he thinks it is. He said he'd have nightmares and he would ignore them…"

"But what does that have to do with not wanting to go into the afterlife?" I asked.

"I'm not sure to be honest, I think it has something to do with the fact he doesn't feel he deserves to go." Joey replied.

"Yami deserves to go to paradise," I said. "it's me who's not."

"You and Yams are too hard on yourselves, both of you deserve to go, both of you deserve to be happy. I know both of you want to go. Sure, I'll miss the both of you like hell, but I've always known this day would come." Joey said.

"You're smarter than you act," I said.

"I'll take that as a complement." Joey said.

I laughed. "How does Yugi feel about all of this?"

"He has mixed feelings," Joey replied.

I nodded. We didn't say anything for a while.

"Have you told him?" I asked.

"Say what?" Joey asked.

"Yugi, have you told him?" I repeated.

"Told him what?" Joey asked.

"Have you told him about you being abused?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: So this chapter was a bitch eating an ant in the ass. Yeah I just came up with that. I knew I wanted to do something with Dartz but I didn't know WHAT exactly. Then I thought back to the chapter where Bakura hints about him wanting to go to the afterlife. Yami of course has sort of kind of regained some of his memories; mostly what he is missing is his real name. Since Bakura doesn't want to destroy him anymore and Zorc is gone, memory world is out of the question. I thought long and hard about how I was going to get Yami to get all of his memories back and I thought: a duel with Bakura. Why not one with Yugi instead? Well in this story Yami and Bakura are soul mates, if you think about it Bakura actually allowed Yami to unlock his memories in the first place by fighting him and reliving his past, so I thought, why not have them duel, but not as trying to kill each other. He of course is going to have to duel Yugi that is if he decides to even go into the afterlife which brings us to our next issue. Yami does want to go, but he doesn't. Bakura wants to go but he can't not only because he's psychically unable to but because he doesn't want to move on without Yami. So that's the issue we are having.

Where is Yami and Yugi right now? Well you're going to have to wait and see. Why did Joey go to Bakura for advice on sex: it's pretty obvious, Bakura would be more experienced and I love having them talks, also as you have noticed I have left a brilliant cliffy. I think either next chapter or the chapter after that will be the last one. I'm not quite sure yet. Once I am done with this story, Fang will be posted. I'm still working on The Dragon's Dance and who the hell knows when that's going to be posted. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter. Review lovelies :D


	44. Chapter 43: From the Heart

As usual I failed my math quiz for the third time (big surprise there because I do it ALL of the time) so now I'll have to get my teacher to unlock my quiz. But I did manage to get my ritual site paper done today oh and of course finish this chapter. Lots of things go on this chapter so have at it and enjoy, one more chapter and this story is done!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Forty-three: From the Heart

[Yami's POV]:

"Yugi, can we go home?" I asked.

"Not yet," Yugi said taking a bite of his food.

This was getting ridiculous, we had been gone practically all day! But the good side to this, I got to spend time with Yugi. Ever since I recovered from my "coma", Yugi and I haven't been able to spend as much time together as I would have liked. Yugi came home from his date with Joey, rushing in the living room where Bakura and I were, snuggled together watching a movie. Yugi jerked my arm, telling me that we had to leave, so I followed him, after promising Bakura I would return soon. We were sitting in the mall at the food court.

"So how are you and Joey doing?" I asked.

"We're fine, I guess," Yugi said.

"Something's wrong," I said.

"N-No everything's fine," Yugi said.

"Yugi, you can't lie to me, so tell me what's wrong," I said.

"Well, okay…" Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tea and Mai headed down the road, Mai got a phone call from Dartz saying for her and Tea to meet him somewhere, the address he had given, Mai had never been too. They had been driving for thirty minutes now.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" Tea asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Mai said. "We're following the map,"

Tea stared at the map she had in her lap again, something wasn't right.

"We were supposed to have made a left, not a right." Tea said. "See," she pointed to the map.

"No, Tea, that takes us somewhere else, Dartz said for us to go here," Mai pointed to the map indicating where "here" was.

"No, that can't be right," Tea mumbled.

"Well it is," Mai said. "Hon, you're going to have to trust me, I travel all the time, I know how to get around."

"I-okay Mai, I'll trust you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joey's eyes widened. "WH-What did you say?"

"Have you told Yugi, about you being abused?" I asked.

"I-how do _you know_ that?" Joey whispered.

"It's clear as day that you are," I replied. "I knew the moment I met you."

"But none of my friends know-" Joey said looking down at the floor.

"I know," I said.

"Are you-"

"I'm not going to tell them, if that's what you're worried about," I said cutting him off. "It's not my place to."

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew?" Joey asked.

"Why should I have?" I asked. "You weren't a friend to me and it wasn't any of my business, but now that we are, and since we're on the topic of relationships, I figured now is good as time as any to let you know that you need to tell Yugi."

"But why?" Joey asked. "What if he-"

"Joey, Yugi loves you, okay?" I said. "This will build your trust in your relationship."

Joey was silent for a moment, "You said that it was easy to tell that I had been abused," Joey said. "Is it because you were?"

I blinked. "I-we're not talking about me, this is about you."

"You were, this is about more than Yugi and mine relationship, isn't it?" Joey asked.

I closed my eyes, what the hell have I gotten myself into?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"It's Joey he's been acting strange lately." Yugi said looking down at his food.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, when I try to kiss him…he won't." Yugi said.

"He won't kiss you?" I asked.

"Well he will but when things get more…heated then he just stops." Yugi said. "It's getting on my nerves, it's like he's scared of me or something."

"He's not scared of you," I said with a laugh. "He's scared of hurting you."

"He shouldn't be, I know Joey wouldn't hurt me." Yugi said.

"Yes, we all know he wouldn't, but Joey needs to be sure of himself." I said.

"I guess you're right, but he could have talked to me about it." Yugi said.

"He should have, speaking of Joey, where is he?" I asked.

Yugi shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine; he said he had some things to do today."

I nodded. He was probably hanging out with Tristan. "Yugi, what are you scheming?" I asked after a while.

"WH-what are you talking about Yami, who's scheming something?" Yugi stuttered.

I laughed. "Yugi, I know you didn't take me out without Joey and Bakura for no reason, so talk. What's going on?"

"I'm not going to tell you," Yugi said. "It'll ruin the surprise."

"Surprise?" I asked.

Yugi nodded. "Mai and Tea are arranging it." Yugi replied.

"But why take me out and leave Bakura at home?" I asked.

"Because I can't have the two of you around each other right now," Yugi said.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I _told_ you we should have made a left!" Tea cried.

"Hon, we are not lost, we just got mixed up." Mai said. They had been driving for almost two hours now and they still couldn't find the place that Dartz told them to.

"Mai, that _is_ being lost!" Tea groaned. "I'm just going to call Dartz-" Tea took her phone out.

"No, we don't need a man's help; we are going to find this place one way or another." Mai said grabbing Tea's phone and throwing it in the backseat. Tea turned around, hoping she could reach the phone but the way Mai threw it, there was no way she could reach it. Tea let out a frustrated sigh, turning back around, studying the map carefully.

"Mai, turn right here," Tea said looking up, pointing to the sign up ahead.

Mai nodded, turning the car, heading down the road.

"Okay, according to this map, if we take a left up here we'll be back on the main road and then we'll take a left at the stop light, go through three more, and take another right at the third one." Tea said.

"Alright, then let's get going." She said.

Twenty minutes later, they finally arrived at their destination.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Tea asked. Mai parked in front of a large gate, there was a giant white mansion behind the fence.

"This is the address Dartz gave me," Mai said.

Suddenly, the gates opened, Mai drove through, she parked the car, she and Tea got out of the car, walking toward the door. Dartz stepped out of the house.

"I'm so glad the two of you could make it, come in," Dartz said.

Tea and Mai gave each other a look before following Dartz inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is just great. I knew I shouldn't have opened my mouth. Joey stared at me, waiting for me to say something. What was I supposed to say? I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted him to know that he wasn't alone and that he needed to stop hiding it from Yugi.

"Yami doesn't know, does he?" Joey asked.

"No." I said. "And he's not going to."

"Bakura-"

"No. He doesn't need to know." I said.

"So why does Yug need to know about me?" Joey shouted. "If you won't tell Yami, then why should I have to tell Yug?"

"Because Yugi can help you-"

"So you don't think that Yami can help you?" Joey snapped.

"No-I-"

"Bakura, Yami loves you, I'm sure he would be able to help you, I'm going to tell Yugi, but not unless you tell Yami." Joey said.

"I can't," I said.

"Why not?"

"I can't hurt him anymore," I said gripping the edge of the couch. "He thinks that my time with Dartz was the only torture I endure and I don't want him to blame himself for anymore-"

"But you need to tell him," Joey said. "I'm sure if the two of you talked, he'd be able to help you."

I sighed. "I can't-"

"Just trust me on this, I know how you feel about telling him, but hey, we're friends and we're there for each other." Joey said.

I looked up at Joey. "You really think of me as a friend?" I asked.

"Of course I do," Joey said. "Why would you even ask that?"

"It just feels strange," I admitted.

"I know, man, but you're not alone anymore." Joey said.

Suddenly, Ryou flew through the door.

"Bakura, we need to leave, _now_" Ryou ordered.

"Ryou, I'm kind of busy right now." I said.

"Bakura, this is not up for debate, we need to leave." Ryou said.

"Well, it's going to have to wait," I snapped. "Joey and I are having an important conversation."

"Joey, get in the limo," Ryou said. "Bakura and I'll be out in a minute."

"I-" Joey said.

"Now!" Ryou commanded.

Joey gave me a look before getting up and heading out the door.

"Do you mind telling me why you are here bothering me?" I asked.

"We have things we need to do," Ryou said. "It's getting late and we have a lot we need to get done."

"Well, why didn't you come _earlier_?" I spat. "You know I hate being rushed."

"Bakura, don't be that way, Kaiba and I-"

"Were having sex; yes I know." I said.

"No, we-"

"Ryou, it's clear as day that you were." I said getting up. "Now, come on, let's go."

"That wasn't the only thing we did you know," Ryou muttered as we headed out the door into Kaiba's limo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"So when can I see this surprise?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for Tea to call me," Yugi said. "But in the meantime, why don't we just talk?"

"Sure," I said smiling. "How have you been?"

"Besides worrying about Joey?" Yugi asked. "I guess I've been fine, though, I do have to admit something,"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I'm worried about you and Bakura," Yugi said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I mean I know that you want to go to the afterlife and-"

"Yugi, I'm not ready to go, there's so much I want to do and I want to spend time with you-"

"Yami, it's time for you to leave," Yugi said. "I get that you want to stay here with us, but Bakura _needs _to leave."

"You don't think I've thought about that?" I whispered staring down at the table.

"I know you have, but you staying here; isn't going to solve anything, I'll miss you of course, we all will, but you need to move on, it won't be long before the doorway closes, you might regret your decision." Yugi said.

I didn't say anything.

"I know there's more to this than what you're letting on," Yugi said. "So tell me what's wrong."

"It's nothing," I mumbled.

"Is it about what happened to Bakura?" Yugi asked.

I snapped my head up, our eyes met.

"It is, isn't it?" Yugi asked.

I didn't say anything.

"Alright, Yami, talk to me, tell me why you don't want to leave." Yugi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tea and Mai followed Dartz into the mansion.

"Wow," Tea gasped looking around, they were just in the hallway and already she was amazed.

"Who owns this?" Mai asked.

"I do," Dartz said.

"I didn't know you had something like this," Tea said.

"I do own a multi-dollar company," Dartz chuckled.

"This place hasn't been used," Mai said.

"No, it hasn't, but Yami and Bakura would like it," Dartz said.

"Hmm," Tea nodded in agreement. "So what do you need us to do?"

"Help me set things up," Dartz said. "The others should be arriving soon."

"Others?" Tea asked.

"Raphael, Valon and Allister," Mai said.

"Oh, I didn't think they'd be coming," Tea said.

"Of course they would," Mai said. "I called them up to make sure they wouldn't miss this."

"Alright, let's get started."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"Spill it, Yami." Yugi said.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you." I said. "I'm worried about Bakura,"

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"He's hiding something from me," Yami said.

"Like what?" Yugi asked.

"I-I'm not sure," I said.

"Well, try to explain it and I'll see if I can help," Yugi offered.

I nodded. "Well, I'm not sure, but I think he was raped."

Yugi's eyes widened. "I'm guessing you're meaning someone besides Dartz."

I nodded. "I think it's affecting his mind, like he's thinking about it but he's too afraid to tell me."

"Well, all you can do is let him know that you're there for him, Bakura knows that you love him and won't let anything happen to him."

"I know, I'm just worried about him," I sighed. "I don't know if he's ready to go,"

"Do you think he needs to confront Dartz?" Yugi asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Yami, maybe you're the one that needs to confront him." Yugi said.

"why me?" I asked.

"Because you're the one that's really holding onto this, I mean sure Bakura is upset, but I think he's tired of being upset, I think that's why he wants to move on, so he won't have to worry about it anymore." Yugi said.

Yugi was right, I knew Bakura wasn't telling me everything, he was keeping something from me, but did Bakura really need to confront Dartz? Was that the reason I was staying here?

"Just talk to him, tonight," Yugi said. "You don't have long before your opportunity expires."

"I know," I sighed.

Suddenly, Yugi's phone rang.  
"Hello?" he said answering it. "Aright, we'll be there in an hour," he said before clicking the phone off.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Mai, she's ready for us." Yugi said.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"We're going back home first, you need to change."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was getting late; Ryou and Mokuba shoved me into far too many dressing rooms for me to care about. Why would I need to dress all fancy like anyways? Where the hell we're we going? I sat in the back of Kaiba's limo, Joey sat beside of me; Kaiba and Ryou on the other side along with Mokuba, all of us were dressed in tux.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," Mokuba said. "You'll love it."

"I had to get dressed up to go somewhere, I'm sure I'll hate it." I said.

"Oh, don't be that way, Bakura," Ryou said. "You look really nice."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to argue, being shoved in and out of dressing rooms, going in and out of town in annoying traffic was not something I'd call fun. I had no idea where Yami was, Yugi just snatched him earlier this morning and I hadn't seen him since.

"Does Yami have to wear a tux too?" I snapped after a while.

"Of course," Kaiba said. "We're going to a special place and you need to be dressed _nicely_."

"Don't worry, Bakura, we're on our way to pick Yami up." Ryou said smiling at me.

"Good, because I don't know how much more of this nonsense I can take."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"Yugi, do I _have_ to wear this?" I asked. "It looks ridiculous on me."

"Yami, you can't wear leather all the time," Yugi giggled. "Now get out here, we don't have much time, Kaiba's limo will be here any moment."

"This tie makes me look like an idiot!" I said.

"Oh, for Ra's sake Yami-" Yugi said marching in the room where I was trying to tie my tie, of course it wasn't working right, whoever invented this thing needed to get eaten by the Nile River crocodiles.

"Here," Yugi said reaching up to the tie, "Move your hands, I can't work with them in the way."

I did as I was told, watching him tie my tie.

"How did you do that?" I asked, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Joey," Yugi said.

"Joey?" I asked turning around to face him.

Yugi nodded. "He taught me, he also taught Tristan."

"Do you know how he learned?" I asked.

"No idea, he wouldn't tell me," Yugi said. "Anyways, Ryou just texted me, so we need to get going."

"Right," I said as we headed out the door into Kaiba's limo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well someone looks sexy," I said grabbing Yami and pulling him in my lap.

"Not in the car," Kaiba warned.

I smirked, licking Yami's neck, he shivered, his face heating up into a blush.

"Bakura, didn't you hear what Kaiba just said?" he whispered.

"Do I look like I care?" I asked back.

"Bakura, stop it," Yami protested.

I laughed, letting go of him, Yami moved off of me, taking a seat beside of me.

"Where are we going anyways?" Yami asked.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out," Mokuba said with a wink.

"Look, I've about had it with this secret shit, everyone's been playing us today and I want to know what's going on." I snapped.

"You'll see, Bakura, trust me, you'll love it," Ryou said.

I rolled my eyes. "I highly doubt it, seeing as how I had to get dressed. "Do you know how stupid these things are?" I asked pulling on my tie.

Mokuba laughed. "You should have seen him Yami; his finger got stuck in the tie!"

Yami laughed.

"So you think that's funny?" I snapped. "Don't tell me you didn't have a time with this stupid thing,"

"Of course he did!" Yugi giggled. "He had it twisted in so many knots if it weren't for Joey's awesome teaching skills then he wouldn't even have one on!"

I burst into a fit of laughter. Suddenly, I felt a light punch on my arm.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For laughing at me!" Yami cried.

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was-"

"Laughing with me?" Yami cut in.

"Yes," I laughed.

"Well, it's not funny," Yami said.

"Yami, it's okay, ties are annoying," I said. "But you're not going to be in it for long."

"That was too much information, Bakura," Joey said.

"That wasn't enough," I said.

"We're here," Mokuba cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we walked through the doors, the world changed. There were tables and tables of food and other things, music played, the lights were dimmed in most rooms, some darker than the others.

"Welcome, gentlemen," Dartz said.

"Dartz?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Why I'm hosting this party for the two of you," he replied.

"Party?" Yami asked.

"Yes, you're going away party." Dartz said.

"But-"

"Yami, there you are!" Yugi said grabbing my arm, "Come on, let's get some food."

"but-"

I stood there, staring at Yami being dragged away by Yugi. I averted my gaze back to Dartz.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Your friends asked me if they could throw the two of you a going away party," Dartz said.

"But Yami doesn't want to leave," I said.

"I know," Dartz said. "But he will before the nights over,"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see, now run along and have fun," Dartz said. "Oh and you're going to love the upstairs."

Dartz turned around and walked away. Something didn't feel right here, everyone knew Yami didn't want to leave, they were expecting us to stay; why would they be giving us a going away party? I traveled through the house, music blared in my ears, I searched, trying to find Yami. It didn't take me too long to find him, he was sitting alone at one of the tables. Yugi and Joey were grabbing food.

"Why are you over here by yourself?" I asked taking a seat in front of him.

"I'm not," Yami said. "Joey and Yugi are getting food."

"Do you want me to get you something?" I asked.

Yami shook his head.

"Yami, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing-"

"I don't believe you," I said.

"I-"

"Hey Yams, I brought you back some food." Joey sat setting the food down. I got up to move beside of Yami, Yugi and Joey sat across from us.

"This is a nice place isn't it?" Yugi said.

I nodded. Yami didn't say anything.

"Yams, man, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"It's nothing Joey," Yami said.

I looked at Joey and Yugi who looked at each other, before looking at me and nodding.

"Come on, Yami, we need to talk," I said.

"Bakura, it's fine you-"

"I'm not going to enjoy something while you're sitting there being miserable, now come on." I said getting up. Yami followed behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We decided to go upstairs where it was a little more quite, there was what appeared to be a living room upstairs. Yami and I took a seat on the couch.

"Now tell me," I said. "What's wrong?"

Yami didn't answer for a while I should have known he wouldn't. But I wasn't about to give up, he needed to tell me, we were together now. Joey was right; I did need to tell Yami, so that meant he shouldn't keep secrets either.

"I'm worried about you," he said looking away.

Now it was my turn not to say anything. I closed my eyes. I wish Yami wouldn't worry about me. I sighed.

"Why are you worried about me?" I asked.

"You're not happy." Yami said.

I gave him a look. "Yami, I'm perfectly-

"No," Yami said shaking his head. "You're not."

"And what makes you think I'm not?" I asked.

"Because you want to leave and-"

"Yami, we've already had this discussion, I don't need to leave, I'm happy being with you." I said taking his hand in mine.

"I know," Yami said. "But you want to move on and I do too but-"

"You don't think you can?" I finished.

"Yeah," Yami admitted looking away. "All of my life I've had responsibilities, I was chosen to save the world now that it's safe I'm not sure what to do. I want to live a normal life but I also want to move on and I know you do too and I know we don't have much time-"

"You believe in destiny don't you?" I asked.

"Yes but what does that have to with anything?" he asked.

"A lot, if we're destined to stay here then we will win our duels tomorrow. If you are destined to remember your past, then I will lose tomorrow. Do you get where I'm going with this?" I said.

"I do," Yami said smiling. "So I leave it all up to fate?"

"Yes." I said. "So don't worry about what happens tomorrow, just enjoy today because I promise to be right by your side."

Yami smiled, bringing his hand up to my cheek, stroking it with his finger.

"Where do you get such soft skin?" he asked.

"It's a talent." I replied.

Yami laughed. "Well, I want to learn this so called 'talent' you have."

I laughed. "Maybe I can teach you,"

We sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. He was cuddled up next to me, resting on my chest.

"Yami?" I asked.

"Yes?" he said not bothering to look up at me.

"I want to tell you something." I said.

"I know what you want to tell me," Yami said.

"You do?" I asked.

I felt Yami nod. "I've been waiting for you to."

I told Yami about everything, about my family dying how I had an older sister that was nine years older than me. How my father never was around because he was the leader of the cult in Kul Elna. How my mother almost died giving birth to me, how his father's guards came in and destroyed everything. I told him about my sister hiding me from them and making me promise to stay hidden no matter what I saw or heard. I told him about Zorc, how he manipulated me, promising me that my family would be set free if I joined him and allowed him to leave the Shadow Realm to enter the human realm. I told him about me going through depression and about wanting revenge. I told him about all the horrible things that I had to go through as well.

The whole time Yami squeezed my hand gently, listening to everything I had to say. He would comment every once and a while, assuring me that it wasn't my fault when I apologized to him one too many times for one thing that was never my fault to begin with. But mostly, he listened. He allowed me to speak my mind and he didn't' judge me on my opinions like Zorc had.

Yami sat up after I was done, he moved to straddle me, he pinned me to the back of the couch, kissing me with such force I had to push him away just to breathe.

"Yami," I breathed.

Yami smiled, staring into my eyes. I stared back, getting lost in their beauty. No amount of materialistic items could compare to him, he was a treasure all of his own and I was about to claim all of him. Our lips met each other's in a fierce battle of will and love. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pushing him against my growing erection. He moaned, pulling away from the kiss to attack my neck, sucking and biting. He ran his hands up my shirt. I shivered involuntarily at the coolness of his hands. He rocked his hips back and forth, creating more friction. I gasped and moaned in pleasure, running my hands up and down his back.

Yami moved to the other side of my neck, I gasped, pulling him up. Our eyes met for a brief moment before we claimed each other's lips once again. After a while, we pulled away, panting for air. Yami got off of me, standing up, offering me a hand. I gave him a look.

"Come this way," Yami said as I took his hand. "I want to show you something."

We walked down the stairs, Yami led me down them, our fingers intertwined together. The downstairs floor was loud and booming with sound but I could hardly hear the noise. I saw my friends gathered around, some were dancing, others either eating or talking to each other. I smiled, glad that they were enjoying themselves.

I felt eyes on me as Yami continued to lead me through the house, no one said anything though, Yami didn't pay attention to them. Joey looked at me with concern; I gave him a shrug before Yami pulled me along harder. He must be really eager to get wherever we are going. When finally reached our destination: we went down a set of stairs that was on the other side of the house, then through a large sliding glass door. I gasped. I couldn't believe what I saw: it was a large swimming pool off to the side was a large Jacuzzi. There were tables around the area as well. The floor was made of concrete, there were two small white buildings which I assumed would be bathrooms and changing rooms.

"I'll be right back," Yami said letting go of my hand. I didn't say anything; I stood by the pool, looking down at the water, looking at my reflection. It was strange to see myself like this, to finally be content who would have guessed it would be with Yami of all people?

Suddenly, I felt something push me, I tried not to fall but it was too late, I fell in the water with a splash, my suit now drenched with water. I gasped for breath as I came back up for air. Yami smirked, two white towels in his hand.

"I'm going to get you for that!" I yelled swimming over to the edge of the pool. Yami laughed, trying to get away, but he failed, I pulled him in, he dropped the towels on the ground as he fell. He went under, gasping for air as he came up.

"You-" he panted looking at me.

"You shouldn't have pushed me into the water," I said.

Yami swam over to me, kissing me gently.

"I like you all wet." He said. "It makes you look ten times more sexy than you already are."

I laughed. "That's impossible, I invented sexy remember?"

It was Yami's turn to laugh. "Come on, let's go swimming."

We didn't bother to take off our clothes, both of us already used to the water, it pool was enormous: there was a water slide and a diving board on the other side. Yami and I stayed in the four and five feet area for the longest time before I decided to spike things up a bit.

"Hey Yami," I called from across the pool.

Yami came up after being under water he was a few feet away from me.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"How about we go on the diving board and see who can make the best dives." I challenged.  
"You're on," he said.

We both got out of the pool, each of us taking a turn to jump off the diving board.

"Watch the master," Yami said walking on the diving board. I leaned against the edge of the pool, watching him as he sprung from the board, leaping into the air, he did a flip before gracefully coming down landing in the water with a loud splash. He came up quickly. My eyes widened as he was right beside of me. _"Beat that" _he whispered in my ear.

"How about I beat you like this?" I asked switching our positions. Yami gasped, allowing me to taste him. We pulled away after a while.

"Let's get out of the pool," I said.

"Why, is your precious hair filled with chlorine?" Yami asked with a laugh.

"Something like that and I want to go into the Jacuzzi," I replied.

"I'll race you," Yami said.

"Alright, let's go."

We raced to the edge of the pool, it felt amazing, I was alive, swimming in this water with Yami, racing him, diving with him. We both reached the other side at the same time, climbing the stairs.

"Well, our towels are on the other side," Yami said looking over at the towels which had been splashed on thanks to our diving.

"There's plenty more," I said. "I'll go get some; you go ahead and get in the Jacuzzi."

"Okay," Yami said.

I went to retrieve two more towels. I walked back to the area. Yami was already in the Jacuzzi, his suit thrown on the ground. I stripped mine off as well, climbing the wooden steps, putting the towels down on the ledge before stepping in. I sighed, it felt amazing.

"Have you ever been in a Jacuzzi?" Yami asked. He was leaning back against the ledge his eyes closed.

"No," I said. "You?"

He shook his head.

"How did you know this was here?" I asked.

"I saw it on my way in," Yami said.

I nodded. We sat in there, enjoying the jets on our backs, loosing up our muscles and each other's presence. You could see the stars in the sky, the moon was high in the sky reflecting off of the water.

"This is beautiful," Yami said.

"It is," I said staring at the water sparkling. The bubbles began to foam more, rippling on the sparking water. I turned around to face Yami.

"Kiss me," I said.

"Gladly," Yami said moving to kiss me.

Our kiss was just as hot maybe even hotter than the waters of the Jacuzzi. Our tongues intertwined together, we ran our fingers through each other's wet; chlorine filled hair. We didn't' like go, each time we pulled away, it was only for a brief moment before we locked lips again. My back was pressed hard against the edge of the Jacuzzi, which was a bit uncomfortable, but I ignored the pain, focusing on the taste and the beauty of my lover.

I pulled away from the kiss. Yami blinked before trying to kiss me again.

"Take me," I panted.

Yami blinked. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me," I said.

"I-don't."

"Please?" I asked.

Yami smiled. "Okay, Bakura," he said before kissing me again. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me away from the edge of the Jacuzzi a bit. He ran his hands up and down my back. The jets massaging me, he moved his hand to grab my erection. I gasped as he moved his hand. I gripped the edge of the Jacuzzi, panting and moaning. I felt Yami's eyes on me. I opened my eyes to look at him, our eyes never left each other and he never stopped what he was doing.

I let out a groan of frustration when he removed his hand, he moved closer to me, taking me into a kiss. He grabbed my hair with one hand, keeping me still while his other moved down under the water to prepare me. I gasped in pain as I felt his finger twist and turn. It's been so long since I've done it like this, he added more fingers; each was more painful than the next. Finally, he entered his third finger and I all but came on the spot. It felt _amazing_. His fingers stroked my prostate. I shivered under his grip. He smiled, watching me wither under him gasping, panting and moaning in pleasure.

He pulled his fingers away. I groaned at the loss of contact.

Yami laughed. "Don't worry, my love, you'll get what you want soon enough, maybe even better."

Yami moved, pressing his member against me, he pushed his way in. I screamed. The pain was unreal.

"Shh," Yami said stroking my cheeks, wiping the tears away. "It's okay, just relax."

My body wasn't listening though, I felt myself tighten around him. He moaned, both in pain and in pleasure.

"Bakura, relax or you're going to hurt us both." Yami whispered gently, kissing on the neck, he ran his hands up and down my chest, trying to calm me down. Slowly, my body started to listen. I took deep breathes, willing myself to relax.

"Okay," I said after a while, "I think I'm ready."

Yami nodded before slowly slipping out of me before pushing his way back in. The pain was still there but it was bearable, I felt my blood running through me, coating him. He moaned thrusting in and out of me, pressing my back against the jets of the Jacuzzi. He lifted my hips up, angling himself more. I let out a scream when he hit my prostate.

"Gods!" I cried as he did it again and again.

Yami laughed, taking my lips to his, we explored each other as he thrust into me again and again. I felt him, every inch of him flooding inside of me. His member moving inside of me, rubbing against me, I felt his love for me come from his heart and soul, traveling to mine. He pulled away after a while, reaching under the water to grab my member, stroking it in time with his thrust. I moaned, wrapping my arms around him, pulling on his hair. He let out a moan when I began matching his thrusts, meeting him over and over again.

Yami sped up then, I moaned with his thrust he took. He didn't waste any time moving back inside of me, we wanted to feel each other, to know without a doubt that we were destined to be together. Yami moved his hand faster. I closed my eyes, squeezing his shoulders. He didn't' seem to mind that my fingernails were piercing his skin, instead he continued, ignoring the pain.

I was getting near the edge; each thrust he gave sent me closer and closer to the edge. I knew Yami was close too, I could feel it. He let go of my member, pressing his body against me before kissing me, continuing his movements inside of me. The kiss was long and meaningful, not like the kisses I had with anyone else, Yami moved his hand to stroke me again, each touch sent electricity through me; he squeezed me gently, moving his hand up and down my shaft. I moaned, screaming his name when I felt myself spill over his hand. He moaned, thrusting faster, I felt myself tighten around him. He screamed my name as he came. I moaned as he filled me, it felt wonderful, I tighten around him even more. He shivered allowing me to take all of him.

Finally, he collapsed on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, running his back. Our hearts beat rapidly.

"So…" Yami panted. "How was I?"

"Perfect." I replied.

Yami leaned up, kissing me softly before pulling out of me. I groaned.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so," I said.

"Sore?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

Yami moved beside of me.

"I'm leaving," Yami said.

I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I want to leave with you." Yami said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: *looks down at page counter* HOLY SHIT! Why didn't y'all tell me that this chapter was so damn long?! Ha like y'all'd known that anyways….so we have 31 pages of this lovely chapter and I hope that y'all enjoyed it. Did y'all like the Jacuzzi lemon scene? Thank theabridge Kuriboh for that, she gave me the idea actually. Anyways, we have one more chapter left and then this story is done! WOOHOO! Review lovelies!


	45. Chapter 44: Completed

Hey guys, sorry this took a while, you know how school is. So I both failed and passed my math test, how you ask? Because I'm just that awesome and somehow I can do that lol nah, I failed it but my teacher gave me points so it upped my grade. Then I took the Module 8 placement test but I didn't finish it so naturally I failed. But I was FLYING through that shit today! I have 2 sections done; tomorrow I'm working on 2 more. If I keep this up, I'll have my math done in no time. I have this amazing calculator that's my best friend. Fuck a graphing calculator! That thing can't do the radical things I need!

Haha anyways, I have a paper to write for psych after I finish the movie, so I'm trying to free up my schedule so I'm working really hard to pass all of my classes, I'm really worried but I know I can do it! I'm basically done with WR just 4 more questions left on my Islam study guide which I'll do Tuesday and then I'll be done! Then if all goes planned in math, I'll only have my 2 papers to write so wish me luck!

So we have come to the last chapter. I want to dedicate this to all of my loyal fans who have stuck by this story and encouraged me to write it, I'm not going to lie, when I first started it, I was nervous that it wasn't going to get any reviews, but this is my most popular story and I really appreciate you guys supporting me. It means the world to me. I hope y'all enjoy the last chapter.

OHHHH one more thing! I made up a duel monster card for the duel between Yami and Bakura I don't write duels but it fit and y'all will see how it goes...gods I'm glad I caught that before someone read this lol.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Yugioh, trust me sexy fans, you'd know, I know you would

**Warnings**: My usual "blah" applies so if you don't know what that means then it means there are lemons and other things that aren't suitable for 12 year olds :D

Chapter Forty-four: Completed

[Yami's POV]:

"I'm leaving," I said.

Bakura gave me a look of confusion, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, I want to leave with you." I replied.

Bakura's eyes widened, he knew what I was talking about. I wanted to go with him into the afterlife. After talking to Yugi, I realized that Yugi and the others would miss me, yes, but they didn't need me to stay with them. If I chose to stay I would have to stay for eternity while Bakura and I would be stuck on earth. We'd watch everyone in many lifetimes grow up, have their own lives and die. It would never end for us because we'd be stuck here for the rest of our lives.

I wanted to stay, I thought I needed to because I could be there to support my friends, I wanted to live a normal life with my friends, but that was impossible. I far out lived my life, my friends and family missed me and it was time for me to go.

"Are you sure?" Bakura asked.

"I'm sure," I said.

"Then let's tell the others." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After getting dressed, we headed back upstairs to where the party was. I noticed that Raphael, Valon, Allister and Duke were here.

"Yami," Duke said walking up to us.

"Hey Duke," I said. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh the usual, running my company, with the ladies, that sorta thing," Duke said twirling his hair. "And you? I heard that you got in a pretty big mess, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said. "Thanks for asking. When did you get here?"

"A little over an hour ago," Duke replied. "Joey called me, said I should come on up."

"Well, I'm glad that you decided to come," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Duke said. "I-I'm really happy for you and Yami."

"Thanks," I said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone gathered in the living room. Silenced filled the room, even Raphael, Valon and Allister were here. After what happened in America, Dartz had apologized to them, at first, they were a bit reluctant to accept, but after seeing that Dartz truly meant it, they decided they would work for his company, after Dartz spilled the beans on everything. Dartz had signed a contract saying that they would be the owners of Paridus and they could do as they wished to it, because he would be gone anyways.

The party had went well, I wasn't much of the party type these days, but Joey and Tristan sure were, dueling, throwing things at each other. It was assuming to watch. Yami and I held each other, watching a movie with Tea, Ryou and Yugi. Around twelve Yami and I decided it was time to tell the others.

"Guys-I-" Yami began. "What I'm trying to say is-"

Yami was nervous, anyone could tell that. All eyes were on him. He sat beside of me, our fingers interlocked together. We had told everyone about our relationship, those who didn't know were a bit shocked by it, but they accepted it nonetheless and were grateful that we were happy together.

"It's okay, love," I said softly rubbing my thumb on top of his hand slowly.

"Yeah, Yams, whatever you have to say, ya know we got your back." Joey said encouragingly.

I shot Joey a small smile, which he returned. Yugi sat beside Joey, who gave me one as well.

"Yami, whatever it is you know you can tell us right?" Tea said. "We're your friend and friends help each other."

Yami nodded. She was right, he knew she was. I knew she was though it had been so hard to admit it while Zorc had been in control of me. Pity things like friendship meant nothing to me, I wanted everything destroyed, but now, I couldn't bear to see these people hurt.

"C'mon Yami, it can't be that bad, I mean I'm sure if you knocked someone up-" Duke said but he cut himself off after everyone but Yami gave him a glare.

Yami took a deep breath, his grip on my hand tightening. I didn't mind, I was there to comfort him. I knew this was hard for him, he was about to tell his best friends, not to mention his past lover that he was living tomorrow. We had agreed that tomorrow would be the best time to leave because tomorrow was a special day for us:

The day we meant in the past.

"I've decided to leave," Yami finally said.

Silence…

No one spoke, silenced filled the room. If the crickets had been chirping they weren't now. Only the hum of the house and the heartbeats could be heard. Tea was the first to speak.

"Y-You're leaving?" she managed to say. I knew this would be difficult for her, she loved her friends, they were her family, she didn't love Yami not in a romantic way but she felt as though a piece of her was being ripped from her because Yami was a part of her, a part of her heart and soul.

"Yes," Yami said.

"Are you sure about this bud?" Tristan said.

"I am," Yami said.

"When do you have to leave?" Tea asked.

"Tomorrow," Dartz said.

"Tomorrow?!" Joey cried. "Why so early?"

"I thought you were the one that wanted him to go," Dartz said.

"I do but-"

"He doesn't want Yami or Bakura to leave," Mai said. "Isn't that right?" she asked looking over at Joey who was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. Yugi placed his hand on Joey's shoulder, comforting him.

"Whatever you guys decide, it's fine by me, I just want you to be happy." Duke said.

"Thanks," Yami said.

Yugi had been unusually quiet as did Ryou. I knew why too: they were upset. We were their yami's and we were leaving tomorrow. If all went to plan that is.

"Yami," Yugi said getting up. "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure," Yami said. Ryou asked the same of me. Ryou and I went in one room, Yami and Yugi in another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

The look in his eyes, I couldn't bare it. It hurt too much. Yugi's eyes: they were mixed between happy and sad, anger and loneliness. He had Joey, but he and I; we were light and darkness of each other, a yami and a Hikari, brought together by the hands of fate. It was much easier to tell the others, it was hard though, seeing them like this. Tea held our friendship close, but I knew she understood it had to be done.

Yugi lead me upstairs. We went in one of the guest bedrooms. Yugi and I took a seat on the large bed. We didn't say anything for a while.

"Yugi-" I began but he cut me off.

"I don't know how to feel about this." Yugi admitted, he stared down at the mattress as he spoke, "I mean I want you and Bakura to be happy, he loves you and I know you love him. The two of you far outlived your lives. I want Bakura to meet up with his family again. I know he misses them, and I know you miss yours as well. But a part of me, wishes you could stay."

"Yugi-"

"Dartz told me about what I have to do tomorrow. What you and Bakura have to do and what he and Ryou have to do. I'm not sure if I can beat you, Yami…."

"Yugi, you're a great duelist, if it's meant to be then you'll beat me. Whatever happens tomorrow happens. I'm not going to lie; I hope I do lose to you and Bakura tomorrow. But if I don't, then that means fate has other plans for me. But I feel in my heart that destiny well be on my side tomorrow." I said.

"You're much better than I am." Yugi mumbled. "I mean you're the one that always duels."

"Yes," I agreed, "but you're the one always helping me, if it weren't for that, then I wouldn't be this far."

Yugi smiled a bit. I was going to miss him….

"I want you to go." Yugi said.

"But you want me to stay." I finished.

"Yeah…" Yugi sighed. "But you can't be there and here at the same time. It's just-I thought I'd never see you again. It hurt when you were captured by the Great Leviathan. You mean so much to me Yami and after Bakura destroyed Zorc and you still weren't back, I thought I had done something. I thought I was the one that caused you not to awaken. I forced myself to stay up all night and day, hoping you'd wake up." Yugi's voice started to break. His small body trembled with each word he spoke. He let out a heavy, shaky sigh before continuing. "I know I have Joey and I'm happy with him. But I can't help but feel like I'm losing a piece of myself, now that you're leaving."

"We have a bond, Aibou." I said taking his hand. Yugi's eyes were lined with tears, he looked up at me when I took his hand. "Nothing can break that."

"I know," Yugi said.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too." Yugi said.

"I'll always be with you," I said. I took my other hand, placing it over his heart. "Right in here."

Yugi took his free hand, placing it over my hand that was on his chest. "Right in here," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryou and I decided to go out to where the pool was. We sat at a table. I knew Ryou was having a difficult time with this he and Yugi had been silent the whole time Yami talked about him leaving. Ryou and I were never close like Yugi and Yami had been, but we had started to form some sort of understanding with one another.

I was about to sit down at the table, when Ryou threw himself around me, burying his face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around him, rubbing his back. I knew he was on the verge of crying, but there'd be more tears tomorrow.

"I-"

"It's okay, Ryou." I said.

"I'm sorry, Kura," he said pulling away, his tears already staining his face. "I know you think it's weak to cry but-"

"It's not weak to cry," I said my hands gripping his shoulders. "It's weak not to show your emotions."

"R-Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "I know you're upset," I said. "And Yugi is too. But-"

"I know, you need to leave," Ryou finished. "You miss your family and I'm sure they miss you too. I want you to be happy, Bakura. I love you, I've always loved you, but you belong with Yami. It hurts that you're leaving. I wish that you could stay, but I know you can't."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ryou." I said.

Ryou's eyes widened. "You're not?" he asked dumbfounded.

I laughed, "No, I'm staying right here." I said pointing to his chest. Ryou smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[The next day…]:

Kaiba had arranged a flight for us to go back to Egypt since that's where the ceremony had to be taken place at. Emotions ringed high in the air, emotions of sadness yet happiness. I felt it too. Yami and I sat together on the plane as did the other couples.

"Where is my drink?" Joey asked after he reached out to take a sip only to realize it wasn't in the cup holder. Yugi had dozed off; he must have been tired after last night. Things were busy, we had been at Dartz's for two days and all that partying and emotions one would be a machine if they weren't worn out.

Tristan, Mai, and Tea sat closer to the front they were talking amongst each other. Raphael, Allister and Valon sat with each other. Suddenly, a loud burp was heard through the plane.

"Ahhh," Tristan sighed contently. "That was delicious."

"You stole my drink!" Joey cried getting out of his seat when Tristan passed by with two cups in his hand.

"yeah so what?" Tristan said.

"So what? So what! You stole my drink!" Joey shouted.

"Hey man, you weren't drinking it and I've already drunken mine."

"That still doesn't give you an excuse to drink mine!" Joey shouted. "And how the hell did you get away with drinking it without me noticing?"

"Well…" Tristan trailed off.

"Well yourself Taylor," Joey snapped. "tell me or else." Joey grabbed Tristan's shirt collar.

Tristan laughed, Joey's grip tightening.

"I stole it while you were smothering Yugi." Tristan replied.

Joey blushed. I laughed. I was going to miss this.

XXXXXXXXXX

We arrived where the Tablet of the Pharaoh was located. We got off the plane, shocked to see: Yugi's grandpa, Serenity, Ishizu, Marik and Odion standing there, waiting for us.

"Big brother!" Serenity cried when Joey stepped off the plane.

"Hey Serenity," Joey said hugging her back.

"My king," Ishizu said as Yami got off the plane. She, Marik and Odion bowed before him.

"Ishizu, Odion, Marik," Yami said. "How are you?"

"We're fine," Ishizu said. "Are you ready for the ceremony?"

Yami and I gave each other looks then we looked behind us. Everyone was silent.

"Yeah," I said. "We are."

We walked down the stairs; it felt strange to be here again. We got to the area where the doors were, the Millennium Stone was no longer there; instead it was a large door with ancient writing.

"Originally, the chosen Pharaoh was supposed to have a duel with his lighter half, but since destiny has changed, we must change the ceremony of this." Ishizu said. "There will be three total battles. One is the called the Memory Battle. The rules are simple, in order for the Pharaoh to remember all of his past, he must lost to Bakura, his soul mate and the son of Horakhty. If not, then he won't get to move on to the next battle, which is the battle between he and Yugi." Ishizu turned to Yami and me. "Are you ready?"

We nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We were close. I was down to 200 life points, Yami down to 1200. Yami had Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field. I had Diabound Kernel, Dark Door in play, two face downs and Headless Knight in defense mode. I decided to mix up my deck some. I wanted Yami to know that I wasn't going easy on him. I knew Yami wasn't going to back down from this, but he knew the consequences if he won.

It was strange, standing here, dueling Yami not to kill him but to save him. To free him, to help him get his memories back. I never would have thought I was the key to unlocking his memories. He stood there, thinking, trying to figure out my secret. Yami figured out rather quickly what Diabound could do and with him having the power of several monsters in his graveyard, it was a difficult thing for Yami.

Yami only had one attack per turn. But he could always get around that. He knew how to bend the rules to meet his needs. No, I needed to up this more. I needed to show Yami my true strength. Everyone cheered, both for me and Yami. It was an amazing feeling, being cheered by people. I thought I was king before, that was nothing compared to the feeling that swelled within me.

Yami destroyed Headless Knight. I only had Diabound left. Soon, she could be gone as well. I had two Dark Magicians up a bat. I needed to get rid of them. 1200 life points versus 200 didn't seem fair, but what did I expect? I was dueling against the King of Games.

Spirit Illusion was out on the field as well. But that still wasn't enough to get past Yami…I needed something more, but what? I could summon Dark Necrofer, Yami sent more than enough of my fiend type monsters to the graveyard, but I had used her already and I didn't have Monster Reborn in my hand. I needed something big. Something that would shock them all, I grinned. I knew exactly what I had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Yami's POV]:

"It's my turn." Bakura said drawing a card. "First, I activate Monster Reborn."

Monster Reborn, who is he trying to bring back? None of his monsters are going to do anything to Dark Magician. What is his plan?

"I bring back Dark Necrofer," Bakura said.

The monster I had to battle in Battle City appeared once again. Her deformed baby lying in her arms; I shuddered see this monster. Then I play Polymerization."

My eyes widened. What was he doing? Was he-no he- he _can't_…

"I summon Dark Diabound, in attack mode." He said as the monster appeared.

Everyone gasped, as did I. Bakura's new beast was nothing short of amazing. It looked almost identical to his original monster, yet it was much bigger.

"Bakura what is that thing?" I asked.

"Technically or in card form?" Bakura asked.

"Both," I said.

"Technically it's my Ka, just in a different form. Card form, it's Dark Diabound." Bakura replied.

"I've never seen a card like that." Yugi said.

"Me neither Yug," Joey said. "It must be really powerful."

"You have an impressive monster, Bakura, but it's no match for Dark Magician attack!" I shouted.

The attack failed.

"Why didn't it work?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, Dark Magician is stronger than Dark Diabound." Joey said.

"Bakura, why didn't my attack work?" I asked.

"Because of my monster's special ability," he replied. "It gains 200 attack points for every fiend type monster in the graveyard and right now I have six. So that means Dark Diabound has 3600 attack points, which is more than enough to take out both of your monsters."

3600 attack points. This would pose a problem. Dark Magician only has 2500 and Dark Magician Girl only has 2000. There has to be a way to defeat that monster, but how?

Bakura attacked, I was ready. I played my trap card, Bakura just smiled. He was having fun. I'd never seen him so happy before.

"Yami, you've lost." Bakura said.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me." He said.

"But how?" I asked. "I blocked your attack, you can't attack anymore with that monster this turn."

"Oh but I can." Bakura said. "I activate another special ability of Dark Diabound's, when two or more of the same type monster is on the field, Dark Diabound can attack twice, but his attack points are halved and after he attacks he must switch into defense."

"But Bakura, if that happens then your monster will be destroyed, your monster is stronger now, but if you half its attack points then it'll only have 1800 which isn't enough." I pointed out.

"Who said I was attacking your monsters?" Bakura asked.

"You-"

"Dark Diabound, attack Yami directly!" Bakura shouted.

1200 life points left against an 1800 attack point monster. This was it. I was going to get my memories. There was nothing left for me to do. I let him attack me.

200

0

I had lost.

Suddenly, Bakura picked me up. I squeaked in alarm. He laughed putting me down.

"Great duel, love." He said kissing me on the cheek. I smiled. He seemed different. He seemed…happy.

"The first ceremony is now complete," Ishizu said to me. "Now you must read the ancient scripture on the wall," she pointed to the wall in beside of her. "It will reveal your true name."

I did this. Bakura and the others watching, waiting.

"I know what my name is." I said turning around. "It's Atem."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami or I should say, _Atem_ finally figured out his name. I was worried that I was going to lose, but when I was dueling Yami, something called out to me. Something told me to fuse Dark Necrofer and Diabound Kernel together. I wasn't sure what it was. When I did, a monster I had never seen before appeared. The creature looked almost like Diabound in the past, but something was different about it. Like her power was more than a card.

I had won, Yami got his memories back. We both were in the middle of our duels. Ryou had watched my duel with Yami, he knew I had Dark Diabound and due to her special ability, Ryou couldn't have more than the same type monster on the field. That posed a problem for him.

Neck and neck, all four of us were. Silence, gasps and hushed whispers were heard throughout the sanctuary. Yami had gained all of his memories. Yugi was up against the three Egyptian Gods. Ryou was up against Dark Diabound.

Me: 1800

Ryou: 1400

Yami: 4000

Yugi: 2000

Time passed by, the duels were more and more intense. No matter what Yugi and Ryou did, they couldn't get rid of our monsters that was until Yugi played at combo that destroyed the Gods using Slifer's special ability. I had to admit I was impressed. I had turned around to see this event, but when I turned around, Ryou had a wide grin on his face. What was he up to?

Change of Heart.

He activated it, I completely forgot he had that. In fact, I had one in my deck too. I should have known he'd play that. It was over, and I was thankful.

0

600

0

200

We'd lost our duels.

Yami comforted Yugi who was on his knees, sobbing. Ryou fell to his as well.

"Ryou, get up." I said. "You didn't lose today."

"I know yami but…"

"What did I tell you back at Dartz's house?" I asked kneeling beside him.

"That-that you'll always be with me." Ryou said shakily.

"Exactly, so why the tears?" I asked gently wiping them away.

"I-because-oh Bakura!" he sobbed throwing himself into me. I sighed, rubbing his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's time," Ishizu said.

Yami and I nodded. We were ready. We took each other's hands, walking up to the door. We called out our names, the door slowly opening.

"Wait!" Tea cried.

We turned around.

"Please, don't go." She begged.

"Tea-"

"I know you have to go, and I know it's for the best, but-why does it hurt so badly? I don't want to lose my two best friends." She said tears falling down her face.

"Tea, they-" Joey began but even he couldn't finish. I knew this was going to be difficult. It hurt, to see them like this. I hadn't felt this way in a long time. Yami bit his lip, seeing the pain in everyone's eyes. I knew what he was thinking: he was second guessing himself. I gave his hand a gently squeeze, letting him know that he was doing the right thing.

We turned around, the door opening more and more.

"Please," Tea pleaded.

"Tea, I know it hurts but we have to let them go." Joey said.

"But why?" she sobbed.

"Because they need to be happy," Marik said.

Marik, I was going to miss him. He hasn't said a word since we arrived; I knew he was hurt by this. But he knew that I loved Yami and I needed to leave. Sniffs and coughs rang through the room. Yami's grip tightened. We needed to get out of here before he changed his mind.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," he said.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

Everyone called their good-byes; we didn't look back, only straight ahead, as we walked into the doors of the Afterlife.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: THE END!

FINALLY this is DONE! FORTY_FIVE CHAPTERS LATER! Okay so next story is The Dragon's Dance, which is a Faithshipping story. I've decided that I'm going to put everything else on hold for now, I mean I MIGHT be able to update Stuck with You, Corruption and In the Palm of Your Hand when I get out of school but the likelihood is no. Maybe one of them but we'll just have to see. But other than that, I'm taking a break from Yugioh because I want to work on my 5D's story: The Dragon's Dance, so here's a sneak peek at the super special awesome story!

_Was it just a dream? My friends, they weren't real? I had imagined them somehow? How could I have done this? How could I have let my desire to have a friend cloud my judgment? My mind played tricks on me this whole time. Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo. They weren't real. _He_ wasn't real. Tears fell from my eyes, rolling down my cheeks. I pulled the covers tighter around me, I was alone once again. A monster in my own form, and I don't have Yusei to help me this time. _

So that's the preview to Dragon's Dance. I have around 3 chapters written already. Though I think chapter one needs more revising, but I plan to post ASAP! So anyways, thank you all who have read this story. Your praise and encouragement mean the world to me. Thank y'all so much!


End file.
